Somewhere Beyond the Sky
by MythologyTycoon99
Summary: After fighting the nightmarish Third Reich that forced Earth into submission, a young freedom fighter who had lost many friends and family he held close to his heart finds himself in a strange world no one knew existed. As his life gradually changes, he'll find another purpose and learn that peace... doesn't last forever. (Triple Crossover: Wolfenstein, Dino D-Day, RWBY)
1. Prologue

**AN: Before we begin, allow me to get the obvious disclaimers out of the way. First and foremost, this is a triple crossover, you read this correctly. A triple crossover between RWBY, the Wolfenstein series, and Dino D-Day.**

 **This idea popped in my head like a BB bullet sometime while I was playing _Wolfenstein 2: The New Colossus_ and then "Somewhere Beyond the Sky" was born. This is honestly going to be the first fanfiction I am writing so please take it easy with the critic reviews. If you have yet to see the _Wolfenstein_ series or the _RWBY_ web series, this is your obligatory spoilers warning. Turn back now and go check them out for yourself if you don't want me to give all of the plots away and return later to read this if you feel so inclined. _Dino D-Day_ is more of a multiplayer game and nothing else. This crossover is being worked on prior to _RWBY Volume 6_ , a potential _Wolfenstein 3_ and beyond so if anything happens in future chapters/games to contradict anything that happens in "Somewhere Beyond the Sky", this does not mean I'm not aware of it. I would appreciate not getting any comments assuming I am not informed when I actually am.**

 **Also, I don't own any of the said franchises. And may God bless your soul, Monty Oum.**

* * *

Normal Text  
Entry*  
"Speaking"  
" _Thinking"  
_ "[Translation from German, Polish, etc.]"  
(Song by Author)

* * *

(Hero by Skillet)

 **Original Character Bio:**

 **Name:** Noah Rodzina Oliwa  
 **  
Aliases:** The Son of Terror-Billy

 **Age:** 16

 **Build:** Muscular

 **Hair Color:** Black

 **Occupation:** Secondary Fighter/Assassin of the Kreisau Circle

 **Scars and Marks:** One light scar on left cheek, multiple scars on body, arms, and legs

 **Eye Color:** Green

 **Race:** Caucasian

 **Nationality:** American

 **Languages/Dialects:** Poland

 **Date of Birth:** July 4th, 1945

 **Height:** 5'6''

 **Weight:** 153 lbs

 **Blood Type:** AB-

 **Handedness:** Right

 **Complexion:** Light White Skin

 **Perks:**  
\- Excellent skill in Tactical Assault and Mayhem (just like BJ Blazkowicz)

\- Excellent skill in Stealth (ideal for reconnaissance and assassination)

\- Excellent skill in First Aid Training (can use numerous healing items thanks to the training by his foster family)

\- Excellent skill in Close Quarters Combat (can takedown Nazis and some Dinosaurs & Robots with any melee weapon, ranging from fire hatchets to chainsaws to bare fists)

\- Excellent skill in Survival Training (can perform a wide variety of wilderness survival skills)

\- Above average skill in Foreign Languages (can speak English, Polish, German, Hebrew, and Jewish)

\- Average skill in demolition (can craft several types of IEDs thanks to the training by the members of the Kreisau Circle)

\- Average skill in engineering (can hotwire electronic locks and vehicles, can pick locks, can use basic engineering/welding, and can craft ammunition whatever it is a 9mm bullet casing, gunpowder, or a 44mm rocket)

\- Average skill in Da'at Yichud Practices (Special thanks to Set Roth for taking Noah in as his personal apprentice to carry on the knowledge of Da'at Yichud)

 **Weaponry:**  
1) Fire Hatchet – "A tactical tomahawk-like hatchet that can cut through flesh and bone like wet paper."  
\- There are many things you can do with a hatchet… and a Nazi.

2) Handgun 1960 – "A standard-issue sidearm frequently used by Nazi Commanders."  
\+ Magnum- While it increases its firepower, it increases the recoil and makes the handgun louder  
\+ Extended Magazine- Increases the handgun's ammo capacity  
\+ Suppressor- Allows the weapon to fire silently  
\- Uses 9mm ammunition  
\- 20 rounds per magazine  
\- A single shot can cause high damage, adding a new definition to the phrase 'hand cannon'

3) Assault Rifle 1960 – "A German Army service rifle with a fire selector for switching between automatic and semi-automatic fire mode and has a double-action rocket launcher."  
\+ Rocket Launcher Attachment- Allows the wielder to fire rockets from an under slung 4-round drum  
\+ Upgraded Rocket Magazine- Increases the Under Barrel Rocket Launcher's magazine into an 8-round drum  
\- uses 44mm Rockets  
\- uses 5.56 assault rifle ammunition  
\- 45 rounds per magazine  
\- 8 rockets per magazine  
\- Rifle rounds deal moderate damage while the rockets can pack a mean punch to armored enemies

4) Sturmgewehr – "A high caliber automatic rifle used by elite Nazi soldiers."  
\+ Marksman Scope- Increases accuracy & damage but changes the firing mode into semi-auto  
\+ Armor Piercing- Bullets pierce through armor and thin sheets of metal  
\+ Jungle Magazine- An extra magazine is taped onto the rifle  
-uses 5.56 armor piercing assault rifle ammunition  
-30 rounds per magazine  
-deals high damage thanks to the armor piercing rounds

5) Schockhammer X – "A heavy and very powerful triple barreled semi-automatic combat-shotgun."  
\+ Rotor- Allows the Automatic Shotgun to fire all 3 barrels (shoots 3 bullets) at once  
\+ Extended Magazine- Doubles the magazine capacity of the Schockhammer X  
\+ Ricochet- Shrapnel pieces that cause the projectiles to ricochet when it hits nearby surfaces  
-uses 12-gauge buckshot ammunition  
-40 rounds per magazine  
-Can cause extremely high damage all thanks to the Rotor upgrade

6) Laserkraftwerk – "A weapon that is very effective against heavily armored and mechanized enemies. The Laserkraftwerk fires highly electromagnetic radiation beams that can melt thin sheets of metal."  
\+ Strobe- Produces a blinding flash of light that can disorient targets for a short amount of time  
\+ Reactor- A reactor-like artifact that slowly regenerates the weapon's battery power  
\+ Supercharge- Takes about 50 kWh when firing a fully charged laser blast  
-Powered by electricity  
-Uses 10 kWh when firing a single shot  
-400 kWh total battery capacity  
-Fully automatic firing mode

 **Other Equipment:  
** 1) Journal – An extensive journal owned by Noah as he frequently adds information and facts about the variety of Nazi infantry, high leaders, dinosaurs, robots and other types of enemies, & as well as all sorts of important people, weapons, places and things. Every time a new entry is added, look for the * sign. **(AN:** Oh! And expect a huge amount of them in this chapter, more than forty I should say. **)**

2) Heirloom Music Box – Before Noah's mother left him under the care of the Oliwas, she gave him an heirloom music box that reveals 4 picture frames inside whenever opened, one of them holding a family picture of his biological parents and Noah himself when he was just 6 months old. **(AN:** play "Beyond the Sky/Sarah Alainn [Music Box]" by R3 Music Box if you want to know what it sounds like **)**

3) Binoculars – An important tool to scout out any kind of environment whether it is terrain or a city.

4) Medical Supplies and Ammunition – A hunter's dream: all sorts survival equipment, ammunition that the weapons themselves will need and who can forget all about the medical supplies? Noah will in fact keep up with a pair of medical tweezers, plenty of bandages, pain killers (both in pills and syringes), and matches to cauterize his wounds.

5) Books – A few guide books could come in handy if Noah ever needs some instructions on how to craft any kind of ammo, ranging from gunpowder to bullet casings of 9mm bullets to Shotgun shells.

6) Body Camera – Also known as the Kill-cam to some readers, Noah received one of these high-tech cameras as a gift just a couple of months before his life as the Third Reich's 2nd worst nightmare began. _(I know they didn't have this in the 1960s but remember, this is the Wolfenstein universe)_

7) Backpack – I know you readers are going to be asking me "If this Noah character has all of this equipment, where the heck is he going to keep it?" well, to answer your question, he has a massive black waterproof outdoor military-like rucksack (which comes with a built-in parachute that has a heavy-weight tolerance) he carries around. And in case he ever gets lost, he always has some non-perishable food and drinking water packed.

 **Note from the Kreisau Circle archives, written by Caroline Becker*:**

 _"Despite his young age, Noah Oliwa has proven to have a set of skills almost equivalent to that of Blazkowicz himself._

 _Once an orphan at the age of two, he was adopted by the Oliwas in Poland, a family that established an asylum called the Zakład Psychiatryczny Maławieś**, where he grew up adored by not only his foster family but by the staff and the patients as well. Having a superintendent as a father, a pharmacist for a mother, and a head nurse as a sister*** may very well explain his skills out in the medical field. During his time with them, he recalled watching the Nazis that would visit their home asylum where they leave with patients they deem as 'Untermensch' in shackles, learning not to trust them. Several years past and the Oliwas eventually informed the eleven year old Noah about his true origins, his biological parents, and as well as how he appeared in Poland in the first place. He did admit he was in a state of shock at first but after the long explanation that day, he slowly accepted the truth and embraced his adoptive family._

 _Four years later, on Oct. 9th 1960, the Nazis declared the asylum to be shut down where they brutality executed all of the patients, resisting staff, and as well as his foster parents, traumatizing him. That was the same day he too was going to die until William Joseph Blazkowicz****, or from what Noah called him 'Anya's dream boyfriend', awakened from his vegetative state and saved him. Together, they both managed to eliminate the extermination squad, escape the asylum and rescue Anya. By the time they drove to their grandparent's home, they learned that BJ was actually an Allied Soldier that wasn't informed about what happened ever since 1946 and explained everything to him. On the road to Stettin, Noah's life as the Third Reich's 2nd worst nightmare began when a Tyrannosaurus Rex accompanied by two Wachroboter ambushed the party (the dinosaur in question rammed their vehicle's trunk open where he and Anya were hiding in, causing Noah to fly out like a rag-doll). The resulting fight ended with the mechs falling to BJ, the dinosaur buried beneath a pile of rocks and Noah only suffering from minor injuries. How he did this was he quoted by 'using the environment against it by having it to headbutt onto a cliff, creating a rockslide that crushed it'._

 _A few days later on Oct. 13th, BJ managed to break Probst Wyatt III***** out of the Eisenwald Prison****** and together with Anya and Noah, they eventually reunited with us inside of the Monuments of Truth. With BJ back, we were able to acquire the three Project Whisper stealth helicopters the following morning, along with unexpectedly, Noah, who somehow managed to sneak out of Headquarters when we told him to stay out of the mission for now and infiltrated the London Nautica******* (where he found a prototype backpack with a built-in parachute) to try to help us, much to our disappointment. After going over a long discussion with him and time to think, we decided to give him a chance, train him on a daily basis to prepare him for the line of work he had chosen._

 _Another few days later, we met the living member of this 'Da'at Yichud'******** society named Set Roth********* after BJ infiltrated Camp Belica and returned to us with him and a few new recruits. He told us that we could use of their creations against the Nazis but we needed a U-boat to get to a certain safekeep in the Atlantic Ocean. So we allowed BJ to first steal a cargo train that will deliver ammunition and torpedoes for the Nazi Regime, sneak him and Noah into the said torpedoes that allowed them both to hijack the U-boat that was Eva's Hammer**********, the largest U-boat in the Kriegsmarine and on Earth. With it, we were able to enter the Da'at Yichud Safe and bring back three Spindly Torques, a Power Suit, and somehow a new and approved Noah after he was injected with what Set referred as 'The Blood of Christ' in English. He informed us that it was a powerful type of DNA created by the society to create guardians that they called the Chosen, who were a separate group that acted as the defenders of Da'at Yichud. Once injected, it completely modified their genetics by enhancing their strength, agility, durability, and even boosting their healing properties. The only side effect it had was a relatively small comatose for about three to five hours which was further explained when it was said to be the injection 'doing its magic'. And since Noah was now what Set called a Chosen, he was tasked into studying all about Da'at Yichud and probably one day to pass on this knowledge to a new generation of apprentices._

 _The next day, we used one of the Spindly Torques to destroy the Gibralter Bridge and eliminate a top official of Moon Base One(*), where there were decryption keys that could be used for the U-boat's nuclear cannon. With that done, BJ stole the identity of the said chief scientist and infiltrated the moon. Noah understandably stayed behind with the rest of us as we prepared our assault on Deathshead's compound(**), but the Nazis found us. Klaus Kreutz(***) and our young fighter drove up to the remains of the London Nautica to pick up BJ when he returned to Earth, only to find him fighting the London Monitor, which was one of the largest robots created by the Nazis. It may have been a reckless move but Noah rushed out there, ignoring Klaus' ranting and helped Blazkowicz but only to find that the Monitor wasn't alone. Instead, Noah had to take on the Red Baron, the most powerful 'Nazi-raptor' that Germany has ever produced and the same monster that brought down France without taking a scratch. With the combined might of BJ and Noah, they both defeated their opponents, shocking everyone around them._

 _When they returned to the hideout, we managed to evacuate everyone who was still alive but at the cost of the lives of J & Klaus and as well as the capture of Anya, Bombate(****), and Set. We then launched a full-scale assault onto Deathshead's fortress with the U-boat's cannon and the Spindly Torques. Rescuing the captured resistance prisoners and evacuating them, BJ and Noah made it to the top of the tower, struggling to the workshop, where they found Deathshead and his latest diabolical creation: the Machine Man, a prototype robot that had a central unit consisting of a human brain that interfaced with the machine. After the defeat of Deathshead, we found Noah doing everything he could to keep a critically injured BJ alive and retrieved the both of them before finally destroying the fortress, crippling the entire Nazi Research Division and making our hero & rebel famous icons among the Global Uprising, causing the Nazis brand them as Public Enemies #1._

 _If there was one thing I saw in that reckless fifteen year, it was that he showed unbreakable willpower when he faced all of those overwhelming odds stacked against him which was proven when we gave him some assignments that were completed without failure. He may have received some injuries on a few of his missions but he always stood strong and still prevailed. Even the rest of the Kreisau Circle(*****) saw something in him that they only saw in William Joseph Blazkowicz. Speaking of BJ, it was quite a risk but we had remove some of his organs in order to facilitate his survival and this made Noah worry for him as he kept checking on his unconscious brother-in-law every hour or so. I'm very proud of him almost like a mother would feel about her son in the Armed Forces. He's such a sweet boy."  
\- This text was written by Caroline Becker -_

 _"Five months after Captain Blazkowicz finally woke up from his coma, Noah would've been so happy to see him awake if it wasn't for Frau Engel(******). She managed to capture me, Caroline, and them before she beheaded Caroline in front of three of us. I thought I had it bad but it deeply affected Noah as it increasingly traumatized him. I tried to tell him to close his eyes but it was too late. And just as Engel was about to kill me next, her pacifistic daughter(*******) just in time stopped her but at the cost of my ear. By the time we managed to free our boat from Engel's Ausmerzer (********), we chose the honor our founder by freeing the United States of America and use it as a platform to liberate the rest of the world. Oh and we managed to make BJ a new diesel-based weapon called the Dieselkraftwerk (courtesy of me) which led to him passing the Laserkraftwerk onto Noah._

 _After managing to recruit a resistance cell in New York to join our cause, we came up with a plan that was quoted by Grace Walker(*********) 'will take out the Oberkommando (**********), cripple the Nazi leadership, and destabilize the fucking country and let the people know that the fight is back on.' Right now both Noah and Blazkowicz are somewhere in Roswell, going to meet up with Norman Caldwell ((*)), annihilate the Nazi's HQ and light the sparks of revolution. Right now, we're all praying that they both get out of their alive…_  
 _Stay safe guys… and happy birthday Noah…"_  
 _(This text was written by Probst Wyatt III)_

 **(Stop the music)**

* * *

 **X ROSWELL, NEW MEXICO, JULY 4TH 1961 X**

(Schwarzbraun Ist Die Haselnuss by German Folk)

Independence Day, the National Holiday of the United States of America. For those foreign tourists that don't know much about it, it's a federal holiday that celebrates the adoption of the Declaration of Independence on July 4th, 1776 that was written by Thomas Jefferson, one of America's Founding Fathers. It is associated with fireworks, parades, barbecues, carnivals, fairs, picnics, concerts, baseball games, family reunions, you name it. Quite an exciting day, don't you readers agree?

Well, I'm afraid in this era, it's not as enjoyable now, thanks to all of the Nazis waltzing around. And plus they even changed the name 'Independence Day' into 'Victory Day', a Nazi-mandated holiday where they ended World War 2 by atom-bombing Manhattan, killing well over 200,000 American citizens and forcing the country to surrender. Plus, the Nazis enforced the mandatory attendance to the series of military parades and rallies happening today, with vendors and civilians mingling with the Wehrmacht. Despite the joyful mood, the conversations of some citizens are enough proof of a general atmosphere of paranoia and fear during the military spectacle.

If you ever do want a good look at this, you're just in time.

Welcome to Roswell, New Mexico, the land of the Nazis and one of the southern homes of the infamous Ku Klux Klan ((**)). The buildings in the streets were decorated with lots of Nazi flags, there was red, white, and yellow confetti raining down like snow, red and white balloons were aimlessly rising to the sky, the Wehrmacht, the Schutzstaffel, and the Dinosauriergruppe were all present in the town, Kampfdrohnen ((***)) were floating about, performing identity checks on random civilians while simultaneously broadcasting pro-Nazi and Anti-Semitic Propaganda, and Horten Ho 229 fighter jets ((****)) were performing an airshow overhead, releasing red, black, and white smoke for the aerobatics.

Just somewhere not far down the street from Papa Joe's All American Diner, you can see someone making his down to the cafe. And soon, you'll find no one but yours truly, Noah Oliwa, the second youngest member of the Kreisau Circle.

He was a 16 year old teenage boy with light white skin, short spiky black hair, and green eyes. For a temporary disguise to hide his face, he had to wear a red buttoned shirt that glorified Victory Day, a pair of simple white sneaker shoes, a pair of black pants, and a Nazi-fied baseball cap. He didn't have any kind of weapons with him. Instead he had his heirloom music box hidden deep into his pockets which held three family photos (One with his two biological parents, the other with the Oliwas when he was 7 years old, and the last was a year-old photo with the Kreisau Circle with a 15 year-old Noah) inside.

* * *

As he walked through the double door of the diner, he just in time saw his brother-in-law he recognized, William J. Blazkowicz disguised as a fireman and a Nazi Commander ((*****)) noticing a wanted poster on a wall, behind some booth tables.

"[Oh my God.]" The commander expressed fearfully, grabbing the paper to see if the firefighter was Germany's most wanted, and he was right.

"[Oh my God, it's you… It's you!]" He then tried to pull out his handgun but his chance of getting promoted was ruined by Norman as the former lawyer brought out his own handgun and shot a bullet through the Nazi's skull, spilling its contents.

 _"Heh, he did 'Nazi' that coming."_ Noah joked in his mind.

"Blazkowicz, shut the fucking front door! Before anymore god damned Nazis show up for milkshakes." He yelled while he dragged the Commander's body into hiding. Noah simply moved out of the way for BJ as he proceeded to lock the doors and pull out a closed sign, only to turn around to find Norman pointing a handgun directing at Noah's forehead.

"Not that I don't trust you guys. But there's nothing saying you couldn't be wearing a mask, made to look William J. Blazkowicz and Noah R. Oliwa to hide your alien space lizard facial features." Norman said, confusing both of our Nazi fighters. "So, I need the password Grace gave you."

"She didn't give us one." BJ tried to reason with the conspiracy crackpot.

"Right." Norman said sarcastically, only pushing his handgun's barrel closer to Noah's head. "Off with the masks. Show me your lizard faces, motherfuckers!"

Then Noah grabbed Spesh's arm and looked at him dead in the eyes

"Super Spesh or whatever, lower your gun before I decide to break your arm and put your lights out." He warned.

Spesh just stood silently before killing the silence. "I knew it was you, Noah and Terror-Billy. I'm just fucking with you two, come. Follow me. By the way kid, I got your backpack and the rest of your stuff down here safe and sound." He then walked into the kitchen, turning off the stove and moving the fridge out of the way and revealing a downstairs path to a basement, with BJ and his sidekick behind him.

* * *

(Deep Blue Day by Brian Eno) **  
**  
"So, uhm, Welcome to Mission Control."

The basement was rather messy. There were boxes, milk crates, shelves, and filing cabinets filled with all kinds of technology everywhere. All sorts of paper was scattered all across the floor as if a storm passed through. There was a thumbtack board that had newspapers, blueprints, and a map of the southwest. The only thing that kept the basement illuminated was the hanging Christmas lights above them and a few small work lights.

"It's, uh, I didn't have much of a chance to clean up around here. I'm-I'm sorry about that. It's…"

"Rather lively?" Noah commented as he placed on some combat armor after changing back into his usual attire (which was a woodland camo light bomber jacket that he left unzipped over the armor, a pair of dark grey jeans, a black t-shirt, and a pair of black combat boots), getting ready for the mission. While he did admit that the room needed to be arranged some, he was impressed with all of the work Super Spesh kept up with. If you walk into someone's basement and if it looks like what he's seeing, 9 times out of 10, they're a serial killer.

"Uh, good stuff, this shit right here." Spesh tapped under some radios. "It keeps the signals from getting through. Very effective against alien mindreading devices."

When he finally noticed that both BJ and Noah had stoic faces, Spesh knew they were still on a serious mission to take care of first.

"How's Grace?"

"Good." William simply answered.

"And Lil' Abby's still as cute as ever." Noah added.

"Christ, I miss her. Even the pissing in the face part, you know. Maybe-maybe I miss that the most. The little fucker." Spesh joked, chuckling over how he remembered his daughter.

"So, what you been doing down here, Super Spesh?" BJ asked, curious about why the room was, like I said before, messy.

"This place? My papa and me used this place to collect all the evidence we could find of the government cover-up." He picked up a nearby jar. "Cookie?"

BJ and Noah politely declined.

"Been-been more of a decade now." Spesh continued, eating a cookie out of the jar and putting it back down. "Uh, summer of '47. It was the same year I quit working as a lawyer and the year I joined the Black Revolutionary Front after I got Grace acquitted from that murder charge the goddamn FBI pigs trumped up against her. Anyway, one night, papa heard something on the police frequency and he brought me up north to Murphy's ranch where we found this flying saucer-like thing had crashed into the ground. And wouldn't you know it, the US motherfucking military swooped in and quarantined off the purlieu. It was some kinda bullshit story about a weather balloon. They were lying out of their asses cause we made off with some actual hard evidence." He then reached into a small crate and pulled out what it looked like the simplest yet the strangest item BJ and Noah had ever seen. "Here, take a look at this." Spesh tossed it to BJ whilst both of our freedom fighters examined it.

"Pulled that baby right out of the crash site. Now does that look like something that came off a weather balloon?" He asked. "This place is where we kept the records and started surveilling what the military's up to." He took the alleged UFO component back from BJ and placed it back into its respectful box. "Papa built most of it."

"So you reckon what you saw was a space ship?" BJ questioned.

"Well, I… I'm not saying it's a flying saucer from outer space but…" Spesh sat between the two combatants. "…it was clearly extra-terrestrial in origin if you catch my drift. It's all fucking connected, guys. If you trace the chain of causation you find yourself in a secret underground facility about ten clicks east of Roswell, up by Bottomless Lakes. Area 52." He got back up from the couch. "Our government captured an alien flying saucer and they stored the salvaged bodies and technology in an underground vault. _Everyone_ was involved. The FBI pigs, the military pigs, even the goddamn king President pig himself. Check this shit out." He started pointing at different points of interest on the map. "Area 52. Area 51. Over here Area 48. Area 56. All over the southwest. Nevada, New Mexico, it's one gigantic complex and it's connected by underground train tunnels. Look at-look at the pictures! Plasma guns. Mind control. Anti-gravity engines. Portal generators. And after our coward ass government surrendered to the fucking Nazi pigs, our new masters took over all of these bases and they kept doing their own experiments due to furthering their own fascist agenda. Look at this." He turned his attention to the base plans. "This whole thing is the Area 52 military compound. Up here… it's, uh, the Nazi head honchos installed the fucking Oberkommando. But down here below, is a cavernous vault full of all kinds of weird ass technology. Alien shit. It's-it's all down there. Now I haven't seen it myself, but it's there."

The only reactions was Noah comically sweat-dropping and BJ simply deadpanning.

"Yeah, well." BJ spoke up. "Whatever it is, it ain't Martians, man."

"Ok, alright, alright. Nobody knows for sure exactly what kind of technology we're dealing with. But it's most likely space alien based."

"I'm afraid it's not space aliens, Super Spesh." Noah tried to explain with BJ. "We both talked to Set an-"

"How the fuck do you two know?" Super Spesh interjected. "Are you-are you both some kinda experts on all things extra-terrestrial now? Look, I've been a lawyer a long fucking time. And I know a _motherfucking_ conspiracy when I see one! Now, okay. I'm not saying it's space aliens… right? But it goes without saying it's fucking space aliens!"

Noah flinched a bit from his outbreak while BJ just picked up his 'fire extinguisher' he kept nearby.

"So… we've got a nuke in this here fire extinguisher." He pointed out.

"Okay… cool it. I did not mean to rile you guys."

"Grace told us that you know a way into the Oberkommando. You get us in there we will use this nuke to blow the top brass of the Nazi leadership to smithereens." BJ finished.

"…Yes." Spesh replied happily. "Yes, of course. That sounds so good. I'm here to help." He moved towards a small wooden wall as he moved it which revealed a tunnel.

"Papa dug these tunnels to the underground train system that connects all of the top secret military bases. This tunnel goes right to Area 52 cargo train loading depot."

"Alright." Both BJ and Noah acknowledged in unision.

"Now, you should put that nuke in…" Spesh suggested as he pulled out a large dark green backpack with dark brown leather straps. "…this backpack to keep your hands free for shooting."

William thought this was a good idea as he placed the nuclear warhead into the pack and slipped it on. Noah was preparing himself for another intense firefight-filled mission as he checked his backpack's main contents which were guns one by one before slipping his own backpack on.

"Lots of Nazis down there. And other things." Super Spesh warned them before reaching into another wooden box to pullout three radio headsets, one for each of the Kreisau Circle members. "Now, I'll keep in touch on the radio. Help you two out."

Before our Third Reich's banes of existence could set off, he had one last thing to say.

"Hey…"

BJ and Noah turned to him.

"Stay frosty, guys. And before you go, Noah, I have something I meant to give you by the time I found you…" He pulled out a small cardboard box that held the most magnificent medallion our birthday boy had never seen before.

It was a necklace of sorts that looked as if it was made out of several kinds of metal, gold, silver, and steel. There was an amulet that was carefully carved into the shape of a palm which was decorated with strange symbols that look like a mix of Hebrew and some other language he couldn't recognize. But there was one last thing that caught Noah's attention. In the center of the palm held some type of gemstone that was suppose to look like an eye in a wide variety of colors you could find in galactic nebula pictures.

"Whoa…" was all he could say. This was one of the best Hamsa necklaces he'd ever seen.

BJ was also speechless but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel like he remembered something from the symbols from somewhere, but where?

"You got that right." Super Spesh agreed. "I got it somewhere from a lost and found box but jewelry doesn't really suit me. I-I figured you'd love it." He brought out the necklace in question and placed it around Noah's neck.

The 16 year old was in so much awe that he had no words to say. A few seconds of astonished silence, he snapped out of it. "Thank you, Super Spesh. I like it."

"I knew you would, buddy." Norman ruffled Noah's hair, earning a chuckle from BJ. "Until then, good luck guys. And Happy birthday, Noah." He closed off the tunnel with the wooden wall.

* * *

"Stick this in your pipe and smoke it."

Infiltrating the train station was a bit of a moderate challenge. The security wasn't all that tough but what they were surprised about was that Nazis apparently use rocket-powered trains now. Hijacking the said cargo train was no different. All they had to do was just to fight their way through some Soldiers ((******)) and get to the locomotive control stand. Now normally, a soldier who's just infiltrating a Nazi-filled base would try to slow down the train to make it look like a daily delivery but that wasn't the choice BJ and Noah chose.

They chose to ram their way in.

 _KA-BOOM!_

"[Alarm! Need backup!]"

(Knock Knock by Scattle) **  
**

The second the exit door opened, there was a Supersoldat ((*******)) armed with two Lasergewehren. It got itself a powerful laser beam shooting right through its armor, instantly creating a hole in its stomach while the diesel fuel from its exploded backpack was burning its corpse into a crisp with scattered broken armor surrounding it.

By the time BJ and Noah rushed out of the train, the cavalry arrived just in time. All of them being mostly Soldiers armed with Maschinenpistolen, Velociraptors ((********)), chicken-sized Nomingia, Caudipteryx, Sinosauropteryx ((*********)), and a few Stygimoloch ((**********)).

Noah switched his Laserkraftwerk with his Assault Rifle 1960 and fired a 44mm rocket while BJ was firing his Sturmgewehr upon the advancing wave. A large group of the little buggers went flying as the rocket hit them, turning them into minced meat. Some surrounding Raptors, Stygis, and Nazis had their ears-ringing before they were turned into Swiss cheese.

They proceeded deeper into the base to find some kind of an elevator platform guarded by more of the German fascists and lizards. Now a flock of Microraptors (((*))) started raining down from the ceiling. Noah switched his Assault Rifle with his Schockhammer X and started the battle. BJ was already taking care of the rest of the Nazis that were on his right as he hacked and slashed every kind of human and dinosaur he could use on with his hatchet.

A Soldier tried to charge towards the 16-year old only to have his head explode from the buckshot.

A Velociraptor that made an attempt to pounce of him went flying back from the shot as well.

A Microraptor lost almost its entire half of its body. Another Nazi soldier had his stomach replaced with a huge hole in his abdomen.

A ricochet pellet managed to hit a 3rd human behind him in the throat as the man began choking on his own blood. Another blast caused a Nazi to slide back as he left behind a long trail of blood like a marker on paper.

Noah then took a chance to bring out his modified Handgun 1960. He shot a 2nd Velociraptor right into heart, replacing it with a hole. You kind of know where this is going. The entire train station was littered with corpses, severed limbs, chunks of meat, and blood.

Our brutal rebels finally managed to get the elevator online after patching themselves up and reloading their guns but as the platform went up, a rocket detonated not 5 feet away from them, followed by several rifle rounds. Noah pulled out his scoped Sturmgewehr rifle and found the source. It was a single Rocket Trooper (((**))) joined by a pair of Marksmen (((***))). When it was all ready bad, another Supersoldat with some Micro and Velociraptors jumped onto the elevator. Round 2.

While BJ was handling the Supernazi, Noah was occupied with his long-ranged adversaries. The Rocket Trooper's launcher was used against him as an armor-piercing bullet went straight into its barrel and just exploded. Blood and gore fell everywhere.

The Marksmen looked like they suffered from instant PTSD judging by how they just stared at the sight and how they were in the splash zone. Before one of them could react, another bullet went straight through his skull, leaving behind a gruesome red mist. The last man standing panicked and unleashed half of his magazine onto the Americans that dared to defy them only to have his visor cracked and nearly his entire head exploding from a bullet.

Then an unexpected Velociraptor jumped on Noah and tried to slit his throat with its teeth but before it could even react, the human pulled out his own Fire Hatchet and decapitated the dinosaur. The headless corpse's throat did pour out quarts of blood onto the boy's face before it was pushed off.

By the time he got up, he wasted no time into slicing a nearby Raptor's head vertically with his said hatchet, causing one of its eyeballs to pop out, still attached to its optic nerve. A Microraptor was this close to spitting some of its acidic globs onto Noah's head before it was grabbed and had its neck broken like a twig.

Looking back at his brother-in-law, the Super Soldier and the rest of the dinosaurs were finally down. Before they could reload, they saw something coming down towards them. Five strange metallic figures then appeared in flashes of red in front of them. Behold, the ÜberSoldaten (((****))).

The five mechanical skeletons began firing their energy blasters. Noah already putted away his rifle and brought back out his combat shotgun, turning one of the androids into a heap of scrap. BJ used his hatchet to pry one of the robots' head off and slashing it onto another ÜberSoldat's 'neck', completely damaging the important wires and shut it off. Noah's robots already had its entire torso destroyed while the other simply had its fuel cell forcefully removed from its back.

Finally, the elevator managed to reach the top floor as the safety gates dropped, revealing even more Nazis and dinosaurs. Another firefight just got lit up. BJ took out two guns of their own and went berserk on the Nazis while Noah just simply kept blasting everything German he saw, tearing away hunks of meat, more limbs, scraps of metal, pieces of lizard skin, feathers, and splatters of blood while singing 'Praise the Lord and Pass the Ammunition'. His fun was eventually ruined by a sudden black flash that knocked him a few meters back. He found the cause of it, a Dilophosaurus (((*****))).

It wasn't alone either. A Doberman Kampfhund (((******))) then joined the fray but its face was soon literally blasted off by Noah's shotgun. The Dilophosaurus let out a grisly roar and tried to avenge his fallen friend but it became a cripple from the powerful ricochet that tore through its leg. The teenager pulled out his trusty hatchet once again and cut up the reptile violently with it.

The room was cleared in several minutes but BJ and Noah still have a base to destroy. On their way, they did find a Commander who just wanted a promotion by killing them but it wasn't something to lose his legs and head over.

(Stop the music)

Well, now that the first fight is over, they can settle down for a bit. Taking advantage of the peace time, BJ and Noah searched around the room in hope of resupplying themselves with medical supplies and ammunition. It was like finding a treasure room full of goods for a pirate crew. A few more minutes passed after reloading more guns, gathering grenades, and patching their wounds up, they moved on. Noah then just thought of something. He turned on his radio headset.

"Super Spesh, are you there?"

"What's up buddy?"

"I've a question. If we do plant the warhead somewhere down here, how are we going to keep it well hidden from the Nazis?"

"All you gotta do is place it in the Oberkommando's nuclear reactor. That way the Nazis won't be able to track its radiation signature. They won't find it. They won't disarm it."

"Good idea."

A few more corridors later, they finally found it. Area 52's nuclear reactor.

The security was quite a sight. There was a bunch of dinosaurs, including a car-sized Triceratops (((*******))) and some Kampfhunde resting, a few ÜberSoldaten standing by, a battalion of soldiers of all sorts, and a pair of commanders. One of the said Commanders was nearby. A perfect time to strike.

Noah crept behind him, managed to cut him off with his hand covering his mouth and in one second, slit the Nazi's throat with the hatchet. He became a blood fountain in no time.

BJ took a look ahead and gave the all clear but before he and his brother could sneak their way down, they heard a faint sound of something small running towards them. They turned and saw a small Compsognathus (((********))) with a _stick grenade_. Noah tried to get the lizard with his Handgun but the stinker kept leaping out of the line of fire. Knowing what the little beast was going to do, BJ grabbed Noah & leapt away from the Compy and just in time as it just exploded into flames.

 _BOOM!_

(Deathwatch by MadWorld)

"At least we never get bored." Noah sighed before switching his Handgun with the Schockhammer X once more and charged into battle while his brother-in-law did the same. The first Nazi to die had half of his chest and arm destroyed.

A Velociraptor was about to give him an old-fashioned bite to the ankles but its head was grabbed and just smashed against the wall, breaking its skull.

Noah turned and shot an upcoming Dilophosaurus into a corpse full of quarter-sized holes all over its body. Another Soldier charged towards him with an MP61 but he lost his right arm to the shotgun's buckshot and then he was quickly put to rest by another buckshot round to the face. More of the small dinosaurs from earlier tried to swarm him but all they had was more pellets for free.

A Marksman didn't make the best choice to rush him since Noah pulled out his Fire Hatchet and sliced his legs off, followed by his own head. A pack of Microraptors and Compsognathus did show some teamwork by going into all directions to confuse their opponent but they still didn't stand a chance against the power of the Schockhammer X. This was going to last for a little longer until a third Dilophosaurus knocked him down again. That was the second time today he got his ass handed to him by this thuggish theropod.

Taking a chance out of this again, Noah swapped out his Assault Rifle 1960 for his combat shotgun and fired a rocket onto the beast's torso. It basically gave it a crater onto the body, exposing the organs and bones. All of the sudden, he heard a thundering noise behind him and saw the Triceratops charging straight towards him!

He dodged in the nick of time by throwing himself back as the dinosaur barely missed him. Noah quickly responded by crippling its leg, courtesy of his AR, and rushed towards it with his hatchet and started stabbing its blade deep into the Triceratops' head. He just repeatedly kept hacking deep into its skull as the beast bellowed in pain until the hatchet finally nailed through the thick bone and he used that to tear down the dinosaur's head, creating a large bleeding hole that revealed its brain. The dinosaur fell with an echoing thud.

 _CLICK-CLACK!_

 _BOOM!_

Noah let out a grunt of pain as he looked at his left arm that had four pieces of shrapnel (two on his forearm, one between his thumb & index finger, and one on his main hand) and was bleeding. He looked up and found the Nazi responsible. It was a heavily armored Fire Trooper (((*********))) wielding his own Schockhammer X. Noah quickly retaliated by throwing his hatchet with his right arm straight at the Nazi's left shoulder, distracting him. He got the chance to quickly yet carefully pull out the pieces of shrapnel, resulting in another few pain-filled grunts. After that, he charged back to the Fire Trooper to grab his hatchet and slice the said Trooper's arm off before slamming the blade straight to his head.

A Kampfhund attempted to clamp its jaws onto the boy's skull but its mouth was grabbed and the jaws were instantly broken, becoming a disturbing I shape. An unfortunate ÜberSoldat's skull was obliterated by the hatchet from before.

Noah regrouped with BJ who grabbed a Microraptor by the throat and baptized with it lead. They both managed to find the last Commander but also a small army of the surviving Nazis. Possibly thirty or more of the small dinosaurs, followed by sixteen soldiers, five ÜberSoldaten, and a Desmatosuchus (((**********))). Little did they notice was that Blazkowicz was grinning.

He pulled out a Handgranate that was fully upgraded and hurled it towards the wave of Germans heading their way. The humans were smart enough to take cover but the dinosaurs were either blown to smithereens, ripped to bloody shreds by the shrapnel, or burnt alive by the diesel-powered fire. The robots in question had their systems completely fried thanks to the electromagnetic pulse created by the grenade. The Desma was a little too far away and it responded by firing its 20mm gun onto the Americans.

While BJ was already handling the German soldiers, Noah just sprinted towards the miniature tank-wielding dinosaur with his signature melee weapon in hand. He eventually got close enough to give the aetosaur an upper-cut, followed by the hatchet slitting the poor beast's throat and possibly one of its arteries as it was then bleeding like a broken hose.

The Commander standing was literally shaking in his boots as his face was pale white and his pants becoming wet from fear and the last thing he ever saw was the Son of Terror-Billy bringing out his Handgun 1960 before having a bullet placed into his left eye, causing the rest of his head to explode like a blood and gore filled balloon. The remaining Nazi soldiers didn't really last long as they were just killed off by handgun bullets.

(Stop the music)

The reactor room was finally devoid of anything Nazi-related alive. BJ then noticed Noah taking out some disinfectants and applying them to his wounds from the shrapnel before covering them with bandages.

"You okay, kid?" He asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'll live. Remember, this wouldn't be the first time we got some injuries like this." Noah answered.

"You got that right." BJ still worried for his little brother. He may know that the Blood of Christ inside Noah's veins can help take care of the wounds inflicted upon him but can you really blame Blazkowicz? He had seen a lot of people around him always being slaughtered by Nazis, dinosaurs, robots, and even some monsters back in the 1940s and the last people he ever wants to lose in this cruel world are his close friends and family. His thoughts were then interrupted by the sound of a lever being pulled.

"Let's go on ahead and finish up this delivery and then get out of there." Noah brought up. The reactor in front of them opened up, revealing a saucer-like construct, almost resembling an oversized generator. They then proceeded to open one of the hatches while BJ was contacting their ally back in Roswell.

"Super Spesh. We are arming the warhead, now. You may wanna bug out of Roswell before this thing goes boom."

"Far out, Brothers. Far out. I have my guy at city hall sound the tornado alarm. Evacuate the whole town. Look for an exit and get the hell out of the blast zone. I'm almost done clearing out of Mission Control. Meet you at the rendezvous by Galveston."

"Done deal." BJ acknowledged as he carefully placed the nuke-armed backpack deep into the reactor, half way completing the mission. Before he and Noah could make a break for it, they could someone on the intercom system sounding the alarm.

"[Attention. This facility has been compromised. All high-ranking Oberkommando personnel are to proceed for immediate evacuation. Repeat. This facility has been compromised. All high-ranking Oberkommando personnel are to proceed for immediate evacuation.]"

The next thing they heard was two large doors a distance away from the reactor and it revealed a small team of Nazis, a horde of dinosaurs, and a 30ft tall robot. Meet the American Zitadelle ((((*)))), a powerful mech only matched by Europe's Schwerer Roboter.

(Megalo Strike Back Nitro Remix V2 by Nick Nitro)

The Zitadelle let out an extremely loud low-pitched electronic 'roar' as it fired a barrage of twelve missiles upon the resistance fighters. One of the Nazis gave their reptilian pets their order to attack. Noah and BJ quickly brought out their standard weapons (A normal Sturmgewehr for BJ while a modified Schockhammer X for Noah) before they unleashed their bullets on the advancing dinosaurs and barely dodged the missiles.

Turning, Noah fired a round of buckshot into a Stygimoloch that was about to ram him right into its abdomen. As he charged towards the Zitadelle, he used his combat shotgun to blast a leg off of a nearby Soldier, leaving him to bleed to death. A Velociraptor was about to pounce on top of him similar to that of a cheetah, sadly it was critically wounded by the superior technology of the Schockhammer X. Reaching the robot, he didn't hesitate to open fire but he could've sworn that it was _smiling_.

Indeed, the mech then focused on Noah and unleashed a cloud of flames that must've stretched about twenty feet in range. This was one of those moments Noah knew he made an error as he then combat-rolled out of the way. He managed to pat down any fire that he could find on his body and switch his combat shotgun with his Sturmgewehr rifle again, which would've been a better choice. Normally, he would gladly use his Laserkraftwerk against this robot but I'm afraid that plan can't do for now since it has to recharge itself before being available to use again.

He then soon had some back up as BJ then joined him into taking on the automaton that stood before them. Blazkowicz was denting the mech's armor full of pellets as he was wielding two Schochhammer Xs while Noah's rifle was doing most of the dirty work. The modified gun was firing a volley of rounds that was going through the Zitadelle's thick heavy metal armor. The small sparks of electricity going off inside of the mech was a sign that it was working. The robot let out another electronic roar as it once again fired more missiles. BJ dive rolled away from the explosions but Noah didn't have enough time to react as he was blasted away from one that appeared behind him.

He groaned as he half-way got back up but an electronic growl caused him to look up to see the Zitadelle raising one of its feet.

"OH GOD!" He shouted as he rolled away, hearing the thud. If he hadn't done that, he would've learned how it feels to be a bloody pancake. He looked up at first confused but he then turned around to realized he was behind the robot that was too focused on BJ to go after him. This was a perfect opportunity to bring this mech down.

Noah crept behind the Zitadelle, trying to find a weak spot then his eyes scanned its legs. He looked at one of the mechanical feet of the droid and saw a noticeable detail. There was some kind of wire that resembled the Achilles tendon of a human foot. He decided to test that 'weak spot' theory and silently slashed it with his Fire Hatchet and much to his surprise, he was right. The wire turned out to be a fuel pipeline that spilled some diesel fuel onto the floor and onto his body. I hope he doesn't get caught on fire.

He repeated this process with the other pipeline that was on the robot's left foot and rushed back towards BJ as the Zitadelle then noticed him. It once again roared and fired a missile barrage that was aimed directly Noah. The boy in question countered this by dodging left and right as the rockets kept barely missing him. After that little world's deadliest game of dodge ball, Noah turned back to the robot as he pulled out something from his backpack. A Handgranate that was unmodified and chucked it towards the robot's legs and prepared to watch the result, so did BJ.

As the grenade exploded, the legs of the Zitadelle also blew up. After that, it caused a chain reaction. The flamethrower that was on its right arm detonated, its left arm that held the missile launcher exploded, its back waist combusted into flames as sparks went off and more fuel was spilling onto the ground (kind of like blood) before the main body _exploded_ with metal scraps flying everywhere.

All that was left of the Zitadelle was a flaming body that looked like something blew up inside of a can attached to the broken legs of the machine. Now the intercom went off again, this time, the announcer sounded like he was frightened big time.

"[Attention. All high-ranking Oberkommando personnel. Prepare for immediate evacuation. Have your identification papers ready and report to your designated escape vessel. Take-off is imminent. Repeat. All high-ranking Oberkommando personnel. Prepare for immediate evacuation. Have your identification papers ready and report to your designated escape vessel. Take-off is imminent.]"

Noah and BJ looked at each other as they grinned, knowing that they downright made the Nazis flee in fear.

"Time to get the hell out of dodge."

* * *

 **X MESQUITE, TEXAS, JULY 5TH 1961 X**

The following morning, both of our American freedom fighters were driving down a road on a pair of Mono-wheels ((((**)))) to some place that Noah didn't know much about. He asked his brother why they needed to go to Mesquite but to his surprise, BJ just didn't say anything.

Yesterday's mission was what I quote 'a complete success.' The warhead that was placed inside that reactor caused a nuclear explosion that was unbelievably epic. Heck, as the narrator, I'm just imagining the look on Hitler's face but back to the main topic.

So our adventurers parked their Mono-wheels next to a basic wooden fence that held a pair of farm gates with an old blue mailbox that stood not too far away that read 'Blazkowicz'. Noah was partially confused by this and turned to BJ.

"Did you used to live here?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah." BJ answered as he opened the gates that revealed a small wooden bridge.

(Windswept by Kevin Macleod)

While our Nazi fighters made their way across the bridge, Noah managed to get a good view of the land that stood before them. There was simple small house that had the appearance that it was years old, but it wasn't the only structure that stood. There was also an even older farm stable just to the right of the bridge with a still-operating windmill not too far away. To give it an abandoned feel, there was a broken down truck and tractor next to the stable. Blazkowicz felt a need to tell his partner-in-crime a bit of his past.

"Noah?" he got the 16-year old's attention.

"Yeah?"

"You know, when I was growing up here, there used to be a girl here named Billie who... honestly was one of my best childhood friends."

"What was she like?"

"Well… how do I say it? She was very sweet. Plus she really cared for the well-being of everything around her, including small animals." BJ chuckled then went to the left towards an old poplar tree, removing some vines that revealed a heart carved onto the bark with 'B+B' carved inside it.

"I didn't know you had a crush when you were a kid." Noah teasingly smirked.

"Yeah… but it didn't last long though…" BJ looked down.

Noah's smirk then died out as he asked "What happened?"

"My dad didn't approve of it _at all_." He then walked towards a small makeshift grave and dug through some thick grass. "I don't even know if I should still call him by that anymore. He was nothing but a damn monster towards everyone different from us and as well as me and my ma… then he took our dog when he found out that me and Billie liked each other." He then fixed a makeshift headstone that was entirely wooden, made into the shape of a cross that read 'Bessie'.

"I-I'm sorry that I asked."

"It's alright. I needed to tell someone eventually."

They then made their way to the main house, BJ going in first. Now do you remember when I said that the house was abandoned? Well if you look inside, all of the rooms were a huge dusty mess and everything else was broken down. During their exploration in the small home, BJ finished his short back-story and revealed why he wanted to return to this land in the first place; he was looking for a special gift to give to Anya.

"The rest of it is history but by the time I came of age, I immediately joined the US Army. Haven't seen ma and pa since then." He stopped and looked back at Noah. "Feel free to look around. I'll be upstairs if you need something." The boy nodded as BJ went up looking for whatever it was he was searching for. Noah decided to take the time to inspect the necklace he got from Super Spesh yesterday. He went over every detail his eyes could trace, everything from the symbols to the gemstone. What perplexed him was that this looked like something that was created by either Da'at Yichud or some other society... or maybe both. He would have to ask Set Roth later.

Putting the necklace back around his neck and hidden underneath his armor, he then reached into his pocket to pull his heirloom music box out and he opened it as it began to play a soft melody.

He looked at the family pictures he had saved over the years, each one bringing a tear to his eyes. The first one constantly reminded him of how his stepsister and his foster parents told him all about how his birth parents had to leave him under their care and why. The second one brought back a lot of good memories with the Oliwas, everything from cheering his father up he was down to teasing Anya about getting a boyfriend. The third one returned a wonderful recollection of him with the Kreisau Circle, how they accepted him as if he was a little brother. He even remembered Caroline mostly and as well as her last words that he can never forget…

 _"Never give up, Noah and Blazkowicz. Never give in to these people... Noah... I-"_

 _BOOM!_

The shot from upstairs instantly snapped Noah out of his thoughts as his jumped. He placed the music box back into his pocket, pulled his Handgun 1960 out of his backpack and ran up the stairs and into some bedroom, where he found Blazkowicz slamming his own Fire Hatchet into the heart of some elderly man, then noticing a telephone next to the said man.

"Who'd you call?" BJ asked using his serious voice.

"They heard everything." The man used his last breath to say.

"Who in the hell did you call?" BJ yelled louder, grabbing the man's throat but he didn't get an answer since all he got was the breath of a man dying from blood loss.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Noah hollered, shocked that his brother-in-law would something like this until BJ justified it when he told him that the elderly man was his abusive father now-turned Nazi collaborator who sold out many coloreds and Jews (one of them being Blazkowicz's own mother) to the Germans just for his personal gain. A moment later, they could a loud engine going off outside in the sky. They knew what this meant.

" _They're_ here." BJ said.

"Aw great. They just don't give up, do they?" Noah pinched his nose as he prepared for a Nazi raiding party but what he didn't expect was a large metallic claw attached to a cable breaking down the room's left wall, grabbing a piece of the house before hauling the entire structure up into the atmosphere. The claw belonged to a flying Nazi fortress known as the Ausmerzer.

(Against All Odds by Mick Gordon)

"We gotta disable these claws!" BJ ordered as he grabbed his hatchet again and ran towards the said grappling claw.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?!" Noah shouted but before he could look for something to hold on to, BJ already managed to break the claw's wires, causing it to let go. A big mistake. The house being lifted was then barely being held by another claw as it was now being dragged sideways in the air. It also left a huge hole where the previous claw used to be as a few Kampfdrohnen were deployed to suppress the American born rebels. As Noah and BJ opened fire on the drones, they could a voice on a loud speaker they recognized; Obergruppenführer Frau Engel.

"William Joseph Blazkowicz. For your crimes, you will be captured, sentenced, and punished."

The next voice they heard sounded like a young woman (probably a year younger than Sigrun) who held a grudge against one of our protagonists.

"And Noah Rodzina Oliwa. You will receive your punishment for your list of crimes you have committed against the Third Reich. Any resistance can be and will be met with severe consequences."

After fighting a few Kampfdrohnen left and right and crawling over a few overturned furniture, Terror-Billy and the Son of Terror-Billy as the Nazis love calling them, managed to find the second claw holding the house. BJ got to work of disabling it with his hatchet again while Noah desperately looked for cover as the said house began to fall again only to be grabbed by yet another grappling claw, followed by the young woman unleashing her hatred in one sentence.

"There's no escape from justice, Son of Terror-Billy."

Then a Supersoldat with Hammergewehren landed onto the now improvised battleground along with a few ÜberSoldaten and with an unexpected huge gaggle of Eudimorphodon ((((***)))).

Noah switched back to his Schockhammer X and began firing on the prehistoric gargoyles. Half of the lizards (No, pterosaurs are not birds or dinosaurs) were instantly crippled from the pellets penetrating their leathery skin as they then either began to fall to their deaths or just fell onto the house and crawled towards the Americans, desperate to kill them.

While BJ was taking on the Supersoldat, the ÜberSoldaten attacked the 16-year old with energy blasts and moved around the house like they were robotic ninjas. Noah took out his hatchet and destroyed a skull of one of the androids. Another one appeared behind him but also right next to the ledge. He noticed this, turned around and kicked the robot right off the house.

An Eudimorphodon tried to claw his back but it was instantly grabbed by the throat and its stomach was horizontally sliced, spilling its intestines before thrown aside. Another one had its right wing sliced off before it was beheaded. A crawling wounded pterosaur was getting way too close to Noah as its head got crushed like a bug when Noah stomped hard on it. You could even hear the skull breaking. A fourth Eudimorphodon had the desire to dive-bomb the human but Noah dodged and vertically sliced into two perfect halves.

Another ÜberSoldat had its legs were hacked off before it saw the hatchet's blade fly into its head. Then Noah saw the remaining two robots team up with the last remaining pterosaurs which stood fourteen strong, he pulled back out his now fully-charged Laserkraftwerk and vaporized the reptiles into nothing but ashes. The robots sprinted away in clouds of red as they tried to use the environment to their advantage but one of them was soon blown into scraps by BJ who is now wielding a Hammergewehr.

"Noah! Do you see that fridge right there?" BJ yelled as he began firing at a few more new ÜberSoldaten as they descended onto the house. Noah turned as saw what looked like a single portable refrigerator that only held one door, meaning it didn't have a freezer.

"Yeah!?" Noah asked as he melted an ÜberSoldat with his laser rifle.

"Once I get ready to disable that claw, I want you to clear everything out of that fridge and get in! And don't ask! Just do it!" BJ answered as he dropped the Hammergewehr and charged towards the claw.

Noah didn't know exactly what kind of plan BJ had but he quickly putted away his weapons into his rucksack and ran over to the said fridge that looked about 6-inches thick. Opening it, he pulled out every one of its contents before getting in. He was quite surprised that his backpack fitted inside the fridge with him as he then closed the door, preparing for whatever BJ was going to do.

A minute later, he felt weightless. He could only hear the Ausmerzer's engines getting fainter and fainter until he realized he was about to land. He then flatten out his back against the wall as he braced for impact.

* * *

(Palpatine's Teachings Ambient by John Williams) **  
**  
Groaning after the fall, Noah began to open his eyes to find that he was actually alive, still inside the fridge. He probably received a collection of bruises from the fall, nothing that the Blood of Christ can't fix. However, he did hear some commotion going on outside. He leaned his ear close to the door and can hear several voices.

"[That's him! Great job, guys!]"

"[But where's the Son of Terror-Billy?]"

"[He can't be too far. Bring the Velociraptors down here to look for any scent of him.]"

"[Yes, General Engel.]"

"[Look, look. General.]"

"… Blazkowicz… really?"

*taunting laughs*

"Do you want to love and cherish me till death do us part?"

"G... Give it back."

"Would you like to kiss the bride now? But not before the wedding."

Oh no! Blazkowicz! He was caught by Frau Engel! Again!

By instinct, Noah kicked the fridge's door open, quickly wrapping his backpack on as he was about to pull out a weapon.

"Nobody move!" Noah yelled as he then saw a group of thirty of more soldiers surrounding him and the crippled BJ. Then Frau Engel pulled out her signature Handgun and pointed its barrel at his brother-in-law's head.

"One wrong move and he dies." She warned with tons of venom in her voice while her soldiers aimed their MP61s at the Son of Terror-Billy. "If you surrender now, I'll gladly spare his life... for now."

Talk about déjà vu. Now Noah had gotten a tough decision to think about.

Several seconds or more passed, he closed his eyes while he placed his arms behind his back. A pair of Nazi soldiers then pinned him down onto his knees.

"[Pull him up.]" Engel directed the three soldiers accompanying her to lift up BJ. One of them grabbed Blazkowicz by the hair and forced him to look at Frau Engel as she pulled a rapier out while approaching Noah.

"Noah Rodzina Oliwa. The infamous Son of Terror-Billy… and the most wanted criminal in our current time… for larceny, arson, aiding the enemy, torture, high treason, terrorism, including nuclear, both domestic and abroad, and for countless murders of victims with families, you've been found guilty by the great Führer of the glorious Reich himself. I believe you already know your punishment." She said with a wicked grin appearing on her face.

"And that would be _death_." The young woman's voice rang out again, causing Frau Engel to turn towards its direction.

"The most suitable punishment for a subhuman such as yourself, Son of Terror-Billy. Nothing but death."

All of the Soldiers around them cheered at this idea almost at the point they'd start throwing a party. Some were clapping their hands while others just raised their fists in the air. Irene Engel couldn't been happier.

"[Perhaps you would like to do the honors?]" She asked offering the rapier.

"[…It would be my pleasure.]" The voice responded sounding as if she was satisfied, taking the sword in her white gloved hands, marching towards Noah who looked down, disappointed in himself.

 _"I'm sorry guys… I'm sorry Caroline… I failed…"_ He closed his eyes, not bothering to open them. He heard someone kneel in front of him as the Nazis and Frau Engel cheered on the mysterious woman.

"We could've been so happy together… we could've lived a good life…" The voice whispered softly, regretful of what she was going do to. "My darling… you're breaking my heart… but at least you will die by my hands and my hands only."

He then heard the woman in front of him get back up and walk to his right side, preparing to sever his head from his shoulders.

This is it. This woman is going to kill him today and Frau Engel will kill William Joseph Blazkowicz next and no one will know what happened to them. BJ wanted to stop them but he couldn't do anything. He was handcuffed, his body was broken, and the Nazis around him were insuring that he watched the execution as an act of revenge. Unbeknownst to everyone, he felt a tears drop from his eyes (which has never happened in a long time until now) as he thought of Noah, who at the point almost felt like a son to him, being yanked away from him in this one very moment.

"[Do it! Do it! Do it!]" All of the Nazi soldiers led by Frau Engel chanted over and over again. Noah could feel the cold steel of the blade touch the back of his neck, knowing that the woman is aiming carefully before she struck. As she then lifted the rapier preparing to deliver the blow, Noah braced himself for his death while he was making the last thoughts he would ever have about the people he loved…

…

…

…

And just as Noah thought his life was all over, he felt something extremely cold on the center of chest. He peaked open his eyes to find something brightly _glowing_ blue underneath his armor, coming from the necklace he was still wearing. Before he could even utter a word, it emitted a sudden white flash of light, engulfing him.

* * *

BJ had to close his eyes from the light that unexpectedly came out of nowhere. He could hear his ears ring as he was dropped back onto the ground by the Nazis that were holding him in place. I guess he wasn't the only one who saw this.

By the time the blinding light dyed out, he looked up and what he saw surprised him.

Where Noah Oliwa used to be was replaced with two Nazis looking everywhere for the kid that seemingly just... vanished without a trace. How else can BJ describe it? He may have seen a lot of strange things. Some that were happy, some that were filled with true cruelty. He had fought an ancient ruler and undead armies, he had been through an alternate magical dimension, and he had fought hordes of zombies born from a Monstrosity, but this kind of scenario was entirely new to him. Once he's ears stopped ringing, he could hear the angry voices of the Nazis that failed to kill the 16-year old.

"[What the hell happened?!]" Frau Engel yelled sounding just as surprised as BJ was.

"[I do not know, General! I was going to carry out his well-deserved execution but then that light appeared and he vanished! I'm very sorry, General. I failed you.]" The young woman explained and felt responsible for this.

"[Don't be silly. It wasn't your fault.]"

"[Of course it was! If I-]"

"[SILENCE! I know that you're upset that the Son of Terror-Billy escaped again somehow but I'm sure one of us will find him and I will personally make sure that you get a chance to end his life once and for all. How does that sound?]"

"[…I will agree to your terms, but I'll continue to hunt him down until I'm certain he's dead.]"

"[That's up to you. At least we still caught Terror-Billy.]"

"[You know? You're right. This isn't a matter of crying over spilled milk. This still counts as a victory for the Third Reich.]"

"[I couldn't have said it better myself.]" Frau Engel turned to one of the soldiers near her. "[Put him to sleep.]"

"[Yes.]" The soldier followed her orders pulling out a syringe filled with a mix of sedative & narcotic drugs and handing it to the Obergruppenführer. She walked over to BJ as she and another Soldier held him down while she injected the sedation into his neck.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I need you to rest now… while I prepare… the ceremony." Were the only last words he heard from his arch nemesis before he was unconscious. While he was so happy and relieved that Noah somehow managed to escape once more but the questions kept rotating around his head: Where did he go? Is he safe? Is he alright? Maybe they'll see each other again?

I hope so...

 **(AN:** At this point, it's just going to be a bunch of Journal Entries. Reading them is entirely up to you if you're just curious about all of these different things. If you want to take a look, help yourself to them **)**

(The Partisan by Mick Gordon)

* * *

 **Journal Entries**

 ***Caroline Becker:** _"Caroline Becker was born and raised before the war in the German city of Isenstadt and was left orphaned after the Nazis took away her father. That incident served to strengthen her hatred for the Nazi oppression (something I can relate to) and she emerged as the leader of the premier resistance movement in Germany, the Kreisau Circle. Sometime during World War 2, she was shot through the spine by a notorious Nazi enforcer named Hans Grosse. The injury left her body paralyzed from the waist down but her spirit remained unbroken. As quoted by BJ, she had balls of steel."_

\- Nationality: German

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Weaponry: Da'at Yichud Power Armor – _"A exoskeleton suit that has a neural interface which enables its wearer to walk even if they are paralyzed."_

* * *

 **** Zakład Psychiatryczny Maławieś:** _"A Polish asylum that was established by Dr. Franciszek Oliwa in 1824. It has been run by us for three generations. I know it may not be much but it was home. At the end of WWII, administrative control of the asylum fell under the Nazi authority. My father, Dr. Krzysztof Oliwa, could only helplessly watch as General Deathshead's men came to claim the asylum's patients for the General's own dark devotions. The Oliwa asylum was situated to the Baltic coast, not far from Deathshead's compound. The serene surrounding was a perfect retreat for patients with mental afflictions. There was also a narrow trail leading from the asylum down to a short strip of beach, perfect the occasional summer outings. The asylum itself kept many former Allied soldiers that have suffered stress disorders including Blazkowicz himself ever since the end of the Second World War. Many patients couldn't even accept the fact that Germany won the war. The Nazis back then frequently harassed the asylum, threatening to have it closed down, until in 1960, they decided to purge all the patients and shut it down… and that was the day my life changed forever."_

\- Region: Poland

\- Landmass: Europe

* * *

 *****Anya Oliwa:** _"My stepsister who was born to Polish doctors and intellectuals. Anya was well on her way to a doctorate in archaeology but the war forced her to abandon her academic pursuits. Stepping up to help with the family trade of running a mental asylum, she served as the head nurse and caretaker of the afflicted before the Nazis came and destroyed our home. When we joined the Kreisau Circle, she became responsible for radio contact and intercepting Nazi messages. And despite being heavily pregnant with BJ's children, she's skilled enough to fight Nazis."_

\- Nationality: Polish

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Communications Specialist

* * *

 ******William Joseph Blazkowicz:** _"The original, Nazi-killing, fierce anti-fascist, American Dream-loving capitalist patriot, one of a kind badass and my brother-in-law: William Blazkowicz. He hates the Nazis in particular & what they do to others and because of this, he joined the US Army to do his duty just as soon as he was old enough. From what he told me earlier in that farm house, B.J.'s intense hatred of the Nazis may have stem from living under his abusive, racist father. Regardless of those circumstances, he lives to rid the world of them once and for all, as they're a constant threat to him and the rest of us. The best way to describe him is a very loyal soldier, who doesn't rest until his will is done. In addition, he shows everyone (except Nazis) compassion, not looking at their nationality, ethnicity or entitlement, even Sigrun Engel. I just hope he'll find a way out the mess we got ourselves into today."_

\- Nationality: Jewish-Polish American

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Primary Fighter and Assassin

\- Weaponry: Dieselkraftwerk – _"A weapon that was thought of by Wyatt and designed by Set Roth, the Dieselkraftwerk uses diesel powered remotely-explosive grenades that can stick to walls and even Nazis."_

* * *

 *******Probst Wyatt III:** _"Born in Brookline, Massachusetts, Probst Wyatt III was pursuing a degree in international affairs at Harvard College when he decided to join the war effort. By 17, he talked his way into the army air men, much to his family's major disappointment, and even once fought alongside BJ in 1946. But after the mission to assassinate Deathshead failed, Wyatt then joined the Kreisau Circle in order to keep the resistance against the Nazis going. While he is understandably goofy at some points, I still have a feeling that he's got a lot of potential up in him. We just got to wait and see."_

\- Nationality: American

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: New Leader (though there are some people who doubt he'd make a good one)

* * *

 ********Eisenwald Prison:** _"The most notorious prison in Berlin, Eisenwald holds not only hardcore criminals, but also the more subversive elements that still exist in the city. According to the local Nazi authorities, there has never been a successful escape attempt since its opening in 1949 until Oct. 13th 1960. The Zellenblock B is where the Nazis incarcerated political prisoners and resistance fighters and has been outfitted with special torture chambers where the Secret Police regularly interrogate the prisoners on a daily basis."_

\- Region: Germany

\- Landmass: Europe

\- City: Berlin

\- Points of Interest: Zellenblock B

* * *

 *********London Nautica:** _"Like a few other countries, London was one of the last major cities to fall and be integrated into Hitler's empire. After furious, relentless fighting, the people of London were eventually beaten into submission. The Nazis leveled a majority of the central area of the city, poured asphalt over it and erected a monumental building in its place which is now the London Nautica. The Nautica was created for advanced research in aviation and robotics technology, thus being one of the well-guarded buildings in Germania._ _The London Nautica is also the space hub of the world. Passenger flights leave for the moon twice every month. Passengers travel in a several stories tall glass elevator that goes up along the east wall of the Nautica all the way to the top. VIP passengers are served champagne and caviar before stepping into the elevator. Like the late Bobby Bram said, the Nazis just do whatsoever they please now."_

\- Region: Greater London

\- Landmass: Europe

\- City: London

\- Points of Interest: Moon Dome, Da'at Yichud Laboratory, Hangar Bay

* * *

 **********Da'at Yichud:** _"The ancient Jewish mystical secret society that has designed and created inventions centuries ahead of contemporary times. Da'at Yichud's practices are based on pure reason and are described as a way of understanding God through knowledge and natural law. Their creations never had a purpose beyond the act of creation and were nothing more than a method of communing and as such, they were never intended to be used. However, one of their vaults was discovered and looted by Nazi forces who reverse engineered the technology found inside to make their super war machines that were perversions and mockeries of the religious society's work._ _Despite this, Da'at Yichud has hundreds of safe-keeps containing their knowledge and inventions scattered around the world, which kept them from falling into the wrong hands and each vault having a gatekeeper. Some of vaults being small & tentative and some of them being huge grand halls of knowledge stacked high into the skies. And now here's some irony. While the Nazis have declared all of the Jews as enemies of the state and had nearly all of them exterminated, but they achieved world domination by using Jewish knowledge and technologies."_

* * *

 ***********Set Roth:** _"A senior member of Da'at Yichud. To the outside world, Set Roth lived as a watchmaker in Stuttgart, Germany before the war, but secretly carried on the legacy of the Da'at Yichud by performing advanced research in a variety of scientific fields. He went into hiding for many years when the Nazis won World War 2, but was eventually caught and sent to Camp Belica, an extermination camp in Northern Croatia. With the help of BJ Blazkowicz, he escaped the Nazis and joined the Kreisau Circle. His research and inventions now power and aid us."_

\- Nationality: German

\- Affiliation: Da'at Yichud, Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Technician Specialist

* * *

 ************Eva's Hammer:** _"Eva's Hammer, the largest U-boat/aircraft carrier submarine in the Nazi's Navy forces & the world, and the Kreisau Circle's new mobile HQ after the assault on Deathshead's Compound. It may not be much, but its home. Because of its status and capacity to launch nuclear shells from its cannon, it became a top-priority target for the Nazis to either recapture or destroy. Special thanks to my stepsister, we directed the Eva's Hammer to link up with the resistance forces in the former United States. For some strange reason, we missed some Nazis that were hiding in Section F like a bunch of rats and an automated system that was comprised of Kampfdrohnen that must've gone online automatically and Supersoldaten that were awaken from their hibernation sarcophagi. Ah well, they're dead anyway."_

\- Type: Cruiser-Class U-boat

\- Role: Aircraft Carrier Submarine

\- Armament: Nuclear Cannon

\- Points of Interest: Shooting Range, Section F, Hacker Central, Set's Lab, Ammo Depot, Rosa the Pig's Pen, Helm, Moon Pool, Hangar, Cantina, Club Kreisau, Les Halles de Lyon

* * *

 **(*)Moon Base One:** _"Moon Base One was first built in 1956 after the Nazis achieved spaceflight. It's located in an ancient impact crater known as the Glimmer Bowl. An ever-evolving complex populated by military personnel, miners, industrial workers and scientists, the lunar base is projected to have reached the size of a small city within four years. The base serves as the first and foremost centre of research for the Third Reich. After BJ infiltrated the Lunar Base, the status of it is unknown but judging from the fact that after he killed nearly all personnel in the base and all of them being highly experienced soldiers in Third Reich plus the death of Deathhead, the Nazis state that the Lunar Base is no longer safe to keep their classified information anymore so they transferred all their assets from the Lunar Base to Venus Base, making the Moon Base One insignificant."  
_  
\- Region: Glimmer Bowl

\- Landmass: Moon

\- Points of Interest: Hangar Bay, Decontamination Block D-7

* * *

 **(**)Deathshead's Compound:** _"Before Deathshead occupied the island, the castle was built in Prussia by the Teutonic Knights and completed it in the beginning of the 15th century and they used it as a fortress for the crusaders before they lost control to King Casimir IV Jagiellon at the end of the 15th century. Many years later on July 16, 1946, the Royal Air Force and the United States Army Air Corps, under the command of the OSA, launched an assault on Deathshead's compound in a desperate attempt to end the German military's technological leap. Hundreds of Allied military transport planes were flanked by fast fighters and pterosaurs in the assault, with the Allied forces that survived the assault landed at Baker Shore, where it was heavily defended by Nazis, dinosaurs, and the prototype war machines. BJ Blazkowicz also participated in the assault among a group of Allied commandos, and failed to kill Deathshead. Fourteen years later, the destruction of the compound and the demise of Deathshead crippled the entire Research Division of the Nazis since the vital facility and person responsible for creating most of their advanced technology to dominate the world were now gone. You could say that Hitler got slapped in the face so hard, his ancestors felt it."_

\- Region: Germany

\- Landmass: Europe

\- Points of Interest: Deathshead's Laboratory

* * *

 **(***)Klaus Kreutz:** _"Somewhat like Sigrun, Klaus Kreutz was a former Nazi Wehrmacht and a member of the resistance but he had a long, dark history with the Nazi regime. While he was an Officer, he and his wife tried desperately for years to have a child. Eventually one day, Klaus' wife was pregnant and gave birth to a son during World War 2 but the child was born with a club foot. Klaus knew what would happen if his son was found out to have a birth defect. Despite his efforts to cover it up, the Secret Police somehow were informed and attempted to take the boy away but not without facing the resisting parents, but at what cost? From what Caroline told us, both the wife and son passed away from a bullet to the head, thus leaving Klaus with a hatred of the Nazis. If there's one thing we can relate to, we both will never forgive the Nazis for what they did to our families."_

\- Nationality: German

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Guardian and Caretaker of Max Hass ((((****))))

* * *

 **(****)Bombate:** _"You know, I always wonder why most of us humans constantly hate each other just because of the cover of the book and not by the contents of it. But I digress. This optimistic member of our family, Bombate, was raised on the streets of Windhoek, Namibia somewhere in the Southwest of Africa. When the Nazis began conquering the continent, he traveled up north to fight them, leading successful counter attacks on the invading German hordes. One day, however, he was eventually captured and imprisoned, sent to Camp Belica to work for the rest of his life. Bombate admirably survived the grueling years of enslavement until finally, he escaped the labor camp along with BJ Blazkowicz and Set Roth. To this day, he's an integral part of the Kreisau Circle, fighting the Nazis for a better tomorrow. Just like Anya said once 'everyone is allowed on Eva's Hammer, except Nazis.'"_

\- Nationality: Namibian

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Soldier

* * *

 **(*****)Kreisau Circle:** _"As cheesy as this may sound, the Kreisau Circle is what I'd like to call my family. We are an extensive resistance network that was officially formed in 1940 that consists of paramilitary fighters and informants from all corners of the Earth to overthrow the Nazi regime, with our headquarters being Eva's Hammer. So far, we already took down Deathshead. And now all we got to do is take back America and inspire the rest of the world to rebel against Hitler and the rest of his National Socialist goons and end this awful oppression once and for all."_

* * *

 **(******)Obergruppenführer Frau Engel:** _"An evil, ruthless, and heartless psychopath who developed a hatred for BJ Blazkowicz for scarring her face and killing her lover back in 1960. Before she became the commander of the Ausmerzer, she was a leading figure behind the Bund Deutscher Mädel (League of German Girls), the girls' wing of the Nazi Party's youth movement. After months of showing extreme loyalty to the Führer, she quickly rose up in the ranks all the way to the point where she is now the Minister of Public Security. While she is already intimidating, there are other Nazis, dinosaurs, and robots that are far more powerful than her out there."_

\- Nationality: German

\- Affiliation: National Socialist German Workers' Party

\- Role: Obergruppenführer (Senior group leader), Commander of the Ausmerzer, Minister of Public Security

\- Weaponry: Golden Handgun 1960, Rapier – _"I once told BJ that if he ever kills Frau Engel, he should take her Handgun and put it on a wall as a trophy. He thought it was a good idea."_

* * *

 **(*******)Sigrun Engel:** _"As Frau Engel's daughter, Sigrun's life has been nothing but torture. From what I saw on that ship, she suffered cruelty and abuse from her mother, who mocked her for her physical condition, sympathy and open-mind. This made Sigrun sensitive, frightened, disturbed, and lacking hatred towards those who opposed the Nazi regime which may explain her pacifistic nature. She once told me that sometime in the June of 1956, two days before her 15th birthday, Sigrun met Adolf Hitler himself with her mother and he judged her for her weight as her mother slapped her for humiliating her and not being able to push in her cheeks. Eventually on June 25, 1961 (the same day she joined us), she had enough of the harsh life she lived under & chose to save us in exchange of giving us every kind of military secret she can tell us. It's an understandable fact that no true-blooded freedom fighter should ever trust a Nazi but after everything I saw, I feel like I need to believe her when she says that she is not a Nazi."_

\- Nationality: German

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Pacifist

* * *

 **(********)Ausmerzer:** _"Ladies and gentlemen, meet the Ausmerzer, one of the most insane war toys ever designed by the Nazis. It was first built and put into service around 1951, as a "guard" of the new American order. In the years that followed it would crush large-scale resistance to the Nazi dominion across the United States during the Liberation War, under the command of Gernot Herrmann. Then sometime in late 1960-early 1961, the command of the Ausmerzer was transferred to Frau Engel, who was promoted to general during her tenure in this position, and Oberleutnant Anselm Decker._ _Befitting its role as a counter-insurgency platform, a role requiring quick and precise strategic movement, it's outfitted with an anti-gravity engine that allows it to move rapidly across the vast breadth of the continental United States. It transports a large complement of mobile forces whether it's Nazi infantry, urban combat dinosaurs, cybernetic humans, or even thirty feet tall robots. If the Ausmerzer isn't powerful enough, it's armed to the freaking teeth; its weapons include Lasergewehren on pintle mounts throughout interior and exterior areas, deck-mounted flak and artillery cannons, depth charges, ventral launchers loaded with guided air-to-air missiles and rocket-propelled transport pods to rapidly deploy Supersoldaten into battle, even onto its own outside decks. Its armor is hardened against electromagnetic pulses and it can deploy extendable cables fitted with claws or large magnets to grab objects below it; its engine power is so strong, it can uproot an entire house from the ground and forcibly surface submerged U-boats when the cables are deployed. Its final touches are a radar system and hangers to release fighter craft or mini submarines._ _And in case anyone tries to hack their way into its systems, the Ausmerzer is heavily automated by an ODIN computer system. The interface for this system is divided into a main control centre and the subsidiary HUGIN and MUNIN control centers which control the port and starboard side defenses respectively. Meaning, it is well equipped with high end software protection."_

\- Type: Airborne Platform

\- Role: Counter-Insurgency

\- Armament: Lasergewehren, Flak and Artillery Cannons, Depth Charges, Guided Air-to-Air Missiles, Cabled Claws/Magnets

* * *

 **(*********)Grace Walker:** _"The best way to describe Grace Walker is a tough and no-nonsense Resistance fighter with a deep grudge against the Nazis and the Ku Klux Klan for what they have done to the African American community and other people around the world. During her time being a member of the Black Revolutionary Front, she was falsely accused of the murder of an FBI agent before the Nazi occupation of the US. However, her husband, Super Spesh managed to defend her in court. She comically has an extremely foul mouth, often saying every curse word in the book, even if she's insulting someone and even if she's greeting someone. She's also sadly a chain smoker, even around her daughter, Baby Abby._ _But much like Caroline, she's very knowledgeable of what to do in our mission to liberate the US."_

\- Nationality: American

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Leader of Manhattan Resistance Cell Division

* * *

 **(**********)Oberkommando:** _"Also known as the "High Command of the Armed Forces", the Oberkommando is the Nazi High Command in charge of the entire German war effort and their subsequent global military operations, serving as the military general staff for the so-called glorious Third Reich and coordinating the efforts and in complete authority of the Heer, Kriegsmarine, Luftwaffe, and other divisions. They actually were once stationed in Germany but after Deathshead's demise, they moved to Roswell, New Mexico. However, after what we did to Area 52, I bet they're going to relocate somewhere else again."_

* * *

 **((*))Norman Caldwell:** _"Norman Caldwell or 'Super Spesh' is a former lawyer and an avid conspiracy theorist who's obsessed with uncovering alien technologies and lifeforms hid by the US government. While living in his hometown of Roswell in 1947, he and his father discovered the remains of what he believed was a spacecraft, giving birth to his strong belief in extra-terrestrial existence. I need to ask him if he had heard about Da'at Yichud to try to explain this to time but I doubt he'll listen. Though... aliens from outer space is a huge probability, I have to admit."_

\- Nationality: American

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: Second-in-Command of Manhattan Resistance Cell Division

* * *

 **((**))Ku Klux Klan:** _"The traitorous white supremacist group in America that is infamous for the harsh and violent policies towards non-whites, Jews, homosexuals, Catholics and leftists. After the Nazis occupied the US, they helped the Klan purge the African-American community, through brutality and oppression, and causing the rest to either flee, or become slaves. Since then, the Third Reich has allowed the KKK to govern the southern states, due to them being seen as loyal enough, as well as not a threat. This led to most black people joining the American Resistance to fight both the Nazis and the Klan. A newspaper article mentioned that after going over extensive meetings with the Führer, the Ku Klux Klan was now officially a part of the German Army. Little do these morons know that they are just being used as the Nazis' own tools and nothing more."_

* * *

 **((***))Kampfdrohne:** _"The Kampfdrohne is an unmanned combat aircraft controlled by a basic AI unit that is capable of autonomous navigation and automatic friend or foe identification. Its first model being in the 1940s, the WESPE Drone was developed by a top radio engineer as a way to effectively survey large areas of Nazi-controlled cities from above without requiring a human component. It was field-tested in 1946 to evaluate its combat efficiency and after it proved itself worthy, it was rolled out in a larger scale. While the WESPE Drone was enhanced with numerous abilities, such as power-efficient laser cannons and ramjet engines, the American Kampfdrohne is an older 1950s model. Despite its bulkier build, the Kampfdrohne is still quite deadly for it has a dangerous concentrated laser beam similar to the Lasergewehr. I bet some of its scrap metal can be useful armor once it explodes."_

\- English Translation: Combat Drone

\- Weaponry: Laser Cannon

\- Role: Combat/Surveillance Drone

* * *

 **((****))Horten Ho 229:** _"Being the first flying wing to be powered by jet engines, the Horten Ho 229 is armed with 4 nose-mounted cannons and 2 large turbofan engines. It takes a light bomber design capable of meeting the "3×1000" requirement; to carry 2,200 lb of bombs, fly to a distance of 620 miles at the speed of 620 miles per hour. The only downside to these vehicles is that they can be extremely fuel-hungry so make sure you got plenty of diesel to spare."_

\- Type: Jet

\- Role: Fighter, Bomber

\- Armament: Four nose-mounted machine guns

* * *

 **((*****))Commander:** _"I have to confess that everyone on Eva's Hammer, including myself, just downright hate these guys from their glory hound-like militant obsession of getting promoted to their specialty of coordinating tactical reinforcements. They are often cowardly pencil/paper pushers who carry handguns and wear peaked caps that come with radio communication headsets attached which allows them to call for backup if they happen to find any enemy they see. The only advice that BJ can give is always go for the Commanders first before taking out the rest of their forces."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Kommandant

\- Weaponry: Handgun 1960

* * *

 **((******))Soldier:** _"The infantry of the Nazi Armed Forces, the fearless and skilled Soldier. They often wear black military armor, iron facemasks over black balaclava and are equipped mostly with the MP61s and Sturmgewehr. Throughout the world, they conduct many operations such as raiding resistance strongholds, patrolling occupied cities, or guarding key military facilities. They may be intimidating but they honestly aren't very intelligent."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Soldat

\- Weaponry: Maschinenpistole, Sturmgewehr, Assault Rifle 1960, Schockhammer X

* * *

 **((*******))Supersoldat:** _"Being the pure definition of the title 'Frankenstein's Monster', these eight feet tall cyborgs were actually engineered by Deathshead. After a human subject goes through some kind of chemical therapy, the body gets surgically enhanced with steel & cybernetics, encased in bullet-proof armor, and is integrated with a diesel-fuel/power cell to keep them alive. Finally to purify its killer instinct, the brain gets degenerated into a more primitive state, making the Supersoldat erratic and extremely violent yet obedient to its Nazi masters. Back in Europe, they only had power cells and were covered by a shiny layer of titanium steel alloy and was usually armed with MG-60 superlaser cannon. America's version is another story. They aren't as durable, have different face masks, additional frontal armor, an enlarged diesel fuel cell shaped backpack which also has a rocket engine, and carry two weapons inside of one. I'd recommend destroying the said fuel cell since it will explode not only killing the Supersoldat but also reward you with improvised armor."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Super Soldier

\- Weaponry: MG-60, Lasergewehr, Dieselgewehr, Hammergewehr

* * *

 **((********))Velociraptor mongoliensis:** _"A dromaeosaurid of the Late Cretaceous (~73 million years ago), the Velociraptor used to hunt in the scrubby desert hills and sand dunes of the Gobi Desert, hunting the roaming herds of Protoceratops. It was quite an efficient killer and it still is in the 20th century. They're fast, agile, and can leap probably around ten feet in the air. It was at first unknown what their affiliation was until Special Order 735 of the Fuhrer announced that all dinosaurs are members of the Nazi Party. Clever girl, eh? Well they won't be clever enough."_

\- Diet: Carnivore

\- Name Meaning: Swift Thief

\- Weaponry: Claws that can cut into flesh like knives, teeth that can tear out throats, and retractable toe claws

\- Role: Guard dogs or dinosaurs/Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **((*********))Nomingia gobiensis, Caudipteryx zoui, Sinosauropteryx prima:** _"Three types of the most common dinosaurs that most of the Kreisau Circle foot soldiers simply nicknamed 'Swarmers'. They were first deployed near Cherbourg, France on June 6th 1942 where they caught the Allied troops by surprise as they attacked them in large packs almost like a mini-army. They maybe small but almost any kind of weapon even your fists can work against them and thanks to their feathers, they're prone to fire damage. Alone, they pose little to no threat whatsoever. After all, they are pretty much the size of a common chicken. Hundreds of them together, however, would be quite concerning. I'd recommend bringing a flamethrower to barbecue them."_

\- Diet: Omnivore (Nomingia and Caudipteryx), Carnivore (Sinosauropteryx)

\- Name Meaning: Nomingiin (Nomingia), Tail Feather (Caudipteryx), Chinese Reptilian Wing (Sinosauropteryx)

\- Weaponry: Claws that leave cat scratches, teeth that can give you cat-like bite marks, miniature headbutts that feel like a small child punching you

\- Role: Cannon Fodder/Urban Combat Beasts

 **(AN:** They're the small new dinosaurs you can fight in Last Stand on Dino D-day **)**

* * *

 **((**********))Stygimoloch spinifer:** _"A pachycephalosaurid with a malevolent appearance and a tough skull-dome covered in. Around 65 million years ago, they existed alongside the T-Rex and the Triceratops in Hell Creek of the Western US. While it is a vegetarian, it's almost as if it developed a taste for blood. Before they were deployed onto the battlefield, the Nazis strapped neuron-linked MG34s onto their backs when they realized that the Stygis were above-average intelligent for dinosaurs. The good news is that when you're facing off these yellow devils, you'll find that they're not as durable as their name sounds."_

\- Diet: Herbivore

\- Name Meaning: Demon from the river Styx

\- Weaponry: Neuron-linked MG34, Skull-dome used for Headbutting humans a meter or two back and could potentially break some bones

\- Role: Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **(((*)))Microraptor zhaoianus:** _"The Microraptor is a small four-winged dromaeosaurid from the early Cretaceous, somewhere around 120 million years in China, thought to be a nocturnal predator of the small mammals it could find. They glide and maneuver quite effectively around the battlefield in search of any rebel prey they can dig their teeth in. Because of their strong grasping claws and very lightweight body, they can cling and crawl on walls for indefinite periods of time. If they aren't challenging enough, they also have a special gland located in their throats that allows them to spit corrosive saliva which is acidic enough to give anyone second-degree burns and completely blind their eyes."_

\- Diet: Carnivore

\- Name Meaning: Small Thief

\- Weaponry: Claws that can leave nasty cuts, Acidic Saliva that burns flesh, Needle-sharp teeth

\- Role: Airborne Combat/Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **(((**)))Rocket Trooper:** _"Hence the name, they specialize in firing rockets and as well as Bomb disposal. Rocket Troopers are usually seen wearing an EOD suit and helmet which is some of the toughest normal infantry armor we've found while they wield an Assault Rifle 1960 with the Rocket launcher attachment. At long range distances, they'll bombard you with rockets constantly until someone dies or they get at a close range where they'll use the rifle instead."  
_  
\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Raketensoldaten

\- Weaponry: Assault Rifle 1960 with Rocket Launcher attachment

* * *

 **(((***)))Marksman:** _"The snipers of the Nazi Empire, the Marksmen are excellently trained soldiers that are equipped with scoped Sturmgewehren rifles. If that alone doesn't make them dangerous, they have a night vision visor that allows them to hit their targets over great distances."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Scharfschütze

\- Weaponry: Sturmgewehr with Scope attachment

* * *

 **(((****)))ÜberSoldat:** _"A new model of robot and a substitute for the lumbering Wachroboter, these androids are built to be human-sized. With a skeletal head and a powerful chassis frame, the ÜberSoldat's main advantage is its incredible speed and high agility, allowing it to sprint, jump great distances and stick to walls like a grasshopper. Its main weapons are two powerful blasters attached to its arms, which fire rapid bursts of energy particularly from a distance. In order to make them agile and fast, the Nazis had to sacrifice the ÜberSoldat's armor, making them easy to destroy."_

\- English Translation: Uber Soldier

\- Weaponry: Energy Blasters

\- Role: Guard/Urban Combat Unit

* * *

 **(((*****)))Dilophosaurus wetherilli:** _"Nothing but a vicious theropod from the Early Jurassic, roughly around 193 million years ago, the Dilophosaurus is one of the well known carnivorous dinosaurs. While they did evolve very early in the natural dinosaur evolution, but nonetheless, it can still kill. They have very powerful claws that can cut us like a fire axe, hit us like a freight train to knock us back, and can, I kid you not, pick up humans and common goats to use as weapons and hurl them towards their targets. They aren't as fast as the Velociraptors, they can still run as fast as an Olympic athlete and their hide is somewhat thick but bullets can still hurt them. Sometimes if you are out infiltrating an extermination camp, you will find a Nazi riding on a Dilophosaurus like a cowboy and his horse."_

\- Diet: Carnivore

\- Name Meaning: Double-crested lizard

\- Weaponry: Claws that can cut you down like a strong bear, can headbutt humans a few meters back, deadly jaws that can bite our arms off

\- Role: Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **(((******)))Kampfhund:** _"Originally one of Deathshead's 'pet projects', Kampfhunde are dogs (most I've seen are German Shepherds and Doberman Pinschers) that have been pumped full of chemicals and are either wrapped in steel body armor or armored body harnesses. There is a 99% artificial Kampfhund which has a mechanized exoskeleton for a body and most of its head replaced with a huge set of titanium jaws that can bite through even the thickest body armor and is mainly controlled by the most complicated known living machinery: the dog's brain. After having these Nazi's best friends scare me more than once when I was kid, you might as well call me a cat person now."_

\- English Translation: Attack Dog

\- Weaponry: Teeth that can cut through flesh (genetic), claws, Jaws that ignore body armor (cybernetic)

\- Role: Guard dog/Household Pet/Attack dog/Scout/Urban Combat

* * *

 **(((*******)))Triceratops horridus:** _"An uncommon pickup truck sized dinosaur within the Nazi ranks, the Triceratops is a ceratopsian that lived in the Late Cretaceous period around 68-65 million years ago, competing with the Tyrannosaurus. While they are peaceful herbivores but if there happens to be a resistance member close by, they'll make an exception and kill him/her. With their thick hide, high-pain tolerance, aggressiveness of a rhinoceros, and the bad attitude of a Nazi dinosaur, they can easily charge into battle and create chaos on the battlefield. Even the young Triceratops are enough to be a challenge to a true American hero."_

\- Diet: Herbivore

\- Name Meaning: Three-horned face

\- Weaponry: Horns that can impale you, speed of a charging Rhinoceros

\- Role: War/Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **(((********)))Compsognathus longipes:** _"Compies for short are very small theropods of the Late Jurassic era, about 150 million years ago. The Nazis somehow managed to train them into becoming living bombs when they strapped napalm stick grenades onto the Compies' backs. This is done by a bit and bridle method, meaning once the Compy bites down on a metal strip in its mouth, it will activate its weapon of choice (the stick grenade) and explode into gunpowder, shrapnel, and flamed diesel fuel."_

\- Diet: Carnivore

\- Name Meaning: Elegant Jaw

\- Weaponry: Napalm Stick Grenade attached, claws that leave scratches, needle-sharp teeth

\- Role: Kamikaze/Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **(((*********)))Fire Trooper:** _"The Fire Troopers of the Nazi Regime actually don't use flamethrowers but Schockhammer shotguns loaded with special ricochet shrapnel and wear sealed and armored suits that have integrated closed respiratory which draws oxygen from the pressurized tanks on their backs. Because of the suit being able to protect them from all sorts of environment hazards, they serve as fire responders and thanks to their role in the Nazi Armed Forces, they are most commonly found among the Kriegsmarine, where they act as heavily armored frogmen, being the security guards for tackling high-risk scenarios. They rarely if ever dual-wield their shotguns, making themselves dangerous to any unfortunate Kreisau Circle foot soldier. Despite the thick armor, the pressurized tanks can be used against them. If one of them take enough damage, they will explode, obliterating the Fire Trooper along with them."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Froschmann

\- Weaponry: Schockhammer combat shotguns with ricochet shrapnel

* * *

 **(((**********)))Desmatosuchus haplocerus:** _"A note for you dinosaur fans, Desmatosuchus is actually an aetosaur, a member of an order of extinct reptiles that competed with the early dinosaurs in the Late Triassic era, about 200 million years ago. In the field of battle, they are slow moving tank-like beasts that have their backs covered in a hardened carapace that can endure small caliber bullets, except for its soft light-brown belly. Remember when I said 'tank-like beasts'? Well, they literally are tank-like since the Nazis bolted a bit and bridle controlled 20mm gun onto its back. Gee, 'Tanks' a lot guys."_

\- Diet: Herbivore

\- Name Meaning: Link Crocodile

\- Weaponry: 20mm Gun controlled by Bit and Bridle (When it bites down, the gun fires)

\- Role: Anti-Infantry/Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **((((*))))Zitadelle:** _"A large lumbering mech standing about thirty feet tall, eight feet long, and twelve feet wide, armed with a flamethrower and missile launcher, the Zitadelle has a sleek curved aesthetic body that is almost immune to small arms fire except its feet and arms. At far range, it will put its guided missiles to use while at close range it uses its fires of hell to burn anyone into a crisp. From what I overheard from a soldier or two at Roswell, the average price of a Zitadelle is 100,000,000 Reichsmarks. Honestly, these Nazis just don't bother to reinforce crap around the US Territories since they think it is one of the more 'pacified' countries and that way they can save up some resources for the war going on in Africa."_

\- English Translation: Citadel

\- Weaponry: 12-barreled Missile Launcher, Long-ranged Flamethrower

\- Role: Guard/War Unit

* * *

 **((((**))))Mono-wheel:** _"Probably one of the best things the Nazis have built. The Mono-wheel is a high tech motorcycle used by them as a means of transportation. Hence the name, it is composed of a single wheel, encompassing the driver and the mechanism which powers the vehicle. The circular said wheel is slightly placed to the left side of the driver so that he/she can see ahead of them while operating the vehicle."_

\- Type: Single-wheeled Motorcycle

\- Role: Transportation/Reconnaissance and Scouting

* * *

 **((((***))))Eudimorphodon ranzii:** _"Late Triassic Pterosaurs that are the mascots of the Luftwaffe, the Eudimorphodon were used in World War 2 as cheap yet effective kamikazes armed with 80mm mortars and were the companions of the Marksmen. When unarmed with bombs, they will try to claw you with their talons or peck you to death. As long as you don't find yourself overwhelmed by these bats, you should be able to survive."_

\- Diet: Piscivore

\- Name Meaning: Two Forms of Teeth

\- Weaponry: 80mm Mortar Round attached

\- Role: Airborne/Urban Combat Beast

* * *

 **((((****))))Max Hass:** _"I… actually don't know much about Max Hass except his name and that he wasn't a fan of violence. He was found by Klaus hiding behind dumpsters in some alley probably when he was a child and since then was raised like a son. But after Klaus passed away, Max now honors him by fighting the Nazis by our side. Despite his language deficiency and his child-like personality, he's quite talented. Do I need to bring up the hilarious moment when he beat Set Roth at a game of chess?"_

\- Nationality: German

\- Affiliation: Kreisau Circle

\- Role: A Man of Few Words… literally

* * *

 **AN: I know, I know, this was a pretty long prologue but at least it was enough to probably satisfy you readers. Also I should say that the society 'The Chosen' was made up for the sake of the story.**

 **But anyway what do you guys think? Do you like where it's going so far? Meanwhile, I will work on the next chapter. Until next time!**


	2. We're Not in Kansas Anymore

...

...

Have you ever had the moment you were knocked out cold so badly, that once you felt yourself waking up, you could hear your ears ringing like they just heard a grenade explode just a nanometer away?

...

Not only that but has your body ever felt completely numb and was aching at the same time along with having a headache so powerful, it felt like someone was hitting you with a sledgehammer continuously?

...

...

Why I asked was, well… Noah Oliwa was feeling the exact same thing.

...

Slowly, he began to stir and lifted his eyelids, with his eyesight ending up as an extremely blurry and disoriented vision, causing him to strain his eyes. A couple of minutes or more passed and the headache, aching, & numbness eventually wore off, followed by the ringing in his ears.

...

...

The sounds of waves crashing and a few occasional seabirds were the only things that were reaching Noah's ears. After his senses managed to catch up with him, he was able to move and feel sand beneath his fingers.

He slowly yet eventually got his vision back, and took a good look at his surroundings. What he saw wasn't anything familiar with him.

(Main Theme by Parasite Eve)

He was on a beach that he couldn't recall being on before and couldn't recognize. There was the sun that was slowly rising over a nearby hill, which had some broken dune fences that were accompanied by tall grasses and a few rocks. There was even a strange red forest that was just about several yards away from his location.

" _What the heck…?"_ Noah thought as he just sat there in the middle of the swash zone of the beach. All he could remember was that Nazi woman was close to beheading him in front of BJ when he saw the necklace he had glowing blue, a sign that it may have something to do with the situation he was in, then suddenly he was engulfed by a bright white light and strangely, nothing.

Taking a few moments to catch his breath, he took a look behind him to find that his backpack and a few of his belongings in the swash zone as well. Finding his feet, he walked to his pack and started to check his supplies one by one. All of his weapons (even the Laserkraftwerk), ammunition, and medical supplies were in one piece. Thank God. He still had his radio headset, journal, binoculars, guide books on ammo, and survival supplies. Realizing something was missing, he checked his pockets to discover that his music box was still with him. He sighed in relief. He then looked for the necklace he had around his neck and much to his surprise, he couldn't find it.

" _I guess I'm not dead. But where did that… thing take me? Am I still in America_?" Noah asked himself as he went back to the rest of his belongings, reloading his weapons with fresh magazines and rounds & putting the safety on each of them on. The Laserkraftwerk, for some reason, had its battery completely drained. The reactor can recharge it for the time being but he would be at a disadvantage should he ever come across any Supersoldaten and robots.

Slipping his said weapons back into the backpack except his Schockhammer X and hatchet, he then equipped his headset and immediately tried to call everybody on his contact list; I mean everybody, from his stepsister, Anya, to Probst Wyatt III to Set Roth to Max Hass. But the effort was to no avail as he wasn't getting any kind of signal whatsoever, not even a small percent of it. Putting the headset away, his mind was telling him that the only option was to try and look for any kind of civilization then attempt to link up with the Kreisau Circle again.

Equipping himself with his favorite shotgun and fire hatchet, he began to walk to the direction he knew was south, entering the forest with a belief that he may stumble upon a village or maybe a town.

But unbeknownst to him, several pairs of red glowing eyes were watching him. All you can hear are low growls from the dark shadow-like forms as they started stalking the young freedom fighter.

* * *

The forest that Noah entered earlier seemed to have gone on forever; he had been walking for the past 4 hours and it never ended. Normally, a young teenager like him would be tired but remember, he was injected with the Blood of Christ back at that Da'at Yichud vault in the Atlantic Ocean. So despite the long hours of walking and at some points jogging, he wasn't tired at all. Stepping over some logs, he scanned the nearby trees with his shotgun, snapping his weapon to the direction of any noises he heard.

What perplexes him about the environment he was in was the flora itself. From what he had learned about the landscape while walking was that he was in some sort of mountainous region that had many cliffs and an extensive temperate forest that possessed red-leafed trees and red grass.*

Eventually, he decided to take an unneeded break. Sitting down on a giant boulder that was conveniently on his left, he reached into his backpack and pulled out a can of spam and a water bottle with his Schockhammer X laid aside and his hatchet back in the rucksack. While eating, he still couldn't figure out where he was at. Ever since the Nazis took over the world, they've been trying to convert Earth into an all-city Nazi planet, meaning that the deforestation rates have been off the charts. You could probably understand Noah's confusion. He may have taken walks through forests but he has never been through one this huge. It's almost as if it's completely pure.

Shaking his head, he brought his mind into the unexpected relaxation he was enjoying. He looked up to the blue sky, lit up by the sun that was shining upon the landscape. The sounds of the wind blowing and the birds singing nearby were slowly becoming music to his ears. But just as he thought he could relax, he heard some shady noises behind him.

Instantly, Noah grabbed the shotgun and spun around into a crouched position as he aimed for the thicket. All he could see was some rustling in the bushes, slowly approaching him. Then there were some strange growls as he backed away, preparing himself for this new threat. Finally, coming out of the bushes was something that he had never seen once in his life until now.

It was an average sized (probably seven feet tall) pitch-black beast standing on its hind legs, albeit being in a slouch and was muscular. It had bone-like spikes protruding from its arms, back, and knees. Its hands and feet were also tipped with long, sharp, white claws. Its head was shaped in that of a wolf's with a strange bone-like mask that was decorated with strange red markings and last but not least, the beast had red glowing eyes.**

Was he looking at a werewolf? In daylight?

A few seconds later, six more of these werewolf beasts rose from the thicket. The only thing these creatures had in common was hunger. And the human in front of them would be their perfect breakfast.

(Arise within You by Parasite Eve)

Noah didn't flinch when the wolves all let out a chorus of howls. Instead, he took the safety mode off of the Schockhammer X and unleashed rounds of buckshot upon the beasts. One of them had its chest explode from the firepower. The surviving canines split up and tried to dodge his shots.

A second wolf attempted to pounce on him (which reminded him of the Velociraptors) until Noah shoved the barrels of his shotgun up on the creature's chin, blasting its head off. Not wanting to be overwhelmed by these strange beasts, Noah chose to look for open ground to hopefully gain an advantage.

As he kept running through the never-ending maze of trees, logs, boulders, and bushes, he eventually found a rocky dirt path that resembled a road. Turning around, he just in time ducked under a black flash that went above him. He charged towards the downed werewolf, brought out his hatchet and sliced its right forearm off before slamming the blade into the wolf's head, splitting its skull open.

A fourth wolf had its left knee completely destroyed by the hatchet. Then as it grasped its injured leg, Noah grabbed a hold of its head and broke its neck, earning a disturbing sound of bones cracking.

The fifth werewolf had its crotch demolished from the Schockhammer X's buckshot before having the rest of its upper body wrecked, painting everything around it in a three foot radius in blood.

The sixth wolf didn't last long as it hoped when Noah then threw the hatchet into its head, with the blade penetrating its brain and skull, instantly killing it.

Noah pulled his hatchet out of the thick mask of the beast and vertically sliced the abdomen of the last wolf starting from its chest all the way down to its pelvis, spilling an awful lot of blood and its organs and to add a final touch, he slammed the blade onto the back of the wolf's neck.

After the wolves were killed, he slowly moved up to the corpses of the creatures with his hatchet in his hand, examining them with an emotion mixed with confusion, curiosity and wonder.

"What the heck are these things?" He asked out loud, nudging one of the corpses with his boot. The second he did that, he had to bring his hatchet back up when the bodies of the monsters started _evaporating_ into small clouds of black mists.

An even _louder_ growl suddenly sounded off behind him.

As he quickly turned around, he could've sworn he was glaring at, I kid you not, the Big Bad Wolf. It was another werewolf-like monstrosity but this time, fourteen feet tall. It had white bone protrusions as well, resembling spines going along its body. But what was more interesting was that some of the bones looked more like armor in appearance. It also had the bone mask that completely covered its entire angular head or skull except its large triangular ears. The beast had red markings on its mask, had red glowing eyes, and its jaws contained larger canine teeth.***

(Influence of Deep by Parasite Eve)

As the werewolf let out an earth-shaking bloodcurdling howl, Noah quickly injected a new magazine that contained forty buckshot rounds into his shotgun, accepting the challenge with an unknown monster that could make a bloodthirsty Nazi Dilophosaurus look tame in comparison.

"Bring it." As soon as he said this, the wolf roared and charged straight towards him. Noah began firing upon the beast. The creature backhanded the freedom fighter away in retaliation. The pellet-sized wounds that the weapon of his caused must've angered it big time.

Landing onto a tree behind him, a shadow made him look upwards. He quickly combat-rolled out of the way and thus, the monster _completely sliced_ the tree as if its claws were thousand degree knives and the tree was just simple butter. Noah stared at this in amazement.

The creature tried a new tactic. It grabbed a nearby boulder the size of a hay bale and hurled it right at the human. Dodging it was easy, looking back at the pile of rocks that was left, but what happened next was unexpected. The werewolf rip-off was found holding a log and smacked the boy like it was playing baseball.

Noah must've gotten some splinters from that attack as he landed butt first onto the ground. He can take care of that later. Getting back up, he had to duck to avoid suffering the same fate as that tree again. Having enough of this, he aimed his Schockhammer X directly at the wolf's face and fired. The blast shattered its bone mask and one of the ricochet pellets went into its left eye, blinding the monster as it whimpered in pain.

Noah took this chance to grab his hatchet, jump on top of the creature's back, and began hacking and slashing it. The blade easily tore through the flesh, leaving behind nasty cuts that was pouring lots of blood onto the ground and causing the wolf to howl in agony. That ought to give it a taste of its own dog food.

This attack didn't last long as the creature then grabbed the human and tossed him on to the ground in front of itself. This time, its surviving eye started glowing even redder. Something told Noah that this werewolf was _really_ pissed now.

Getting the opportunity to strike first again, he fired twelve buckshot rounds onto its right knee, completely destroying it along with the armor that failed to protect it. The creature fell on its side as it grasped its crippled leg, screaming like a banshee that just felt the worse kind of pain imaginable. Noah aimed his weapon onto the creatures head and fired all that was left in the magazine, finally breaking its cracked bone mask and turning its head into mush.

As the werewolf became folklore again, it started evaporating too. Silence rang through the road, Noah lowering his gun while the three barrels were still smoking as he reloaded it again. He waited for a few minutes to see if anything else was going to strike… but nothing came.

(Dance of Life by Peder B Helland)

Now that the threat was over, he turned the safety mode on the Schockhammer X back on before traveling southward down the road. Even if the creatures were dead, he couldn't help but be baffled by them. Whenever he and BJ had some free time on their hands, his brother-in-law would always tell him about all the past adventures he had in the 1940s, taking on zombies and creatures from another dimension but there was no mention of werewolves that evaporated on death. Have the Nazis been trying to experiment with more paranormal stuff? Again?

" _Okay, let's think straight. That crazy chick was going to behead me, I wake up on a beach probably because of the necklace, and these… Shadow Beasts have been trying to kill me. I can't even contact anybody back on Eva's Hammer. What the actual heck is this place? So far, no answers. I'll see what happens when I find a city."_ Noah thought as he kept walking.

The moment he thought of the word 'city', he instantly remembered to check what he was wearing. He stopped and took at look at himself. The good way to describe his appearance is that he went to hell and back. His clothes looked like a herd of horses trampled all over them, all of the armor (that consisted of a vest, shin guards, knee pads, thigh/groin protector & forearm/elbow pads) he was wearing appeared worn out, and the clothes, armor, backpack, and weapons themselves had stains of dried blood on them. Noah finally realized that he reeked of a mixture of blood, sweat, diesel fuel, and gunpowder. He knew that if he went into any kind of settlement like this, he may get some unwanted attention.

The sound of slight water running then caught his ears which maybe a perfect solution to the appearance problem. Following the noise, he found a collection of hot springs in the middle of the mountainous area he was still in. He proceeded to shrug off his backpack and lay it aside, along with all of his weapons. Taking out an old cloth, he dipped it into the smallest spring which had cold water and cleaned the weapons one by one. The next equipment he gave the same treatment to was all of his armor. After that was done, he took off his clothes & bandages which revealed his muscular build and haggard/battle scarred body, arms, and legs that were decorated with gunshot wounds, stab wounds, burns, claw marks, bite marks, bruises, and lightning burns.

Next, he created an improvised clothesline out of a few resources he could find and established it in the middle of two trees that were in direct sunlight, which he used after dipping all of his clothes in the small spring and removing most of the blood stains with a bottle of hydrogen peroxide.

Finally, he slowly dipped himself into the nearest and warmest hot spring that was the size of a spa hot tub. The feeling of all of his muscles relaxing from the warm water made Noah let out a pleasant sigh as he felt at peace. Dirt and dried blood was easily removed as he began to wash it off of him and take the splinters he caught from the werewolf when it whacked him with the log out of his skin.

Staying like that, he stepped out of the spring almost half an hour later. After using a survival towel that he kept in his backpack to get most of the water off of him, he then put his 89% dry clothes back on followed by his armor. Double checking his equipment to see if everything was still there, he packed up and continued on his journey.

(Stop the music)

* * *

Right now, the sun was slowly setting over the horizon just an hour or so before it was completely dark and Noah is still on his quest to look for some kind of civilization. After a few pit stops along the way and occasional small fights with the wolf-like beasts, he kept trekking while singing a few of his favorite American songs to himself.

 _"When Johnny comes marching home again"  
"Hurrah! Hurrah!"  
"We'll give him a hearty welcome then"  
"Hurrah! Hurrah!"  
"Oh, the men will cheer and the boys will shout"  
"The ladies they will all turn out"  
"And we'll all feel gay when"  
"Johnny comes marching home"  
_ _"And we'll all feel gay when"  
"Johnny comes marching home"_ _  
_

When he marched to the edge of a cliff, he stopped at the moment he saw something in the distance. Bringing out his binoculars, he could see a _wall and beyond it a city_!

The wall itself puzzled him slightly. He heard all about what happened to New Orleans after the Nazis decimated it, when they erected a giant wall all around the ruined city, blocking access to it. He could tell that this wasn't the New Orleans ghetto since it had technological defenses that looked like they were capable of destroying a Zitadelle just several yards away and that the city looked as if it was normal, not even in ruins or in flames.****

Raising an eyebrow while removing the binoculars from his eyes, he then heard a train whistle under him. Looking down from the edge, he saw a black cargo freight train that reminded him of his ride to Berlin just twenty feet below him. He noticed where it was going, thanks to the double set of train tracks. It was heading to the wall-fortified city. Taking this chance, he managed to jump onto one of the boxcars and climb his way down to one of the closest flatbed cars. He knows that what he is doing is illegal but understand from his point of view that you can never be too careful when it comes to potentially Nazi-controlled areas.

Trying to find an excellent spot to hide from security, he turned his head towards several wooden crates that had… snowflake logos? He was tempted to take a look inside of them but because of the train getting closer the city's gates, Noah knew he had to hide now. He quickly got between some larger crates and placed a few more in front of him, concealing himself.

* * *

By the time the train stopped, that was the signal to Noah that he had reached his destination. Peaking through the smallest gap between the crates, he could see a few people moving the cargo off the flatbed car. Quietly and slowly, he pushed the wooden crates in front of him out of his way. While he did this he couldn't help but overhear a conversation between a few workers nearby. What caught his attention was that the men that were talking were actually speaking complete _English._

What happened to the German language? There was some event planned in America called Changeover Day. What it is that it's a Nazi-ruled holiday, set on July 4th 1962, where English in the American Territories will be outlawed from public speaking. Did they cancel it or something?

"Man, what happened back there?"

"I don't know, but one thing is for sure, the Schnees are not gonna be happy about this."

"Tell me about it. You think the White Fang did this again?"

"Those bloody animals keep making a mess of things. They keep this up, Dust is going to be harder to get a hold of in the future."

" _What? Who the heck are the 'Schnees'? What's Dust? And what's the White Fang?"_ Noah thought while he listened with interest. He would love to stay and listen for more information. Nevertheless, he had to go now. Quietly, he proceeded to sneak out of the train station that was eerily similar to the same one back in Roswell.

* * *

(I See You Piano Cover by Aldy Santos)

The security back at that train station was honestly terrible. It's almost as if a noob can easily sneak past all of the guards. Yet again, Noah was no noob when it came to stealth. But I digress.

Right now, it's already night as he decided to keep exploring the city that was apparently called "Vale". He may have never heard of it before but he couldn't help but have happiness in his eyes as he walked down the sidewalk. The streets were clean of Nazis/their Hakenkreuz flags and their war machines were gone as if they didn't exist at all. The buildings and streets reminded him a little bit of the 1800s back in America, the fashion of the pedestrians was flashy, and the cars & trucks looked as if they were developed in the future, maybe around the 1980s and 2000s. What surprised him even more was that the moon was _shattered._ Literally shattered like glass. Did something on the Lunar Base to malfunction and give the moon such heavy damage? Man, the rest of the guys back on Eva's Hammer would be so proud to see a city not plagued by the socialists and would probably have the same reaction Noah had about the moon.

He did admire the magnificent metropolis but he still needed a map to know where on Earth he was at. He did find a good spot in an empty alley earlier where he tried to contact the Kreisau Circle again, only to receive the same result: no connection whatsoever.

Half an hour passed and he saw a small shop which was called "From Dust to Dawn". He couldn't help but chuckle at this odd play on words. It stood as a beacon in the lonely night, with the lights still lit. Curious, he decided to take a look. He opened door and was welcomed by the shopkeeper who was an elderly, balding, grey haired man with wrinkles under his eyes and over his brow, wearing a green shirt with a red apron and gray pants.

The interior of the store was decorated with glass tubes lining on both the left and right wall, each filled with a powder of different colors, the counter had a glass display containing some sort of crystals, and there were shelves that had assortments of glass jars, containers, packets, and boxes. There were also some smaller shelves and racks that offered books, tools, cartridges, scales, magazines, and some newspapers called "Vale Times".

While Noah navigated around the shop, inspecting the odd merchandise as he walked by, he could hear a faint sound of some rock music he hadn't heard of before.

He looked to its direction and saw a girl in a long-sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar & red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, a black skirt with a red trim, a pair of thick black stockings, and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top & red soles, reading a magazine. Her attire was also topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins.

Not wanting to bother her, he simply picked up another magazine from the book rack and moved to the opposite side of the shop. Reading the cover, he learned it was all about weaponry. Noah won't lie about this; he was impressed about the creativity. I can't blame him since _every single weapon_ was also a gun, including swords, scythes, gauntlets, and nunchuks. The young Da'at Yichud apprentice was in awe over the possibilities of such weapons, getting more and more interested in each article he read. Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

(Stop the music)

The shop's front door was then opened and he looked up from his magazine to see who came in. They weren't Nazis on the bright side. Instead, it was a group of typical mafia gangsters, complete with black suits, matching hats and shoes, red sunglasses, and red ties.*****

They were being led by a man who had slanted, dark-green eyes and bright orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He was also wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. The accessories were a small gray scarf, a lit cigar, black gloves with buckled sleeves, a simple cane, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band.******

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" the white-dressed man asked rhetorically. One of the thugs behind him then aimed one their handguns at the trembling shopkeeper. Noah then knew from that moment that he was witnessing a robbery.

"P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!" the shop owner fearfully begged.

The 16-year old listening to this deadpanned.

" _Is 'Lien' what they call the currency now? Not the most creative name I have to admit."_ Noah thought to himself.

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." The leading burglar told the shopkeeper. He then turned to his henchmen. "Grab the dust."

The thugs in question began their work. Some of them were taking canisters and filling them up with the powder from the tubes on the wall, some of them were forcing the shop owner to hand over the strange crystals, and a few more were looking for customers to rob as well. Instinctively, Noah had to warn the girl he saw a few minutes earlier. He went up to her, avoiding the eyes of the thugs, and tapped her shoulder lightly.

He gained her attention as she removed her hood and took off her headphones, and her appearance made Noah blush slightly from how adorable she looked. She was fairly skinned fifteen year old with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair ending with red tips.*******

"Can I help you?" she asked the strange boy with a soft tone.

"I'm sorry to bother you but right now, we're about to get mugged." Noah warned her, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at the thugs ransacking the shop. She looked at them.

"Just act casual. Let them come to us and we'll get them." She turned her head back at the 16-year old and nodded. A few moments later of acting like normal, they both heard the footsteps belonging to three of the gangsters.

"Alright kids, put your hands in the air where I can see them." one of the thugs ordered, unsheathing an extended katana-like cleaver that possessed a glowing, red-colored blade and marching towards the two teenagers who turned towards them and were secretly prepared to fight back.

"Are you _robbing_ us?" the girl questioned.

"Yes!" the thug responded with a rather annoyed tone.

"Oh…" the two children said in unison, before Noah delivered a powerful right hook to the said thug's left side of his face, causing him to let out an "OOF!" and fall on the floor. The thug's two friends tried to avenge their buddy before one of them was booted back to the front of the store by the girl. The other one brought out an SMG that looked very similar to the Thompson submachine gun which Noah grabbed its barrel and forcefully rammed its stock straight into the thug's face, earning a pain-filled "Ow!" in the process as it broke the poor man's nose. The boy then grabbed the SMG again and used its stock once more, smacking it onto both the former wielder and his brother who just got back up on their left faces like a baseball bat. This kind of CQC was remarkably done in four or five seconds.

Noah then joined the little red riding hood again as she tackled another man out of the store window. The remaining robbers watched as both of the teenagers brought out their weapons. The boy brought out of his backpack a standard Assault Rifle 1960, equipped with the under barrel rocket launcher attachment. As for the girl, she brought out a _mechanical transforming scythe._

No seriously, she brought out a giant scythe that was twice her height, colored rose red with black trims, with a large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape. The most notable feature was that it also had an ammunition clip. Judging by its looks, it was probably also a medium-length, bolt-action rifle. Now that's what I call a weapon.

(Pokémon Sun/Moon - Battle! VS Team Skull Leader Guzma (Fanmade) by Emdasche)

"Okayyy…" uttered the man in white. "Get them!"

The moment he said that, the remaining mafia grunts charged at the kids. Little red was already dealing with four goons but Noah was _swarmed._ The first guy who fell to him was kicked in the crotch before having some bullets for free.

There were two guys who tried to play it smart and shoot him with more SMGs and were failing miserably to hit him but all they had was a 44mm rocket blasted right at them, sending them flying back into the store.

Another one tried to literally stab Noah in the back with his katana but he was grabbed by the back of the head and his face was smashed into a street lamp, knocking him unconscious.

Another one bit the dust as Noah used the stock of his Assault rifle to hit the back of the said man's neck.

Four other thugs then rallied together to rush the 16-year old and they learned the true meaning of crowd control once again thanks to the rocket launcher. Feeling a desire to use a different weapon, he chose to flip the safety mode on, put his rifle away and pull out his Schockhammer X. The last mafia thug standing tried to be a hero but he was sent into the pavement as the ricochet buckshot hit him dead center in the chest.

And that's how Noah took down ten men on his own. He then noticed that the foes he defeated were still alive. They maybe wounded or dazed or probably both, but they were… alive… wait what?

" _Are you joking me?! I just used some of the most dangerous weapons and they just slightly shrug it off like it was a fist fight?! How are they even breathing?! ...At least they're not dead."_ Noah was now more baffled. He then remembered his ally and saw that she took care of them. The gentleman thief looked down at the unconscious goon in front of him.

"You were worth every cent. Truly you were." He said to himself. Then he turned his attention to the youngsters that dared to stand up to him.

"Well, Red and Rebel, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening," he continued as he crushed his discarded cigarette with his cane. "And as much as I'd love to stick around…"

What happened next was not something Noah was expecting. The crime lord then aimed his cane at them, revealing a thin duplex scope.

"I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

He fired an explosive unstable flare that came at their targets and whistled like a firework. Red was able to dodge it easily since she used her weapon's rifle mode to blast herself over the explosion. Noah was almost blown to smithereens (though it wouldn't be the first he had a close call like that) as he dove to the side. The flare or discharge left behind nothing but a crater in the concrete road. Both of the youthful fighters looked back to where their opponent was at only to find that he vanished and that projectile was just a diversion. They both looked for him until Little Red saw him climbing the ladder of a nearby building.

"You okay if we go after him?" the girl asked the shopkeeper. He simply responded with a "Uh-huh". Our current little heroes then pursued the man in white as Riding Hood once again used her weapon to leap to the top of the building while Noah was climbing the said ladder as fast as a firefighter.

"Hey!" the girl yelled as she was joined by her new friend who just arrived with his combat shotgun loaded.

The man only stopped in his tracks, back still turned to the teenagers.

"Persistent…" he muttered to himself. The next thing everyone could hear was some sort of engine.

All of the sudden, a strange vehicle that Noah wasn't familiar with rose in front of everyone. It was some kind of VTOL (Vertical Take-Off and Landing) tiltjet aircraft, equipped with a pair of jet engines with thrust vectoring to achieve its flight. This wasn't good news as the now enemy aircraft was shining a spotlight on the two combatants.********

Its side doors were opened, somewhat like a helicopter, allowing the criminal to get in. By the time he did that, he turned back to the fighters behind him.

"End of the line, kids!" he declares as he pulls out a red crystal from the shop and tossed it towards them. Nothing happened. Noah did wonder why he just threw a gem at them but something was telling him that wasn't the attack. And he was right.

The man then aimed his cane towards the gem and fired another discharge which was this time white and twice as fast. Both of the teenagers braced for the explosion but Noah could've sworn he saw someone jump in front of them. Next thing he knew, he was blinded by the explosion but somehow, it didn't reach him or the girl next to him. He looked up and found the cause.

It was a middle-aged woman having light blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes were bright green and she wore thin ovular glasses dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She was also wearing a white long-sleeved, pleated top that had a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at her wrists. Her lower body was covered by a black high-waist pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. Finally, she had black boots with bronze heels, and a cape that was purple inside and black on the outside.*********

What caught Noah's eyes was the thin black riding crop that had a simple black and purple design on its handle, creating an _energy shield_ that protected both him and the girl from the explosion.

" _… I don't even know what to say anymore. Shadow Beasts, strange crystals, lack of Nazis, crazy combo weapons, and now magic?"_ This was one of those times when everything just became difficult to understand. What's next? Cats that talk?

The woman that stood with the youths then fired purple magic missiles upon the aircraft, managing to knock it off balance but it was soon back under control. However, that didn't last for long as the woman Noah now assumed was a witch blasted another magic projectile that summoned a thunder storm above the VTOL which then rained ice shards onto it.  
 **  
**(Shoal Cave Remix by GlitchXCity)

And then, a strange figure appeared in the space where the crime lord was. All Noah could see was a silhouette of a young woman with intimidating yellow glowing eyes. She retaliated by firing an inferno blast towards the witch, who blocked the shot with another energy shield. The mysterious fire woman must've possessed some kind of pyrokinesis because as the flames from the blast were about to die, she turned them into a massive nova-like explosion.

The witch managed to back flip away from the attack as the aftermath of the explosion left behind some debris. She then used her riding crop to levitate all of it into a gigantic makeshift spear. The fire woman managed to destroy most of it by blasting red energy onto it. That tactic failed as the debris still kept forming back into a smaller spear.

Whoever was piloting the VTOL managed to save the aircraft by having it lean to the left, causing the spear to bounce off and crumble like a cookie. The witch improvised by creating what was left of the spear into three more spears that began circling the VTOL like sea serpents.

Growing tired of this game, the fire woman unleashed another fire nova that burned all three spears into clouds of embers.

The aircraft was now departing but it did manage to get some resistance. The 15 year old ally transformed her scythe into a firearm and tried to shoot it down. Noah soon joined in after replacing his Schockhammer X with his Sturmgewehr sniper rifle. Red's shots were easily being blocked by the fire woman's hands, but soon she just then found out not to underestimate her enemies.

You see, Noah's rifle was modified to fire armor piercing bullets that can to penetrate not only body armor but thin sheets of metal too. The woman tried to block the shot but she never faced any kind of weapon like his before as the projectile went _clear through_ her magical force field. It may have slowed the bullet down slightly but not enough, because it managed to hit her in the process. It felt like someone shot your hand with a rubber bullet.

Letting out a small grunt of pain, she looked at her injured palm with her eyes filled with shock. How did that bullet ignore her defenses?

Then she looked back at the boy who _dared_ to hurt her.

Allow me to describe her death glare in a nutshell; it was _so_ horrifying, it would've made Adolf Hitler and everyone else in the Nazi party crap their pants. With the VTOL departing, the woman's stare was a message to Noah saying that she _will_ be back.

(Stop the music)

There was only silence for a few seconds on the roof until our lovable red riding hood broke it.

"You're a Huntress!" was the only three words that came out of her mouth. The witch only stared at her with a slight glare while Noah couldn't take this anymore. All of this overwhelming new stuff was just too much…

"Can I have your autograph?" the girl asked happily.

Noah then dropped his rifle, grasped his hair out of extreme levels of anxiety, completely wide-eyed and pale over everything that had happened today from this morning to tonight. He could be comically well heard over a mile as he yelled these 5 words…

"WHERE ON EARTH AM I?!"

* * *

The girl's smile didn't last as she and the strange boy found themselves in a standard interrogation room that was complete with a single table, chairs on both opposite sides, and a single light hanging above them. While she looked powerless, she did notice that her friend (whom she didn't have time to ask for his name) just looked casual. As if this room was just a simple house. Has he been into places more intimidating than this?

"I hope you two realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly." The witch whose name is Glynda Goodwitch lectured the teenagers as she kept pacing behind them. "You put yourselves and others in great danger."

"They started it!" the girl cried back, trying to reason her way out of the argument.

"To be fair, we were only trying to protect ourselves and no bystander got involved in the conflict. And what else were we supposed to do? Just let them loot us like we're their personal candy store?" Noah replied, attempting to back this girl up.

"That is true." Glynda concurred, moving to the other side of the table with some kind of device in her hands.

"However, if it were up to me, you both would be sent home… with a pat on the back…"

Little red riding hood just couldn't help but smile at this unexpected suggestion, until… Glynda turned her head towards her.

"And a slap on the wrist." She finished, slapping her riding crop dangerously close Red's hands as the girl's happiness vanished with an "Eeek!" flinching away from the table. Noah was still as calm as ever. He kind of saw that coming.

"But… there is someone here who would like to meet you two."

This now caught Noah's interest and probably Red's too, judging from her expression, as they both looked up. Glynda then walked out of their view, revealing a door way and a figure walking out of there with a plate of cookies on his right hand and a mug of coffee in his left.

He stepped into the light and Noah got a better look at him.

(Village of Winds by EternalSushi)

He was a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair, black eyebrows, and thin brown eyes. He had a light complexion and sharp facial features. He was wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consisted of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. His attire included black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.**********

"Ruby Rose…" he spoke, gaining the girl's attention.

 _"So that's who she is. Gotta admit, that name suits her well."_ Noah thought.

The man then leaned closer to Ruby, making her more nervous. He looked as if he was inspecting something on her face.

"You… have silver eyes." He announced. Noah was lost. What about her silver eyes? The man then turned towards the unknown 16-year old.

"And you are?" he asked the boy.

"Um… Noah R. Oliwa." He answered to the man who stood before him.

The man looked back to Ruby, with Glynda playing some surveillance of her fighting the mafia gangsters from earlier.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" The man asked Ruby.

"S-Signal Academy." She answered nervously.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see…" the man said simply, placing the plate of cookies onto the table. Noah then remembered that one strict standard of the so-called master race involving strict diet and nutrition value; meaning that good nutrition was a matter of state security and eating desserts was seen as 'disgusting and dishonorable'. That was one plus that this wasn't a Nazi city.

Ruby started to snack on one cookie at first reluctantly and just ate it whole. A second later, she began to hork them down like she was in an eating contest. Feeling slightly peckish, Noah chose to grab one before she ate them all.

" _Heh, the classic chocolate chip… I bet a lot kids back home would love to be in Ruby's shoes."_ Noah amused himself as he ate the cookie in his hand.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow." The man stated. What crow?

"Mmmm! Thash muh unkul!" Ruby struggled to say. The man gave her a slight glare, reminding her not to talk with her mouth full. She got the message and quickly swallowed.

"Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now I'm all like- Hoowaaah! Witchaaaa!" Ruby answered and made karate noises and poses. This made Noah smile and chuckle over how innocent she was.

"So I've noticed." The man stated smiling ever so slightly, it should be impossible. Putting his mug on the table, he sat down on the only chair on the opposite side of Ruby and Noah.

"And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

"Well… I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters?"

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!' I mean the police are alright but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and really, gosh, you know!"

Both of the adults in the room just stared at her while Noah was genuinely smiling even more over how she's pursuing her dream until the man broke the ice once more.

"… Do you know who I am?"

"You're Professor Ozpin." Ruby replied. "You're the headmaster of Beacon."

 _"Wait. Professor Ozpin? As in the Wizard of Oz?"_ Noah snorted softly as he thought of that to himself, preventing himself from laughing at the reference.

"Hello." Ozpin greeted with a slight smile.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said back.

"You want to come to my school?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin glanced at his partner, who just looked away, huffing in frustration, before he looked back at Ruby.

"Well okay."

Now Ruby was filled with joyfulness. She just got into Beacon Academy two years early. Even if Noah barely knew her, he was still proud of her. Ozpin turned his eyes on the boy.

"And then there's you, Mr. Oliwa." Ozpin stated, acknowledging the elephant in the room.

"I would like an explanation. On your way here, I have searched for every kind of information I could find about you but there wasn't any result. Perhaps you could enlighten me about yourself."

Gaining the spotlight, Noah was now confronted by three people wanting to hear all about him. Something deep down was telling him that he should trust Ozpin and his comrade but he couldn't say anything yet with a naïve girl next to him. For now, he chose to tell them a half-truth.

"Well in a few words, I'm not from around here." Noah answered, trying to think of a satisfying answer.

"Do you mean you're from another kingdom or from a small village?"

"Not really… look, it's kind of hard to explain. I promise I'll tell you everything later. Let's just skip to the next question."

"Of course. Your fighting methods may have been raw, they were still effective. Where did you get this kind of training from?"

Glynda then showed the surveillance again of how Noah took on the ten thugs.

"I was mostly taught by my brother-in-law. But sometimes from my sister and a lot of my friends back home. The majority of it was commonly against human enemies but it can also work on the Shadow Beasts." He interpreted the best way he can without spilling the beans.

Ozpin raised an eyebrow. "Shadow Beasts? Do you mean the Creatures of Grimm?"

"… Yeah, it's what my family calls them."

"I see. May I ask what your age is?"

"I'm sixteen years old."

This time, Ozpin was silent, thinking about what to do with this stranger. A few moments passed, he looked back at Noah.

"While your strategies in that fight earlier were unorthodox, I have good feeling that you possess a large amount of untapped potential and with the right guidance, you could become an excellent Huntsman. Despite your slight young age, I would like to extend an invitation down to you to attend to my school."

"Before I make my decision, I do have a question. What would make Beacon Academy a good fit for me?" Noah asked, now curious.

"Beacon Academy has trained countless generations of Huntsmen and Huntresses, an elite group of expertly trained warriors who play a vital role to safeguard mankind's future against the Grimm, the White Fang, and other forces that threaten our time of peace. Like I've said, you have what it takes to become a Huntsman. The choice is yours. No one will stop you, but I still suggest taking upon this offer."

Well... all Noah got was more questions than simple answers when he processed this information. But he did get one answer that he hadn't realized was in front of him up until now.

He's not in Kansas anymore, meaning he is no where on Earth anymore.

Let's take a look at the crushing evidence. Wherever Noah's at, there was some established peace going on (something that was never promised when the Nazis won World War 2), there were monsters called Creatures of Grimm, the moon that was shattered, the strange crystal-like substances, that 'Lien' currency, the lack of connection to the Kreisau Circle, no signs of the Nazis whatsoever, and lets not to forget about the magic that was demonstrated earlier.

As for the offer, attending to the academy could work out for him. He can earn better education and learn more about this strange world until he can find a way to get back to Earth. Besides, if there's one thing that both he and BJ are great at, it was learning to adapt. He looked back at Ozpin.

"Alright then, Professor", Noah answered, gaining a grin from Ruby and another huff from Glynda. "You got yourself two new students."

"Excellent." Ozpin said with content in his voice. "You are both dismissed. I hope to see the both of you at Beacon Academy."

" _Huh. I woke up in a strange world and I'm now a student in a combat school. Just what did I get dropped into?"_ Noah wondered inwardly.

(Breathe Me by Sia)

* * *

 **Journal Entries**

 ***Forever Fall:** _"_ _By far one of the most beautiful forests I've rarely seen in my lifetime, Forever Fall is a mountainous region just north of Vale with quite a number of cliffs and is notable for its red-colored flora: the red-leafed trees and red grass. I'm guessing that it earned its name from how it reminds everyone of the autumn season."_

\- Region: Vale

\- Landmass: Sanus

\- Points of Interest: Railway Line

\- Inhabitants: Creatures of Grimm, Crows, Rapier Wasps (whatever those are)

* * *

 ****Beowolf:** _"One of the most common Shadow Beasts or Creatures of Grimm, the Beowolf. The only way to describe them is that they are similar to pawns of a Chess board. They relentlessly throw themselves into harm's way with reckless abandon, having no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. This is good news to these 'Huntsmen' people but the bad news is that the Beowolf rarely if ever fights alone."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Universal (can be found everywhere)

\- Rarity: Common

\- Strengths: Social Grimm (can form into a pack or an army), Claws, Canine-like teeth

\- Weaknesses: Basically the cannon fodder of the Grimm

* * *

 *****Alpha Beowolf:** _"While the Beowolf isn't that challenging, wait until you get a good look at their counterpart, which is the largest and most aggressive of their species: the Alpha. These horrific werewolf-like monsters didn't become as old and big as they are by being stupid, so they choose their fights wisely. But if they sense a huge source of negative emotions, they will be thrown into a blind rage and attack anything in sight. I guess why it chose to fight me was that I was all alone and it thought it was a good move to try to kill me teeth bared."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Universal

\- Rarity: Uncommon

\- Strengths: Intelligence (the older Grimm get, the smarter they become), strength, claws, fangs, and decent armor

\- Weaknesses: Like its weaker subspecies, it can be killed

* * *

 ******Vale:** _"The city of Vale can be found in the Kingdom of Vale, located in the northeastern end of the continent of Sanus. It is said to be bordered in the northwest by shallow waters and in the southeast by steep mountains, making it a relatively safe place. While I was exploring it, I found out that it was divided into multiple sectors, having an upper-class district, a commercial district (where I met Ruby), an agricultural district, and a residential district."_

\- Region: Vale

\- Landmass: Sanus

\- Points of Interest: From Dust to Dawn, Beacon Academy, Vale Police Department (VPD)

\- Inhabitants: Humans and… Faunus? What's a Faunus?

* * *

 *******Xiong Family Enforcer:** _"For his personal small army of thugs, Roman Torchwick has hand-picked and paid for some of the most loyal and fearsome henchmen Junior's Club has to offer. As part of his everyday robberies, they are promised luxurious rewards once they get the job done."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Junior's Club, wherever that is

\- Weaponry: Swords and Axes (Brawlers), Handguns and SMGs (Assaulters)

* * *

 ********Roman Torchwick:** " _As Vale's infamous crime lord, Roman Torchwick is described as the most despicable man in the entire kingdom. I could read all about his personality while me and Ruby tried to stop him. He's as canny as a Velociraptor, as tough as the Red Baron, and as crooked as Hitler's toothy smile. Whoever he was with on that Bullhead, I have a feeling this won't be the last time I'll see them."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: ?

\- Weaponry: Melodic Cudgel - _"At a first glance, it looked like a normal cane until Roman used it like an explosive flare gun. I guess I'm going to have to expect more weapons like this in the future."_

* * *

 *********Ruby Rose:** _"My first friend here on this strange planet. Even though we just met tonight, I can tell she's a sweet cinnamon roll. I heard that Beacon Academy normally accepts students who are 17 but she got accepted at the tender age of 15. I bet her family will be proud. While something tells me that her silver-eyed naiveté may become a burden, her positive outlook on life will keep her fighting to right the wrongs in the world."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance (whatever that is): Speed, leaving behind a cloud of rose petals

\- Weaponry: Crescent Rose – _"The most impressive weapon rifle I've ever seen, or a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe (HCSS) as she calls it. With its recoil, she has done the impossible; she used its recoil to jump to hard-to-reach heights. I'm kind of curious to how it's known as the one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed. Have they never seen the atom bomb before or something?"_

* * *

 **********Bullhead: "** _The Bullhead is a multi-role VTOL aircraft that is used for transporting passengers and cargo. Including the two crew members needed to operate the aircraft, it can carry at least five passengers and a moderate amount of personal equipment while still being able to carry a 30-foot shipping container, an under-slung load of several thousand kilograms._ _As a tiltjet aircraft, it moves by using jet engines with thrust vectoring to achieve both forward flight and vertical ascent/descent. It also allows for the aircraft to tilt or turn sharply while still in the same airspace. It has four small legs as landing gear. It's possible for the Bullhead to have a secondary propulsion system of helicopter-style turbines on the wing roots. Also judging from the fight earlier, they seem to have significant amounts of armor."_

\- Type: VTOL Aircraft

\- Role: Transportation, Close Air Support

\- Armament: Chin-mounted machine gun

* * *

 ***********Glynda Goodwitch:** _"There's a little bit of irony in this. In the 1939 movie, Wizard of Oz, Glinda was a calm and collected woman while this disciplinarian here has a sterner and sharper personality and doesn't tolerate any kind of goofing off whatsoever. But jokes aside, I feel like she still cares for the well-being of everyone around her, kind of like some of those strict teachers back home. I'm sure whoever is reading this might understand."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: Telekinesis

\- Weaponry: Her favorite anti-mischief riding crop

* * *

 ************Ozpin:** _"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce to you the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, a gifted, kind, and understanding Huntsman (the complete opposite of the late General Deathshead). No one knows a lot about him but they look as if they believe in him. You know what? After the first day at Beacon, I'm going to tell him about my situation. If everyone trusts him, I will trust him. Now that I think about, he kind of reminds me of Caroline Becker."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: A Cane?

* * *

 **AN: For the purpose of _Somewhere Beyond the Sky_ , the Sturmgewehr will be able to penetrate aura. As for the rest of his weaponry, they won't be enough to kill the person possessing the said aura unless they run out of it indefinitely. Meaning if Noah ever comes across a Nazi with aura, he will have to use a specific number of rounds from either the Assault Rifle, Handgun, or the Schockhammer X until he clearly wounds the Nazi.**

 **And to let you readers know, I feel like I'm going to throw in some different types of units into some of the Remnant factions to try to give this more of a Far Cry feel. Allow me to show you some examples.**

Assaulter- The basic light enemy that uses common weaponry like assault rifles and SMGs.

Assassin- A stealthy enemy that uses crossbows, compound bows, and any other silent weapon.

Brawler- A rather psychotic light enemy that uses any kind of melee weapon he gets his hands on.

Berserker- A more reckless and slightly slower maniac that wields shotguns and charges towards you.

Dust Thrower- A Dust fanatic that throws volatile Dust that explodes, each attack with damage bonuses.

Pistolero - Hence the name, light units that use handguns, revolvers, and pistols.

Sniper- A light enemy that uses scoped rifles and back-up side guns.

Rocketeer- A light heavy unit that wields an RPG-type weapon and back-up weapons.

Defender- A light heavy enemy that serves as the guards, moderately armored and holds Assault Rifles.

Heavy Gunner- A heavily armored unit that wields miniguns or whatever equals to miniguns.

Heavy Flamer- A heavily armored enemy that specializes in pyrotechnics and arson-like acts.

 **Until next time, cya guys!**


	3. First Day of Beacon

**EDIT: Managed to fix up the chapter a bit for the first readers when the story was released**

* * *

(Mystery Dungeon Hidden Highland Remix by GlitchXCity)

The following morning, Noah found himself on board some sort of Airship* (that was paid by the 2 professors he met last night) which is right now transporting him and Ruby along with many other first year students to Beacon Academy.

During the ride, he remembered Ruby telling him about how all students had to be at seventeen years of age whenever attending to these Huntsman academies, leaving both of them as the special exceptions. He'd been around a lot of people back when he joined the Kreisau Circle, all of them being mature except for Little Abby who was still a baby. Throughout his time with the Oliwas, there have been some occasions where he and his foster family visited parks when he was younger, always found playing with other children. But it's been almost a year since he was with people around his age and honestly, it felt alien to him.

His train of thought was suddenly interrupted when Ruby, who was standing a few feet away from him, was then wrapped in a bear hug by some other girl he assumed knew her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" she exclaimed as she hugged her apparent sibling.

This buxom teenager could be best described as "bloody gorgeous". Her appearance was that of a fair-skinned young lady with lilac eyes and bright golden hair that fade to pale gold at the tips with a comical cowlick sticking out at the top. She was wearing a tan jacket that bared her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons and a low cut yellow crop top underneath. She also possessed a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material that reached from hip to hip around the back of her waist. Beneath this was a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material which reached to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She had a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down below the knee. A lavender bandana tied around her left knee, an orange infinity scarf, black fingerless gloves, and yellow bracelets completed her biker-like fashion.**

"Please stop." Ruby struggled to speak, being suffocated by her sister's embrace. Fortunately, she let go.

"But I'm so proud of you!"

"Really, Sis, it was nothing."

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees!"

"I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Feeling a need to lift her spirits up, Noah then added himself to the conversation.

"But you are special, Ruby." He consoled, earning the spotlight. "You've managed to stop a robbery which impressed the headmaster and because of that, you got accepted into Beacon. You got a lot of potential up in you so don't sell yourself short."

"Thanks Noah." Ruby replied, finally smiling herself, letting off a small blush on her cheeks.

"So that's your name." Her sister observed, causing Noah to turn to her who extended her hand. "I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister."

"Pleasure to meet you." Noah greeted back, taking her hand and shaking it. "How's it 'Yang-ing'?" He grinned.

Forgot to mention that once in a while, he tends to let puns escape his mouth.

The pun caused Yang to burst out laughing and Ruby to become wide-eyed before screaming "There's two of them! ALL IS LOST!"

"Oh my God! I haven't heard that one before!" Yang managed to say between her laughs, calming down after several seconds. "I have a good feeling that you and I are going to be great friends." She sent a smile followed by a wink at him.

"I can't agree more." Noah concurred, smiling back.

Before they could talk some more, their conversation was interrupted by an overly loud newscast, which surprised the Da'at Yichud apprentice slightly over how high definition it looked compared to the 1961 news channels back home and how... 'holographic' it looked.

"The robbery was led by the nefarious criminal, Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa. Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest..." the newscast showed a video of various humans with twitching animal ears, horns, wagging tails, and other features, which meant they were real, protesting, holding equal rights signs. "...turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted-"

Then the VNN (Vale News Network) channel got cut off. This kind of information made Noah blink a few times over what he had just heard and saw.

If any of you are new to this kind of stuff like our Third Reich's second worst nightmare here, Faunus are, in a nutshell, people with the traits of animals. For example, your neighbor could possess the tail of a fox while a gardener may have the ears of a rabbit.***

Needless to say, Noah was _astonished_ by this new race of humans. How else can he describe them? They look perfectly human to him... just more advantageous.

Now that he thought about it, how did the Faunus come to be? Did they evolve from humans at some point a long time ago or did God create them along side with the humans on this planet?

Before he could wonder even deeper, a broadcast message of Glynda Goodwitch appeared where the newscast was.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" She spoke.

"Who's that?" Yang asked out loud.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

After the pre-recorded welcome message finished its introduction, it vanished.

Deciding to enjoy the view, the three teenagers all looked out of the Airship's window, witnessing an awe-inspiring view of Vale.

"Wow!" Ruby exclaimed as she was impressed by the view. "Look, you can see Signal from up here! I guess home isn't too far after all!"

"Beacon's our home, now." Yang affirmed.

The moment was then interrupted by the sounds of someone sounding like he was going to lose their breakfast.

The cause of this was a tall teenage boy with dark-blue eyes that were emphasized by his short blonde hair messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He looked quite toned, judging from his muscular arms, shoulders and upper chest. He was wearing a white diamond-shaped chestplate that was cut off above his lower abdomen and white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Underneath the armor was a black short-sleeved hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves. He was also wearing blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers. He had elbow guards with cords strung through them and wore black high tops. He had two belts crisscrossing his waist, both colored in different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Finally, he had brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips & small metal plates over the back and his primary weapon, a sword, was strapped to his left hip in a sheath.****

Noah felt kind of sorry for the guy and could only watch as he ran off to find any kind of trash can or paper bag nearby.

"Well… I guess the view isn't for everyone." Yang said apathetically as she rolled her eyes.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted." Ruby acknowledged.

"Who else do you think we're going to meet?" Our American asked.

"I just hope they're better than 'Vomit Boy'" Ruby then looked down. "Oh, Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!"

Yang proceeded to freak out like she just saw a mouse.

"Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Get away get away! Get away from me!" Ruby yelled as she stepped away from her sister.

Noah meanwhile was amused by what he was witnessing. This reminded him so much of his life back on Eva's Hammer where usually humorous scenarios such as this one would occur, ranging from hunting alleged rats the size of dogs to chasing a pig that got loose.

 _"My second day here in this world and I'm already starting to love this place."_ He thought.

* * *

As the Airships (accompanied by a few Bullheads) docked at large circular aerial docking bays that were on top of an impressive cliff's edge that overlooked Vale across the large body of water that was below, the passengers within them began to disembark. The first one to get out was the knight in shining armor as he finally found a trash can and proceeded to vomit like there was no tomorrow.

Meanwhile, Ruby, Noah, and Yang walked down the long wide avenue which to led to probably one of the most magnificent sights they never thought could exist.

"Wowwwwwww…" all three of them said in unison.

The entire academy looked like a mixture of something from a #1 best-selling novel and an all-star university. There were the main academy buildings and their large main doorway, surrounded by a double ring of colonnades bisected by the main avenue with the outer ring rising high over the main entrance to the academy itself. The avenue was marked with trees and flag-draped light-poles, as well as a number of impressive aqueduct-like features and archways. In front of the entrance to the main amphitheater was a large statue and fountain of a Huntsman and Huntress standing atop a rock and a Beowolf cowering beneath them. There was also a large circular pond feature surrounded by a pathway and a garden of red trees. But the most prominent part of the academy buildings was the large tower in the center of them all.*****

"The view from Vale's got nothing on this!" Yang said, impressed by the architecture of Beacon Academy.

Ruby, however, was more focused on some weapons belonging to their respective owners.

"Ooh! Ooh! Noah! Sis! That kid has a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" she exclaimed, excited over the weapons like a child praising the most wonderful gift she could find in a five-star toy store.

Before Ruby could wander off, Yang had to restrain her, pulling her back by her red hood.

"At ease, Ruby. They're all just weapons." Noah tried to support Yang in calming her already energetic sibling down.

"Just weapons?" Ruby asked sounding slightly insulted somehow. "They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! They're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you give your own weapon some attention? Aren't you happy with what you got?" He joked.

Ruby then brought out her weapon in question and turned it into its scythe form.

"Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people. But better. Kind of like when I saw your guns." She then remembered something. "Now that I said it, didn't you have three guns last night when we first met? How did that one gun fire those rockets? What kind of shotgun was that? And did you have a sniper rifle too?" Ruby fired those last three questions faster than he could process them.

"To answer your questions, I don't have three but six different weapons." He replied.

A single surprised gasp came out of his friend's mouth, and got Yang's attention judging by her reaction. "Really?! Can I see them?! Please! Please! Please! Please!" Ruby could barely contain her enthusiasm at this point.

"I am kind of interested to see what you're packing." Yang said now intrigued.

"A lot of it's hard to explain, so how about I show you one of them for now and the rest later?" Noah asked.

"You got a deal! Just let me see them, please!" Ruby answered, still eager to check out his weapons.

"Alright. Oh and I should probably let you know that it's heavily loaded but I put the safety on so we should be okay." He reached into his backpack and brought out the shotgun in question, earning a joy-filled squeal from her. "Behold, the Schockhammer X, a triple-barreled super combat shotgun."

Ruby had a huge smile and her eyes were shining as bright as fireworks on a 4th of July night. She then took it and examined it. An occasional gasp could be heard as she went over every detail of the shotgun. Meanwhile, Noah was laughing happily about how Ruby has a big interest in weaponry.

"She really likes weapons, doesn't she?" He asked Yang.

"You have no idea." She answered, slightly embarrassed by her sister.

A minute or less past as she handed the Schockhammer X back to Noah. Now if you could read facial expressions, you could tell that she was _fascinated_ by the shotgun in question.

"Remember. Show me the rest of your weapons later." She was almost like that of a child begging candy from her parents. Our American teenager simply gave her thumbs up as a sign of acknowledgement as he putted his shotgun back into his rucksack.

"Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang razzed, playfully pulling Ruby's red hood over her face.

"But why would I need friends when I have you two?" Ruby queried, managing to remove her hood that was blocking her vision.

"Well… Actually, my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, c'ya, bye." Yang then just straight up ditched her sister and Noah.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Poor Ruby tried to reach out to Yang but her words didn't reach her ears as she ran off with some other students. What made this more comical was that Ruby became dizzy eyed and was spinning like a top.

"Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? …Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing…" she then collapsed onto a luggage cart she failed to notice, causing some cases to fall off.

"Are you alright?" Noah asked as he pushed a case and tossed a few more a couple of feet away off of Ruby.

"What are you two doing!?" A new voice ranged out, causing both of the teenagers to turn towards its direction.

The voice came from a pale skinned young girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle shaped tiara. To give the impression of a battle-hardened veteran, a crooked scar ran vertically down her left eye. She was wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem, resembling snow. A small piece of black lace sat in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress was scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wore a bell sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She was also wearing a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots were white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and were lined in red. A thin white sash was tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. Why did she remind Noah of Snow White?******

 _"Don't tell me she's one of those stereotypical rich people."_ He prayed mentally.

"Uh… sorry." Ruby tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry too." Noah followed suite when he realized he could've broken something in the cases that he threw. "We didn't mea-"

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you both could've caused?" The rich girl scolded back, interrupting the boy.

"Uhh…" Ruby muttered, picking up one of the bright white cases.

"Gimme that!" the other girl yelled, snatching the case away. She then opened the said case which revealed the same kind of powder from the other night in small glass vials.

"This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry."

"Uhh…"

"What are you two, brain dead? Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, energy!" The preppie explained rudely as she shook a vial in her hand which was causing a small dust cloud to form.

"Uhh…"

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourselves!?"

 _"Wait. If this 'Dust' is some sort of energy, then this ain't going to be good."_ Noah then thought just in time as he stepped away a little bit. "You might want to-"

"Uhhhhaaaaahhh-Chooooo!" Ruby sneezed and triggered an explosion. Noah could only cover his face with his arms and watch as they both were covered by a crimson cloud decorated with snow-filled explosions and lightning bolts. By the time the smoke cleared, the rich girl was comically completely gray and was fuming.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!" The snob scolded Ruby who was tapping her index fingers together anxiously.

"We're really, really sorry!" Ruby begged for mercy.

"I know this is already turning into a mess but come on. Cut us some slack." Noah joined.

"Ugh! You complete dolts! What are you even doing here? Aren't you both a little young to be attending Beacon?" The rich girl reproached.

"Well..we..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice you know. We're here to fight monsters! So watch where you're going!"

"How about you adjust that attitude of yours, _Princess?_ " Noah used his serious voice. She may not be a Nazi but she sure was acting like one in his book.

"It's 'Heiress', actually." Another new voice spoke out.

Everyone looked to where it came from and found the source.

It was a fair skinned young girl with amber eyes and long, black hair. A ribbon was tied with a large black bow on the top of her head and she was wearing purple eyeshadow in catseye style. She was dressed in a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this was a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of both of her legs. She was also wearing black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. On her left arm was a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf was wrapped around her neck and a gray backpack was strapped to her back that was covered by her hair.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company*******, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." The strange girl introduced the snob whilst holding one of the Dust vials that survived the explosion.

"Finally, some recognition!" Weiss said with her voice filled with pride.

"The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The mystery girl finished.

"What- How dare-! The nerve of-" Weiss sputtered furiously, snatching the vial from the mystery girl's hands and storming off.

"I promise we'll make this up to you!" Ruby yelled, trying to redeem herself. Seeing how pointless it was, she looked down with gloom. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day."

"You're right about that one." Noah sighed. He'd imagine that if Grace Walker ever met Weiss, she would most likely call her a 'rich bitch' but I digress.

Ruby then remembered the other girl. "So what's-?" All she found was the said girl walking away from her and Noah.

"Welcome to Beacon…" she muttered to herself. Instantly, she remembered she had her friend still with her. "I guess lets go meet up with Yang."

Before they moved on, the knight from earlier walked up to them.

"Hey. I'm Jaune." The knight introduced himself.

"Ruby." She replied.

"Name's Noah." Our Nazi Dinosaur Hunter followed.

Ruby then snickered. "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?"

* * *

(X and Y Snowbelle City Remix by GlitchXCity)

A few minutes passed, and our first-year students were walking through the lonely avenue.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune tried to justify himself.

"I understand your pain, Jaune." Noah couldn't really blame Jaune. When he first got on the top deck of Eva's Hammer, he suffered from a minor case of sea sickness. I guess you could you say they're in the same boat (no pun intended).

"I'm sorry, okay? 'Vomit-boy' was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said apologetically.

"Oh yeah? What if I called you Crater-face?"

"Hey, that explosion was an accident."

"Well the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" Jaune said proudly.

"Do they really?" Both Noah and Ruby asked in unison, raising eyebrows.

"They will. Well, I hope they will… I mean, my mom always says that… Never mind."

Ruby giggled slightly over the awkwardness and decided to show him her weapon.

"So I got this thing." She transformed her weapon from inactive to scythe mode that stabbed right into the concrete, but also nearly stabbing Noah's foot as he took a few steps back.

"Ruby! Please be more careful with that. You could've sliced my foot off." He scolded at her like a parent to a child.

"Sorry, Noah!" She almost gave him the puppy eyes but he already forgave her.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?!" Jaune asked surprised.

"It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle." Ruby described her combo weapon.

"A wha-?" Jaune asked this time cluelessly.

"It's also a gun." Noah clarified as Ruby cocked her rifle.

"Oh." Jaune finally understood. "That's cool!"

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked Jaune.

"Oh- uh, I got this sword." Said Jaune as he unsheathed his said sword, which was a simple longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard.

"Oooooooh!"

"Yeah, I've got this shield too!" Jaune brought out his scabbard that then morphed into a heater shield that was white with a gold trim, displaying his golden emblem in the center.

"So what can they do?" Noah asked whilst Ruby gave the shield a slight touch, causing it to bounce back into its scabbard form & out into its shield form, causing Jaune to fumble with it, trying to catch it. After that comical show was done, he managed to regain his bearing and place the now morphed scabbard back onto his left hip.

"Well… the shield gets smaller… so… when I get tired of carrying it… I can just put it away." Jaune explained.

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, it does." Jaune admitted looking down.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons. I guess I did go a little overboard designing it."

"Ruby, my Schockhammer X carries forty shotgun shells before needing to reload and can fire three of them at once. There's no such thing as going overboard when it comes to making or upgrading weapons." Noah praised about weaponry.

"Wait. You two _made_ those kind of weapons?" Jaune asked once again perplexed, especially when he heard about Noah's shotgun.

"Of course!" Ruby answered happily. "All students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you guys make yours?"

"I didn't really make mine. I only upgraded them with some help from my family back home. And I never went to Signal. I was homeschooled." Noah again said a half-truth.

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune replied. Noah then tensed from the mention of the word 'war' but it was unnoticed by anyone.

"It sounds more like a family heirloom to me!" Ruby commented. "Well I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah. The classics."

"By the way, I've been meaning to ask you, Noah." Ruby said, turning her head to her friend. "Why'd you help me out the other night? I could've stopped the robbery on my own and yet, you helped me anyway."

"Before I left home, my parents always told me that it's never too late to do the right thing." Noah explained without letting the cat out of the bag.

"Huh. Kind of like how my mom always says 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune spoke outloud.

Ruby must've realized something as they continued to walk down the avenue.

"Hey, where are we going?" She asked confused.

"Oh, I dunno, I was following you." Jaune realized too.

"Don't look at me. This is my first time at Beacon Academy." Noah defended himself.

"You think there might be a directory?" Jaune suggested, earning some laughs from Ruby. "Maybe a food court? Some sort of recognizable landmark?"

"Is uh… Is that a no?"

"That's a 'no'." Ruby said.

* * *

Several minutes later after exploring more of the avenue and courtyard, and Jaune, Noah, and Ruby finally made it to the Amphitheater. It took the form of a standard glass-domed amphitheater with raised bleachers arranged in a circle around a circular stage that had a tall, ornate wooden backdrop with blue lights. There was also a large, open area in front of the stage where all of the students are right now standing. Out of the large crowd, they could hear a familiar voice yell out to them.

"Ruby! Noah! Over here!" It was Yang. They both looked to the right and saw her waving to them. "I saved you two a spot!"

"Oh! Hey we gotta go!" Ruby told Jaune. "We'll see you after the ceremony!" She then grabbed Noah's hand and dragged him with her before he could react.

"Hey, wait!" Jaune tried to reach them with his voice but before he knew it, they already vanished into the flock of first-years.

"So how's your first day going, guys?" Yang asked Noah and Ruby.

"You mean since you _ditched_ us and I _exploded_!?" Ruby shot a glare at her sister.

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school. There was fire… and I think some ice."

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang smirked.

"She's dead serious." Noah simplified it. "She tripped over some snob's luggage and the said snob gave us a lecture of how 'careless' we were."

"Yeah! And I felt really, really bad! And I just wanted her to stop yelling at us!" Ruby finished the story, unaware that Weiss was right behind her.

" **YOU TWO!** " The Ice Queen yelled, causing Noah to spin around in a fist fighting pose and a frightened Ruby to jump into Yang's arms just like a certain high-strung talking Great Dane you readers probably know.

"Oh God, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"Oh my god, you really exploded." Yang realized after processing what they said.

"It was an accident!" Ruby pleaded to Weiss for forgiveness as she managed to get down from Yang's arms. "It was an accident!"

Before she could beg for mercy some more, the Schnee heiress then brought out two brochures that were titled "Dust for Dummies and Other Inadequate Individuals" to Ruby's and Noah's faces.

"What's this supposed to be?" Our anti-fascist raised an eyebrow over the paper in front of him.

"The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Althoughnotmandatory,theSchneeFamilyhighlyencouragestheircustomerstoreadandfamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasy-to-followguidetoDustapplicationandpracticeinthefield."

"Uhhh.." Ruby looked more confused if anything.

"You two really want to start making this up to me?"

"Absolutely!"

"Read this and don't ever speak to me again." Weiss finished as she handed the brochures to the two commoners in question. Noah simply just put his in one of his backpack's pockets.

"I want you know one thing, princess or whatever you want to be called." Noah castigated, making Weiss glare at him. "I may have said this already but we just apologized to you. And that explosion earlier was _your_ fault. I personally don't care what kind of family you come from, but just because you're some rich daddy's girl, that doesn't mean you have to act like a snobby brat."

 _"_ Excuse me?" Weiss asked while Ruby was quietly giggling, adding a bit of salt to the wound. How dare this boy insult her like that?!

Before she could retaliate, Yang had to step in before the argument could escalate.

"Look, it sounds like you three got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you, Ruby, and Noah just start over and try to be friends, okay?" she suggested, hoping that this attempt of establishing some peace would work.

"Yeah! Great idea, Sis!" Ruby agreed whilst she turned to the literal ice queen. "Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Want to hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!" Weiss sneered as she gestured to Jaune, who happened to not be far away.

"Oh wow, really?"

"NO."

"Ugh, she is going to be the death of me." Noah muttered quietly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Then Ozpin and Glynda finally went onto the stage, getting everyone's attention as they all became quiet.

"Ahem… I'll keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people." Ozpin started.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this but at your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

After he finished, Glynda took over.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Back in the crowd, Noah, Ruby, and Yang all were confused by the way Ozpin spoke.

"He seemed kind of off." Yang broke the ice first.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby coincided.

"Something's telling me that he has a lot on his mind." Noah noted.

Before anyone else could say anything, Jaune comically butted into the group.

"I'm a natural blond, you know!" Wait, was he trying to flirt with Weiss?

Noah was pretty much doubting it was working since all the ice queen did was face-palm.

* * *

Later that night, all of the first year students gathered in the mentioned ballroom where sleeping bags were arranged, colonized by friends in pajamas resting aside each other. Noah was leaning against a wall corner alone, with his backpack leaning on him slightly. He was stripped of his armor and bomber jacket, being only clothed in his jeans, t-shirt, and boots. To most of the people around him, he was passed out already but he was actually deep in thought over two things.

First, he was mentally face-palming how he had to read that brochure that Weiss Schnee gave him earlier but he just accepted the fact that he needed to know all about this 'Dust' substance.

From what he learned, Dust is kind of like diesel fuel and electricity back on Earth except that it can't be used outside of the planet's atmosphere, making it pointless for space travel. It comes in a wide variety of types, each with their own unique properties such as fire and ice, that can be combined either artificially or naturally. And last but not least, Dust can be converted into bullets and explosives. What makes this a unique case is that if Noah can craft some ammunition from it, they could cause some elemental damage, something that the Nazis haven't succeeded in creating for their fascist agendas.

The last thought was about how should he tell Ozpin that he isn't from whatever kind of planet. If you think about it, telling someone that you're from another world where you fought fascist Germans, dinosaurs, and robots can make you sound insane.

He kept wondering what was going to happen to him during his time on this planet but he eventually grew exhausted and fell into a deep needed sleep.

(Breathe Me by Sia)

* * *

 **Journal Entries**

 ***Air Bus:** _"This particular model of an airship is used for transportation of passengers, hence its name. They are very slow and have four huge, moving wings_ _which have similar motions to those of turtle flippers as a part of the steering system_ _that can't support aerodynamic lift by themselves. In a design similar to a cruise ship, the stairs near the wings are used for boarding and lead up to the main part of the ship. They also have three clusters of three glowing nozzles each at the back, with another two below. These are the primary propulsion system and they maybe are powered by Dust. Airships have a single viewing gallery about twelve feet across, which runs along the bottom of the hull with four semicircular windows, mounted at a downward oblique angle, on each side. The windows have holographic projectors which can be used to show commercial media broadcasts pre-recorded information presentations. When docking at a skyport, the airship's wings fold down, and it flies alongside the pier before slowly moving sideways until its exit ramp is aligned with the pier. The Air Bus also has a highly sophisticated, automated docking system._

\- Type: Airship Transport

\- Role: Transportation

* * *

 ****Yang Xiao Long:** _"The older step-sister of Ruby, Yang is probably one of the most attractive people I have come across. From what I understood when we first met, she seems to be an energetic and outgoing young lady. She's the complete opposite of Ruby in many ways, beginning with her cheerful outlook on life and ending with her ridiculous bust size. Honestly, I thought I fought it all: the Nazis, the dinosaurs, and the robots. But I've never fought anything like teenage hormones up until now."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: Yet to be seen

\- Weaponry: Ember Celica – _"At a first glance, they looked like normal bracelets but according to Ruby, when Yang activates them, they completely turn into shotgun/gauntlets. I'd imagine that the Supersoldaten back home wouldn't stand a chance against her."_

* * *

 *****Faunus:** _"When I first heard of the Faunus, I had no idea who they were up until now._ _They are actually quite similar to Humans, except that they share certain traits with animals. Each Faunus is said to possess only one physical trait common with their animal traits. Some types are more common than others, with some being extremely rare. Faunus with mammalian traits seem to be the most common. I've even heard that they possess night vision and abilities unique to each them, such as flight. Despite this, they are often subject to major discrimination because of their traits, pretty similar to the segregation back on Earth. And I thought I already lost my faith in humanity…"_

* * *

 ******Jaune Arc:** _"Before I go over this, there is something you should know. The rank of private is the lowest of the low ranks in the military for a reason. They are mostly new in the said military, not knowing what to expect in the field of battle and sometimes, they have the personality of a goofy, outgoing, and all-around friendly person. I guess you can compare them to apprentices of wizards in the fantasy stories. If Jaune Arc ever was in the US Armed Forces, 'Private' would've fit him a lot more than Wyatt. But just like every other cadet back home, I have a good feeling that he's destined for greatness. Let's just hope he doesn't make an embarrassment of himself out there…"_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: Crocea Mors – _"A Latin name literally meaning 'yellow death'. It may not be able to transform into some sort of assault rifle or whatever but heck, like Ruby said, it's quite a classic."_

* * *

 *******Beacon Academy:** _"Eighty years before I woke up in this strange new world, Beacon Academy was founded in the Kingdom of Vale following the end of this event called the Great War. Along with the other three Huntsmen academies, Beacon was founded in order to train Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the Creatures of Grimm._ _In addition to its role of training future warriors, the Academy also plays an important role in a worldwide security and Vale's Cross Continental Transmit tower, which is vital for long-distance communication across the planet, was also built in the center of the Beacon campus."_

\- Region: Vale

\- Landmass: Sanus

\- City: Vale

\- Points of Interest: CCT Tower, Beacon Tower, Amphitheater

* * *

 ********Weiss Schnee:** _"You know, I thought I was finally going to fight something else besides Nazis but it looks I'm doing it again, only this time it's a Nazi in a rich flavor. I don't know what's gotten into her in the first place but like I said, just because she's from an upper class family, she better not expect to be treated like she's on a pedestal, especially by me. I bet everyone back on Eva's Hammer, even Sigrun, would think of the same thing."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy, Schnee Dust Company

\- Semblance: Yet to be seen

\- Weaponry: Myrtenaster – _"Basically a standard-sized rapier/revolver that's silver-gray in color. The hilt possesses four prongs that encase the revolver-like chamber around the ricasso instead of a bow type hand-guard that is common among most rapiers, in a manner somewhat alike to a swept hilt. This mechanism can be controlled by the sword-hand, enabling Weiss to seamlessly cycle the chamber in combat."_

* * *

 *********Schnee Dust Company:** _"The Schnee Dust Company, also known as the SDC, is the only megacorporation and the largest producers and exporters of Dust on the planet that I'm stranded on. It was found by Nicholas Schnee in the aftermath of the Great War in Mantle. He personally led numerous expeditions around the world to find Dust veins, earning him praise and respect throughout the Kingdoms, while also greatly expanding his company. However, as time passed Nicholas began to grow weary. His family missed him and his health was failing. He decided to let his son-in-law inherit the company. But since then, the Schnee Dust Company's profits grew exponentially, albeit through less-than-ethical practices, such as the use of cheap labor, allowing dangerous working conditions and having shady business partners. And if that's not enough, it's headquartered in a Kingdom called Atlas and collaborates with its military to work on weapons. If it's quite in the militaristic and prosperous lifestyle as the locals say they are, I better keep my mouth shut around these people then."_

\- Type: Dust Mining Company

\- Allies: The Atlesian Military (whoever leads it at least)

\- Enemies: The White Fang


	4. The Initiation

**EDIT:** Finally managed to rework this chapter a bit. So enjoy this new and improved chapter.

* * *

 _"[Hold him down.]"_

 _"[General, look who decided to crawl out of their holes.]"_

 _"[Finally... very good. Now off with her armor.]"_

 _CLANK!_

 _"Oh man. Oh man."_

 _"Don't you dare touch her!"_

 _SLAP!_

 _"[Shut the fuck up, you bastard child!]"_

 _CLANK!_

 _THUD!_

 _"What a funny sight, the mastermind crawling around in her own filth."_

 _"Blazkowicz. You're finally awake."_

 _"What's left of me. I came for you. We both came for you."_

 _"Are you okay, Caroline?"_

 _"Don't know how she found us. I fucked up somehow. She tracked us down. I fucked everything up."_

 _THWACK!_

* * *

"GASP!"

Noah quickly sat up straight faster than a bullet with his eyes wide open, a few drops of sweat racing down his forehead, and his heart racing faster than any stethoscope can keep track of.

He rubbed his eyes while they adjusted to the light better.

(Coffee Music and Sunshine (Elizabeth) by OCB Relax Music)

It was already morning and most of the students were awake, some of them packing their equipment up and some of them entering the nearby restrooms, either showering or brushing their teeth... actually that's a good idea.

Remember those times when a dentist would always say something about brushing your teeth in the morning? Well, Noah certainly does. He was raised by a family of doctors after all. Oh and before you ask, he does have a spare toothbrush and a half-empty toothpaste tube that had its German logos scrapped off. What? You can't go on Nazi-killing adventures without clean teeth, no matter where you go.

After that was done, he went back to retrieve his rucksack and proceeded to look for what he could assume was the cafeteria, hence the distinct chatter of students. Just like the academy, it had quite impressive architecture.

The cafeteria took the form of a large, formal dining room that ran down the length of a cloister-like hall. Its features were four long rows of tables running the length of the hall with benches to either side and walking areas located in between. Like all parts of the academy, the dining hall was somewhat gothic and the walls were marked with Beacon's crossed-axe logo.

Getting in line in front of the counter, he got himself a small plain omelette, three breakfast sausage links and pieces of bacon, a single piece of buttered toast, a hash brown, an 8 oz carton of milk, a 4 oz carton of orange juice, and a simple set of cutlery. When he found an empty seat at a table that was suitable for him, he immediately dug into the food that was eerily similar to the American foods.

Let me tell you a short story about life back on Earth. When the power-hungry Nazis won the war, they'd been converting well over 80% of the world into Germany, just like in February 1949 where they took out Rushmore using explosives during the Liberation War just because it wasn't 'German enough' to them. That's one of the many problems everyone's been facing; the Nazis want everything to be German, even if it's the language you speak and even if its the food you love to eat. For example, if you wanted to order a hot dog from a Nazi-occupied buffet, all you'll ever be getting is a knackwurst.

Almost through with his breakfast, Noah thought about how he got to this strange planet, courtesy of that necklace. He's been wondering what happened to it ever since he woke up on that beach. There were two possibilities of what happened to the necklace; Either he lost it by accident...

Or it was destroyed in the process, cutting him off from Earth.

He didn't know what he was supposed to do at that point. He couldn't go home because of the necklace, he didn't have anything else other than his equipment, and he had nowhere else to go.

For the first time, he maybe completely on his own.

Shaking his head from the thought, Noah took one last bite of his important meal of the day before standing up.

 _"Guess I just need to face it. I'm stranded on a new world and there's potentially no way back home. I doubt Da'at Yichud can help me this time. I'm sorry I can't be there by your side when we bring Hitler down, guys... Si_ _s, I pray that you know that I love you and the rest of the Kreisau Circle. Even if you don't hear me, it still feels nice to admit it._ _"_ He sighed as he walked out of the Dining Hall.

* * *

Several minutes passed and Noah managed to find Beacon's locker room that was completed with locker benches and washroom facilities. Prior to the initiation, all first-year students at Beacon were given a slip of paper that told them about their locker numbers, each being different from each other. He scanned each locker as he went by them, trying to find his. By the time he found it, much to his surprise, it was next to Ruby's, who was currently talking to Yang.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." She spoke.

"Oh, who knows..." Yang shrugged it off. Then she noticed Noah. "Good morning, Noah!"

Ruby turned to his direction. "Hiya Noah!" She exclaimed in a lively mood with a toothy grin.

"Morning to you too, guys." He greeted and smiled back as he opened his locker. "How's it going?"

"I'm doing fine, and Ruby here is awfully chipper this morning." Yang said.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting to know you' stuff. Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby exclaimed while stroking her signature scythe rifle like a cat.

"Well, make sure you have the safety on every time you have that around us." Noah joked as he pulled his body armor out of the locker. The current season of this world was summer so there was no point of wearing his bomber jacket. What else he pulled out was the body camera that also survived the trip to this new world with him.

A quick fact about the body camera. This type of camera in particular was developed in the 1940s when the Nazis had a great boost in their technology. At the end of the war, it was frequently used by the Gestapo (Secret State Police) that could be found everywhere on Earth. How did he get this kind of camera you ask? I don't know. Ask his step-sister. Before they both joined the Kreisau Circle, Anya was very good at being a femme fatale & Nazi hunter, seducing Nazis and at the end, killing them.

"Hey! My baby would _never_ hurt my sister or my friends." Ruby still petting her weapon said with a smile on her face.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation." Yang tried to explain. "If you want to grow up, you're going to have to meet new people and learn to work together."

"Ugh! You sound like dad!" Ruby placed her weapon back into her locker. "Okay, first of all, what does meeting people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me grow up. I drink milk!"

"But she is right on one thing." Noah justified Yang's words. He agreed with her since there have been occasions where he had to go on missions with different people whenever BJ was unavailable. "It's a good idea to have some extra sets of eyes watching over you. Besides, you can't always expect Yang to be there when you need her."

Ruby adorably glared at Noah. "Are you insinuating that I shouldn't be on the same team as my dearest sister!?"

"No! Of course not." Noah defended as he rose his hands in a surrender position. "I'm just giving you some helpful facts."

"Yeah." Yang joined in. "I mean, this could be a chance to help you break out of your shell."

"What the!? I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely ridiculous!"

Eventually, it turned into a cute argument about teams between the sisters, leaving Noah sweat-dropping, already forgotten.

 _"I think it would be wise if I just get going."_ Noah thought while he just stepped away, turning to find the nearest restroom to change into his armor.

A few minutes later after that, followed by slipping his rucksack on and clipping his body camera on, he was locked, loaded, and ready to go. Then the intercom was turned on and everyone could hear the voice of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately." Before the intercom went off.

"Well, time to get out there and kick some ass."

* * *

An hour passed and all of the first year students (with Ozpin and Goodwitch accompanying them) made it to Beacon Cliff, hence the name, was a cliff that overlooked a lush green forest below. For some reason, they told the students to stand on some sort of platforms. Weiss was on the last platform on the left while Jaune was on another on the opposite side. Noah in particular was between him and Ruby. Yang was on the left side off her sister and there were of course other students in the mix.

"For years you have trained to become warriors. And today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest*." Ozpin started.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... Today." Glynda explained.

"What? Aw..." Ruby sounded scared.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon." Ozpin continued.

"Kind of like a squad of sorts?" Noah questioned.

"Yes, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby still sounded nervous but she's about to learn why she should be.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"What?!" She exclaimed. Even if Noah was surprised, he didn't show it.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along with way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

Jaune was quite intimidated by that statement, his nervous laughter being the first clue but he failed to notice Noah having a determined face.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," Jaune spoke whilst raising his right hand. "Um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Every first year student in question got into a combat stance while our American simply brought out his fully loaded Schockhammer X, ready to fight.

"Uh, sir?" Jaune gathered enough courage to ask. "I've got, um, a question."

 _CLANK!_

 _WHOOSH!  
_  
As soon as he said this, Weiss just got _catapulted_ by the platform she was standing on. Noah noticed this.

"Wait, what?" He was in fact shocked about what was happening.

"So, this landing strategy thing, uh, w-what is it? You're like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune continued.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin answered.

"We get that..." Noah interjected slightly. "..but shouldn't you be giving us parachutes first?"

"Yeah. Should you?"

"No, because you will be using your own landing strategy."

"Uhhuh... Yeah."

"...Are you serious?"

 _CLANK!_

 _WHOOSH!  
_  
Ruby was launched and the next one to learn to fly was Noah.

"Oh sh-"

 _CLANK!_

 _WHOOSH!_

(Ride of the Valkyries by Richard Wagner)

He was thrown into the air like a rag doll, followed by Jaune who was having it worse than him. Everyone else who was catapulted were already forming their unique landing strategy; Ruby was using her scythe to swing from tree to tree, Weiss was using (here we go with magic again) glyphs as jump pads, and Yang was using her shotgun gauntlets to keep flying like a rocket.

Once the skies were cleared of nearly every first year, Noah straightened himself mid-flight and reached for a ripcord, pulled it and let his round dark grey parachute loose.

Allow me to explain a bit about his backpack in case you're confused. The backpack in his possession is a prototype 'UberRucksack', originally designed at the London Nautica to be a perfect blend of a military-grade knapsack and a parachute. Why create your own equipment when you can let the Nazis do it for you? For a bunch of scum of the earth, they do a pretty good job at it but I got off topic.

Noah was now gently floating down thanks to the parachute and thus, managed to land safely in a small clearing in the Emerald Forest, using the parachute landing fall technique.

"Ozpin, if everyone else survives the fall, consider yourself lucky!" Noah yelled at the sky as he deflated the parachute canopy, folded it, and stuffed it into a special compartment that was built on the rucksack. The process took a few minutes long but after that, he reequipped his shotgun and moved to the direction he knew was north.

* * *

The small trek through the forest was so far uneventful but that didn't mean he'd let his guard down, especially when he first encountered the Beowolves. Even though the Creatures of Grimm weren't Nazis or their doomsday monstrosities and war machines, he had to give everybody credit for going toe to toe with these beasts.

Then they appeared. A small trio of average mentioned Beowolves that were still as viscous as ever.

(Back from the Dead by Skillet)

The first one to die had its entire head blown up from the Schockhammer X's buckshot rounds. Let me tell you, it blew up like a brain, bone, pair of eyeballs, and blood filled inflatable ball. The gun was so loud, it almost sounded like a lightning bolt striking the earth.

The second Beowolf lost both of its legs from two blasts from the shotgun before another shot went into its back, creating a large dinner plate sized wound. To add insult to injury, it was just left to bleed to death.

The last one standing began backing away slightly until Noah swapped his shotgun with his Fire Hatchet. He charged towards it, sliced its right arm off before he cut its stomach open, spilling some organs like a grim piñata.

Then more Grimm appeared, counting four Beowolves and something else that didn't belong in the pack.

It was a large and stocky bear that had shadow black fur, white bone spikes on its legs and back, a white bone mask that had red markings, and red glowing eyes.**

"Smokey, is that you?" Noah asked sarcastically.

The bear roared as if it understood him.

"Well, too bad this isn't New Mexico!"

Our American straight up punched one of the wolves in its face, causing it to fall backwards as if it was stunned. He jumped onto the beast with his hatchet in hand and swung the said hatchet into the Beowolf's mouth, slicing off only the upper half of its head off, leaving only its lower jaw and tongue behind. The half-headless corpse poured a pool of blood onto the ground.

Another Beowolf had its abdomen sliced vertically and Noah took his fist, punched deep into the wound and literally _pulled out_ some of its organs and intestines out. To make this more graphic, the wolf was _still_ alive during the process.

The third wolf had both of its forearms sliced off before the hatchet was slammed knee-deep into its heart, instantly killing it.

The last Beowolf had its left knee cut off before its head was vertically sliced, causing one of its eyeballs to pop out of its sockets. Now time to deal with the mighty grizzly.

The bear managed to swat the human, throwing him into a nearby tree and succeeding in knocking wind out of him. Struggling with this paralysis, Noah pulled out his Assault Rifle 1960 and fired some rifle rounds on the beast but it didn't stop it from charging. Before it could even slice him in half, the bear found itself being knocked back by some explosion.

Looking behind him, he saw Yang charging towards the bear and began punching it like it was a boxing bag and the mystery girl from yesterday backing her up by slashing the beast. To add the perfect final touch, Yang hit demon Smokey in the abdomen, sending it flying through a pair of trees.

The deceased Grimm around them started evaporating, even the organs and blood that were left behind by Noah's little massacre. Yang walked towards him with the mystery girl behind her.

(Keep Your Rifle by Your Side (Reinterpretation) by Hammock)

"Are you alright, Noah?" She asked while she offered her hand.

He accepted, still slightly stunned from the blow dealt by Smokey. "Yeah... Thanks for the help. I guess we're teammates now."

"Yup."

"And might I ask who are you?" Noah politely questioned the mystery girl.

"Blake.***" She calmly answered.

* * *

Back on the cliffs, Glynda tapped on her device and Ozpin took a long sip from his coffee mug.

"That was... excessively violent. How did he do that?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin was silent for a brief moment until he spoke. "It's like I told him the night we met. His methods of combat were _raw_... yet effective. He may have been honest in saying that he was trained by his friends and family but what concerns me is where he picked up such a fighting style."

"I agree with you, sir. Even for a Huntsman, it was inhumane."

"Still, I feel as if he can become a unique Huntsman, even if his abilities are... misused. All he needs is guidance. What caught my attention about him was not only the lack of information about him and his weaponry, there was something slightly strange about him."

"What do you mean?"

"If you remember from the night before, he called the Grimm 'Shadow Beasts', a term that hasn't been used for millennia. Not just that. There was also his reaction to your semblance and his confusion about Dust, acting as if he had never seen aura, semblances, or Dust before."

Glynda only hummed before speaking. "That is indeed out of the ordinary. What should we do when the initiation is over?"

"He did promise that he would explain his situation to us. So we will question him in my office after this." He brought out his own device, pressed a few buttons, and the screen showed surveillance footage of Noah and his two new teammates.

 _"Just who are you, Noah Oliwa? Who are you?"_

* * *

Back in the Emerald Forest, Noah, Yang, and Blake were still marching through the woods. The girls were ahead of him while he wasn't far behind, still on the lookout for the Grimm.

"How did you do all of that?" Yang asked, turning to Noah.

"Do what?"

"Those gross... things." She visibly cringed. "I've never seen anyone do that to Grimm before. I don't think anyone has seen anything like that before."

"The brutality was concerning." Blake explained. "The way you killed those Beowolves, it was almost as if you were intent on making sure they suffered indefinitely."

"Yeah, what she said. What was that all about?" Yang questioned with a hint of worry in her voice.

The true origin of Noah's harsh fighting style was the endless battles against the Third Reich. If you think his methods of killing enemies were too graphic, let me remind you how the Nazis treated everybody back on Earth.

First off, when Adolf Hitler came to power, he blamed all of Germany's problems on Jews and every one of his followers believed him. Another fact was that the Nazis believed that the Aryan race was the best and strongest of them all while the Jews were so inferior, they were considered the enemies of the state, having over 90% of them exterminated. And if that wasn't horrible enough, the Nazis also did the same to every colored, homosexual, Jehovah's Witnesses, communists, political opponents, and other people they deemed 'inferior'. Now lets take a look in the treatment of these people. The said people were sent to either ghettos, concentration camps, or worse, extermination camps, where they would either be burned alive, shot in the head, sent to gas chambers, hanged, experimented on, decapitated, in some cases raped, you name it. You could've be a man, woman, teenager, child, elder, pregnant mother, toddler, or a newborn baby who hadn't learned to walk. It didn't matter who you were. Truly, it was a brutal and devastating series of massacres.

Now, Noah had been through all sorts of hardships. Some of the things he witnessed left a permanent scar on his psyche, some made him absolutely sick to his stomach, and there were some things he wished he could forget. Just like how _she_... took away Caroline, someone who he could trust, someone who knew how to fight... someone who felt like a mother to him...

 _"Caroline..."_

A hand placed on his shoulder made him jump, snapping out his thoughts and saw Yang having a concerned expression. "Noah? Are you okay?"

He calmed himself down slightly and saw Blake staring at him the same way.

"You just stopped walking and stood there quietly." She must've read his mind before he could even ask. "Not to mention that you looked depressed. Is everything alright?" She pointed at a single tear he failed to notice.

"I-I'm fine. Let's just get a move on." Noah answered rather too quickly as he then started moving again. Yang and Blake just looked at each other briefly unconvinced before they followed close behind.

"What's up with him?" Yang asked her partner quietly.

"I'm not sure." Blake replied. "I was wondering the same thing."

"I don't why he's being a tad bit secretive, but... it's just bothers me."

"Well, we just met him."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying. That's all."

After finally stepping out the trees, they found the temple that mostly consisted of broken ruins of a rotunda made out of stone bricks. Three of the columns were broken and lied around the area in pieces. There were also five stone columns still standing that held up a circle of stones. The floor of the structure bared a symmetrical design.

"Think this is it?" Yang asked.

"It could be." Noah assumed.

Blake simply walked towards the temple, with her two teammates following her. The temple had small stone pedestals forming a circle, each having... chess pieces? They were white and black chess pieces, each being the size of an average drinking cup. Were these the relics they were looking for?

"Chess pieces?" Blake was partially confused.

"Some of them are missing." Yang took note of.

"I guess we weren't the first ones to get here." Noah concluded, which would've been everyone's guess.

"Well, I guess we should pick one."

"Hmm..." She looked closely at a white knight piece and picked it up. "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake simply smiled over Yang's enthusiasm. "Sure."

"I approve." Noah concurred. _"And why does this remind me so much of the time Max beat Set Roth at chess?"_ He chuckled lightly at the memory. He'd be lying if he said that these relics didn't give him a slight nostalgia.

"That wasn't too hard." Yang cheered.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake smiled back.

"You got that right. So, what now?" Noah asked.

Before anyone could answer, they all heard a loud girlish scream echoing through the Emerald Forest. Noah immediately pulled out his Laserkraftwerk (which was fully charged! Hallelujah!) and Yang noticed this too.

(Stop the music)

"Some girl's in trouble!" She exclaimed. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Our quiet girl in question simply pointed her finger upwards to the sky. Both Yang and Noah looked up and-

"What th- Is that Ruby?" Noah asked surprised.

And indeed it was.

"Heads uuuuuuuuuuuppp!" She yelled before another body collided with her, both crashing into a tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake tried to understand the situation.

"I-" Yang was then cut off by a roar.

It sounded off from a line of trees where a few started falling. Out from the vegetation, another demented Smokey was getting blasted by some sort of light pink-purple electric explosion on its back.

"Yeehaw!" Someone yelled from behind the bear and landed in front of the now deceased beast.

It was a girl who had short orange hair and turquoise eyes. Her clothing was a mix and match with different colors and themes. She wore a collared black vest that ended at her waist. Under the vest were two layers of clothing, colored red and light-blue respectively and she had a turquoise bow at the back of her skirt. She also wore a white sleeveless top that formed a tiny cute heart shape between her cleavage and collarbone, with a white detached sleeve on each arm. She wore matching fingerless gloves on both of her hands, a pink skirt that started at the waist & ended mid-thigh, and her shoes were a mix of pink and white with pink laces. Lastly, she wore armor that began in the middle of the shoulder & neck and ended by the waist. And what kind of weapon was she carrying?****

"Aww. It's broken." Apparently, this girl was a tad bit of a sadist. "Eeeew..."

"...Well that was a classic." Noah muttered.

Another teenager came out of the treeline and joined the girl who was on top of Smokey's carcass.

This time, it was a young man with long black hair that was tied into a ponytail that ended midway down his back. There was a magenta streak on the left side of his hair. His eyes matched the streak and his clothing appeared to be Chinese in origin. He wore a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that was red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming went down the right side of his torso and formed a black collar. He also wore a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. The overall color scheme reminded Noah of a lotus flower.*****

"Nora?" He spoke and he looked like he ran a marathon. "Please... don't ever do that again." He then looked up and noticed Nora just vanished.

"Ooooo..." The girl was staring at a white rook before she grabbed it and started singing 'I'm Queen of the castle!'.

"NORA!" Her partner hollered, getting her attention.

"Hehehe, coming Ren!" She saluted Ren and skipped towards him.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake was becoming increasingly confused.

"I-" Yang was once again cut off by a screech and more trees falling.

Another girl bolted out of the woods like a bat out of hell.

She had red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, ran out of the woods. She was wearing light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her emerald green eyes. She was tall and quite muscular too. As a top, she wore a brown overbust corset with a vertical strip of lighter brown in the center, an elastic, black, A-line mini skirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She was also wearing a red, ankle-length sash that wrapped around her skirt, she had a small circular bronze plate on her right hip with two opposite pouches that were connected to a belt, she wore a brown circlet adorned with a pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Her armor made Noah think about the Spartans somehow in a way. She had elaborate bronze greaves that started below her mid-thigh before continuing downwards into her boots, as well as a pair of cuisses that began mid-thigh and ended slightly above her knees. She was also equipped with a bronze bracer atop the sleeve on her left arm. Her high-heeled boots were brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves and reaching up to mid-calf.******

The vegetation behind her was forcefully shoved out of the way, including the trees and this made Noah slightly drop his jaw over what he saw.

It was the largest scorpion he had ever laid eyes on. It had a pitch black exoskeleton underneath several white, bone-like plates that were on its back, which were decorated with red markings. The intriguing attributes of this beast was the golden stinger on its tail, its pincers which were overwhelmingly massive, and its ten red glowing eyes.*******

The scorpion Shadow beast tried to cut the post-modern Spartan with its pincers but she effectively kept dodging. She was also hollering for Jaune, wherever he wa- Oh forget I was going to say that. He was the body that was thrown onto Ruby when she was falling from the sky.

Ruby then jumped down from the tree she was stuck in, getting Yang's attention.

"Ruby?"

She looked up. "Yang! Noah!"

"Nora!" Nora herself bumped into the conversation.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake asked once more.

"Grrrrr!" Yang then exploded into flames (quite literally) as her eyes just turned from lilac to red. "I can't take it anymore! Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?"

 _"Note to self: Do NOT make her angry."_ Noah told himself. He even felt heat radiating off of her.

Ruby slapped on Yang's arm. "Um... Yang?" She was looking upwards where there was yet another Shadow Beast.

The Grimm was an avian that had features resembling a mixture of a condor and raven. Like the other creatures, it had a mask-like, white bony structure overlaying the upper front of its head. It also had two pairs of red eyes, two on each side of its head. The headpiece also included a dorsal spine. Intriguingly, the beast had have two clawed fingers extending forwards from the outermost wing joint.********

Everyone took notice that someone was barely holding on to the beast's talons. It was Weiss Schnee.

"How could you leave me?!" She could be heard yelling. In fact, the Raven beast was so huge, it made Weiss look like a tick compared to a common bird.

"I said 'jump'." Ruby told her.

"She's gonna fall." Blake commented.

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling." Ren said.

Before Weiss could hit the dirt, Jaune in time tried (emphasis on tried) to save her but only ended up being humiliated once again as he landed stomach flat onto the ground and was used as a landing pad for the ice queen.

"My hero." She clearly wasn't impressed.

"My back..." Jaune groaned.

The spartan earlier was then swatted away by the scorpion, landing in front of the spectators (Blake, Ren, Nora, Yang, Noah, and Ruby).

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang sarcastically remarked.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby spoke out, sounding a little too confident. She then charged into battle, deciding to take on the scorpion that was called a Deathstalker.

"The heck is she doing?!" Noah exclaimed.

"Ruby, wait!" Her sister tried to stop her.

Ruby didn't start off too well. When he try to blast herself towards the beast, it only swatted her away.

"D-do-don't worry! Totally fine!" I was right. She was being a little too confident. She tried to shoot a rifle round at the scorpion, only having it deflect off of its thick armor. She chose to flee with the scorpion beast giving chase.

"RUBY!" Yang shouted, running to assist her sibling, with Noah doing the same who was still wielding the Laserkraftwerk.

The raven beast from before was flying above them. What it did next broke our freedom fighter's expectations. It flapped its gigantic wings and sent a barrage of dagger-like feathers flying out them, like a Stymphalian bird from Greek mythology. The feathers managed to pin Ruby to the ground when one of them pierced her red cloak. The remaining feathers blocked off Yang while Noah dive-rolled out of the line of fire, still rushing to Ruby and began charging up his weapon.

"Ruby, get out of there!" Yang yelled as she desperately tried to get to her.

"I'm trying!" She called back while she was struggling to free her cloak. The Deathstalker managed to reach her and began to raise its golden stinger, ready to put the 15-year old two meters underground.

"RUBY!"

 _KA-PEW!_

(Scorpions... by Jurassic: The Hunted Soundtrack)

All of the sudden, a blue electricity-based projectile made contact with the stinger, popping most of it into a cocktail of overcooked meat, blood, and exoskeleton pieces. The scorpion scuttled back, screeching in pain as its wound was burnt to a crisp.

Ruby looked at the cause of it. It was Noah holding probably the most awesome-looking weapon she had ever seen.

He aimed the weapon again and fired nine more electric shots that somehow looked like lasers. The Deathstalker was rearing back from the horrible burns the lasers were leaving behind. They were going through its armor and exoskeleton, causing blood to splash onto the ground and three of the lasers managed to destroy three of its compound eyes.

Enraged, it attempted to cut the human in half but he combat rolled out of the way. Noah counted 260 kWh left before firing seven more shots on the left femur of its pincer, effectively burning it off.

Then he fired five more shots. This time, they were aimed for its right legs, effectively destroying one of them by burning its femur while crippling two more by damaging their patella.

He aimed for the left legs this time and fired four lasers, repeating the same disabling act with two of its legs.

All the Deathstalker could do now was drag itself to the human responsible for its serious injuries and poorly attempt to kill him, which its attacks were too sloppy thanks to its injured legs and its partial blindness.

Noah took his time by firing two more laser blasts onto two of its eyes, halfway blinding the beast, and fired three lasers onto one of its mandibles, incapacitating it.

Not wanting to waste the last 50 kWh he has left, the rebel swapped his Laserkraftwerk for his Sturmgewehr and charged towards the scorpion. The beast did try to fight back in defense but it was rather predictable thanks to its slow moment.

The next thing he did must've been seen as either insane or brave or both as he climbed onto the beast's cephalothorax and unleashed bullets into its white armor, emptying the entire magazine until there was a basketball sized hole. Noah took this chance to stuff the wound on the creature's body with a few 44mm rockets that were used for his Assault Rifle 1960 and the very last Handgranate that was with him which he activated before punching it into the beast. This was about to become a new way to celebrate the American Thanksgiving.

After he ran several yards back, the Deathstalker let out one last screech before the left side of its cephalothorax _exploded_ , finally killing it. Blood, pieces of bone armor, and meat rained from the creature as it fell with a earth-shaking thud, before it evaporated into a cloud of black smoke.

(Stop the music)

With a small smile on his face, Noah turned towards Ruby and removed the feather that was pinning her down. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

He then realized that everyone was staring at him with their jaws dropped.

"T-t-that was-I mean-WOW!" Ruby's excitement was uncontrollable and was asking Noah questions so fast, he couldn't process them. Weiss was gawking and was so perplexed, she could be heard stuttering, trying to make sense of what just happened. Blake looked impressed over how this strange boy took down the Deathstalker single-handedly, and everyone else pretty much had the same reaction.

Ruby was then wrapped into a hug by her older sister. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Yang looked back at Noah. "Thank you for saving my sister."

Our American gave her a two-finger salute as a way of saying 'It was no problem.' After Weiss snapped out of her shocked state, she began marching towards Ruby with a glare on her face.

"You are so childish." The ice queen criticized. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style." Her face softened slightly. "And I suppose, I can be a bit... difficult. But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer."

"I'm not trying to show off." Ruby justified herself. "I want you to know I can do this."

"You're fine." Weiss then walked off.

Ruby whispered something about knees before she, Yang, and Noah regrouped with the rest of the teenagers at the temple, where Jaune took notice of the bird beast flying above them.

"Guys, that thing's circling back." He pointed at the beast for emphasis. "What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying." Weiss explained the improvised battle plan. "Our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right." Noah agreed. "Our mission is to get an artifact and run back to the cliffs. We can forget about that overgrown buzzard and if it gets in our way, we can handle it."

"Run and live." Our knight sounded relieved. "Now that's an idea I can get behind."

After that brief discussion, Ruby and Jaune grabbed a relic (A white rook and a white knight) as the rest of the group made a tactical retreat for the mentioned cliffs.

* * *

(Above the Law by Mick Gordon)

The nine teenagers were sprinting through treeline, eventually reaching another abandoned temple except this time, it was larger and took the form of a steeple that was between several bridges (one of them leading to the exit that was a stone built reinforced Pathenon). The pathway to the said steeple had Parthenon that looked similar to those of Ancient Greece, reminding Noah again of home.

The raven beast that was above them flew ahead of them, forcing everyone to use the ruins as cover. It perched onto the ruined steeple as it let out a demonic screech that would make a cassowary shed all of its feathers the second it heard the beast.

"Well that's just great!" Yang was already annoyed with the beast.

"Guess this means we'll have to turn it into friend chicken then..." Noah having the same feeling.

"Can't you use that cool gun again?" Ruby asked.

"It depends. Do you want minimum or maximum damage?"

"Give it all you got!"

He brought out the laser-shooting weapon again. "Then I only have one shot left." It started to charge up in a few seconds as it hummed and built up electricity, getting the sisters' attention.

"What kind of gun is that?" Yang inquired, taking the words out of her sister's mouth.

"The Laserkraftwerk."

The name did confuse the blonde brawler but she understood the word 'Laser' and it sure did cause Ruby to get so excited, she began drooling slightly. Noah then leaned around the piece of architecture they were hiding behind and quickly took aim before the beast could react.

 _KA-PEW!_

The electricity-powered supercharged laser landed onto the bird beast's right side of its chest and without a doubt, left behind a nasty burn. The beast let out a pain-filled roar, a sign that it took some damage.

It took off as it tried to unleash some dagger-like feathers onto the human that did the deed but was interrupted by a barrage of grenades that left behind pink explosions. Noah looked at the cause and saw Nora holding the odd weapon which he realized was some kind of 'grenade launcher' that was similar to the Dieselkraftwerk but used projectiles that detonate on impact.

The beast flew off, giving everyone another chance to run for the cliffs. They were halfway across the first bridge but the bird came back, barreling towards them.

"Look out!" Noah yelled.

The raven beast crashed through the bridge as if it was nothing, completely splitting the group up. Ruby, Noah, Yang, and Weiss ended up near the steeple while the others were on the other side. Blake was nowhere to been seen until she was found using her semi-automatic pistol/cleaver that was attached to a long black ribbon as a grappling hook, swinging back into the air near the beast.

Wait. Did she just teleport?

She was then on top of the beast's head and began slashing it but the attacks weren't being very effective. Blake ran off the creature and landed beside Yang.

"It's tougher than it looks!" She observed.

"No crap, Sherlock." Noah complained, already annoyed with the Grimm. Honestly, he sometimes hated flying dinosaurs. Never before had he seen one this tough.

"Who?"

"Not important."

"Then let's hit it with everything we've got!" Yang loaded her shotgun gauntlets.

The three remaining girls took out their respective weapons while Noah brought out the Sturmgewehr and fired upon the raven beast, but the shots were still not having any effect. The black smoke-emitting bird rammed through the upper levels of the steeple, causing it to collapse. Noah was on the lower levels when he saw the structure above him begin falling. He slapped the Sturmgewehr onto his back sprinted off to the other bridge just before any stone debris fell on him. Again, it wouldn't be the first close call he had.

The girls in question managed to leap acrobatically to safety at different vantage points, Weiss and Ruby being on the same bridge our rebel was on, Blake swinging onto another bridge, and Yang blasting her way to the top of a broken column.

"None of this is working!" Weiss yelled.

"How are we supposed to hurt it?" Noah questioned.

Ruby took a quick glance at Blake and back at Yang, who was already firing at the raven beast, until she got an idea.

"I have a plan!" She informed her two comrades. "Weiss, cover me! Noah, keep shooting it!"

As the girls went off, Noah took aim with his rifle in hand and fired at the beast.

The bird monster was eventually caught in a storm of bullets and explosions. The rest of the group, which was Jaune, Nora, Ren and that Spartan, were doing everything they could to help. The Spartan was holding a sniper rifle that had no scope, Nora was once again using her grenade launcher device, and Ren was wielding two fully automatic SMG-like handgun/sickles. Jaune... couldn't really do much. All he had was his sword and shield.

After Yang gave the beast a blast to one of its right eyes, it quickly turned and swooped towards her, opening its mouth. She took this chance to jump into it, still holding its beak in place, and fired off five more rounds down its gullet.

"I-Hope-You're-Hung-ry!" That's one way to stuff a turkey.

The shots must've done the trick as the beast was flying a bit weird like it was slightly stunned. She back flipped onto the destroyed steeple's main platform while the raven monster crashed into the side of the cliff and landed onto the exit Parthenon. Its four eyes began glowing redder and it let out a roar of rage at Yang.

Weiss shot straight at the beast using her glyphs to speed her up, jumped high into the air, and stabbed her rapier into its tail feathers, creating a chunk of ices that was keeping it in place. She ran back to where Blake and Yang were creating a makeshift slingshot out of the black ribbon on Blake's handguns. Ruby was riding on top of her scythe rifle as she landed into the center of the slingshot while the ice queen was using a glyph to pull her back.

 _"And I thought I was the reckless one."_ Noah chuckled as he understood what the plan was. Ruby was going to be catapaulted straight into the monster bird. He kept his Sturmgewehr aimed at the beast just in case it broke free from the ice.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss snarked.

"Think you can make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph. Can I?"

"Can-"

"Of course I c-!"

"Will both of you quit bickering back and forth and concentrate?" Noah complained, never taking his eyes off the Grimm.

Ruby cocked her gun and was shot directly at the beast, trapping its neck beneath her weapon's blade. Weiss summoned a line of glyphs that ended at the top of the cliff, allowing the little red riding hood to sprint at an impressive speed, backed up by her weapon's recoil as she dragged the beast with her.

With one final strong pull and after letting out a battle cry, Ruby finally beheaded the raven beast. The headless corpse slowly fell into the cliff's chasm while she stood at the edge, looking down at the rest of her new friends below her.

(Stop the music)

"Well..." Yang broke the ice. "That was a thing."

Unbeknownst to any of the combatants who were celebrating their victory, there were a pair of eyes watching them in nearby thick brush. More specifically, they were watching Noah R. Oliwa. One of them seemed to be non-living but yet let out a deep red glow and the other one was a yellow lizard-like eye, filled with hate. It looked like its owner's blood was boiling just by seeing the 16 year old.

A hideous growling emitted as the eyes slowly backed away deeper into the vegetation, eventually to the point where they were no where to be seen.

* * *

Later that day, every one of the first year students were back in the Amphitheater, where the team-formation ceremony was taking place, each team being announced by Ozpin himself and its members.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by... Cardin Winchester." The newly formed team received a round of applause whilst they walked off the stage.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team JNPR (Juniper)." Nora was so happy, she hugged Ren. "Lead by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-lead by...?" He didn't know what to say.

"Congratulations, young man."

Pyrrha attempted to help him feel better by playfully hitting his shoulder, which only resulted in him being knocked onto the ground, much to everyone's laughter.

"And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long, and... Noah R. Oliwa. The five of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RRWBY (Ruby), the first five-student team in Beacon history. Lead by... Ruby Rose."

Weiss looked at her in perplexity while Ruby herself was in astonishment. She did not expect to be appointed as the leader of her own team. Blake didn't seem to mind. Noah was for one thrilled for the 15 year old. He knew she had a lot of potential.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang bear hugged her sister.

"Great job, Ruby." Noah congratulated her, making the young scythe wielder blush.

"Looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year."

(Breathe Me by Sia)

* * *

 **Journal Entries  
**

 ***Emerald Forest:** _"_ _The Emerald Forest serves as the location for Beacon Academy's Initiation, where new first-year students have to take part in before they begin classes and are assigned to teams. The rules are quite simple. The first person you lay your eyes on is your partner, you then choose a relic from the temple, then you join the other pair that has the same relic as you. It's nothing like the basic military training but I have to give these people credit for standing up against these Shadow Beasts."_

\- Region: Vale

\- Landmass: Sanus

\- Kingdom: Vale

\- Points of Interest: The Abandoned Temple

\- Inhabitants: Creatures of Grimm

* * *

 ****Ursa:** _"The Ursa is a large short-faced bear-like Shadow Beast that can endure the same amount of damage as the Supersoldaten back home. It's a true fact that they maybe slower than Beowolves but they sure do have a stronger punch. If there's anything else I'd like to say about this beast, it doesn't make a good teddy bear."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Universal

\- Rarity: Common/Uncommon

\- Strengths: Possesses the strength of gigantic bears, large claws, bone-crushing teeth

\- Weaknesses: Not much armor

* * *

 *****Blake Belladonna:** _"Quite a mellow young lady, Blake is a reserved stealth specialist with above-average speed that I bet she can use to beat a Cheetah in a race. At a first glance, I thought her 'semblance' as the planet's inhabitants call it was teleportation but as it turned out, it was a misconception. It was her just creating a copy of herself, which is actually a unique kind of superpower. Very effective out in the battlefield. ...This is honestly all I know about her."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: Shadow, allowing her to create duplicates of herself

\- Weaponry: Gambol Shroud - _"A perfect dark gray combination of two semi-automatic handguns and katana that's referred to as a 'Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe' (VBCS) by Ruby."_

* * *

 ******Nora Valkyrie:** _"These three words are the best I can describe her: happy-go-lucky, bubbly, and frolicsome._ _Whenever I speak to Nora, she'll often jump from topic to topic most of the time and has a cute imagination. Because of this and her free-spirited attitude, she usually becomes a nuisance to the people around her, unintentionally making them suffer anxiety attacks. At least she's almost always open to talk to, considerate of our personal space, and respects our decisions even if she doesn't agree with them, making her a very social and an easy friend to make."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: Yet to be seen

\- Weaponry: Magnhild - _"Behold the viking-like weapon, Magnhild. Not only is it capable of mechanically transforms into a warhammer, it also transforms into a 'Grenade Launcher', almost like the Dieselkraftwerk but better."_

* * *

 *******Lie Ren:** _"Calm and calculated, Lie Ren is the childhood friend_ _(and possible boyfriend)_ _of Nora Valkyrie who wishes for peace and quiet, similar but different from Blake. He has quite a huge amount of patience, being capable of enduring long hours of Nora talking to him."  
_  
\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: StormFlower - _"A pair of basic automatic pistols with sickle-like blades vertically attached under their barrels. While the sickles are incredibly sharp, the main guns have fairly low stopping power."_

* * *

 ********Pyrrha Nikos:** _"The top graduate of her class at Sanctum Academy, four year champion in the Mistral Regional Tournament, and professional star athlete on a cereal box, Pyrrha Nikos is a strong individual just like the Spartans on Earth, always defeating anybody who dares challenge her. I'm relieved that for a celebrity, she's very modest and patient with people around her unlike the ice queen Schnee. In combat, she's ruthlessly powerful, being heavily skilled and a quick thinker on the battlefield, leading to most people imagining her as invincible. If Beacon Academy allows sparring, we should give it a try sometime."  
_  
\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: Yet to be seen

\- Weaponry: Miló and Akoúo̱ - _"A javelin/rifle/xiphos and shield that fits with her attire well. Like I said, there's a tad bit of a Sparta theme going on here."_

* * *

 *********Deathstalker:** _"A scorpion-type Grimm that can either be as big as the Desmatosuchus back home or as big as a tank like the one I killed. The Deathstalker actually reminds me a lot of the extinct_ _Pulmonoscorpius kirktonensis, an extinct species of gigantic scorpion that lived during the Viséan epoch of the Carboniferous."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Caves, Forests, Deserts, Mountains

\- Rarity: Uncommon

\- Strengths: Armor, Glowing stinger, Powerful pinchers, Can burrow underground

\- Weaknesses: Can be defeated with ease if you have a plan

* * *

 **********Nevermore:** _"The Nevermore is an avian Grimm that has the ability to easily swoop down like a demonic bird of prey, possesses a huge amount of strength, and is extremely durable... if they are gigantic. There are smaller variants, being the size of Bald Eagles. The Giant Nevermores also have a wicked attack that allows them to throw arrow-like feathers from its wings, like a vicious bird from the Greek myths. Just how many more of these Shadow Beasts am I going to encounter in this world?"_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Forests, Mountains

\- Rarity: Uncommon

\- Strengths: Durability, Sharp Feathers, Immense Strength

\- Weaknesses: Almost any attack can do damage


	5. Past and Present

(Lost Time by Kevin Macleod)

After the ceremony, Ozpin called in Noah of Team RRWBY up to his office. He didn't say why though, he simply said to meet him up there. The mentioned office was crowned by a number of green lights and had a detailed clockwork mechanism consisting of many interlocking cogs and gears. In other words, an office with steampunk.

The headmaster (who still had a coffee mug) and Glynda was already on the opposite side of the large lime green glass table between them and the student. He gestured Noah to take a seat on one of the four standard swivel chairs.

"Just so you are aware, you're not in trouble. You're here because we need to talk about... you." Ozpin politely explained.

"What would you like to know?" Noah asked in a friendly manner.

"Why don't we start with where are you from? You never fully explained it the other night."

Noah breathed in deeply. He promised that he would tell them about his origins and how he got to this odd world. Here goes nothing.

"Well... truth to be told... I'm not really from around here. Better yet, I'm not exactly from whatever this planet is."

The reactions were Ozpin still being as calm as ever while Glynda had a rather skeptical expression.

"Interesting. If you don't know what world this is, you're on Remnant."

"Remnant?" He became confused.

"Yes. And how exactly did you arrive here?"

"There was a necklace of sorts in my possession."

Glynda raised an eyebrow. "A necklace?"

"Back in the world I was on, I was about to die until it somehow saved me by transporting me from where I was at to a beach not far from Vale." He then noticed the 'I'm-not-buying-it' expression on Glynda's face. "How else can I explain it? I don't understand it myself."

Ozpin coughed. "What kind of planet did you come from then?"

Our American breathed in deeply again. "Before I tell you, I need to warn you that what you might hear about the history of my world might confuse and disturb you both. And can you promise me that this kind of information stays between us? If this gets into the wrong hands, who knows what kind of problems it could create?"

The headmaster nodded. "I understand and I promise. You may begin."

"The world I came from was called Earth, a planet eerily similar to Remnant..." He told him all about his homeworld and the best information he could offer. "...The only good news you might like is that there's no Grimm on Earth whatsoever. The downside, unfortunately... is far worse."

"How can you call 'Earth' worse?"

"*sigh* It all started in January 30, 1933..." Noah told them and gave them every detail he could about the Nazis and what happened during World War 2. He even made sure to explain them about Hitler's science division and how they somehow found a way to resurrect dinosaurs to further their plans for world domination. Then he told him about his famous brother-in-law, BJ Blazkowicz, who's always recognized by the Allied nations and the Kreisau Circle as an American-born hero. He further explained about Da'at Yichud and its subgroup, the Chosen and even explained about him being one.

For the next few hours, Noah continued the story about how the war ended, ranging from the atom bombing in America to everyone living in oppression, and as well told them about what happened to our American since day 1, from where was he from to how he joined the Kreisau Circle.

From there, he started telling them all about what he's been through, the day his family passed away (albeit with reluctance) turning into the beginning on an unforgiving adventure that involved killing Nazis, reptiles, and machines almost everywhere he went, including Poland, Germany, Africa, and America. Eventually, he finally stopped after he explained how he got from Earth to Remnant, still unsure about how the necklace he had was able to do so.

Both of the professors were silent, especially Glynda, not knowing how to react until Ozpin broke the dam. "So regardless of your age, you chose to become a freedom fighter to overthrow a group of tyrants, willing to fight for a better future of your world?"

"Yes. Despite me being sixteen years old and having the odds stacked against me increasingly, I wanted to show everyone that they didn't have to accept all of the enslavement anymore and that they have the power to overthrow it. Admittedly, I came close to getting killed more than once but I learned this. If you take freedom away from us, you play with fire. And we intend to pour some gasoline or I guess Dust in your words. And if nothing else that's what we do. Make our world a better place worth living in."

Ozpin hummed before looking back at the rebel. "What do you plan on doing now that you're on Remnant, attending a Huntsman academy?"

Noah took a deep breath. "That's what I'm trying to figure out. This is starting to look like a one-way trip as far as I'm concerned so I might as well make the best of it."

"And would you still continue to defend the rights from the wrongs?"

"I'd gladly do it without a second thought." There was no denying it either. Even if trapped in another world, he'll happily defend freedom and justice.

Ozpin smiled. "Before you go, do you perhaps have any sort of data with you? We would like to access it for credibility reasons and allow us to possibly compile a dossier for you if you don't mind, that way no one will question the lack of information about you."

Noah nodded and clipped off the body camera that was on his armor and took out the journal (which was an old fashion brown leather type of book with a tie closure) he kept with him in his rucksack. "Maybe these can help. On the camera, search for a file called '10/9/60' to find what you're looking for. And again, don't expect a lot of happy moments."

Glynda took the camera and book. "We'll review these this weekend. And please, take this." The headmaster brought out a some sort of white rectangular handheld device that was the size of a smartphone with a yellow, diamond-shaped button in its center and gave it to the American. "This is a Scroll, a communication device that will be very helpful to you during your time on this planet. Be certain that you get plenty of rest for tomorrow. You're dismissed."

After Noah left to meet up with the rest of his team, Ozpin was in deep thought over what he had learned about this student. He had seen and heard about many strange things in his life. Some of them were good and some of them were catastrophic. But meeting a teenage rebel from another world similar to Remnant was something he didn't expect. And if what he said was true about what happened to Earth, then that may explain a lot about the student. The way Noah told them about the event 'World War 2', he sounded like he wasn't making it up.

There were only a few words in his mind as Glynda stared at the leather cover of the journal which had a few dried bloodstains with unease in her eyes.

 _"Has Da'at Yichud finally returned?"_

* * *

That night, in the dark corners of Vale, Roman Torchwick was inside an abandoned warehouse that was filled with empty shelves. He was on a table that held a map of the kingdom while he was speaking on a Scroll and whoever it was on the other end, they didn't sound friendly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that we find him and get rid of him." He nervously said.

"..."

The person hung up and Roman slammed the Scroll onto the table frustratingly and let out a stress-filled sigh.

He brought out a cigarette and lit it as someone was pushing a platform cart that held a black crate.

Roman payed up five cards of lien and ordered the man to open the crate, which revealed Dust crystals. He took a blue crystal in his hands.

"We're gonna need more men."

* * *

Elsewhere on Remnant, in a forest, all seemed perfectly normal under the night sky. There were crickets chirping and the wind was blowing slightly.

There was a Huntsman with graying black, spiky hair, dull red eyes, and slight stubble along his jawline. With a red, tattered cloak, he wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore a ring on his right index finger, two other rings on his right ring finger, and a necklace with a crooked cross-shaped pendant. His weaponry was an advanced mechanical-looking sword.

He was running an errand that seemed simple enough but little did he know that this night was going to be when all Hell breaks loose. He looked down slightly and saw probably the weirdest looking footprints. He then crouched down to get a better look.

There were two toes that ended with extremely sharp claws and small little stubs on the sides, kind of like an extra toe sticking upwards. Judging by the its appearance, it was reptilian in origin. Was he looking at a Grimm track?

What made him equip his sword was that the prints looked fresh for all he knew so he chose to keep his guard up.

Then he heard a bunch of gunshots and explosions, followed by echoing screams. He ran through all of the vegetation towards the source of the noise and what he found shook him big time.

(Lions Attack by Jerry Goldsmith)

There was a medium sized village that looked like it suffered from a car bomb attack. There were some buildings already destroyed and there were some nearby homes that were caught on fire. There were also the civilians scattering like chickens trapped in a coop. Many of them were fleeing for their lives and there were some that were mutilated so severely, they suffered from blood loss.

He ran down to the village, with his weapon in his hands. He took note that even the most well-armed of the villagers were dropping their guns and running away from whatever was causing this massacre. He saw a man shaking where he was at and went over to him.

"What the hell happened here?!" He asked him

"It-it-it-it's a devil! It's a godforsaken demon!" The civilian stuttered before he took off.

 _ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRR!_

The man then heard a monstrous roar that was so loud, a burning house just collapsed. It sounded as if it was releasing every ounce of its hatred into a powerful scream. For a split second, he caught a glipmse something running fast behind some houses. Whatever the hell that was, that was NOT a Grimm.

Suddenly, there were the pain-filled cries of civilians being mutilated nearby. He sprinted towards the noises where he saw a house lit on fire and a mother whose left arm appeared to have been bitten off & half of her face looked like three very sharp blades slashed it. Her lower torso was gone as well as she was just crawling out of the house with her intestines being dragged behind.

"H-h-help... us..." She used up her last breath as she coughed and cried blooded before dying. Then he heard a group of children screaming their heads off.

From inside one of the burning house's windows, there was a growling noise that belonged to a beast eating something satisfying and the man saw blood splashing and chunks of meat flying about. The monster was in there.

He used his sword to slash the door down and ran to where the noises were coming from and there he saw it.

The monster looked more viscous than any Grimm he encountered outside the kingdoms. It was a stocky bipedal amalgamation of flesh and metal with a short length. Its main body was all-out metal that looked tough, its legs had cybernetics starting with its knees and ended at the feet. It also had an eight-barreled rocket launcher on its back, mechanical looking claws, normal leathery red-skinned arms, thighs and tail that had a few black stripes, a spiked leather collar around its neck, and its face... its face!

The right side of its head and jaws had a bunch of metal for skin, which were somehow dripping with saliva, an artificial red glowing eye and metallic teeth, while its left side had red skin, and its yellow reptilian eye boring a glare of full hate into the man. In its mouth, it held a _toddler_ that was maimed, having his intestines ripped out and his head sliced in half.

The Huntsman looked down at the floor the monster was standing and saw what it had done. It savagely tore an adult man to pieces like paper, there was an older teenager who was probably seventeen that had her chest ripped open as if it was trying to eat her heart, and there was a baby that was crunched in half, its upper torso just gone. I mean gone.

The beast snorted as if it was mocking the Huntsman and threw the toddler's corpse at him like a ragdoll. He dodged but he failed to evade the eight rockets that were shot off. This caused the Huntsman to be blasted out of the already destroyed house as he landed on the dirt road. The last thing he saw of the monster was its silhouette leaping out of the house's hole before it disappeared into the night. To add salt to the wound, it could be heard roaring a mile away.

(Lonely Moon by Grim Dawn)

The Huntsman got up and it was needless to say he had no words to describe what he witnessed. He looked around the village and it was a saddening scene. There were people either already running away, others mourning for the deaths of their closest friends/family who littered the roads, all them seemingly suffered brutal ways to die and some volunteers trying to put out the fire that was scattered on some of the buildings.

He brought out his Scroll after he sighed sympathetically. It was rare for him to be that heartbroken by a sight like this.

"I better call Ozpin." He muttered to himself.


	6. New Allies

**EDIT:** Make sure to read the notice in the ending Author's notes.

* * *

(Morning Mood by Edvard Grieg)

It was a peaceful morning as the sun rose and shined upon Beacon Academy while the light peaked into a single window into one of the many rooms of the dormitories. Inside the said window, there was a room that was bigger and better equipped than the rest of the dorms and was spacious enough to fit a total of five beds, three office desks, a pair of book cases with two shelves, and it held a closet and complete small bathroom.

Beneath the sheets of one of the beds, laid Noah Oliwa, who had never thought he'd see the day that he'd find a real normal bed again. His reaction was pretty much the same as Super Spesh's when he found that 'motherflushing' toilet back on Eva's Hammer. He is one man who knows how to enjoy a good bathroom break but I digress.

So Noah was enjoying his well-deserved nap but then...

 _VREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!_

The loud and annoying sound of a coach whistle caused him to fall out of the bed, dragging his sheets down with him (and yes, he's still wearing his t-shirt and jeans).

"About time he woke up." He heard someone grumble. How typical of the ice queen, Weiss Schnee. He looked up and saw the four girls wearing red plaid skirts, stockings of various length, and brown jackets with tan vests and white shirts with red ribbons tied around their collars.

"Goooood morning, Team RRWBY!" Ruby announced in an adorable tone.

"Ugh... no offense but was a whistle really necessary?" Noah slightly wailed as he was trying to adjust to being woken up suddenly.

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"And that would be?"

"Decorating!" Yang exclaimed from his left, who was holding a bunch of belongings.

"We still have to unpack." Blake lifted her luggage suitcase for emphasis which then spilled its contents. "And clean."

"Oh. Well, thanks for reminding me." Noah got back up from the floor.

"Alright! Weiss, Blake, Yang, Noah, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission." She raised her fist in the air. "Banzai!"

Her sister and Blake joined while shouting 'Banzai!'. This was quite a cute sight to Noah as he tagged along. And the ice queen in the room just shook her head and she folded her arms.

Ever since Noah was an official member of RRWBY, the girls had different responses to Ozpin's decision. Weiss was complaining about how there was now going to be a boy in a dorm full of women. Blake didn't really care much. Ruby was the most enthusiastic of the bunch but it was Yang who had the weirdest reaction. She had this toothy seductive smile and he could've sworn he saw a small sparkle in her eyes.

The first mission for the team commenced as Noah went to the bathroom that was on the left side of the dorm room to change into Beacon's uniform which was a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest and a white shirt with a red tie. He took a look at the mirror and admired it.

After that, it was back to decorating. While the girls were already doing their part (Yang hanging a poster, Weiss putting a beautiful painting of Forever Fall, and Blake placing books in the shelves) he brought back his rucksack that was waiting for him on one of the office desks that was on the right side of the dorm's door (one on the left side and another being close to the closet).

He then proceeded to pull out every bit of the medical supplies that was inside, bandages, pain killers, matches, a few first aid kits, a guide on medicinal herbs, you name it and placed them on the top bracket shelf that was above the desk.

Weiss noticed this and arched a brow. "Why do you need so much medicine?"

"Would it be logical to have all of this here just in case of emergencies?" He asked.

"While I admit that is smart but we shouldn't need this much. And besides, we all have aura so it's very unlikely we'll use it."

"What's aura?"

This question made all heads in the room snap towards him.

(Stop the music)

"What do you mean 'What's aura'? Do you not know what it is!?"

"I... never really heard of it until now and I don't have any."

Ruby sprinted close to him with a shocked expression. "You mean to tell us that you killed a Deathstalker yesterday ON YOUR OWN and you don't have aura?!"

"That's the sum of it."

"Calm down, Rubes. I'm sure there's a reason behind this." Yang tried to restrain her sister who was continuously bombing Noah with questions.

"If you don't know about aura, it's the manifestation of our souls that bears our burdens and shields our hearts. It can be found in humans, faunus, and animals. The only creatures that don't have aura or souls are the Grimm." Blake explained.

"So it's basically a forcefield, am I right?"

"Pretty much." Yang shrugged. "If you want to, I can help you unlock it."

 _"Can't blow my cover. Better play along."_ He decided mentally before he looked back at Yang. "Yes, please."

She took several steps to him and placed her left hand onto his cheek. "I'll need you to close your eyes and try to focus as hard as you can."

He nodded before concealing his sight with his eyelids as he felt warmth radiating from Yang.

"For it is in the passing that we achieve immortality."

The warmth then spread onto Noah from where her hand was to the entirety of his body, but for some reason, he felt nauseous.

"Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Those were the only words he remembered until he just blacked out.

* * *

"... N ... ah?... Noa... NOAH!"

"Look! He's waking up!"

He slowly opened his eyes groggily, with his vision revealing the girls looking at him in a worried matter.

"What just happened?" He rubbed his head from the slight headache he was suffering from.

"You passed out on me after I unlocked your aura. Are you okay?" Yang asked after she pointed at the blue translucent radiation that was surrounding his skin before it vanished.

"I-I think so." Noah answered as Yang pulled him back up from the floor. "Has something like this happened before?"

"Yes. There have been some cases where aura would react in a radical manner when awakened." Weiss expounded. "Are you very sure you're alright?"

"I'll live."

Several short minutes flew by and Team RRWBY stood as they inspected the nearly complete dorm, with only a few white luggage cases and boxes left.

"Alright, our second order of business is..." Ruby sat down on her bed with an opened textbook. "Classes. Now, we have a few classes together today. At 9:00 we gotta be-"

"What? Did you say 9 o'clock?!" Weiss suddenly yelled.

Noah took his Scroll and pressed the yellow button, unlocking two solid end grips and translucent light blue screen and revealing the home screen's clock and weather radar. He still couldn't take the technology here on Remnant seriously.

"Guys! It's 8:55! We got to go now!" He now understood the ice queen's reaction as he then sprinted out of the dorm.

"You dunce!" She insulted Ruby before she was barely left in the dust by our American who was running as fast as the fastest Olympic athlete on Earth (you can thank the Blood of Christ for that agility).

* * *

After that comical race to class, Teams RRWBY and JNPR, along with many other students were in one of Beacon's lecture halls, which was complete with antique drawings of various Grimm species, a globe of Remnant, and a golden bust sculpture of the teacher you will meet right now.

"Monsters! Demons! Prowlers of the night. Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey." The professor of Grimm studies started, who was a slightly overweight man with gray hair and a gray mustache in early old age. He wore a double-breasted burgundy suit with gold piping and buttons and his pants were tucked into his olive cavalry boots.*

So far, the entire class looked like it was about to become a sleeping party except Weiss who was paying full attention and Noah who still needed to learn about this world.

"And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale, as well as the other three kingdoms, are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is absolutely teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces."

 _"Wait until you meet the Nazi dinosaurs. They're nothing but demons from Hell as far I'm concerned._ _"_

"And that's where we come in. Huntsman! Huntresses..." Did he just wink at Yang? "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why... The very world! That is what you are training to become. But first, a story. A tale of a young, handsome man. Me. When I was a boy..."

While Noah almost lost focus of this lecture, his ears caught the noise of Ruby giggling. Curious, he looked and saw that she drew the professor and named him 'Professor Poop'. She and Yang couldn't contain their laughter for much longer and he simply chuckled & rolled his eyes in amusement.

"A-HEM!" The professor got their attention back. "In the end, the Beowolf was no match for my sheer tenacity. And I returned to my village with the beast in captivity and my head held high. Celebrated, as a hero. The moral of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well-educated, and wise!"

As the American student listened once again, he failed to notice Weiss getting more angry with Ruby who balanced a pencil, textbook, and an apple on her index finger while making a silly face, fell asleep and at some points, picked her nose.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?"

As soon as the professor asked this, both the ice queen and Noah raised their hands up and responded 'I do sir!'.

"Well then, let's find out. Step forward and face your opponents." He gestured to a pair of cages on the left side of the lecture hall.

* * *

It took some time until Weiss and Noah returned with their normal outfits on and with their weapons in their hands.

"Gooo Weiss and Noah!"

"Fight well!"

"Yeah, represent teeeam RRWBY!"

"Ruby, we're trying to focus." Weiss shot her down verbally.

"Oh, sorry."

"She's just cheering us on. You don't have to be cold about it."

"Shut up, Noah."

"Alright. Let the match begin." The professor uses his axe/blunderbuss to hack the locks off the cages, which revealed another type of Grimm Noah hasn't seen until now.

(Get It Up! by MadWorld)

The Grimm took the form of quadrupedal hogs, each with cloven-feet, a line of hair sprouting from their spines, snub snouts, two extra sets of tusks including two large curving tusks, four eyes and bone-like masks with red markings that were merged with their faces by black vein-like organic tethers. They had armored plates along their backs and on their thighs.**

As soon as they both looked at the combatants, they growled and charged at them like a locomotive. Weiss attempted to strike the beast that came at her on its side, but her rapier just bounced off while Noah simply combat-rolled to the right.

"Haha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?"

The boars once again charged towards the students, with Weiss deciding to accept the challenge and Noah arming himself with the Sturmgewehr rifle and firing at the pig. The bullets were going through the white armor, making the beast let out squeals of pain (much to everyone's surprise) but it just kept charging, trying to ignore the damage. This time, the rebel swapped out his rifle for his hatchet, dodging the headbutt attacks, and once the beast was left open, Noah jumped onto its back and slammed the blade onto its left face, hitting one of its eyeballs.

The hatchet went into the armor and managed to spill some blood, now making the monster scream its head off. He thought he heard someone cringe at this.

"Bold, new approach. I like it!"

Weiss wasn't faring any better as she was in a tug of war with her own monster because her rapier was locked in its tusks.

"Weiss, go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-"

"Stop telling me what to do!" Karma hit her in the face as the beast disarmed Weiss and headbutted her away.

"Oho, now what will you do without your weapon?"

But what the Grimm did next was nothing anyone expected. As soon as the ice queen was knocked away, it turned its attention onto the American who was still slamming his hatchet deeper into its kin's face. It instantly charged teeth-bared, jumping to knock him off. It worked.

Noah shook his head slightly and he then saw the two hogs (one of them still having his hatchet in its head) glaring at him with their glowing red eyes, drooling as if they were intoxicated by looking at him.

The unaffected one then tucked into a wheel and rolled towards him at high speeds. All the American had to do was to bring out his Sturmgewehr and unload some armor-piercing rounds on the beast, making the wheel hog slow down and it dropped dead, looking like Swiss cheese with blood leaking from its wounds.

"Don't steal my kill!" Weiss could be heard complaining after she picked up her rapier.

"I didn't see your name on it." He didn't have time for this and finished the hog off with a bullet between its eyes.

He turned back to the wounded boar whose left front leg was then sliced off by Weiss. Finally, Noah got his hatchet back, held it up, and slammed the hatchet through the boar's face _hard_ , and split it in two blood dripping halves, about 75% for its right face and 25% for its left.

(Stop the music)

"Bravo! Braa-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of true hunters in training." The professor cheered. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

As the hogs evaporated, Weiss stormed off while glaring at her teammate for stealing the honor of taking her Grimm down.

 _"What's gotten into her?"_

Even the rest of Team RRWBY just briefly looked at each other.

* * *

(Eternity by Kevin Macleod)

In the late afternoon, it was agreed to let Ruby talk to Weiss and ask her why she snapped back in the lecture hall like that. Yang and Blake simply returned to their dorm and Noah was honestly a bit lost in the maze-like academy but at least he was alone to do some thinking again.

While he is fitting in well on Remnant, there will be a few problems he will need to solve on his own. The first issue will be money. 'Lien', as the people call it, are electronic cards that come in many colors with black magnetic reader strips on the back and small notations on the front. The said front has a painting of the planet in the center and all four corners have the standard ' **Ⱡ** ' symbol on each card in existence. He can't apply for a job outside of Beacon because he doesn't have a dossier yet so he will have to try other methods, even if it involves hunting down wanted criminals.

The second issue will be who's friend and who's foe. So far, he made a good amount of allies that he can trust. The girls from the rest of his team are good people, it's just Weiss that annoys him with her snobby attitude. Then there's Team JNPR, very close friends to him and his team. And speaking of being close...

 _THUD!_

He was so concentrated on how he will be living off the land on Remnant, he accidentally bumped into someone he failed to notice and fell flat on his backside.

"Ow..." A feminine Australian voice sprang out. Noah looked up and saw the source.

It was a young woman, probably 18 years old, with brown waist-length hair and brown eyes. Her uniform consisted of a white, form-fitting top, with a collar lined with black and a pink ribbon tied neatly below. She also wore a dark-brown, long-sleeved jacket that came down around her chest over the shirt. Her leggings had a pair of dark-brown shorts and a pair of black form-fitting leggings that come to just below her hips. But the most prominent feature of her was her long brown rabbit ears that were on her head. Without a doubt, a Faunus.***

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you." He got up and offered his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm okay." She hesitated at first but accepted, getting back onto her feet. "Thank you... um..."

"Noah Oliwa." He introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Velvet Scarlatina." She answered timidly. "Aren't you that first-year who killed the Deathstalker with that strange-looking gun?"

He slightly jumped at that. "How'd you know about that?"

"The academy watches the new students as they take the initiation. Everyone saw you in action." She explained nervously.

"Oh... I guess that explains the looks some people have been giving me lately." He shrugged and then he remembered that he was trying to find the dorms. "Are you by any chances going to the dormitories?"

"Y-yes. I'm meeting up with my team there."

"Is it okay if I tag along? I'm having a hard time finding the dorms." He asked politely.

Velvet smiled and blushed slightly. "Sure."

* * *

"Weiss!"

"What?"

"What's wrong with you? Why are you being-"

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_. You're supposed to be a leader and all you've been so far is a nuisance."

"*scoff* What did I do?"

"That's just it! You've done nothing to earn your position. Back in the forest, you acted like a child and you've only continued to do so."

"Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about working together? I thought you believed in acting as a team."

"Not a team led by _you_. I've studied and trained. And quite frankly, I deserve better. Ozpin made a mistake."

Weiss then stormed off after berating poor Ruby who looked like she was going to cry until she turned around and saw the headmaster himself with one hand resting on his cane and the other holding his coffee mug.

"Hmm. Now that didn't seem to go very well." He acknowledged.

"Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" She asked with her eyes threatening to drop tears.

"That remains to be seen."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's only been one day. Ruby, I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them." He leaned closer. "Do you?"

Ruby didn't have an answer for it.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?"

"..."

"You've been burdened with a daunting responsibility, Ruby. I advise you take some time, to think about how you will uphold it." He turned around and walked away, leaving the little red riding hood to her thoughts.

* * *

Elsewhere on the academy grounds, Noah and Velvet finally made it to the dormitories. Along the way, they began asking each other questions, such as what was their hobby, what color do they like, and where were they from (He said that he was from a small town, which was partially true since he did grow up in a rural area of Poland). Velvet became less nervous around this human, mainly because she learned he didn't harbor any negativity towards her and her race.

In a few words, they quickly became friends.

"My team's over there." She pointed at a group of three people near the dormitory's main doors, one of them holding a VNN newspaper.

The person who held the said paper was a teenage girl with fair skin, short dark-brown hair, and was wearing a pair of black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses and a dark brown beret. She had wavy locks on one side of her face, dyed with a gradient that starts in dark brown and transitions to caramel. Her clothes consisted of a long, cocoa-colored shirt with a dark brown waist cincher and she wore long, dark brown trousers with ribbons on the left side and a brown belt with bullets. Above it, she wore another cocoa-colored belt of bullets with a golden crosshairs buckle with a drape of black skirt hangs on her right side and she had a pair of dark brown, high-heeled leather boots with buckles. She was also quite decorated accessories, such a bracelet with black roses that were accompanied by black gloves and necklaces. For a possible final touch to her fashion, she had a black shoulder bag with gold studs, which was held by a bandolier strap.****

The other two people were boys, one of them being tall and athletic-looking with shaved-short black hair and tanned skin. He wore mostly pale-green and brown attire such as a long short-sleeved robe, which he had on one shoulder over a black muscle shirt. The robe was fastened at the waist by a leather armored belt with two pouches on it. He also wore brown pants and black-and-green boots. His left arm held a 5-layer sode which extended up past his shoulder. His weapon was affixed to his back with a padded brown strap slung over his shoulder. He also wore a pair of bracers as well as a pair of black gloves with green plates on the backs.*****

The last young man had dark skin and dark, messy copper hair that had a long fringe and a cowlick. He was wearing a sleeveless, muted orange zipper vest with black lining and a high collar, a pair of black jeans, and brown, laced shoes. His arms were covered in scars (similar to Noah's) and he had a vertical scar on his lips. He also wore a pair of long black gloves and had several pouches attached to his belt. His eyes were pure white as if he was blind.******

"Would you like to meet them?" Velvet asked her new friend. "They're nice people."

"Why not?" Noah smiled as they then walked towards her team but the said expression turned into confusion when he noticed the girl who was holding the newspaper and the two young men looked uneasy just by reading it. Even Velvet saw this.

"*whistles* Damn... makes you wonder what kind of monster is it..." The fashionista then looked up at the two students approaching and her emotion turned into happiness. "There you are, Velvet!" She looked towards the American. "Who's that boy with you?"

"Oh, this is Noah Oliwa. You know, the first-year who killed that Deathstalker." Velvet introduced him.

The fashionista lowered her sunglasses, revealing dark brown eyes and smirked. "So that's you, huh?"

"Yeah, that was me." He chuckled. "So, what are your names?"

"I'm Coco, leader of Team CFVY (Coffee). You've obviously met Velvet. The big guy behind me is Yatsuhashi and the other is Fox. A pleasure to meet you." She said holding her hand out.

"Likewise." Noah accepted the handshake.

"By the way, Coco." Velvet began speaking. "We couldn't help but notice that all of you looked... disturbed by whatever you were reading on that paper. What was it?"

"A village was destroyed." Yatsuhashi commented sadly.

That earned a shocked reaction.

"Destroyed? What happened?"

"Take a look at this." Coco handed the two the newspaper and what Velvet saw caused her to slowly gain a horrified expression as her eyes darted left and right. But Noah widen his eyes while his skin turned pale and his body became filled with unbridled fear when he read it too.

(Behold the Darkness by Medywn Goodall)

 **MYSTERIOUS NEW PREDATOR TERRORIZES NORTHERN VALE!**

 _Last night, Grimmologists have begun to puzzle over the latest and possibly the most horrifying new species of Grimm that seemingly appeared out of nowhere north of Vale where it ravaged a local village. Unlike all Grimm that have been seen, this is a large bipedal red beast with cybernetics instead of natural skin gracing its stocky frame. This scarred 'Beast of Vale' has also been reported to wear thick armor equivalent to that of a Bullhead and equipped with a rocket launcher mounted on its back. Even experts are admitting that they are stunned by this new discovery._

The fear that was conquering the American's mind was caused by a picture of a silhouette of a monster spewing fire from its mouth that looked all too familiar to him printed on the paper.

 _"It... it can't be."  
_  
"What is that thing?" Velvet found the courage to ask.

"I had no idea such a thing like that existed. Guess the Grimm just started changing their forms." Fox admitted.

"I don't know if this is a Grimm. It looks... wrong. The paper even said that this monster's nothing like any other Grimm encountered."

Noah looked back up from the paper. "Does Ozpin know anything about this?"

"Yeah." Coco nodded. "After he read the newspaper, he said that he'll select a few teams to investigate this."

Now he became concerned. If the said teams go up against something so powerful, who knows what will happen to them? As for how that monster got to Remnant in the first place, he doesn't know much unless the Nazis somehow mastered technology that allowed them to travel to different worlds.

"What's wrong?" Coco's voice made him snap out of the scary thoughts.

"Oh-uh... nothing... But what if this... thing isn't a Grimm?" He somewhat crushed his anxiety while putting on his 'normal' act.

"What do you mean?" Fox asked.

"What if it's like Velvet said? What if it's some kind of monster?"

"That's one way to look at it." The fashionista commented. "Still, maybe it's just a malformed Grimm. It could be a number of reasons. Evolution, mutation, artificial enhancement, the list goes on."

"Either way, I hope they get this thing."

"Same here." Velvet looked towards the sun slowly setting over the view on Vale from the cliffs. "It's getting a bit dark out here. You think we should call it a day?"

Noah saw the sunset too. "Sure. I got some homework to do anyway. Thanks for the help again, Velvet." He offered a handshake to the girl, who accepted it.

"It's been my pleasure." She smiled.

"And it was nice meeting you guys." He turned his head to the rest of Team CFVY as he walked into the dormitory.

"You too." Coco spoke out for the rest of her squad while she was waving.

* * *

Later that night, four out of five people of Team RRWBY were asleep. Guess who's also enjoying a good night's rest. But anyway, the door opened and it revealed Weiss. She silently walked towards Ruby's bed and was surprised to see that it was minefield of notes, textbooks, flashcards, homework assignments, you name it. She gently tapped on her shoulder.

"*clears throat*"

Ruby flickered her eyes in retaliation and immediately jumped awake at the sight of the ice queen.

"Weiss! I-I was studying and then I fell asleep. I'm sorry."

"...How do you take your coffee?"

"Uh, I-I don't."

"Answer the question."

"Uhh! Cream and five sugars!"

"*sigh* Don't move."

Weiss and Ruby finally started to make amends with each other. The Schnee heiress was acting more polite and was accepting that she wasn't the team's leader while Ruby was starting to work harder on her studies to make up for her sloppy behavior.

"Here." She came back with a mug of warm coffee in her hands.

"Um, thanks Weiss." She accepted.

"Ruby... I think you have what it takes to be a good leader. Just know that I am going to be the best teammate you'll ever have."

The little red riding hood smiled genuinely over how Weiss had a change of heart, I bet even the ice queen was proud of herself for developing a better behavior.

"Good luck studying." She then pointed at some papers. "That's wrong by the way." She walked towards the dorm's main door and left the room.

But unknown to Ruby who turned her attention back on her homework, Noah grew a distressed expression and began to stir in his sleep, having a nightmare about a monster that he prayed to God that he would never see again.

(Breathe Me by Sia)

* * *

 **Journal Entries**

 ***Professor Peter Port:** _"Probably one of the most well-mannered professors out there on Remnant whose battle prowess is only matched by his boring teaching skills."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Beacon Academy

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: Old Timer - _"A somehow possible mix between a Blunderbuss and Battle Axe. Now that I think about it, the name is kind of fitting, don't you agree?"_

* * *

 ****Boarbatusk:** _"If the Boarbatusk has any purpose towards me, then it's to represent the dangers of crossbreeding domestic pigs and wild hogs. While the Nazis do try to find many ways to invent new food filled with nutrition of value, the experiments tend to backfire most of the time. I guess animal husbandry is too much for them."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Universal

\- Rarity: Common/Uncommon

\- Strengths: Armor on back and thighs, Tusks to gore through flesh, Can roll into a ball

\- Weaknesses: No armor on its underside

* * *

 *****Velvet** **Scarlatina:** _"When we first met, Velvet looked very nervous and uncomfortable around me, being a sign that she must've faced some form of bullying because of her race. I got to hand it to her for not fighting back against those who pick on her. If you ask what would I do if I see someone bother her, I'd still stand up for her than to stand by because the one thing I can relate to her is that we are both made fun of for who we are. What happened to me? I was a target to being bullied by so many German kids when I was child, it wasn't funny but I got over it."_

\- Race: Faunus

\- Affiliation: Team CFVY

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: Camera - _"A simple camera that resembles a_ _large wooden chest with golden metal bands cover the edges, and her heart emblem imprinted on the front."_

* * *

 ******Coco Adel:** _"The leader of Team CFVY, Coco is a confident second-year whose personality has been integrated by fashion. Judging by how much dust bullets she had on her, she specializes in heavy weaponry, probably a machine gun. With some concentrated effort, she could easily destroy small armies of Grimm."  
_  
\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Team CFVY

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: Crosshair - _"A_ _n ordinary handbag that's been adorned with studs and an ammo belt for a shoulder strap. Something is telling me that there's more than meets the eye."_

* * *

 *******Yatsuhashi Daichi:** _"Not much is known about Yatsuhashi except his calm behavior and protective nature of his teammates. I bet he could stand a chance against a heavily armored Supersoldat."  
_  
\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Team CFVY

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: Grimm Slayer - _"_ _An oversized sword nearly as tall as Yatsuhashi himself, with the blade being more than twice the length of his torso. The blade which_ _ends in a reversed, barb-like hook_ _is dual-edged and two-toned; the flat being a rusty brown copper while the edges have a golden sheen."_

* * *

 ********Fox Alistair:** _"A caring teammate who works with Team CFVY, Fox is a martial specialist who utilizes in Thai Boxing. This combined with agility, strength, and reflexes, he could be a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield."_

\- Race: Human

\- Affiliation: Team CFVY

\- Semblance: ?

\- Weaponry: Zorro - _"A Spanish name for 'Fox' (more fitting titles, here we come!), Zorro is a pair of_ _gauntlets with blades attached which have a bronze coloration while their sharpened edges are black. The weapon has a barrel located in the front and the trigger works as the handle, acting as hand cannons."_

* * *

 **EDIT- 8/7/2018: Kept banging my head into the wall until I said 'You know what, let's just make the aura stay blue and not dark purple' because it just doesn't fit. I know, I need to make up my mind and I apologize if I caused any confusion among the audience.**


	7. An Action-Packed Evening

**EDIT: Make sure to read the notice in the ending author's notes**

 **EDIT 2: Was reworked again to add more detail.**

* * *

In the early morning, Ozpin sat quietly in his office, currently reading the newspaper regarding the Beast of Vale. The brutality described by the surviving emotionally scarred villagers and as well as the huntsman was something that could surpass any known methods of cruelty on Remnant.

The news eventually spread across Vale and some of it even attracted the attention of the other kingdoms, mainly Atlas, creating a panic among the civilians and this concerned the headmaster.

If anyone was an expert on Grimm, the creatures happen to be attracted to negative emotions and other unpleasant things like rats to cheese. And if you get the Grimm crazed over madness, some severe consequences won't be far behind.

But what made him curious was the set of pictures taken during the massacre. No other Grimm looked like a cyborg, had the durability of a Bullhead, and acted like a demon that rose out of Hell. This made him uneasy.

 _DING!_

"Come in."

The elevator doors opened and it revealed Noah slightly panting, a sign that he ran his way to Ozpin's office from the dormitories. For what reason?

"Ozpin. We need to talk. Right now."

"What is it?"

"You've read the newspaper, the one that was discussing about a 'Beast of Vale', right?"

"Yes. Are you familiar with this creature?" He rose an eyebrow. If what Noah told him that night was true, maybe he was familiar with the unknown monster.

"I am..." Noah sighed. "I'll tell you everything you need to know about what we're dealing with but after this, I need you to send me out there to stop it before someone else gets killed. The bastard's so dangerous, even the entire Kreisau Circle's scared of it."

The headmaster thought about this before responding. "...Very well, but you won't be alone."

* * *

"Why did Ozpin call all of us to his office?"

"I'm not sure, but I guess there's one way to find out."

Teams RRWBY, JNPR, and CFVY were on the elevator, wondering what the headmaster had in store for them except for Noah.

 _DING!  
_  
They waited patiently for the doors to open and it revealed Ozpin, who was calmly sitting behind the table and Glynda standing beside him with a tablet Scroll in her hands.

"Thank you all for coming at such short notice. If you would, please have a seat." He gestured to the swivel chairs, where all of the students present sat in.

"So what's this all about, headmaster?" Coco asked confidently.

"I'm certain you are all familiar with the recent attacks that occurred north from Vale, am I correct?"

Some of the teenagers in the room became slightly pale from the mention of the carnage that was left behind by the Beast of Vale.

"Y-yes. We read the paper about it yesterday." Velvet stuttered. "The way that monster killed those people, it was like that of a demon."

"Wait, people were killed?" Jaune began to tremble like a leaf.

"I am afraid so, Jaune. And this is the cause of the deaths." Glynda placed her Scroll on the table, which projected a screen-like hologram that showed an image of the Beast of Vale's silhouette that was rampaging through scores of armed villagers who were fleeing with a house lit of fire in the background.

"A day ago, a village up north of our kingdom suffered a devastating attack by a new predator that everyone has started to refer to as 'The Beast of Vale' and ever since it appeared, the number of claimed victims have been slowly increasing. How could such a creature exist is none of our concern. The task is to find the Beast of Vale and eliminate it. Teams RRWBY and JNPR, you may consider this as your first mission. Team CFVY will be there with you to provide support."

"What time do we take this mission?" Noah pretended to inquire.

"It will commence on Friday, that will give you a decent amount of time to be prepared. You are dismissed." Ozpin finished.

"You can count on us, sir!" Ruby saluted with a toothy grin and all three teams left the office.

* * *

(Hidden Past by Kevin Macleod) **  
**  
In one of the many hallways, Yang and Noah were discussing over various topics, such as had they accomplished their homework, were they having a good day, and so on.

"I never got the chance to ask you this, how did you and Ruby know each other? You know, back on the Airship?" She asked.

"We met that night where we stopped Torchwick from robbing that Dust shop."

"Ah, gotcha. Nice job helping her out."

"It was nothing. Now here's my question."

"Fair enough."

"How are you and Ruby related as sisters? No offense but you two hardly look anything alike."

"None taken. We get that almost all the time. We're actually half-sisters. We have the same dad but different moms. Ruby's mom was Summer Rose."

"That explains a lot in terms of appearance and personality." He chuckled.

"What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"I have a sister named Anya... well, step-sister to be exact. I was adopted when I was about 2 years old."

"What is she like?"

"She's quite compassionate, loving, and warm, always there for her friends and family. She was also a head nurse where we ran a hospital together in a small town along with our parents who were a pharmacist and administrator. They too were great people. I bet you guys would've love to meet them."

"If you don't mind me asking, where are they now?"

He could've sworn he felt his heart get pierced slightly at the thought of _that_ day his life changed. "We... lost our parents when our home was destroyed. We were joined by Anya's husband, BJ, and we were the only ones who made it out alive." He said sadly.

A gasp was heard. "I'm so sorry that I asked."

"I-it's alright. I needed to get some weight off of my shoulders. But after that, we joined a group of great friends of BJ's and we've been counting on each other since. In a short amount of time, they felt like an extended family."

She looked down at him (In size comparison, Noah's just a couple of inches shorter than Yang). "So you treat them all like siblings?"

"Yes. From what I learned through experience, family are people who are always there for you, always want you in their life, always want to see you smile, always want to protect you, and always love you no matter who or what you are."

Yang became awestruck by those wise words before she smiled genuinely. "For a guy whose barely older than Ruby, you sound mature."

"Meh, its a habit I picked up." He chuckled along with his teammate.

After that short conversation, they were still taking a calm walk around the academy. As they continued on, Noah's mind soon drifted into the mention of the White Fang on that newscast back on the Airship. He remembered when VNN brought up how they were 'once peaceful'.

"Hey Yang. I need to know. What is the White Fang?" He asked.

"Wait, you don't know anything about them?" She was surprised at the question.

"Not at all. Back where I live, I never even heard of the White Fang until now."

"Well in a nutshell, the White Fang is a terrorist organization. As a matter of fact, it was once a more peaceful group who started off harmless, wanting to promote equality but now, they're armed to the teeth."

"Do you mean that the faunus were being heavily discriminated?"

"Yeah, that was their motivation and it still goes on to this day. What makes me mad is that just because that some of them are in the White Fang, everyone's thinking that every faunus is a part of it."

"I can't blame you there." He visually frowned. I guess discrimination can be found on every world no matter where you go.

* * *

The walk lasted for another several few minutes until they finally reached their dorm room, only to find Ruby literally jumping on her bed in excitement for the mission.

"OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHIcan'tbelievewe'regivenourfirstmissio-"

"Ruby, I'd appreciate it if you calm down" Weiss could be heard.

The little riding hood stopped what she was doing and rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment. "Sorry about that. I just can't wait for the mission."

"Same here!" Yang cocked her shotgun gauntlets, Ember Celica, for some emphasis.

"Guys, we still need to focus on what kind of mission it is." Blake interrupted. "This is probably going to be a very dangerous one so we need to keep our guard up."

"She's right. Have you seen the news?" Weiss pulled out her Scroll, showing the newscast discussing about the Beast of Vale. "There's more reported sightings of this monster being listed and it's terrorizing the people so badly, the Schnee Dust Company is considering to put jobs on hold here in Vale."

"Has it gotten that bad?" Noah asked, Yang on the other hand, showing some glints of worrisome in her eyes.

"Yes, and everyone is starting to think about getting the Atlesian military involved." Blake further explained but she missed Noah acting slightly uneasy.

"Uh..." That was all Ruby could let out nervously. She didn't really think about what kind of mission her team, along with JNPR and CFVY would be taking.

While they were busy discussing about the mission and how seriously they should consider it, Noah turned his attention onto his rucksack. He forgot to count how much ammunition he had left inside. He went to his desk that was littered with his belongings and began doing the math, which ended with him revealing that he had 120 shotgun shells, 105 rifle bullets (both normal and armor piercing), 8 rockets, and 50 pistol bullets left.

He's running low on ammo.

Just in time, the rest of Team RRWBY ended their group talk and went back to their daily activities. The blonde boxer decided to take a rest on her bed, the ice queen chose to study as usual, Blake went to read a book called 'Ninjas of Love' and Ruby wanted to read one of her comic books.

If Noah remembered correctly, she would sometimes read books that focused on guns, bullets, and crafting special ammunition. Maybe he could find something in one of them to help him create more ammo.

"Hey Ruby."

"Hm?"

"Are you okay if I read one of your special ammo books? I could use some advice." He partially spoke the truth.

"My ammo b- Oh, you mean this. Sure!" She then pulled out a magazine over ammunition and gave it to Noah with a toothy smile before she gasped. "Now that we have plenty of time, can I see the rest of your guns? Please! Please!" She begged adorably.

"As long as your careful, go for it." He brought out all of his weapons, excluding the Schockhammer X, earning a rather surprised expression from the other three girls that were in the room. Why does he have more than two weapons?

Ruby however, she was so happy, her look was priceless. She brought them to the nearest empty desk and proceeded to look over them one by one.

While the girls just went back to what they were doing, Noah looked into the magazine.

 _"Lets see here... types of bullets, weapon maintenance... here we go."_

He found an article that went over an advertisement selling a large size reloading bench, a complete toolbox set, a Dust starter's pack, and a few resourceful guides on Dust ammo, all for a total of 1,749Ⱡ.

"Just what I'm looking for... but how am I going to afford it?" He muttered as his typed it all in a blank notepad on his Scroll. Now let's take a look at how he could earn that much Lien in a short amount of time.

Yang did say that the White Fang was a group of terrorists, so maybe some of their members have a small bounty on their head. If Noah can pull it off, he would probably get paid some decent amounts of cash. He did remember hearing that Huntsmen-in-training and veterans can be rewarded in lien should they catch an occasional bad guy or two, depending on the list of crimes the said crooks should commit.

Now going on a bounty hunt wasn't his hobby back on Earth because he didn't really use money ever since _that_ day happened. Every time he entered a Nazi store in a disguise, he would either always find a way to secretly steal a few goods without anyone or any security cameras catching him or he would pickpocket passing Nazis/Fascist advocates without anybody noticing. And no, he isn't a delinquent. He simply hates the Nazis to the point he would gladly push all of the sauerkraut eaters back to Germany, tear their capital apart brick by brick, and nuke them back into the Stone Age or Hell or both but I digress.

* * *

Later that day in the middle of sundown, Ruby returned all of the weapons just as she promised while Noah returned the magazine. Right now, the team was exploring around the Commercial District, looking for any decent stores to shop in. This was a perfect moment to go hunting.

"Excuse me guys."

The girls turned to him.

"If it's okay, can I explore the district for a little bit? I want to get used to the city."

They looked briefly at each other.

"That's alright with us, but will you able to stay out of trouble?"

"I'll try to."

* * *

(Black Op by Avery Alexander)

As it turned out, he was exploring the Industrial District, which led him to the city docks that was a minefield of garbage, shipping containers, crates, warehouses, and a few container cranes. A perfect shady area for criminals to hide. He was allowed to explore on his own by R(R)WBY but only on the condition that he'd throw in a text message to Ruby every thirty minutes just to be certain he doesn't get into any form of trouble. Given the circumstances of his main goal for the day, he didn't exactly keep his word on it.

And there he saw it.

There was a warehouse that stood out like a sore thumb. The lights were on, there were people murmuring from both outside and inside. Noah sneaked behind several crates and got a better look.

There were faunus in uniforms which consisted of white sleeveless jackets, sleeveless black hoods and black pants. They also had black fingerless gloves, metal foot guards and boots. The White Fang's logo, which was a red evil-looking animal in front of three claw marks, were displayed on the back of the uniform and the three red claw marks were on the top left of their jackets. The notable features were the metallic Grimm-like masks that covered their eyes and forehead.*

The front entrance was guarded by a group of three Heavy Gunners, distinguished by the heavy armor and light machine guns they were carrying and a single Pistolero carrying a handgun, who made a big mistake of turning his back on the American behind the crates.

Noah picked up a boat oar and used it to play whack-a-mole with the Pistolero, knocking him out cold. Thankfully, the Heavy Gunners didn't notice anything suspicious yet.

He picked up a crushed empty soda can and tossed it to a random direction, making a 'CLANG' sound and causing the Guards to aim their LMG weapons to the noise.

One of them got well hidden from the rest as he went behind the crates to investigate, leaving him getting knocked out too, this time, having a boat oar smashed onto his face.

Lady Luck almost gave Noah the finger as the two Heavy Gunners then crept slowly to investigate towards his direction. The guy up front ended up getting kicked in his stomach before being punched unconscious. Before the 2nd faunus could sound the alarm, his weapon was snatched and was smacked upside the head.

Normally, Noah would've just killed them but they weren't Nazis. Anyone who isn't a fascist shouldn't suffer the gruesome punishments he'd always give for free.

Looking to the right side of the ware house's entrance, he found a stack of crates that he could climb on in order to look inside the windows and a pair of Dust crystals, one red and the other blue. Maybe he can test out the elemental ammo he thought about so he took them.

He scaled the crates and looked to find thirty White Gang followers and another individual who was giving off a speech.

She was a blue haired woman (probably 19 years old) with a petite figure and a cerulean iguana tail coming from her tail bone. She wore the female version of the White Fang outfit that had the white jacket replaced with another with a darker shade of blue. Her mask had a mix of a triangular and reptilian design, possessing three pairs of eye slits, and had blue markings decorating it. A Recruiter from the looks of it.**

"My brothers and sisters, listen to me." She spoke in a voice full of authority. "Our glorious leader demands that we recruit as many of our kind as we can. We need to save as many faunus as we can from the tyrannical hands of those humans." She looked slightly to Noah's direction but not directly at him. "We must save our kind from those who want to harm us. We must save our kind from those who want to destroy the White Fang that we built..." Then she looked straight back at the group.

"And together, we will make the humans suffer for the crimes committed against us." She turned her eyes on Noah almost as if she knew he was there.

 _BANG!_

A bullet barely missed him as it shattered the window. He quickly equipped his Assault Rifle 1960, preparing to fight.

(The Last Firstborn by Celldweller)

The ware house's door opened and it revealed a dozen Brawlers, armed with sword-like machetes, lead pipes, and other melee weapons.

He fired a 44mm rocket towards the group, causing several of them to be thrown back by the explosive force. The survivors got some rifle rounds. For a bunch of terrorists, they had pretty weak aura. One of them managed to nick Noah on the side before having a boot kick his face.

The American quickly ran off the crates and took cover in front of the warehouse.

Another wave of White Fang grunts appear, this time, five Assaulters armed with assault rifles and two Berserkers who carried shotguns. They managed to hit the American with bullets but much to his surprise, they only felt like rubber bullets, albeit painful. He really needed to thank Yang later.

Noah fired another rocket, getting three Assaulters this time. It's time to get serious. He switched to the Schockhammer X and went ballistic.

The remaining Assaulters easily fell with small puncture wounds, courtesy of their aura. One of the Berserkers in fact went berserk when she charged towards him with her shotgun.

"YAAAAARRRRGGHH!" Was her last word before she got some buckshot blasted into her body, KOing her.

A Pistolero who just got out of the ware house brought a flare gun and a revolver.

"Call in the Alphas***!" The 2nd Berserker ordered him until she too got buckshot for free. Before he suffered the same fate, the Handgun faunus already fired a green flare into the sky, signaling for help.

"BACK UP'S ON ITS WAY!" Noah heard a radio in one of the White Fang's bodies go off.

The last attendees of the rally then got out of the ware house, who were four Assaulters, three Berserkers, three Dust Throwers that were wearing vests adorned with Dust, and the Recruiter who armed herself with a trident-like spear.

"You won't leave this place alive!" She yelled, signaling her minions to attack. The Dust maniacs grabbed some unstable crystals from their vests and hurled them towards the human like they were playing dodge ball.

Taking cover from the exploding elemental crystals was easy but Noah was still having his aura damaged by the gun wielders. He needed to think. His eyes traced all around him until they caught a container crane that was barely holding a shipping container just above a bunch of SDC crates. Maybe that could work.

He swapped back to his Assault Rifle 1960 and fired another rocket onto its spreader, causing the cables inside to break lose, dropping the container onto the crates and effectively creating a dusty cloud.

When the smoke cleared, the White Fang managed to lose their sights on the human that dared to attack them.

"Where'd he go?"

The Dust Thrower got a proper answer in the language of a silenced 9mm bullet going onto one of the unstable Dust crystals on his vest, creating a short explosion similar to the one that Weiss caused at Beacon. The other two suffered the same fate.

The Recruiter looked around in confusion, not knowing where the bullets were coming from until she saw the human leap from behind some crates with a strange and powerful shotgun in his hands, taking down two of the Assaulters.

* * *

Meanwhile, the four girls of RRWBY were waiting for the only boy of the team in a small coffee shop they happened to stop by in their exploration in the Industrial District, not far away from the docks. But they hadn't seen or heard from him in the past couple of hours and it got them worried.

"What on Remnant's taking him so long? We clearly agreed that he would contact us every half an hour." Weiss grumbled in her usual aggravated tone, arms crossed.

"Maybe his Scroll's battery died?" Ruby tried to justify.

"That'd be impossible." Blake answered, carefully sipping a small cup of fresh Valean tea. "Last time I saw him use it, I noticed that it was still fully charged"

At a nearby table, a pair of on-duty VPD officers were enjoying a small box of glazed doughnuts.

"So you got plans for the weekend, rook?"

"Heck yeah! Me and my girlfriend are heading down to the Rockies to see that new Mad House movie."

"Heh, good for you. I heard that it was supposed to be in 3D."

 _boom!_

Their conversation was then interrupted by an echoing gunshot coming from the docks. This got everyone's attention quickly as the single shot was followed by another gunshot, followed by another and another.

One of the officer's radios went off. "Three units to the Valean docks. Track down the source of the disturbance of the peace. Be on the lookout for suspicious activity."

The cops nodded to each other before running off into their police car, driving off to where the ruckus was coming from. The squad of ladies didn't hesitate to follow the gunshots, worrying if their teammate was the one causing the commotion.

* * *

The three Berserkers all had buckshot for free while the last two Assaulters simply got knocked out in hand-to-hand combat.

Noah looked back to the Recruiter who was glaring daggers at him. He must've pushed some of her buttons.

"I will make you pay for what you've done to my kind... in blood!" She charged full speed at him, who combat-rolled to the left, missing the trident that went straight through the concrete, enough to break several small chunks.

 _"She means business."_

He fired three rounds from his Schockhammer X, but she ignored the pain and ran towards him again but her hand that was holding the trident was slapped away, before she got punched into the stomach, making her bend over. She then took a right-hook, then a left-hook, then another right-hook, then an upper cut, making a sick cracking sound. To add a perfect touch, she was kicked away.

She growled "Grr... NOW YOU'VE PISSED ME OFF!" She charged and gave him an aura-reinforced punch onto the abdomen, making Noah cough up some blood.

Then she stabbed him in his left shoulder with her trident, forcing Noah to let out a pain-filled scream, followed by grunts. But he remembered a few wise words his brother-in-law told him.

 _"Count to four. Inhale. Count to four. Exhale."_

"Are you ready to suffer and burn?" The Recruiter developed a wicked smile on her face.

 _"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy."_

He pulled out his hatchet and sliced the Recruiter's forearm off that was holding the trident, making her cry out in pain as her blood splattered onto the concrete ground.

Gently, he pried the trident out of his shoulder, earning some painful grunts. He charged towards the already subdued Recruiter and used his hatchet's cheek to hit her face like a club, finally knocking her out unconscious.

And then the cavalry arrived. A Bullhead arrived to the scene with a chin-mounted machine gun. As soon as the pilot saw the human, he fired upon him.

Noah had to combat roll and hide behind a shipping container. But if you think that was a safe move, you're wrong. The Bullhead then flew slightly above the ground, dropping in a Sniper and a pair of Rocketeers, who proceeded to fire at his direction.

While sprinting out of cover, Noah brought out his Sturmgewehr and aimed for the one of the Rocketeers, hitting him in the chest until he went KO.

The other two just looked at what just happened with widened eyes but it only fueled their rage. But what scared them was the the fact that the human was now charging towards them with clenched fists.

Noah punched the Sniper straight between his eyes and delivered a mighty left hook. Just as the Rocketeer pulled out an SMG, the weapon was shot by the human who almost instantly pulled out his Handgun and unloaded the rest of the magazine onto the goon but thankfully the crook was still alive thanks to his aura.

The Bullhead came back and fired its machine gun again, trying hard to eliminate the human.

First, he had to deal with a rage-filled Recruiter and now a VTOL that has a few advantages over him. He had to think long and hard on how he was supposed to bring it down. Truth to be told, it wouldn't be the first time he had to fight some aircraft vehicles such as the one he was facing. At those times, he just needed to grab any kind of fully automatic weapon and... aim for the cockpit.

He looked at the still unconscious bodies of the Heavy Gunners and the LMGs besides them. Maybe it could work.

After catching a quick breathe, he sprinted towards the guns, having the Bullhead fly just several yards behind him and still firing its chain gun but had to stop in order to avoid the bodies of its unconscious comrades. Noah grabbed one of the machine guns, went to open ground and waited for the Bullhead to return.

And it came, ready to blast the human into smithereens. But he was ready first.

Noah took aim and fired the LMG at the Bullhead's cockpit, breaking the glass only by 25% of it.

It then flew upwards, not wanting to take more damage and it gave him more time to be ready.

This kind of battle plan lasted for a couple more turns until the glass on the cockpit was destroyed and it revealed the White Fang Alpha piloting the Bullhead, who was distinguishable by his bulky black and white armor.

Noah dropped the LMG and brought out his Sturmgewehr one last time and aimed for the pilot.

Closer... closer...

He fired several rounds at the pilot, probably enough to knock him out.

The Bullhead flew directly to the right, crashing down into the sea and making a loud splash.

(Stop the music)

With the White Fang cleared, Noah was free to explore the warehouse, which only had several lost Lien cards and a few more Dust crystals (yellow, white, black, and green).

Then he could hear the police sirens and the red & blue flashing lights approaching.

* * *

After explaining to the Vale Police Department what happened at the docks and telling them that he was a Huntsman-in-training, the injuries on the goons were listed as self-defense and Noah was cleared of charges but he didn't go unrewarded.

As it turned out, the Recruiter was a VIP who was wanted for robbery, extortion, burglary, racketeering, larceny, theft, and few cases of murder. So after she was apprehended, Noah was awarded with a total of 5,000Ⱡ.

Right now, the mess was cleaned up and the blank-faced White Fang members were shoved into the back of police cars that had their red and blue lights going off while Noah sat on a crate with several bandages wrapped on his wounded shoulder and side.

"Noah!"

He looked and saw Team RRWBY running towards him.

Blake looked relieved that her teammate was alright but at the same time mad when she saw the Recruiter's condition in one of the police cars. What was that all about?

Weiss had a 'I'm-very-disappointed-in-you-for-doing-that' expression. Typical.

Yang looked more concerned about her BFF and was also mad at him for risking his life. It was very well expressed judging by the look on her face.

The only one who wasn't mad or disappointed was Ruby. She looked as if she was close to crying when she saw the bandages on Noah's body. She used her semblance to seemingly warp towards him and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm so happy you're okay! We were worried about you!" She could be heard crying as she buried her face in his right shoulder.

He simply smiled and returned the embrace with his right arm. Ruby's quite a good kid, probably one of the best there is. She eventually released him and beamed at him.

 _SLAP!_

The moment was then ruined when Weiss slapped him.

"You insufferable dolt! What were you thinking?"

"Weiss!"

"No, it's okay Ruby. I had that one coming." He was mentally preparing himself for some déjà vu whilst rubbing his aching cheek.

"She's right, you know." Yang joined in the conversation. "You said you were going to explore the Commercial district but instead, we find you injured in the middle of a crime scene. Why?"

"*sigh* The reason I left you four was to go on a short bounty hunt."

"Are you some kind of mercenary?" The ice queen asked, with a bit of anger rising.

"No, this is the first time I've done it. Being a mercenary doesn't really fit my style."

They sighed in relief but were still displeased.

"If you aren't a mercenary, then why did you do this?" Blake wanted to know.

"I was running empty on money so I chose this way to get myself back up. I didn't want to bother you four about it. I wanted to find a way to earn it."

"How come you didn't apply for a job then?"

"Because there isn't any kind of information about me right now. Not even in the archives."

"Does that mean you were born outside the kingdoms?" Ruby asked, sounding curious.

"Yes. Like I told Velvet yesterday, I was raised in a small town that was cut off from the rest of Remnant." Again, that was partially true.

Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose. "Does Ozpin know anything about your situation?"

"He does. He told me that he would be working on a dossier this weekend to solve this issue."

Yang crossed her arms and frowned. "That aside, you shouldn't have sneaked off like that."

He hung his head down.

"I get the fact that you survived on your own but you shouldn't do such stuff without our consent. Remember, you're still our friend, our family."

(Breathe Me by Sia)

That word caught him off guard as he felt a shock of warmth get sent through out his body. All he could do was look at Team RRWBY wide-eyed.

She then placed a hand on his right shoulder, sending a genuine smile at him as if she caught on to his surprise. "You're our teammate, Noah. The only reason we don't want you running off is because we want to protect you just like how you protected my sister in the Initiation. Just please, don't do something like this next time. Not just for you but for your team, your family."

Touched, Noah responded. "You're right. I'm sorry that I turned my back on you all."

"Don't worry! We've already forgiven you! Haven't we guys?" Ruby chirped.

"I'm in on that one." Yang agreed.

"Even though he made such a reckless decision, he's kind of fine." Weiss spoke in a soft tone.

Blake paused eerily before she spoke. "...I'll give him another chance."

"Yay! Team RRWBY's back together!" The little riding hood cheered.

"Well, it's been a long day. What do you say that we head back to Beacon?" Ruby's sister suggested while she helped Noah get back onto his feet.

Everyone simply approved this idea and set off to return to the academy.

 _"Considering my luck here on Remnant, I think I'll be fine... *sigh* if only the rest of the Kreisau Circle were here."_ He thought happily as he walked with his team.

* * *

 ***The White Fang:** _"This is what happens when you allow discrimination and inequality to exist; more conflict. The White Fang are a group of radical faunus with the goal to instill fear into humans. It was found after the Faunus Rights Revolution when it was formed as a symbol of peace and unity. At first, they tried to use non-violent tactics such as massive peaceful protests and boycotting businesses but these proved ineffective. But five years ago, it evolved into a more hostile and violent terrorist-like cult. Their activities range from burning down stores and restaurants that refuse to serve them to hijacking cargo from corporations that use their kind as labor."_

* * *

 ****White Fang Recruiter:** _"It's quite common to find members of an organization who specialize in recruiting and enlisting new members. These faunus are heavily skilled in charisma and are very good at their job. If there's more out there, then the White Fang could be in fact training an army as I write this."_

\- Race: Faunus

\- Affiliation: The White Fang

\- Role: Recruitment VIP

\- Weaponry: Usually Assault Rifles (except the one I fought)

* * *

 *****The White Fang Alphas:** _"The Alphas are an elite division that serve as the organization's special forces tasked with defending the White Fang, hunting down enemies, and kidnapping targets. Being heavily trained, they're a mix of soldier, sniper, and pilot that can conduct aerial attacks, making them feared and respected among the White Fang."_

\- Race: Faunus

\- Affiliation: The White Fang

\- Role: Elites

\- Weaponry: Assault Rifles, Sniper Rifles, Bows

* * *

 **EDIT- 8/8/2018: Decided to change how the fight against the White Fang ended where none of them died, only knocked out like the bosses on _Cuphead_.**


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

(Sun and Moon Hau'oli City Remix by GlitchXCity)

More than twenty-four hours have past ever since Noah was injured from that White Fang Recruiter and much to everyone's surprise, the wound on his left shoulder completely healed within several hours but was replaced with a scar that will most likely remain for the rest of his days.

No one knew for sure how it was possible but our American knew it was the Blood of Christ again doing its job, using his modified highly accelerated blood cells to 'regenerate' in one word. Of course, it was backed up by nutritional foods and some decent rest. Their only best guess was that it was probably an abnormal amount of aura at work. To Noah, it was a good cover-up story.

Right now after a day of hard and extensive training, Team RRWBY were finished helping the only boy in the quad of girls moving a new piece of furniture into their dorm room, right next to one of the three office desks: a reloading bench.

"Phew!" Ruby wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "Is that the last of it?"

"It should be." Noah answered as he brought a complete toolbox onto the bench.

"Having a giant workbench in the middle of our room, I can understand. But what do you plan on doing with a lump of charcoal?" Weiss pointed at a few boxes holding mentioned charcoal, sulfur, potassium nitrate, and other resources needed for advanced ammo. Next to them was a giant ammunition case that was containing a stock pile of bullet casings that Noah will need and a few cans of spray paint for decorating.

"It's for some chemistry I've learned back home."

"I didn't think you'd be the kind of guy to love science." The blonde brawler acknowledged.

"Science and other sorts of studies played a huge role in my life. I may not be much of an egghead but I've been catching up on academic levels fast." They all shared a small laugh. "That aside, I want to thank you all for the helping me move all of this." He pointed a thumb over his shoulder towards the workbench and the other materials.

"You're welcome and there's no need to repay us. It's what being a team's all about." Ruby chirped happily, gaining a genuine smile from the American.

The entire team went off to do their various hobbies since they didn't have any homework to do while Noah took the time to create homemade gunpowder, a helpful resource he learned how to make back home. Now the most complex building strategy will be converting some of his bullets into elemental ammo. At the moment, he won't focus on explosives or 44mm rockets since they'll prove to a challenge.

 _"Alright, time to put the knowledge of Da'at Yichud to the test."_ He let out a quiet sigh before he brought out a pair of guides of Dust bullets, some bullet casings, the gunpowder, and a trio of Dust crystals, one red, one yellow, and one dark blue.

Now, I'm certain that you are all too familiar with incendiary rounds, right? You know, the bullets that are designed to cause targets to catch on fire? Well, that's how Noah's creating the modified ammo. It took a long excruciating hour or more until he finally got the recipe correct for making the first three elemental bullets.

The first bullets had red tips while having small orange markings resembling fire decorating the cases. Even a Supersoldat can guess that this was a fire Dust/gunpowder bullet. For a good name, he decided to call them 'Plasma rounds'.

The next set of bullets were full out decorated with yellow lightning markings with bright yellow tips. Noah dubbed these 'Thunder rounds'.

The final collection of rounds were dark blue tipped bullets that had their cases adorned with even bluer snowflakes. What did our American name them? Why 'Cryo rounds' of course.

Now to check on the weapons themselves.

Taking out every weaponry out of his rucksack, he was about to start with his Fire Hatchet but then there was the sound of a door being knocked.

"The door's open! Come on in!" Ruby squealed.

It opened and revealed team JNPR. RRWBY (mostly their leader) invited them and team CFVY to their dorm earlier but the second year students had to politely decline because of some homework. So it was only the first years.

"Hey guys! Hello Weiss." Jaune greeted for his team before he tried to flirt with the ice queen again.

Everyone else in the room said hello back to him and his respected teammates but the greetings were short-lived when JNPR noticed Noah's advanced weapons. Let me describe their reactions in a way you'll understand.

If Pyrrha and Ren were surprised by the arsenal, they didn't show it.

Jaune dropped his jaw the moment he saw all six weapons on the workbench.

Nora took the blunt of it. At first, she stared at the weaponry with her eyes sparkling and then she comically ran up to Noah, verbally bombing him with questions so quickly, not even I can understand. Luckily, Ren somehow managed to calm the grenadier down.

"Are... those yours?" Jaune found the words to ask.

"Yeah, they are." Noah replied.

"Why do you need that many weapons?" The spartan look-alike politely inquired.

"Each of them have some good tactical value. It's only a handful compared to a few other people I know." He shrugged. "And call me a gun-nut, but they look cool." He looked back at Nora who just stared at the Laserkraftwerk.

"What kind of gun is this? Oh, oh, oh! Does it shoot rockets?!"

"It's called the Laserkraftwerk, and sadly, no. It doesn't shoot any kind of explosives."

"Wait! Laser?! Does that mean it can shoot lasers?!"

"Yup."

"*gasp* THAT is awesome! How long did it take to make it?"

"...What?"

"Did it take a few months? A year?"

"To be honest with you, I didn't make it."

Now that got a heck of a reaction from (J)NPR and (R)WBY.

"If you didn't make those weapons, then how did you get them?" The stoic ninja questioned.

"Like I already told Ruby and Jaune, I only upgraded these," he pointed at his weapons. "with help from the family. It's a pretty long story so is it okay if I explain this at another time? I'm kind of busy looking over these at the moment, making sure that they're fit to be used for tomorrow." He asked courteously, still wanting to keep his past hidden.

Pyrrha looked at him dead in the eyes for a short while until she nodded. "Very well then. We'll leave you to your work until you're finished."

"I'm sorry to bother you." Nora apologized as she bowed.

"Don't worry about it. No damage has been done." He sent a reassuring grin to her.

With JNPR turning their attention back to the rest of team RRWBY, Noah was left to examine his arsenal.

The Fire Hatchet looked a little dull but it should last for a little while longer before it needs to be sharpened. Hopefully.

The Handgun 1960 and Laserkraftwerk were alright, considering how the sidearm isn't used often and how the bizarre gun used electricity instead of gunpowder. Some cleaning should suffice.

Now the Sturmgewehr, Assault Rifle 1960, and Schockhammer X definitely needed some firearm maintenance. As he looked at them with a determined face, some words that were once given to him by BJ Blazkowicz could be heard in his head.

 _"Always remember to clean your guns. Your life depends on them as much as they depend on you."_

(Build Me Up Buttercup by The Foundations)

After checking the guns for any ammunition that was hiding inside, he disassembled them one by one, putting them into three different piles that he could recognize. What? It's a well-known fact among weaponsmiths that any kind of gun can be taken apart for cleaning purposes. Ask a survivalist you know out there.

That done, he took a spray cleaner out to coat the gun pieces with solvent and then he brought out a toothbrush (which he wasn't going to use anyway) to scrub the dirt off. The remaining gunk was wiped away by a clean rag and cotton tip applicators.

The next step was to use a few bore cleaning brushes that came in several sizes to the fit the barrels of all gunpowder using weapons and run them through the said barrels several times. Then he switched the tips on the brushes and placed clean patches to remove any kind of dirt that was hiding within the gun barrels.

Last but not least, he oiled the guns and barrels before he reassembled each of them back together.

He smirked at the new and approved weapons. _"That should do i-"_

"OHMYGOSHTHATWASAMAZINGTHEY'REJUSTLIKENEW!" An excited voice boomed from behind him.

He turned around and saw Ruby salivating at the sight of the cleaned guns and Nora gawking at them again. Behind the two girls were the rest of the teams that were sweat-dropping.

"Uh... How long have you two been standing there?" He raised an eyebrow at the girls.

Ruby calmed down a little but had a small blush as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"W-we heard you taking your awesome guns apart and we thought you were breaking them but then we saw you cleaning them and fixing them."

"Oh that. My guns are meant to do that. Are yours able to do it too?"

"No. Our weapons can't be disassembled. Why?"

There was a glint of surprise in Noah's eyes. If their weapons can't be taken apart like Earth's weapons, wouldn't they build up dirt that will cause of them to malfunction?

Maybe it's because of Dust ammunition. It's true that it works as both an energy repellent and as a substitute for gunpowder. In fact, they work similarly but in different ways, but there has be some explanation to why their weapons rarely need any kind of internal cleaning. He'll need to talk to Ruby about the subject later.

(Stop the music)

"It's nothing. So now that these out of the way, what were you guys talking about a moment ago?"

"It's the mission." Pyrrha spoke out.

"Is this about the Beast of Vale?"

"You're correct." Ren nodded. "There's been another attack. Two more villages this time."

Blake picked up a newspaper and brought it to Noah, who widened his eyes.

The main article went over the previously mentioned two villages that were just _destroyed_ , looking as if mortar rounds went off on them. Then there was the list of deaths, all of them being men, women, and even children. But there was some helpful information.

With the attacks continuing to increase, Vale's finest cartographers have managed to calculate where they have been going on the most. Somewhere in Forever Fall, just not far from the mountains that surrounded Vale.

"And it gets worse. _E_ _very_ one of those poor people are gone." The stoic stealth specialist of RRWBY sighed. For some reason, Ren and Nora showed sadness in their eyes.

She wasn't wrong. The newspaper in fact mentioned that the two villages demolished had no survivors at all, looking as if the Beast of Vale was intent on drinking every ounce of blood it could find on Remnant.

"I'm not sure why Ozpin would choose us instead of more experienced veteran Huntsmen to eliminate this creature." Even Weiss was growing wary. "We're students, so is team CFVY. I don't think we're ready to handle this kind of mission."

"Say what you want, but look at the death rates." Noah pointed at the paper. "They're not going to stop until someone makes it stop. I'm going after this thing. Anyone who wants to join me is more than welcome. We can do this. I know we can."

"Oh, then how do you suppose we should fight the Beast of Vale if we happen to find it?" The ice queen asked with a hint of a snobby attitude.

"All we need is a strategy. And a fool-proof one at that." He went into deep thought before he was supported by Ruby.

"Weiss, remember when you froze that Nevermore back in the initiation?" She seemed to have come up with something.

"Of course I do. And yes, I will make sure that I completely immobilize this monster."

"Yang, how strong are you when it comes to punching?" Noah asked.

" _Very_ strong." She smirked with a toothy grin.

The rest of the time, both of the teams in the dorm began exchanging ideas about how were they going to fight the Beast of Vale once they find it or the other way around. Blake, Ruby, and Ren could probably use their agility to taunt the monster, making it so angry, it should make a mistake. Nora made a joke about breaking its legs and play whack-a-mole with it using her warhammer. It could be effective. They didn't bother to ask Pyrrha because they all had the idea of how skilled she was in combat (hopefully enough to stand up against the most foul, cruel, and bad-tempered creature they'll see soon). Now Jaune could... actually, I don't know what he'll be able to do. All he has is a sword, shield, and aura. Literally nothing else. I guess we need to pray to God that he'll make it out of the mission alive.

* * *

After the plan was established and agreed upon, they spent the rest of the late evening (it was roughly around 8pm) having a good time together before they had to take on the said dangerous mission, mostly playing a few board and card games. Nearly an hour after that, they were choosing what kind of movie they could watch on a holographic widescreen television that RRWBY bought sometime ago.

"Uh, Nora?" Ruby pulled out a DVD case from a small box that was labeled 'Movies' and looked at it. "What's this movie 'Bambi'?"

"Say what?" Noah snapped his head toward the red hiding hood's hand and saw it.

It was the popular family movie made in 1942 based on a book about a deer that was destined to become a great defender of his home forest.

Why it shocked our American was that ever since the Nazis won the war, they've burned down and banned every kind of movie that wasn't German-related, including Disney and 20th Century Fox. Of course, there would be some people that did everything to preserve them but if they were busted by the Secret Police, they would've faced severe consequences and everything that they tried to save would've been destroyed.

"Oh! It's about this adorable little deer-" Nora's mouth was then closed by Ren's hand, who was still having a stoic expression.

"Nora," He then developed a small smile as he removed his hand. "It's not a wise choice to spoil a movie."

"Oops. Sorry about that." She giggled nervously.

"Where did you get that movie?" Noah asked looking at Nora and Ren, pretending to be curious the best way he could.

"We found it in a lost and found box at a library a couple of years ago and we LOVED it." The grenadier was still as enthusiastic as ever.

"I'm interested to see what it's about." Blake spoke out. Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

"Me too. I'm certain that for an animated movie, it should meet my standards." Weiss agreed, earning a few surprised looks around her.

"You just want to watch it because you think it's cute." Yang smirked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The ice queen stuttered.

"Well, let's go ahead and give it a shot." Noah clapped his hands, perfectly timing it as the movie started playing, courtesy of Ruby. He needed to see if it was just a coincidence or if it was the 100% legit Bambi.

"I'll get the popcorn!" Nora shot out of the dorm room and, almost as if it was magic, a second later came back with several 3 liter bottles of soda and extra large family size buckets filled with popcorn, topped with extra butter for everyone in the room.

All Noah did was just stare at the snacks dumbfounded. "H... How did yo-"

"It's better not to ask questions that can never be answered." Ren sighed.

"Alright. I'll take your word for it."

Guess the laws of the physics don't apply on Remnant sometimes.

* * *

After the movie was finished, everyone clapped out of enjoyment from probably the most delightful ending, Weiss and Ruby having the biggest smiles of the day.

"That was wonderful! I love this film of family moments!" The SDC heiress was so happy.

"Me too! Bambi's my favorite movie now!" Ruby cheered as she clapped her hands.

 _"For some reason, he reminds me a lot of Jaune."_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she beamed softly at her teammate.

Noah was speechless. Everyone around him thought he just enjoyed the movie but that wasn't the case. He didn't expect a movie from Earth would somehow turn up on Remnant. Some more food for thought has been mentally served on a silver platter.

Taking his eyes off the screen, he looked at the window, seeing the broken moon in the night sky. "Wow, time sure flies fast when you have fun."

As soon as he said it, everyone else looked as well, seeing that it was about time to hit the hay.

"Well, thanks for having us over, Ruby. We ought to be heading the bed for... you know." Jaune thanked the little leader and trailed off about tomorrow's assignment.

"Yeah... but we're all ready for the mission. I bet team CFVY is too. Have a good night guys!" She said and everyone else followed in suite. With that, team JNPR left the room while RRWBY got ready for bed.

Noah took a small bottle of melatonin from the medical shelf he set up and swallowed a single pill. This was one of those nights that he'll need _a lot_ of sleep.

* * *

 _"Do you really think you're a hero, Noah Rodzina Oliwa? It's adorable that you think you are but you're not."_

 _"Only the degenerate rats across the globe, only the filthy dregs in every ghetto, and those subhumans back in Africa admire you. Oh yes, they still do after every failure your adventures have achieved. Honestly, it surprises me. What do they see in the most useless joke right here in front of us that even outranks William Joseph Blazkowicz? Will they ever realize that you've let them all down before you even started?"_

 _"Do you remember about the definition of worthless I have told you? Back in General Deathshead's compound before... you and Blazkowicz murdered him?"_

 _"You... are nothing. Nothing whatsoever. You can be one of us... you can be one of them... but in the end, you are low. Lower than subhuman. No. Lower than Satan who's still waiting for you in Hell."_

 _"Don't you understand it? Everything you've done, everything you've earned, everything you've ever fought for is for nothing. They are always ending with you failing... just like you failed your family..."_

 _"Just like you failed those pigs that aided you in Africa..."_

 _"And just like you failed that little whore named Zuri."_

 _"*spits* You want to talk about being lower than Satan?! Then look in the mirror, you heartless bitch!"_

 _"Hmph... stubborn as always. But know this..."_

 _"No matter how hard you do or try, you'll accomplish NOTHING in the end!"_

 _SLASH!_

* * *

"*GASP*"

Noah violently shot up from the bed, almost at the point where he was hyperventilating.

He calmed down to find himself still in RRWBY's dorm, with the four girls still asleep as he ran a finger down a scar on his left cheek, an eerie reminder of his arch nemesis on Earth.

Quietly, he got out of his bed, bringing out his music box that was hidden in one of the respective office desk's drawers and putting it in his pocket. He then reached to the window and climbed to the roof ninja-style, failing to miss a pair of eyes watching him.

(Deadly Sorrow by myuu)

He just sat there for a few silent moments, staring at the shattered moon before he brought out his music box (which wasn't winded up at the moment by the way) and opening it, revealing the three pictures.

"Are you alright?" He heard a certain voice behind him.

Noah looked and saw Yang, who was wearing an orange tank top and black boy shorts.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I heard you opening the window and saw you sneak out of the dorm. Is there something bothering you?"

Noah then turned back around towards the moon and sighed sadly, filled with stress. "There is."

He heard the blonde brawler sit down next to him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"It's just some bad memories." He looked down.

"...Your family?" She asked with concern.

He reluctantly nodded.

She placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Hey. If you ever need someone to talk to, you're more than welcome to talk to me. I'll be there for you." She tried to reassure, which was working thanks to the small smile that appeared on his lips.

"T-thanks Yang. I really appreciate it."

An awkward silence later.

"So, um, I'm curious. Where did you get that music box? It looks beautiful." Yang pointed at the heirloom in Noah's hands.

"My birth parents left this with me when I was taken in by my foster family. I've kept it with me wherever I went as a good luck charm, never letting it out of my sight." He showed her the pictures, the first one being when he was six months old.

"Aww, you looked so cute as a baby." She cooed, making the Son of Terror-Billy blush just slightly. She then looked at the second picture. "Are they your parents that you told me about? And your sister?"

"That's them." He nodded.

Then she looked at the third photo that, unbeknownst to her, was the Kreisau Circle (the picture having Noah, Caroline, Wyatt, BJ, Anya, Klaus Kreutz, Max Hass, Set Roth, Bombate, and, God bless his soul, the guitarist J). "Your extended family I presume?"

"Yeah. Allow me to introduce you to each of them one by one."

He proceeded to tell Yang who they all were and how they joined together though he still used a collection of half-truths and cover-ups to keep a tight-lid on anything about Nazis and being from another world different from Remnant. And admittedly, there were also a few subjects that he still understandably didn't want to discuss.

"You mean that you all had your lives ruined by a corrupt police force who tormented you ever since you were born and with no signal getting in or out of those outskirts to contact for help, you decided to band together into a resistance to take them down?" Yang made sure she got it all right, and she earned a nod. "Damn, I never thought you had it rough back then. What ever happened to those cops anyway?"

"Well, they've learned their place." Noah spoke with American pride and was briefly silent again before he looked back at his teammate. "Now that I've told you about my a part of my past, what's your story?"

Yang got quiet before speaking up. "Ruby and I live in Patch, an island off the west coast of Vale. Our dad was a teacher at Signal Academy while our mom, Summer, was... well, a super-mom. A 5-star baker of cookies and a slayer of Grimm." She laughed softly before she frowned. "But one day, she went away for a mission and she hasn't come back since. Ruby was torn apart about this and my dad just kinda lost it. It was also the same day I learned about my biological mom and how she left us after I was born."

"Why would she abandon you and your father?"

"*sigh* That's what I kept asking myself. I may not have known the answer but I was motivated to find out. One day, I found a photo that I thought was a clue that could lead me to my mother. So, after my dad left the house, I put Ruby in a wagon and headed out. After hours of walking, we found an old house in the woods and then I saw them. The Grimm. When I thought they were going to kill us, our uncle showed up in time and saved us. If he wasn't there when we needed him, Ruby and I would've died that night... all because of my stubbornness."

He looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, knowing that the reason she looked sad was because she blames herself for nearly getting herself and Ruby killed. "Yang, I'm sorry that all of that happened to you."

"No, it's alright. It wasn't your fault. I just a kid who didn't know better... Guess this means we got something in common, huh?"

He nodded in understatement. "Looks like we both had it rough back then." He cleared his throat and was quick to realize that he didn't feel as stressed as he felt when he woke up from that nightmare. "Thanks for talking to me. I'm feeling better now."

She patted him on the back. "Any time." She then let out a yawn before getting up. "We should be getting back to bed. Don't want the both of us to be tired in the morning."

He stood up too. "You're right. Let's go." They proceeded to head back to their dorm, preparing for whatever the mission has in store for them.

* * *

 **New Equipment Acquired:**

- **Plasma Rounds** \- _"Burn, baby! Burn!" -_ Effective against organic matter, inducing 3rd degree burns

- **Thunder Rounds** \- _"Shock of a lifetime!" -_ Effective against mechanical enemies, 50% chance of frying electronics

- **Cryo Rounds** \- _"Ice to meet you!" -_ 75% chance of slowing down or freezing targets, 25% chance of inducing frostbite

* * *

 **AN: I just couldn't resist the Bambi cameo. Now I know what you're thinking 'How the heck did it get to Remnant?'. The only answer you're getting is that it's an important detail, meaning to represent a big event. What is it then? No way I'm going to spoil it!**

 **But anyway, this is it for this filler chapter. Make sure to keep reading because in the next chapter, Teams RRWBY, JNPR, and CFVY will be fighting the Beast of Vale that's going down in Remnant's history as the most diabolical 'Grimm' and maybe something else bigger...**


	9. Mission: Impossible

**AN: That's right! I'm not dead yet and I offer my apologies if I made some of you think that. Whenever I work on chapters, I tend to be a quiet individual. After weeks of proofreading, editing, real-life issues, planning, and getting sick, I give you all a long-awaited chapter. 13,210 words (not counting the Author's notes)!**

 **As some of you may have noticed, I've decided to throw in some changes into this story,** **like that removal of the AMB recommendations,** **and have been reworking chapters 4, a little bit of 3 for the early readers when this story was first released, 6, and 7 (each given an 'Edit' note). I recommend you read these again so that way it won't potentially confuse you in further chapters, just to be safe unless, of course, you already did.**

 **With that short update announcement out of the way, let's get this party started!**

* * *

(Last of the Brave by Martin O'Donnell)

Meters above the regions of Forever Fall, a trio of Bullheads flew across the sky, each carrying a separate team. Inside one of them was, of course, team RRWBY. Everything was quiet on board apart from the engines and, once in a while, Noah checking his small arsenal of weapons.

*RING RING*

An unusual ringtone then emitted from all of the passengers' Scrolls, even the pilot's. All of the students pulled out their devices and took a look at what it was.

It was an earthquake alert, at a magnitude of 6.5, coming from the south, many miles away at a safe distance from Vale.

"Jeez, that's the third time in two weeks." Yang muttered.

"What do you mean?" Noah arched a brow.

"There's a series of earthquakes that's been going for a long period of time." Blake clarified. "And what's confusing is that some time ago, seismologists concluded that they weren't being caused by tectonic plates moving. So we don't know what's making them happen."

"Have they all been like that?" He grew curious.

"All of them." Ruby nodded.

"When did this start?" Noah asked.

"About last year in December." Weiss explained. "It lasted for around six months. Oddly, the earthquakes just stopped and it went quiet throughout June. Then it all started again last month in July, before we all got to Beacon."

"What makes this worse is that several teams of veteran Huntsmen were sent to investigate the earthquakes but none of them returned and were heard from again." Blake finished. "Given the evidence when people looked for them, the only best guess was that they ran into some powerful Grimm."

"...Alright, now that's weird." Noah commented after thinking.

"I know what you mean." Ruby mused.

"And because of this, seas of refugees from the southern villages have been immigrating to Vale for protection." Weiss continued, with a hint of arrogance when she mentioned refugees. "At this rate with the earthquakes, the kingdom will bite off more than it can chew in terms of resources."

"Crossing over the first village that was attacked by the Beast of Vale now." The pilot was heard on the loudspeaker.

Soon enough, they all looked from the opened hatches and saw the remnants of the mentioned village and fossilized buildings, all of it completely abandoned like a ghost town. Not far from it was a makeshift graveyard, without a doubt for the lives that were lost. The teens looked down at it with sympathy, still feeling sorry for the survivors who lost their home and closest friends and family they had.

"Oh no." Blake covered her mouth.

"Those poor people..." Ruby muttered.

"Looks like we're in its territory now." Noah commented grimly before he silently and mentally prayed to God.

"Don't worry, you guys." Yang tried to cheer them up. "After we take down the Beast, they won't have anything to worry about anymore."

 _"I just hope you're right, Yang. I just hope you're right..."_ Noah thought.

"Excuse me, sir." Weiss spoke to the pilot. "How much longer until we get to the landing zone?"

"Shouldn't be long now." The pilot spoke with slight fright in his voice, a clear sign that he's scared of the Beast of Vale, not wanting to be in Forever Fall. "You kids still plan on going after that monster?"

"We are. We appreciate your concern but we can do this. We can survive this!" Ruby praised proudly.

There was the silence inside the Bullhead again for a short amount of time before the pilot spoke up.

"We're here. The LZ's just below us. Approaching it now."

The Bullheads all hovered slightly above a large clearing surrounded by red-leafed trees. Noah looked over at the distance and could see a small mountain miles away from the clearing. After arming themselves with earpiece radios and each leader grabbing a flare gun with two types of flares (blue should the teams complete the mission and red whenever there's an urgent emergency), the students landed onto the ground with their weapons out, ready to take the Beast of Vale down.

"Good luck out there on the mission." The pilot could be heard on their earpieces. "We'll pick you up whenever you finish the mission or need to escape."

"If you don't hear back from us in the next twenty-four hours, bring in help. Call in the military if you have to." Noah responded via earpiece.

"Very well." And with that, the Bullheads flew off further away to the point they were no longer seen or heard.

"Let's get this started. Remember to stay close, keep your weapons ready, and stay sharp." Coco instructed.

Without further ado, the teams ventured knee deep into the forests of Forever Fall on the hunt for the Beast of Vale.

* * *

(Radiation Storm by Fallout)

Noah could've sworn that he and the teams have been walking for at least two or three hours and they still couldn't find the monster. They began wondering if it knew they were coming and fled to some other location or if it was still there, watching them.

So far, all they could find were a few animals, a family of rabbits for example, the birds singing, and much to their relief, not any Grimm in sight but they can't let their guard down just yet. The beauty of the forests would've been a pleasant sight if it wasn't for the the fact that there was a dreaded monster on the lose.

A few minutes passed after going through thick foliage, then suddenly Velvet stop where she was at and her ears perked up, indicating she heard something.

"Picked up something?" Noah noticed.

"I thought I heard some sort of..." Her ears twitched again, then she rose an eyebrow. "... Electricity?" She then looked forward. "It's straight ahead of us."

They proceeded to march to the source of the noise only to find something that would be the beginning of their troubles.

It was a badly damaged electrical link fence with barbed wire on the top that was severely torn down, letting out a few electrical charges every minute or so, looking like an army of creatures wanted to break in bad and they succeeded.

"Wait a minute. Ozpin didn't say anything about a giant fence. Is this a base or something?" Yang asked.

"Not sure. What worries me is _where_ did this fence come from." Noah answered as he watched Weiss created an improvised ice bridge with a little bit of difficulty over the electric fence to ensure no one gets shocked.

"Hey guys! There's a sign over here." Ruby picked up the said triangular sign off the ground that pictured a pair of lightning bolts striking a skull and spoke in a language that was unknown to all except Noah. It said in German ' **Die Gefahr des Todes! 12,000 Volt** '.

Noah stared at this with a look of hidden shock on his face, as his fear could be coming to life; Nazis could be on Remnant soil.

Weiss became confused just as everyone else as they tried to understand the words. "I don't know what kind of words these are supposed to be. I thought I knew every ancient language spoken on Remnant. This looks like nothing more than scrambled words."

"Maybe they just made it some time ago and we didn't even know about it." Jaune theorized.

"Then who would make something like _this_? Atlas? Mistral?" Blake asked.

Noah let out a few mental curses before he spoke. "All it's saying is that this electric fence is 'a risk of death' and touching it will be quite a bad experience." He looked to the sparks still emitting from the fence.

Coco arched a brow. "You can understand what the sign says?"

"Where I come from, it's a pretty common language." He shrugged, still trying to keep his past hidden. "We run into more stuff like this, let me know and I'll translate it as best I can."

"That'll come in handy." Yang commented as they all crossed the ice bridge before Weiss disintegrated it and continued.

Going through thick red brush, they kept their eyes and ears open for any other strange noises and any other strange findings. It seemed simple enough until they went into another clearing and found, I joke you not, a radio tower.

An abandoned radio tower.

What made this more puzzling was just like that fence, they never expected to find it. It resembled a basic tower which looked like it was going to collapse, leaning to the right, complete with a few satellite dishes and was covered with mass vegetation and moss. The building looked like a meteor crashed through its roof and was surrounded by rubble, some barrels/crates, and all sorts of trash. Just several feet away from the said building a medium-sized dirt road that led somewhere to the mountain just a few miles away.

"Uh..." Nora broke the silence, looking at the sight. "Is this where we're supposed to be at?"

"This just keeps getting weird. Way too weird." Fox shook his head in confusion.

Noah grew the courage to walk to the tower, with the Schockhammer X in hand. "I'll go scout ahead, see if there's any survivors." Though what he wanted to do with the said survivors was to interrogate them with any kind of method he could think of, even if it involves threatening them with chainsaws.

"We'll go with you." Ruby and Yang followed behind.

They silently crept to the crooked door of the radio tower, ready to destroy anything that might attack them. Eventually, they stopped and Noah leaned his ear to it to try to listen for any strange noises. There was nothing but silence.

Deciding it was time for a more direct approach, he kicked the door down, revealing an office room with overturned desks, filing cabinets, and other junk. But what stood out more than a sore thumb was a pitch black blob in the center of the room connected by black roots that covered the room like a web.

"Think there's anything that could be helpful in here?" Yang asked, whilst the trio stepped in, making sure not to trip over the black roots.

"Not sure. We can check though." Noah answered.

Minutes passed and there wasn't anything it could offer. There were a few times one the girls would find various papers with German language and bring them to Noah to read them but they were all nothing important to the situation.

As soon as they were about to step out of the building, they heard something that they could describe as horrifyingly guttural noises.

They looked back at the blob and saw it swelling like a balloon when you fill it with water, emitting the sound of bones cracking. The roots became tentacles and they started spreading, at the point where they were overwhelming the walls and coiling around the radio tower.

The building started to collapse as Noah, Ruby, and Yang sprinted out of there, only to be regrouped with the teams who stared at what's now left of the radio tower.

"What in the blazes did you three do?!" Weiss accused her teammates.

"We didn't do anythi-" Yang then got interrupted.

"Uh, guys..." Jaune pointed at the building.

The blob was still expanding and the roots kept spreading until it was a 30ft wide mass. It managed to bring the radio tower down to the ground as it left off an earth-shaking boom. What made the sight more disturbing was that it was growing white bone protrusions that resembled broken armor and bulging red glowing eyes grew out of all corners of the black mass, some on its top, some on its root tentacles, some on its sides, etc.

It then leaned back before it leaned forward, revealing a gaping reddish cavernous mouth filled with two rows of needle-sharp piranha-like teeth and releasing a powerful roar that shook the ground. Inside the said mouth revealed a trio of yellow glowing organs at the back of its throat. Each of them resembled a mixture between a beating heart and a swollen/inflamed uvula.

"What... is this thing?!" Noah grew the courage to ask.

"A Dreadnest*. And a powerful one." Yatsuhashi calmly said before bringing out his sword, Grimm Slayer.

(Takedown by Blue Stahli) **  
**  
It was some of the first-year students that made the first move. Ruby, Yang, Blake, Noah, and Nora shot at the Dreadnest, not that it cared.

"None of that's going to work! Almost all Dreadnests are bullet-proof!" Velvet yelled at them.

"Okay, so how do we kill it?" Noah shouted.

"We have to aim for those cores in its mouth and destroy them!"

The Grimm retaliated with fierce viciousness by slamming its now formed black tentacles all around it but it failed as the students dodged them. It wasn't finished. Some black bulges formed on its mass, popping to reveal more Grimm. 6ft tall Beowolves, Boarbatusks, Ursai, miniature Deathstalkers, eagle-sized Nevermore, and a new type of Grimm.

They looked like mutated dinosaurs but except that they only had hind legs that were dual-clawed and inverted at the knee joints, similar to that of Earth's ostrich. They each possessed a tail, a rather stubby skull, and a dark black colored body with white markings all over, alongside four red eyes and accents. From what Noah remembered in Grimm Studies class, these were called Creeps.**

As soon as a Beowolf let out a howl, they charged at the teenagers who began to fight back. They weren't a problem since they were just seconds old and they didn't have any experience in combat. In the midst of the combat, one of the Creeps headbutted Noah out of the fray and attempted to bite his skull off, only to meet a super shotgun on its chin before being obliterated into a bloody headless mess.

A small flock of Nevermores flew towards him with their talons ready to rip him to shreds but they met a gruesome death by each of them being sliced into halves by his Fire Hatchet and the survivors were turned into mince meat by the shotgun's firepower.

The Dreadnest thought it was a good idea to grab nearby crates with its tentacles and hurl them at Noah and various other members of the group, but since where the wooden boxes would land was predictable, they were easy to dodge.

An Ursa that charged towards Noah was then lit on fire by the newly created Plasma Rounds he just loaded into his Schockhammer X, looking like a bear that just rose out of the flames of Hell. Whilst it was in pain, Noah gave it a swift uppercut before he vertically sliced its chin and neck with his hatchet, causing blood to pour out like a broken bucket.

A Deathstalker the size of a mattress then rammed him down to the ground, attempting to dig its mandibles into the human's flesh but was held back by Noah's legs trying to kick it off. It rose its stinger but it was grabbed before it could reach his face and he drew his hatchet to chop it off. The pain-filled screech indicated it was too focused on its injury, giving the American a chance to hack and slash the Deathstalker's face and break through its exoskeleton, without a doubt killing it.

 _ROAAAARR!_

Just then, a black tentacle wrapped around his abdomen and hauled him up into the air, making him look face to face with the Dreadnest that had is mouth wide open, ready to consume its catch.

"Noah!" Ruby could be heard yelling as she cut down some Beowolves horizontally with her Crescent Rose, trying to get to him.

"Let him go, you giant octopus!" Yang blasted several shots onto the Grimm before she was swatted away by another tentacle. Even Weiss tried to use her glyphs to save him but the Dreadnest's tentacles kept blocking her shot.

Everyone tried desperately to get the Grimm's attention but they still weren't doing any kind of damage. The gunshots and stabs being inflicted on the Dreadnest could be easily compared to small stuffed animal toys being thrown on a weight lifter. Noah kept looking for some way to get out of his situation until he took a glance at one of its uvula cores in its opened mouth.

He aimed his Schockhammer X at the first core, loading it with more Plasma Rounds, and engulfed the Grimm's uvula in flames, burning it into a black crisp.

The Dreadnest let out a distorted high-pitched human-like roar as it simply threw Noah away onto the ground. Now it felt pain.

He groaned as he saw the monster cough out chunks of the burnt core down and blood, roaring back at the student responsible for its condition. Then it aimed several smaller tentacles at him like spears that then darted towards him.

He rolled to the side as the tentacles just missed him. But he also had to avoid being squashed like a bug by the bigger tentacles. They yanked themselves back from the ground only to attempt this tactic over and over again until Noah saw Blake jump in from of him and she shot half of the root tentacles away and slice the others into pieces.

She turned to him. "Are you okay?" She helped him up to his feet, concerned for his well-being.

"Yeah. Thanks for the save." He thanked her.

Weiss appeared next to them as she froze a few tentacles into icicles and shattering them, joined by Ruby who slashed down several more tentacles. "How can this situation get any wors- Whoa!" They all dodged another giant tentacle that nearly squashed them.

Almost as if on cue, some of the Grimm's eyeballs then focused on the surviving three Beowolves, Creeps, and two Ursai. Several tentacles emerged from its mass and merged themselves with its minions, pumping a black liquid inside of them.

Then they started growing. They let out the same sick noises that the Dreadnest made when it was swelling earlier. Bones were protruding from their skin, their skin was becoming darker, and their eyes were turning redder. And the Dreadnest showed off the new forms as it removed the tentacles from the Grimm which were now three Alpha Beowolves and new forms of Ursa and Creep.

The Ursai were more bulkier, more armored on its back and limbs, and so many bony spines, they could easily be mistaken for porcupines.*** And the Creeps were more sturdier and larger than their counterparts, equipped with large bony spines and thicker armor.****

"You have got to be joking me..." The American muttered, flabbergasted just like the rest of his friends.

The horror show wasn't over. More bulges formed on its lower mass and removed themselves from the Dreadnest, revealing to be smaller sticky tentacle-ridden duplicates.

"Time to mow down some weeds." Coco brought out her handbag, which then transformed into a _Minigun_ and began mowing down the mini Dreadnests and two Alpha Beowolves as if they were nothing.

Yatsuhashi could be seen horizontally hacking down one of the evolved Ursai into two while Fox was delivering rapid punches on a beefed-up Creep.

Team JNPR had their hands full with the other Ursa while RRWBY was dealing with the remaining Beowolf and two Creeps. But then, Noah was grabbed by a black-furred paw on his shoulder and then thrown onto the ground.

Instantly, he swapped out the Plasma Rounds in his Schockhammer X with the Cryo Rounds and shot at the Beowolf's mouth to freeze its jaws shut. Its legs were then given some frostbite by the ice bullets, causing it to fall stomach flat onto the ground. Once it was vulnerable, Noah took out his Fire Hatchet and used its blade to crack the Grimm's skull open.

Several of the mini Dreadnests crawled towards him but they were easily killed from a might stomp of a boot. They also froze to death from some the Cryo rounds inflicted on them.

 _BOOM!_

The ground under Noah exploded, revealing one of the newly formed Creeps just barely missing his foot as its saliva-dripping jaws shut close. He took the chance and punched the Creep's head, enough to stun it but only for a brief few seconds until he gripped the hatchet in his hand firmly and used its pick to gouge out one of the Grimm's eyeballs, forcing it to let out a shriek that gave Noah the opportunity to finish it off by slitting its throat.

The other Creep barely missed Yang when it used a tailwhip attack, only nicking her golden blonde hair by a thread. She noticed the small hair slowly floating downward to the ground and she _exploded_ in anger... quite literally.

Her once lilac eyes became a shade of red, she charged towards the Grimm responsible for giving her the unwanted haircut, and gave it an uppercut SO powerful, it was sent flying in the air.

 _ROOOOAAAARRR!_

The Dreadnest let out another earth-shaking roar that was painful to the ears, mostly Velvet's and somehow Blake's.

"Aw, put a sock in it already!" Noah yelled at the Grimm and fired a few Cryo Rounds on an eye that was on one of its tentacles, earning a shriek. "Everybody! Shoot into its mouth, now!"

Nora and Yang shot off several rounds of explosives deep into the Dreadnest's gullet, tearing through some of its tissue. Whilst the Grimm had its mouth open from screaming in pain, this gave everyone else a chance to fire their guns in it.

Countless bullets, rounds, rockets, you name it entered its mouth and most of them actually took out the second core while damaging the third.

Having enough of the pain, the Dreadnest released a distorted roar that was hurting the teams' ears, having worse effects on Velvet thanks to her faunus enhanced hearing traits and, for some reason, Blake.

"Does this thing ever get tired of screaming?!" He tried yell out but it was still muted by the Grimm.

 _SLAM!_

A black tentacle then swatted him away so hard, he went flying back, clear through a tree and crashing into another one, giving him several bruised ribs, some minor internal bleeding, and a left dislocated forearm.

"Noah!" Ruby, Velvet, Yang, Jaune and Blake ran to the rescue and they all paled at the sight of Noah's condition.

He managed to sit up and cough up some blood, amazed that he survived the attack because of his aura, which may have been severely depleted, but at the same time was groaning in pain. "Okay... I felt that one."

"Y-your arm..." Ruby was at the point of crying. "It's broken."

He got back up to his feet with some assistance of Jaune and Yang, albeit with difficulty from his aching abdomen.

"It's not broken. Ugh... just dislocated..." He glanced at his broken forearm and gripped it firmly, taking a deep breath to prepare for some pain.

"Wait. What are yo-"

 _CRACK!_

Ruby and Velvet covered their mouths with their hands in shock, Yang cringed at the sound of bones cracking & so did Blake, and Jaune's skin became slightly white as a sheet.

Noah popped his own arm back in place. Quite a painful way to snap your bones back in place to keep on fighting.

Now keep in mind, this isn't his first fight, so that would mean back on Earth, he had some of his bones broken before and at most points whenever he was in combat, he'd almost always snap them back into place. Although, he'd be lying if he said it didn't hurt. Just because he's been genetically modified by a Jewish society's product, it doesn't mean he's overpowered or invincible. The only logical reason a scientist can say why he's still alive is either because of pure dumb luck or simply his relentless willpower.

He bent over to pick up his shotgun and slowly limped back to where the rest of the three teams where fighting, who were all hitting the thrashing Dreadnest harder than ever. He even noticed how Coco and Weiss had furious expressions when they got serious on the Grimm. But a hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked back and saw Ruby and the four others looking worried about him.

"Does... does your arm s-still hurt?"

He nodded. "A bit but I can manage. Right now, we got a monster to deal with." What he said was true. It will take the Blood of Christ quite some time to fully heal him starting now at the very second. He kept heading towards the fight while swapping his Schockhammer X for the Laserkraftwerk. "I have an idea but I'll need a little bit of time."

"W-what do you have in mind?" Ruby asked, still struggling to shake off what her teammate had done.

"I need you five and everyone else to find someway to damage its eyes good enough for it to scream. And with the Laserkraftwerk," He glanced at the weapon he was holding, "I can charge up a blast powerful enough to melt its last core into goo."

"Easier said than done." Yang said as she and everyone else charged into battle, firing everything they have at the Dreadnest fast and hard and began taking out its eyes one by one, making it scream in agony, only to expose its final core and giving Noah a perfect amount of time to charge up his weapon to 50 kWh.

 _KA-PEW!_

The electrical laser went through the last heart/uvula core right before the Grimm could close its mouth, popping it into blood.

It let out a final roar of never ending pain as all of the remaining eyes on its mass popped like water balloons and its body vibrating violently like it was having a seizure. Finally, it deflated, the tentacles went limp, and it started evaporating.

(Stop the music)

Everyone was panting after it turned into nothing more than a glorified black cloud, happy that the monstrosity was out of the way. Curse you adrenaline.

"Is that all of the Grimm out here?" Yang asked between each breath she took, sounding like she wanted to fight some more.

"Hopefully." Noah replied while he stared at the smoke cloud now disintegrating with the Laserkraftwerk over his shoulder, still hurt from when the Dreadnest swatted him hard.

* * *

(Farthest Outpost by Martin O'Donnell)

Not long after the fight, the exhausted teams had no other option but to take a short 10 minute break, much to the major disagreement of Noah, who kept insisting that they should solely focus on the mission with no breaks, but the gang talked him into joining them, albeit the American being agitated. Who can blame him?

Right now, he was leaning against a remnant of the radio tower's wall after taking some painkillers he had in his backpack with an ice pack made by Weiss wrapped around his left arm. The girls he was teamed with constantly checked on him seemingly every thirty seconds or so, even Coco and Velvet (the latter on lookout while the former was resting). Ren was sitting on a nearby log with Nora sleeping with her head on his shoulder. Yatsuhashi was on lookout while Fox would scout the surrounding area to make sure there were no other Grimm. And Pyrrha and Jaune weren't that far away, also resting.

Noah was looking at his own reflection on his hatchet while feeling his sore injuries slowly recover, dwelling in his own little world. He was concerned about all of the signs that were given. First, the Beast of Vale makes an appearance, and now a German fence and radio tower.

If the Nazis were here, then it would've been the perfect time to let the teams know what they might be up against and that they all might be walking right into a trap but he wasn't certain about it yet. There was simply not enough convincing evidence that the Germans were here, watching them at the very moment. What also bothered him was that after spending some time at Beacon, he learned that since world peace was established, the common forms of crime was usually the White Fang's mischief and other minor offenses but all of that pales in comparison to his list of acts he happily committed against the Nazis with pride. He wondered how his teammates, JNPR, and CFVY would react if they found out he was a 'terrorist' by Remnant's standards. They'd probably either freak out, send him to prison, or anything else they might see well-deserving.

 _"No body said that this would be easy. Even everyone back home warned me about this..."_ He sighed.

Just then, Yang and Ruby walked up to him.

"Hi..." Ruby waved.

"Hey." He replied.

"Are you still hurt?" Yang asked.

He shook his head. "Not as much right now. I'm feeling better. Just a little longer and I should be okay."

The girls looked at each other briefly before they each sat next to Noah.

"How?" Yang spoke again, getting Noah's attention. "How were you still able to keep fighting after that Dreadnest almost crippled you?"

He sighed silently. "Remember, I've been through worse situations. But I do have to admit, if you didn't help unlock my aura a few days ago, I probably would've been dead."

Ruby then clung onto his right arm. "Please don't say such a thing." She whimpered like a worried child.

Noah frowned at her sadness. "It's alright, really. I'm okay. It'll take more than a Dreadnest to drag me down." He sent her a heart-warming smile to try to cheer her up and patted her shoulder, only for Ruby to blush and let go of his arm, turning away. He failed to see Yang slightly glare at her sister for some reason.

"I agree with Ruby." Yang said. Her eyes were also filled with sorrowful worry. "We're all worried about you. We were telling you to take it easy but you were trying to push our help away earlier."

He looked down slightly. "Look, I'm sorry, Yang. You know how much I want to get the Beast. Nobody's safe until we stop it. And I'm for one not going to stop hunting it down." He half way told the truth. He also wanted to know who sent the monster in the first place.

"And we will. We're not telling you to stop at all. I mean, look at us. We're not."

"We're all only sitting here, out in the open where we could easily be sitting ducks." He countered, impatience slowly rising.

"Then let me ask you something. If the Beast of Vale came out here right now, what would you do?" She challenged him mentally.

"I'd fight it. No. I'd kill it." His teeth bared at the thought of the monster.

"No, you would lose in this state of yours." She pointed at his injured condition. Her voice was raising slightly before she calmed down. "Just think about my advice. You're still hurt, even if it's just a little, and if you get yourself destroyed in the process, then what good would you be able to do?"

 _"...Damn it all, she's right!"_ He grit his teeth in irritation. Many months of killing Nazis like lambs to the slaughter can cause you to forget about certain lessons.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" Yang asked, this time, as calm as a mother.

"...yes." He replied quietly.

She patted him on the back. "Just take it easy. Don't let this mission get control of you."

His expression then softened, getting the message Yang was sending him. "Sometimes, I wonder where you get these motherly instincts."

"When you have to be there for your baby sister, you tend to learn a lot of things in life." She chuckled, joined by Ruby.

*Ring* *Ring*

The timers set on their Scrolls then went off, meaning that their break was about over. Everyone, even a teary-eyed Nora when Ren woke her, regrouped and armed themselves with their weapons. After discussing more about on where should they search for the Beast of Vale, it was decided to follow the dirt road in search of answers, even though the idea was brought up by Noah, who was still hungry for answers despite doing his best to rest. And thus, they set off deeper into Forever Fall, heading to the mountain in the distance.

(Stop the music)

* * *

However, none of them noticed that a Kampfdrohne was watching them at a safe distance and was recording the whole time, including the fight with the Dreadnest. The video footage was viewed in a dark room with a figure staring at a screen, who began chuckling with a mixture of content, contained hatred, and a small hint of surprise.

"[So this is where you've ran off to, Son of Terror-Billy.]" He spoke with a mouth full of sharpened human teeth. "[Shame that you had to miss out on Blazkowicz's execution. Aw well, better send the news to Colonel White Death and the Führer. They'll be pleased with who I've found. But first...]" He then grabbed a nearby remote and pushed a button.

* * *

Elsewhere many miles from where the teams were at, there laid another dirt road. All there could be seen were a couple of overturned supply trucks with their engines torn to pieces and several mutilated bodies of White Fang goons.

"P-please! No!"

And there was the Beast of Vale, tearing another truck's door down with ease thanks to its mechanical claws backed up by its nearly impossible strength.

"Get back, you damn monster!" A dog faunus driver desperately picked up a handgun and shot several rounds onto the monster, only to seemingly tickle it. He widened his eyes in fright and realization as he was powerless against the Beast of Vale. It was just delighted by the fear and despair the cornered faunus expressed. Then it was too late for him to run.

The Beast bit the him by the left shoulder, literally dragged him outside of the vehicle, bit his head while slashing him to pieces (he was still alive, by the way), and _tore_ the head off the body, bringing out the spinal cord too. It looked like the monster was smirking from the satisfaction of killing.

Then it perked up, looking to the north.

Snarling, it crushed the faunus' head with little to no difficulty in its mouth, coating its teeth with skull pieces and brain matter, and made a mad dash towards the forests, going to the same direction where our heroes are at.

* * *

(You (Vocal Version) by myuu)

Meanwhile back at Beacon Academy, there was nothing but silence in Ozpin's office. The headmaster sat behind his desk, watching the footage that was given to him by the young man who was transported to Remnant on an extended holographic screen. Joining him was Glynda Goodwitch and was one of his trusted companions he could count on in the most unforgiving and classified scenarios, Qrow Branwen, the very huntsman who encountered the Beast of Vale that dreaded night.

Now it took them a while to figure out how to read the data from a piece of technology that wasn't from their reality but eventually, they improvised and were now witnessing what Noah R. Oliwa had faced before being sent into their world. The only thing they couldn't understand was the language being spoken in many parts of the footage, notably German, Jewish, and Polish.

Thus far, they saw the day his life changed forever when at first it looked like a simple video recording in an oppressed society until it became a massacre and witnessed the death of his adoptive parents, much to the shock of all three viewers, even Ozpin. Then they watched as Noah and the group named the Kreisau Circle fought off seemingly endless hordes of the evil people called 'Nazis', dinosaur creatures, robots, and other doomsday enemies as they broke into the London Nautica, captured Eva's Hammer and discovered the Da'at Yichud vault, destroyed the Gibraltar Bridge, and defeated the London Monitor and its dinosaur ally.

Right now, they just reached the part where Noah and BJ finally defeated Deathshead, who blew himself up and injured BJ, and the Kreisau Circle nuked his compound (where the viewers had a good look at the torture chambers and twisted laboratories that rested in the lower levels) before Ozpin paused the footage, allowing Glynda, Qrow, and himself to process how much the teenager had seen and endured for a moment.

All three of the viewers were silent, stricken with terror when they learned about what the Nazis had done to the world that was called Earth and their actions on its people. It was needless to say that it made them physically and emotionally ill.

 _"Never in my countless years have I imagined such horror and fear being committed by the hands of man."_ Ozpin thought with dread.

"I-is this..." Glynda whimpered after a few long minutes. "Is this all of the footage?"

Qrow on the other hand, took out a canteen full of alcohol and began drinking. It was hard to tell if he was doing it in pity over the young man or he just needed a way to forget about all of the violence and bloodshed that was shown.

"No..." Both of his comrades turned their heads to him. "We're not even halfway through the footage." The headmaster spoke in a dark tone, forcing the alcoholic to do a spit-take while Glynda widened her eyes.

"Say what now?" Qrow wheezed. "That kid went through enough Hell and back and that wasn't even half?!"

Ozpin nodded. This was one of those rare times when he would visually express an emotion: sadness.

"My god..." Glynda covered her mouth while tears were breaking free from her eyes. Never before had she thought that one of her students would have such a harsh life in another world that was ruled by bloodthirsty psychopaths.

"Damn... now that's one reason to drink..." The huntsman commented. He glanced at the leather journal that was on the table and back at Ozpin. "You said that the kid kept up with everything he fought in this here book, right?"

"Yes," The headmaster nodded. "He's shown to be quite skilled in intelligence gathering, most likely to help him keep track of what he would always be opposed by during his past 'adventures'."

Qrow picked up the book and took a look inside.

The book itself was more of a field guide on the Nazis if anything, ranging from the cannon-fodder soldiers to the Supersoldaten to the Tyrannosaurus rex, giving out full details about the entities featured, what they specialize in, what are their strengths and weaknesses, etc. The notable details were the dusty gunpowder, small tears, dried bloodstains that were left behind on some pages, and the faint stench of gasoline, giving the impression that the book came out of a battlefield.

Then finally, he turned a page and found two whole pages that held a surprisingly neatly hand-drawn dinosaur. The very same one he encountered four days ago. Covering the drawing was a bloodied right hand print, along with a few other bloodstains and tears that surrounded it. What sent shivers down his spine, however, were three words that were crudely painted with actual blood that were all around the dinosaur. They were read as followed: **_RUN, HIDE, PRAY_**

"Jeez. And I thought _She_ was hell personified." He muttered silently.

Glynda partially calmed down but failed to fight a few tears back. "I can't believe that such horrible people- No, such _monsters_ could exist. I may have seen innocent people taken away by the Grimm, villages destroyed, but I never once believed in _true_ cruelty in my life until now." She looked to Ozpin. "I don't know about you but I don't think Noah is emotionally, physically, and mentally stable after going through such-such... unforgiving quests." She sniffled. "I doubt any other Huntsman would be the same if they were in Noah's shoes."

"She's right about that one." Qrow spoke up. "If I was that kid, I probably would've been in some mental hospital for the rest of my life."

This made Ozpin think about their claim for a moment. It's true that no other Huntsman or Huntress could possibly be in the right state if they had to fight legion after legion of wicked people, monsters, and metal demons while witnessing or being apart of atrocities so bad, they can't be described. From what he had seen from the footage, Noah suffered from near-death experiences and countless injuries, including bites, burns, claw & gun wounds and had to treat them himself whilst fighting at many points. It's a miracle that he could still keep moving forward, even when suffering from fractured bones and blood loss.

"That's one of the reasons I've called for this meeting." He told his two associates. "From the night we first met, I could tell from this young man's eyes that he's been deeply affected by his experiences and yet, he's proven to be somehow unbroken, unique in several aspects, showing the qualities required for being a Huntsman." He then frowned. "But yes, I agree with you both on that subject. I never thought that the said experiences would be this... inhuman, which is why I'll be making a few psychological appointments with the school psychologist for him by the time he and teams RRWBY, JNPR, and CFVY return, as a precaution to make sure that he isn't too badly affected." Being a headmaster of an academy always comes with responsibilities and the well-being of his students is one of them.

"I know this is going to sound far fetched, but what if these 'Nazis' or whatever they're called somehow got here on Remnant?" Qrow asked. "I mean compared to Jimmy's toys, these nutcases are technologically superior. First, bringing some overgrown lizards back to life, making stronger-than-your-average tin cans, and even landing on their own moon."

Glynda couldn't help but fear the idea of another Great War happening but only a thousand times worse than the last and the said war being a one-sided slaughter.

"That is why Noah volunteered to hunt down the Beast of Vale. He wanted to know what was the cause of its appearance in our world and to put an end to it. And if they are here, his combat experience and skills will be beneficial for all of us, giving us an advantage against this threat should it decide to reveal itself. We don't know anything about the Nazis, but he does." Ozpin answered. Like Qrow, he was somewhat confused over the term 'Nazi'.

He turned his attention to the paused video footage again. "For now, let's continue analyzing the footage, then we'll discuss about him being a long-lost Da'at Yichud Chosen." The other two nodded in agreement as Ozpin then resumed the footage with a little bit of visible reluctance.

(Stop the music)

* * *

"Are we there yet?!" The grenadier tiredly asked.

"For the hundredth time, Nora, no. We're not." Ren sighed.

"Shh... keep it down." Noah shushed the bomber.

"Right. Sorry."

Back to the group, they were still traveling down the dirt road, searching for the Beast of Vale and anything else that might have an unexplained connection to it, but they were now having to be careful because of the unsettling silence throughout where they were going.

The further they went, the more eerily quiet it got. There were no more birds singing, no bugs to be seen, no animals were spotted, and there was no sign of any kind of Grimm in the forest. The sound they could hear was the wind howling through the trees.

The only notable details of the dirt road were a few occasional overturned military trucks, ripped clothes, dried blood on rocks that were so populous they would've competed with the trees, crates spilling contents, med-packs, dropped guns, clips, and magazines that were similar to Noah's (the ammo and medical stuff being collected by the American, much to the group's confusion), animal skeletons and bones, several destroyed trees, and to add their fear, very few human skeletons complete with skulls grinning back at them.

Yang shuddered. "It's like whoever was running this joint decided to call for a coffee break and no one ever came back." She whispered.

"I...I'm not liking this. I'm not liking this one bit." Jaune thought about calling quits. "Maybe we should go back."

"Relax, Jaune. We can do this." Noah tried to lift his spirit, still determined to bring the monster down. _"If it's that one dinosaur, then it may or may not be much of an issue but if those Nazi assholes are here..."_ He didn't dare finish that thought.

"He's right." Pyrrha added. "Against all of us, the Beast of Vale won't have a chance of beating us."

"Ugh!" Weiss suddenly closed her nose in disgust. "What is that horrible smell?"

"Don't say that when you're behind me, Ice queen!" Yang became embarrassed.

"Not _that_ kind of horrible smell. And don't you call me that again, you dolt!"

"Wait..." Yang sniffed the air only to cover her nose too, cringing at the stench. "Good g-I can smell it too."

Soon several others' noses were under attack by the horrid stink. Ruby could describe it as if a thousand rats just died in the sewers.

"Ewewewewewewewewew!" Nora was comically shaking her head whilst blocking her nostril.

Even Noah did his best to ignore the stench and decided to investigate it, loading his Schockhammer X and walking to its direction. The others followed suite, doing their best to block out the smell.

They passed a few trees and through even fewer bushes and what they found absolutely _horrified_ them.

(Despair Syndrome 1-11 by SDR2)

"Oh my god!" Velvet hid behind Noah, closing her eyes in fright.

In a decent-sized clearing, there was a literal bloodbath of many deceased animals. Deer and fawns were ripped apart like common goats, wolves, coyotes, wild dogs, and pups were mutilated to shreds, cougars and cubs were torn limb from limb, and many other forest animals were partly eaten. Everywhere one would look, they would see more and more bodies and bones of various forest animals, enough to turn a large petting zoo into a grotesque elephant graveyard.

There was also a pair of Brown Bears or whatever was left of them torn to pieces. One of them had some of its body parts impaled on broken trees just like its upper half that was dangling its organs on the ground, its left face completely bitten off, revealing its skull, teeth, and eyeball.

Another claw mark covered body was seemingly rammed straight into a nearby broken tree, completely through its abdomen, but its crushed head, accompanied by a spinal cord, was found next to the corpse, in a puddle of blood.

The only fact that somewhat calmed them down was that all of the corpses were at least a week or two old.

Weiss and Pyrrha were staring at the corpses with fear-filled eyes and Blake had to turn away to vomit hard.

"H-holy shit..." Yang cupped her mouth as she held a the shocked and scared Ruby close to her. Jaune about fainted from the sight, a disgusted and scared Nora just hid behind Ren who was also shocked, and Coco was downright frightened.

"Man... I didn't think that the Beast of Vale would be this brutal, even to the wildlife." A stunned Fox commented, staring at the deceased animals.

"Well... he's been here alright, that's for sure." Noah pointed out, still trying his best to be as calm as ever. He went to the one of the bear carcasses and began to examine it, looking for clues for a minute. _"Just like what happened during the African Campaign..."_

"M-maybe..." Ruby stuttered, looking away from the sight. "Maybe the Beast was hungry and decided to eat them?"

"What kind of living thing on Remnant would need to eat an _entire_ forest full of animals?!" Weiss looked at her like she grew a second head.

Blake was done vomiting and she didn't dare look back at the kill sight. "This isn't normal... this isn't normal at all." She muttered.

"I'm afraid that's not the case." Noah got the spotlight back. "There's no sign that it fed off of any of them, almost as if it was intent on brutalizing them in the most painful way it could think of. I doubt it was for territorial reasons. It only straight up killed them and brought them here in this clearing. It only killed them for sport." Her teammate concluded after a few long minutes.

"That-that's just horrible." Velvet pitied the creatures that laid before them. She about cried upon seeing several dead rabbits rotting on the ground, including a few kittens.

Everyone was silent until Noah broke the ice. "Lets just get out of here before the Beast decides to come back." The group then walked off, feeling sorry for the innocent animals that had to face the wrath of the Beast of Vale but they've yet to see the worse.

(Labyrinth of Lost Dreams by Darren Curtis)

Seconds turned to minutes. Minutes turned into a couple of hours and the clouds above them began darkening, a sign that it was going to be a storm soon. A few raindrops managed to hit them every minute or two but the majority of the rain was thankfully blocked by the trees towering above them. The wind unfortunately wasn't any better as it only made them cold. But there was something that was changing; The dirt road slowly but surely turned into an asphalt-like concrete design the further they went.

They thought the road was going to last longer until finally...

"You see that?" Jaune then spoke.

"See what?" Pyrrha asked, turning to her teammate.

"Up ahead of us."

They all looked.

"I see it too." Velvet's faunus night vision blessed her. It was a pair of dim lights a few yards out.

"Same here. Just barely." Noah pulled out the Sturmgewehr and looked through its scope.

"Do you see anything?" Coco asked him.

"...Nothing but a pair of open gates just several yards out." He scanned the mentioned giant gates and the lights behind them, not getting any visual on any moving targets. "I'm not even seeing anyone though..."

"Well, what's the plan now? Should we go check it out or just keep walking in the middle of a forest, lost, while it's raining at night, with a monster possibly stalking us?" Weiss questioned with sarcasm.

Noah thought about it. There were a few distinctive possibilities. Either someone knew they were coming and they decided to hide or every Nazi in the area was long-gone. The rotting skeletons and wrecked vehicles were a positive sign but there was a negative sign that gave an unsettling mood. Things were too quiet around the area. Maybe the Nazis are all dead here and it's safe for entry. The only thing they may have to worry about is the Beast.

"I'd say we check it out. I don't think anyone's home up there and it could be beneficial for all of us." He spoke.

"How so?" Ruby asked.

"One, it could provide us some cover should the Beast of Vale be coming this way. I don't know what's up there but it could be useful. And two, it's better than standing out in the middle of a cold rain." He pointed at sky, where the rain was barely dropping in through the forest canopy.

"Yes, please. Let's just go up there." Velvet was shivering. "The rain is getting worse and some of us are getting cold." Nora, Coco, and Weiss agreed with her.

"Not to mention it can give us enough room to establish a base until we complete the mission." Pyrrha added.

So it was decided. They were going to whatever the gates would lead to.

"If it wasn't for this rain and the Beast, this would've been a good camping trip." Ruby muttered sadly and still scared of the monster. She also was shuddering from the cold and itched closer to Noah, ignoring the glare Yang sent her.

"If only, Ruby. If only." Noah said.

They then went to the gates slowly and quietly, which were made out of strong metal and were possibly large and strong enough to contain the Deathstalker from the Emerald Forest. Each half of the gate was attached to a decent sized but damaged concrete wall. Once they passed the gates, what they saw made them stop in their tracks.

There were a few dimming light towers that were in all four corners of a paved area as big as a football field surrounded by another chain link fence with multiple rips and tears and chunks of concrete. All around the area were numerous crates, some being empty and some filled with supplies, destroyed trucks and APCs, some untouched trucks, a few crashed Horton Ho jets resting within craters, a pair of helipads and barracks, and another radio tower similar to where they fought the Dreadnest but not as damaged. Guns, feathers, scrap metal, ammo magazines, spent bullets, small walls of sandbags, and other garbage decorated the grey asphalt with more blood painting it. Several nasty week-old corpses in black torn military suits could be seen and a pair of ripped hakenkreuz flags on a pole waved against the wind. The biggest feature, however, was right in front of them. It was a large structure that looked like an almost perfect copy of the Fort Tilden casemate on Earth, except the entrance was as big as that of an aircraft hangar, a compound indented onto the small mountain in the Forever Fall lands like a tumor.*****

In summation, they walked straight into a deserted base.

"Whoa..." Ruby whispered whilst her curiosity-filled eyes looked around the area.

"What the heck is this place?" Jaune asked his allies who didn't know except Noah who began studying the base without saying a word.

"I believe the better question is what _happened_ to this place?" Ren wondered while he kept a close eye on Nora who poked a skeleton that stood out innocently with a nearby pipe.

"You don't think the Beast of Vale could've gone a rampage through here earlier, do you?" Velvet asked with a hint of fear.

"I doubt it did this." Blake said, doing her best to ignore the rain.

"I agree." Noah spoke up. "Whatever did this is probably miles away by now."

"Then what could've done this?" Jaune asked.

"You tell me."

Ruby sneezed like a kitten from the cold. "What if there's a survivor hiding somewhere around here?"

"Then let's spread out and look for any sign of one." Coco suggested. "Fox, Yatsu, check those strange Bullheads out. Blake, Weiss, Ruby, you three look inside that radio tower. Jaune, Pyrrha, you check out that building at the left. Noah and Yang, you two investigate the opposite one. Ren, Nora, Velvet and I will take a look around and see if they're still here."

* * *

The barracks themselves were a lot bigger than Noah expected. It looked as if it could house a hundred or more soldiers. While the building was somewhat fashionable despite the vegetation covering the outside walls, some of the windows were cracked, either partially or completely, a chunk of the roof was missing, and the front double door mentioned doors were destroyed.

The atmosphere inside was spooky. The only source of light was a few LED ceiling lights dimming and flickering. The walls were all covered in bullet holes, claw marks, and there were a few spots that were wrecked. The air was being ridden with isolation, fuel, and a slight hint of decay due to the rotting corpses of humans.

Yang continuously got nervous but still kept her guard up while Noah kept his shotgun close by, ready to fire upon anything that dared to attack them.

 _"Maybe... the Nazis are all dead after all. But how did all of this happen?"_

They avoided stepping in the few old piles of guts that acted as carpet for the soft flooring which was ruined by more feathers, scrap metal, broken down robots, and corpses as they reached what looked like a front office with the left and right halls going to miniature mess halls and behind it a pair of doorways that led to stairs. On the counter laid several computers, all but a few with screen's broken, complete with broken keyboards and mice.

They went to behind the counter to be greeted by stains of dried blood with a decapitated head of a high-ranking officer, with the tongue hanging from the mouth on the floor. There laid an unmodified Sturmgewehr on the ground and it was surrounded by spent bullets, suggesting that he must've fought off something before he died. A severed left hand was still on the counter, right in front of a computer. Most likely attempted to call in for backup.

Yang covered her mouth in shock when she spotted the head, taking a few steps back. This was short-lived when Noah just kicked the head away.

"So much for survivors." Noah commented, so far pleased in his mind that the Nazis that may have been stationed here could be all dead but was mad that he couldn't get any well-deserved answers.

Yang glanced at the officer's hand on the computer's keyboard. Clearly, she was disgusted by whatever was left of the man.

Then Noah looked back at the mentioned computer monitor and saw how the machinery was still functional, just barely.

He went to the keyboard, tossing the rotten hand aside, and began typing.

"What are you doing?" Yang asked, a bit relieved now that the hand was out of her sight but grossed out that Noah touched it.

"Going to look for some answers." He continued typing and used the moused to access the computer's data files.

(Black Dawn Menu by C&C 3)

The screen loaded with a military Nazi flag in the background, much to the confusion of Yang since she hasn't seen anything like it before. But there was a couple of noticeable differences of the flag.

 **Projekt Gott Tor Daten Dateien**

As the title appeared, in the center of the flag where the swastika would be, there was a pair of golden gates adorned by Nazi symbols, such as the hakenkreuz symbol, the infamous eagle, etc, opening to reveal some sort of portal in huge clusters of clouds. Possibly the German's twisted version of Heaven's entrance. What confused Noah was that he had never heard of this 'Projekt Gott Tor' before. Not even when he was with the Kreisau Circle before he was teleported on Remnant. He proceeded further into the files.

 **Laden...**

After a short couple of minutes of long loading and annoying Noah, the screen changed into multiple categories of the data, confusing Yang more. But two caught his eyes.

 **-** **Proben** ***Verschlossen***

 **\- Audio Nachrichten**

The specimens or 'Proben' category interested him but he couldn't get in since it was locked by a password protection program. So he went to the Audio Messages category.

 **Laden...  
**  
"This is like waiting for Christmas..." Noah grumbled, making Yang laugh slightly for a few seconds.

"What did you click on, anyway?" She asked.

"Some audio messages file. It could helps us figure out what this place is and what happened here."

Then the screen loaded, revealing all of the messages in order.

 **Audio Nachrichten**

 **\- Prototyp Erfolgreich *Verschlossen***  
 **\- Reche** **rchieren Legenden** ***Verschlossen***  
 **\- Schatten Tier Forschung Aktualisierung** ***Verschlossen***  
 **\- Jahreszeit** **Jungfrau** **Gerüchte und** **Untersuchung** ***Verschlossen*  
\- ****Hilfe!  
**  
The other messages were ignored because of the password protection.

"Okay... translation?" Yang asked, tired of all of the words she didn't understand. This unknown language was giving her a migraine.

"Almost everything in the files are locked. There is, however, one that I can open." Noah explained.

"Well, lets have a look."

And Noah clicked the 'Hilfe!' message, only to meet the loading screen again.

 **Laden...**

"Come on. You can do it. Load!" Noah got annoyed with the time the machine was consuming.

Finally, the audio started to play.

* * *

 _Radio static was heard in the beginning._

 _Someone was breathing, probably scared, while there was constant screaming and gunfire going about accompanied by a chorus of roaring, loud metallic footsteps, and engines sounding off._

 _"[*pant* Mayday! Mayday! This is Site 51-4G reporting to Site 88-9B, requesting for reinforcements! We're under attack! I repeat! We're under attack!]"_

 _"[Acknowledged, Site 51-4G. Identify the attackers.]"_

 _"[The base is under siege_ _by those strange creatures we've been studying for the past three months! We tried removing the subhuman prisoners from our perimeters, we tried to reinforce our defenses, we tried everything you've suggested to us but nothing was working! We're getting ins *static*- to activate the generato *static*- ring in reinforceme- *static* Oh shit! They just brought down our jet fighters! It's like we're some goddamn buffet for these bastards! You know what, fuck this! I'm ordering_ _Übercommander Bogenschütze to release_ _the R *static*- even if it's too earl *static*- OH GOD! OH GOD! They're inside! They're coming in the office!]"_

 _RATATATATATATATATATATA!_

 _"[Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck yo-!]"_

 _There was screaming and the sounds of someone being ripped apart._

 _Static flooded the audio once more._

 _"[..ite 5...ou...ere...ost...ntact...se..spond...]"_

 _The audio then turns into complete static._

* * *

(Mansion of Madness by TimeSplitters 3)

"...Okay? What was that all about?" Yang arched a brow.

What Noah and Yang heard from the recording held a fraction of valuable information albeit being creepy. However, it only gave them more questions than answers.

"There was too much static to tell. But apparently, they were screaming about being attacked by Grimm. No wonder this place is more like a ghost town." Noah told her, putting the puzzle together mentally.

"I... see." Yang calmed down a bit. "Come on. Let's check out the rest of this creepy ass base. The sooner we're out of here, the better."

"Can do." They went to investigate the rest of the barracks.

* * *

Back to Blake, Weiss, and Ruby who were at the base's radio tower, one of them pushed the claw mark covered door gently, only for it to fall flat to the floor, completely broken.

"Ruby, you dolt!" Weiss hissed.

"Sorry!" The young scythe wielder tried to defend herself.

"Guys, we need to focus on the objective." Blake stepped inside, trying to get out of the rain. The two girls soon followed.

The hallways were absolutely trashed in papers, files, various office cabinets, chairs, broken down robots and a few various-week old corpses, much to their disgust and Ruby's fear. Eventually, they reached an office room that was illuminated by a single broken ceiling fan, revealing an overturned table with a radio emitting static, two black armored corpses and three more that wore some sort of white robes and equally white hood/masks that covered their faces and heads, which confused the trio of girls.

Ruby would've been more curious if it wasn't for the fact that she was staring at corpses. "What the? Are these White Fang?"

"I can't tell, unless they finally decided to change their fashion sense." Weiss commented with rancor. She sounded like she held a form of a grudge against the group.

"I don't think they are from the White Fang." Blake bent over and examined a strange white pamphlet with an even stranger insignia. A red circle that held a white cross with a drop of blood in the middle. The title of it was more confusing. It belonged to a 'Klu Klux Klan'.

"Clue Clocks Clan?" She mispronounced as she became confused.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss rose an eyebrow.

"Take a look at this." Blake handed the SDC heiress the pamphlet.

She read it and become further perplexed.

"Whoever named themselves after clocks, they could've spent more time in spelling class." She shook her head.

Ruby giggled a little before she remembered the situation she and everyone else was in. "Spelling mistakes aside, I never heard of it before."

"Neither have I." Weiss narrowed her eyes at the pamphlet.

Blake, meanwhile, took out her Scroll and looked up any connections to such a clan, only to find that nothing came up.

"Nothing's coming up. My best guess that all of this could be a lead. This base as a whole." She said.

"I agree. None of this looks like anything that the kingdoms would design. Not even Atlas could come up with this." Weiss took note of the base and the broken machinery. "I believe the best option is to report this to the headmaster. He'll know what to do."

"Good idea. By the time we bring down the Beast of Vale, it should be safe for someone to check this all out."

"Who wouldn't want to investigate a base that sticks out more than a sore thumb?"

"Wait..." Blake looked around the room. "Where's Ruby?"

"Guys..." Ruby's voice came from another room. The girls went to her and found the riding hood inside a trashed bedroom with four bunk beds, tables, another robed corpse, ripped newspapers, and other garbage.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked with concern. Ruby pointed at a wall and the girls look to see what she was staring in shock at. This caused the heiress to drop the pamphlet, lost in the piles of trash below their feet.

There was a single dart target that held a photo of Noah R. Oliwa, with several darts pinning it to the board. Surrounding it was multiple pieces of papers with drawings that depicted white hooded stick men and black armored people committing atrocities to a smaller individual. Some of the papers even had hate messages, such as 'Die Noah!', 'Burn Son of Terror-Billy', and 'You're dead, Noah!'. Someone's way to express great hatred for a certain individual in the form of poor drawing.

"What on Remnant is this?" Weiss widened her eyes.

Silence filled the room until Ruby spoke up. "How and why is there a picture of Noah?" She had a disturbing look of shock.

"That's what I'm wanting to know." The heiress couldn't help but still be traced over this crushing clue.

"...He knows something about this. And whoever was running this base, they know him too." Blake then said, after putting the pieces of the mental puzzle together. "First, there's his strange weaponry, his lack of knowledge on aura, no information about him, even though he admitted it, and now... this."

You see, Blake was an observant individual. She would always try to understand everyone around her before she judged them. Even though she isn't exactly talkative, she always thinks of her friends and teammates as a personification of a specific word. For instance, she thinks of Ruby as the definition of 'purity' and Yang was the embodiment of 'strength'. But Noah, however, was a complete mystery to her. From the initiation, she thought of him as 'loyalty'. Then long after, she pictured him as 'enigma'. Because he completely perplexes her with all of the evidence that had been given in time. And now, a complete dusty picture of him and drawings mentioning him by name in an abandoned base out of all places took the cake.

"Are you saying he could be hiding something from all of us?" Ruby asked.

"Possibly..." Blake frowned while she got the picture off the target board.

They were going to have a long chat with their teammate.

* * *

Despite everyone's effort to find any survivors, it was in vain. The jet fighters only had skeletons in the cockpits and both of the barracks were littered with corpses and trash. There were only deceased decaying bodies found hiding in many corners. Because of this, the already creepy atmosphere worsened.

So all of the teams regrouped into one of the barrack buildings (the one Jaune and Pyrrha were in), which had less dead bodies but was more trashed.

"Any luck finding anyone?" Coco asked everyone.

"We found nothing but corpses." Jaune shuddered. The spartan next to him couldn't blame him.

"We couldn't find anybody. We checked twice to make sure." Fox answered.

"What about you, Noah and Yang?" Velvet questioned the two.

"Nothing much really, but we found out that the Grimm attacked this base some time ago." Yang told them.

The fashionista sighed. "Well, this was a waste of time." Then she noticed Blake, Weiss, and Ruby entering the building they were all in. "Yo, you three! Managed to find anybody left alive?" But she was ignored. "Guys?"

The three girls just stood there and stared at Noah. Weiss and Blake eyed him suspiciously while Ruby looked more worried than anything.

"I believe this is the perfect time for you to come clean, Noah." The heiress started.

"What do you mean?" The freedom fighter asked. He didn't like where this was going already.

"While we were looking inside that radio tower, we found a picture of you attached to a dart board." Blake pulled out the photo, a crushing piece of evidence. "There was even a few little hate messages that mentioned your own name."

Noah's eyes widened at the item she held. Looks like luck decided to reveal who he really was.

"Care to explain yourself? Do you know something about this place?"

"Noah." Ruby itched closer. "We need to know the truth. Why was this picture of you in that tower?"

He could feel everyone staring at him intently, waiting for an answer.

 _"Guess the cat's out of the bag..."_ He deeply sighed, preparing himself for a lot of questions.

"You're right..." He started slowly and honestly. "I partially know what's going on in this joint."

Now that got a surprised reaction from everyone. He dropped a fact bomb on them, proving the three girls' accusations correct.

"You're telling us that you knew about whatever this base was, whoever was running it, and you kept quiet about it?" Yang asked. Noah nodded. She couldn't help but feel that her trust was betrayed. But there had to be a reason for the secrecy, right? "Why on Remnant didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you to be involved into something that could've been the end of you." He answered. The way he said it, he sounded worried.

"What's so bad about this place that could endanger us other than the Beast somewhere out there?"

"Everything about it." He said cryptically. "Everything we've seen here," He pointed outside the barrack's front destroyed doors. "everything we've seen down that dirt road spells nothing but trouble for us all."

"Please Noah! What's going on here? What is it that you're hiding?" Ruby demanded.

"I can't tell you! If you become a part of it, _they_ could kill you all!" He desperately and quickly tried to convince them, then he realized his mistake when he about brought up the Nazis.

"Who's _they_? Are _they_ here right now?" Coco asked, now needing to understand what was he talking about.

"... _They_ are the ones who ran this place and are a threat that I hope none of you ever run into." He spoke in a disturbed and serious tone, emphasizing on the word 'they', causing a few of their hairs to stand on end.

Some of his friends, Blake and Weiss included, looked into his eyes and noticed something about him. His eyes gave away that he faced something so horrifying, so traumatizing, so unspeakable many times that it was almost intent on eating him away to his core like an apple.

"Noah..." Ruby spoke up. "Please tell us. Whatever's bothering you so much, I promise that we'll do everything to help you. We'll even keep this as a secret if you want."

He truly didn't know if he could allow them to put their own lives on the line. Grimm, sure they could handle them but actual heartless human soldiers, he wasn't certain. Like BJ, he's seen many good people die in front of him in battle and if his friends end up suffering the same fate, it would be far more than he could bare.

"Ruby, I can't. You all probably won't understand a thing I say."

"Please... at least let us try." She attempted to sound cute as possible and gave him wide, eyes sparkling so much, it could be mistaken for tears. It was a technique known as puppy eyes, an 'ability' where a small individual would look as desperate as possible and make sure that no one can't resist staring into their saddened eyes.

He was about to say no again but Ruby sadly sniffled, adding fuel to the pity fire. He was struggling with the puppy eyes move until he gave up.

He deeply sighed again. Screw whatever's going to happen to him. They needed to know what they were up against, whatever they might like it or not. "Alright... but I want you all to promise me one thing. Whatever I tell you, it all stays between just the thirteen of us. No matter what happens, we'll all keep this as a secret until I'm ready to tell anyone else about this. Do we have a deal?" He spoke in a serious voice.

"We promise." Yang said with Ruby, both having a toothy grin. Too bad that what Noah's about to tell them was anything but good.

He looked to the Weiss and Blake. "We agree to your terms."

He looked at Nora and Ren. "We'll keep our mouth shut." Nora said, zipping her lip shut with her fingers for emphasis.

He turned to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Your secret will be safe and sound with us."

He glanced to team CFVY. "We'll keep your secret safe." Coco winked behind her sunglasses.

A small wave of relief hit Noah as how they were seeing things his way so far. But lord knows how they'll react to whatever it is they agreed to keep secret.

He sighed again, ready to start with that wasn't from Remnant at all. "Alright... *sigh* Now, the first thing you all need to know is... you see, I-"

"Wait." Velvet's ears perked up suddenly. "Does anyone else hear that?"

"I hear something too." Blake began looking around.

They could barely hear it but it was the faint sound of something big and heavy stomping their way. Noah felt it too, just slightly.

"It's coming from outside." He said. It didn't sound good at all.

They rushed to the entrance of the barracks and now they could hear it clearly, being felt from the other side of the main compound's doors.

 _wee-boom!_

 _wee-boom!_

The noise grew louder and louder and the ground shook more and more every second.

 _WEE-BOOM!_

 _WEE-BOOM!_

Then it stopped.

It was then replaced by a deep hum that was at the point of getting past the doors. Not to mention that there was a faint red glow.

 _BOOM!_

(Victory Remake by Andrew Hulshult) _  
_

Just like that, a chunk of the doors were disintegrated, resembling molten metal. Everyone couldn't help but gasp.

An intercom of the base went off. "What did you hope to accomplish by coming here, trespassers?" A German-accented voice of a man calmly asked in English, surprising everyone.

"Wh-Who are you?! Show yourself!" Ruby gathered the courage to demand answers, looking for whoever was behind this.

Then the heavy footsteps were back but were running and was accompanied by the sound of a jet.

 _nnneaAOOWWW!_

It charged its way through the hole, with fire right behind it. It halted into a immediate stop and revealed itself in the rain, causing everyone's hearts to stop.

It stood 12ft tall with a 5ft shoulder width. It was equipped with four-fingered claw-like hands on its short arms, a jetpack, covered in the thickest armor ever seen on its chest, forearms, shoulders, back, upper legs, knees, hips, and where a groin would've been. Under all of the armor was a kind of thick tin-like foil mixed from every kind of metal from Earth, protecting its wires in the inside like a jacket. Now, it looked human, almost like the Supersoldaten, but at the same time, it didn't, since it had a head but only a single cycloptic eye that was glowing red. It was a powerful Nazi robot dubbed the Zerstörer.

Sweat poured down from Noah's forehead. His eyes widening at the very concrete answer he needed from the beginning of the Beast of Vale attacks, not even bothering to swallow any fear away. "I was wrong..." His muttering voice trembled. "They _are_ here."

"Hello, Noah. I know you're listening to this. Welcome to your death." The voice finished.

The Zerstörer let out a deep electronic roar so loud, it rivaled that of a T-rex, with red energy building up in its claws.

* * *

 **Journal Entries**

 ***Dreadnest:** _"It's a well known fact that the origins of the Grimm are completely unknown. But after reading several books in Grimm Studies, I've learned that there are many theories regarding to the case. Some people believe that they are animals possessed by demons while others believe they are the spirits of abused animals returning to spread madness. And then there are some who believe that the stationary Dreadnests were the hiveminds of the Grimm, rising out of whatever hellhole they came from. This theory, however, died down when the Nests were discovered to be nothing more than another type of monster, being 'pawns' of the immortal swarm if you will. Now that I just thought about it, if the Dreadnest is almost this lazy, wouldn't that make it the embodiment of Sloth?"_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Swamps, Caves (most of the time)

\- Rarity: Rare

\- Rank: A-Class

\- Strengths: Impenetrable skin, Can spawn Grimm, Can create 'duplicates', Can forcefully evolve Grimm, sticky tentacles, eyes that move independently

\- Weaknesses: Three 'Heart/Uvula' cores are major weakspots, Damaging its eyeballs causes discomfort

 **(AN:** Think of it as a messed up version of the Great Mighty Poo from the Conker series, representing Sloth **)**

* * *

 ****Creep:** _"A rather unique kind of Grimm that has the physical appearance eerily similar to Earth's Nazi dinosaurs, but except it lacks arms. Most of the time, they use their clawed feet and bone-crushing jaws as biological weapons. Their armored tails can be used as whips to stun any unfortunate fighter. And they can burrow into the ground like a monstrous mole, only to burst forth from the earth, ready to eat its prey alive. Luckily, they're not that bright in the pits so dealing with a lone Creep should be relatively easy."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Universal

\- Rarity: Common

\- Strengths: Sharp Teeth/Claws, Can burrow through the ground, Bone-crushing jaws

\- Weaknesses: Lacks intelligence, Mouth seems to be an ideal weakspot

* * *

 *****Ursa Major:** _"Is there any way to describe an 'elite' version of the Ursa? Oh wait. There is. All you have to do is throw in 'Major' and there you have it. An improved Ursa. They're twice as big as the standard version, twice as armored, twice as powerful, and twice as slow. That's pretty much all it has to offer. *shrugs*"_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Universal

\- Rarity: Uncommon/Rare

\- Strengths: Doubled stats from Ursa, Intelligence

\- Weaknesses: Assuming large caliber rounds

* * *

 ******Alpha Creep:** _"Despite being a somewhat armored and improved version of their lesser specimens, Alpha Creeps still seem retain their viciousness, preferring to attack head-on and lash out like a rabid Velociraptor on steroids. Honestly, at this point, I'm not even surprised at what form these Shadow Beasts are going to be taking."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Universal

\- Rarity: Uncommon

\- Strengths: Doubled stats from Creep, Intelligence

\- Weaknesses: Assuming large caliber rounds and explosives

* * *

 *******Site 51-G4:** _"Judging from all of the signs, this place is a Nazi research facility, similar to the London Nautica, but on a lower level. They might have been nothing more than a glorified scouting party sent to study the inhabitants of this planet and the Grimm, which did not end well for them. But the one thing I still can't figure out is... *deeply inhales* HOW in the actual HELL did they get here?!"_

\- Region: Forever Fall

\- Landmass: Sanus

\- Planet: Remnant

\- Points of Interest: Barracks, Radio Towers, Main Compound

* * *

 **AN: Cliff hanger! The purpose of this was to split the planned long chapter. I know I said that the teams would fight the Beast in this chapter but** **I felt like if it was too long, then it would be boring.** **Also it would mean less delay.**

 **Before anyone gets confused over the Nazi base, what happened was that the Grimm at some point overran the base, causing the survivors to flee inside the nearly impenetrable compound for shelter and unleashed the Beast of Vale to fight the Grimm off, which so happened to wonder off to kill every last animal around base and once it ran out of stuff to kill, it then focused on the local humans and Faunus, pretty similar to how modern day killers work if you think about it. As for the Nazis themselves, they hid pretty well inside the said compound and once one of their scouting drones found Noah, who thought that they were all dead and was still trying to keep his true identity hidden until now, they decided to take advantage of the situation and waited for the perfect moment to attack him, catching the Remnant party by surprise. And for what purpose would the Nazis get inside the compound for other than hiding? Read part 2 of the Mission arc that I'll be working on.**

 **Now for a special announcement, I figured something was missing and thus, I posted a Poll on my profile that will let you vote for who could be Noah's love interest(s). To be honest, I was leaning towards the standard Yang/OC pairing but I want to hear what you guys want to say before making a decision.**

 **So here are the choices you can vote on. Note that the Poll will end on 01/23/2019. PS: I did my best with the ship names so please don't hate me.**

* * *

 **a) Ruby/Noah - Guns n' Roses (plz don't sue me)**

 **b) Weiss/Noah - Snowstorm**

 **c) Blake/Noah - Twilight**

 **d) Yang/Noah - Fireworks**

 **e) Coco/Noah - Fashion Soul**

 **f) Velvet/Noah - Easter Bunny**

 **g) None - No pairings**

 **h) Harem/Noah ('cuz why the heck not?** **) - Freedom Fighters**

* * *

 **One last thing, what I need to point out about the Freedom Fighters vote before everyone flips is that there won't be any adults (I offer my apologies, Glynda fans), no female OCs, no milfs, and no major villainesses (there may or may not be a few exceptions in the future) in the harem.**

 **So make a wise choice that'll satisfy you as a reader, whether it's one girl or many girls.**

 **EDIT: Since I realized that I might get reviews and PMs that say that they want to see a certain pairing happen, I guess I got to count them as well. So if you want to vote but you don't have an account or at least just want to say what you're going for, let me know via review/PM and I'll be sure to count it.**

 **EDIT 2: Renamed Inferno to Fireworks since I thought it was better than the last one.**


	10. The Devils I Know

**AN: About I got this chapter uploaded. *wipes sweat off forehead* Finally, this fanfic is a year old! Happy B-day to _Somewhere Beyond the Sky_!**

 **You have no idea how tough it was for me to get the plot of this chapter going. However, what I'm personally proud of is that the views have reached to over 10,000 (insert 'It's over 9,000!' here). Not to mention that the favorites and the followers have been increasing, even some have added me as their favorite author. It's kinda making me nervous but I'll try not to disappoint.**

 **While I was away and working on this chapter, I kept track of the Readers' Pairing Choice competition we had for a little while but it came to a conclusion on 01/23/2019 as I had stated last chapter (I'm sorry if you wanted a chance to vote). I will show you the results after we get this long awaited chapter going. Hopefully, it's enough to satisfy you with an 11,000 or more word chapter.**

* * *

A lone wolf puppy was fleeing deep into the brush as it heard howls and screams of its pack being ripped apart, all in the middle of the cold, stormy night. Eventually, it found a dead tree with a hole in its base. It curled up and whimpered in fear, scurrying as far back as it could. What it was running away from was something no normal animal could accomplish.

Something was heard stomping to its direction.

The puppy froze and stayed silent, hoping that the monster would turn away. It could be heard sniffing loudly nearby. It felt relieved that stomping sounds were slowly fading away. The lone wolf silently and slowly peaked its head out of the hole, looking to see if it was all clear.

Lightning in the distance revealed a monstrous shadow looming near the harmless baby.

Before the pup could react, the monster locked its jaws onto the front half of its body, sinking its sick metal teeth into the flesh. The Beast lifted the crying wolf up and began thrashing it violently like a savage, ripping and tearing the poor animal to pieces in its mouth.

It swallowed a chunk of the puppy whole, its teeth coated with bone fragments, fur, and viscera. And to add insult to injury, it crushed the decapitated head with a single stomp. It sniffed the ground as it moved on from the kill. It came across its familiar kill sight, still littered with the animal bodies. Then it picked up a very familiar scent. It smelled around a patented down spot near one of the bear corpses. It was Noah's scent.

The Beast growled in delight as it licked its teeth with its morbidly burnt tongue, eager to kill him and make him suffer. It sprinted off locked onto the familiar stench, getting closer to the teams.

* * *

Back at the base, the Zerstörer* stared down at the teenagers who couldn't help but stare back at it from their shelter of the ruined barracks. Never in their lives had they seen such a powerful looking war machine that could probably crush a car like an empty soda can.

"What the heck is that?" Yang asked. Ruby immediately brought out her Crescent Rose and aimed at the robot.

"That... is huge." Jaune was heard muttering. He didn't think he would stand a chance against this mech. The only thing that kept his spirits up was the spartan lookalike trying to encourage him that he'll survive.

"Do you know something that could help us out, Noah?" Coco asked as she glared at the mech, bringing out her signature handbag.

"All our weapons will do is just scratch it. Only the Laserkraftwerk will be enough to destroy it with ease." He told them, not bothering to look away from the robot.

"Then what are you waiting for?! Shoot it already!" Weiss dropped her two cents.

He pulled out the electric weapon and began charging up its powerful blast again. But something else happened. He didn't even hear a faint humming in the distance.

 _POW!_

(Tropical Despair 1-13 by SDR2) _  
_

A blast of pure electromagnetic radiation then hit him dead center in the chest. It didn't hurt him as much as the Dreadnest thanks to his aura but it did send him a couple of meters back into the barracks. The group was caught off guard by the sudden attack and they looked and saw the EMP ball's origin.

It was another hulking and slightly smaller machine called a Guard Robot**, emerging from a specialized transportation truck that was untouched.

"Ouch..." Noah grumbled as he got back up. He some assistance from Yang. He looked at his electric weapon and found that its battery had been completely drained. "Just great! It drained the power out of the gun!" He growled.

"What now?" Velvet ducked to avoid a laser.

"Forget what I said! Let's hit those tin cans with everything we got and whatever you do, don't underestimate the big one!"

The Guard Robot began firing lasers inside the barracks, walking towards the building. However, the only thing that was doing the most damage was the Zerstörer that began firing destructive energy bursts that took out small chunks of their shelter piece by piece.

Instantly, everyone took cover, suppressed by the robots. Only Noah (using the Sturmgewehr) Ruby, Yang, Nora, Ren, Blake, Nora, and Pyrrha were returning fire on them, but their weapons only dented the Zerstörer's armor by millimeters while the Guard Robot took a little bit of damage.

Right as the smaller robot was about to charge up another EMP pulse, Noah shot it right in its optical visor, granting temporarily blindness and misfired the pulse, allowing some of his partners to try to turn it into scrap metal.

While he took cover from the broken window he was at, he swapped out the normal rounds in his rifle with the Thunder Rounds, something he created to be effective against machines. How could he almost forget about that?

As he looked back from cover, the robot got its visor back online and nearly shot his head off with a laser. It only managed to comically burn off some of his hair. In revenge, he fired off the armor-piercing electric Dust-gunpowder bullets and much to his surprise, it was super effective. The electricity packed in the rounds were frying the Guard Robot's circuits and was causing it to twitch in a seizure-like manner and shoot more lasers in a wild manner.

Trying hard to resist the damage, the robot shot of another EMP pulse, blowing small chunks of the cover up Noah, Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake were using.

To finish off the malfunctioning mech, the freedom fighter pulled out the Assault Rifle 1960 and fired a volley of rockets onto its model, blowing away parts of its armor and finally managed to destroy its core. Its fuel lines were cracked and began spilling gasoline on the ground which then ignited and the twitching robot exploded into shards of metal.

The Zerstörer was still continuing its attack on the crumbling barracks, trying to get to the teenagers. But it wasn't the only problem again, for monstrous roars sounded off from the hole in the compound's doors, sounding like that of a Dilophosaurus but having a deeper tone, and two giant reptiles revealed themselves.

They were slightly taller than a Dilophosaurus by a head but except that they belonged to the dinosaur family of Dromaeosauridae. Somewhat like the Beast of Vale, they had a short length that could allow them to fit into tight spaces. They had scaly dark grey skin and lighter underbellies, amber reptilian eyes, and had black sharp claws that were ready to dig into the flesh of the Remnant party.

"What on Remnant! Are those Beasts?!" Ruby yelped upon the sight of the dinosaurs.

"Utahraptors**!" Noah corrected her. "Everyone, get further inside!" They all hurried deeper into the barracks whilst hearing the dinosaurs roaring.

"Utah-what now?" Yang rose an eyebrow.

"Utahraptors. Fast, strong, and a bad attitude!" He brought out the Schockhammer X. "Get your weapons ready!" Explanations can come later after they fight off the monsters and the robot.

They stared at the entrance, where the Zerstörer was trying to destroy the barracks, prepared to fight two Beast of Vale lookalikes.

Then one of the two Utahraptors crashed through one of the walls behind them, Kool-Aid Man style, snarling with drool dripping from its jaws.

Ruby used her semblance to warp away before the dinosaur could take a chunk out of her, giving Noah and a few others a chance to fire off several rounds onto the monster, which didn't care about the damage given to it. It headbutted the American out of its way, making him crash onto the office counter that was in the barracks.

Then the other Utahraptor crashed through the ceiling, forcing Velvet into a corner. The creature locked its eyes on hers and stalked closer to her, ready to make a meal out of her.

"Leave her alone, you son of a bitch!"

A hatchet flew into its right arm, without a doubt crippling it. The roaring Utahraptor turned and saw a bruised Noah glaring at it. It pounced towards him at such incredible speeds but the American predicted this and dive rolled to the side, making the dinosaur hit the wall face first.

It turned around to try again but it met the barrels of the Schockhammer X pointed at its head.

 _BOOM!_

The Utahraptor roared in agony, having its face heavily destroyed, eyes blinded by the shrapnel in its eyes, lower jaw broken, tiny streams of blood raining down and its skin completely ripped. It was unbelievable that it didn't die from that blast yet. Noah grabbed his hatchet back from its arm and used its pick to stab it right in the brain, finally silencing the beast.

He turned to find the second Utahraptor occupied by Coco and Yang taking turns bombarding it with the former using her brick-hard handbag and the latter using flying fists and few occasional kicks. The blonde berserker then performed a right-hook onto the dinosaur's head, managing to knock a few of its teeth and trickles of blood out.

But it didn't go down yet.

It snarled at her with a black eye, bleeding mouth, and heavily bruised body. Several of its ribs must've been broken but none of that seemed to matter.

"Kudos for taking one of my punches to the face and still stand." She chuckled nervously. A red rose petal filled flash went past her, giving the dinosaur a horizontal slash, inflicting a nasty gash on its back. It was Ruby.

The Utahraptor kept roaring uncontrollably as it desperately tried to catch the red riding hood hurting it. It was given five separate wounds on its body and it was getting angrier. But as luck would have it, she warped behind Yang in an exhausted state.

The dinosaur narrowed its eyes at the young girl and right when it was going to charge.

"NORA SMASH!"

 _KA-POW!_

Nora's mighty war hammer delivered a heavy blunt hit on its left side, sending it flying through a wall and creating a dust cloud. It was struggling to get up with all of the injuries depriving it of its strength, its legs wobbling awkwardly. But Ruby finished off the monster with a round into its head. It dropped with a loud thud, groaning.

The barracks were then shaking, small debris clouds falling from the ceiling.

"Damn it all! It's going to bring down the whole building!" Noah cursed.

"We gotta get out of here!" Ruby exclaimed.

"But how? There's a giant robot in the way!" Weiss yelled.

Then a light bulb appeared in Nora's head. She had an idea.

"Noah! Do you got any more of those electric bullets?" She quickly asked him.

"Yes, why?" He arched a brow.

"I need you to shoot me with them!"

He looked at her as if she grew a second head. "Have you gone mad?! I might kill you!"

"Just do it, scaredy pants!"

Hesitantly and quickly, he brought out his Handgun, loaded it with Thunder Rounds. "I hope you know what you're doing..." He emptied half of the magazine on her, making sure to hit her in non-fatal places. What happened next then surprised him.

She lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing with pink-purplish electricity, and developed a toothy grin. Pulling out her signature war hammer, she charged outside where the Zerstörer was at. It soon spotted her and tried to shoot her down, but she dodged until she jumped high in the air.

 _KA-BOOM!_

With a mighty war cry, she landed a hit on the robot's chest with enough force to send it flying back through the compound's doors. This granted the group a chance to get out the heavily damaged barracks.

"Uh... method aside, you definitely scored a hit on it." A flabbergasted Noah commented.

"Hehe, thanks." The grenadier scratched the back of her neck.

 _WEE-BOOM!_

 _WEE-BOOM!_

"The fight's over yet." Blake took note of the echoing footsteps, loading Gambol Shoud in its handgun form.

The Zerstörer walked out of the newly made hole it created thanks to the force of the Manghild. And much to Nora's heavy surprise, the robot was STILL operating. The only sign that she did some damage was the one foot deep dent on its chest armor and that it was shaking slightly every two steps it took as if it was stunned.

"How much can this thing take?!" Jaune exclaimed fearfully.

Ruby switched Crescent Rose from scythe to rifle mode and fired a round into the robot's visor.

 _BANG!_

She then regretted it when the bullet was stuck on the visor's lens. To make it worse, the robot looked right back at her.

"Uh oh..." She muttered.

The Zerstörer then was loading up more energy in its right claw, but this time it was in a form of a sphere.

"Now what is it doing?" Coco asked whilst taking a couple of steps back.

"Everyone take cover!" Noah shouted and soon enough, they all ran for whatever can offer protection. He went behind the truck where the Guard Robot was deployed from, along side with Weiss.

"When this mission is over, you owe us all a long explanation of this madness." She spat.

"Oh trust me. I'll tell you everything." He retorted.

 _KA-POEW!_

After charging its attack for a few more seconds, the robot launched the energy sphere and it landed next to where the transportation truck was at, taking the form of red ball lightning, glowing with the brightness of a cluster of light bulbs, vaporizing any nearby debris and corpses. Then it vibrated slowly then quickly before exploding in a bright red flash, completely annihilating the vehicle and forcing Noah and Weiss out of cover while the smoke acted as a curtain of safety.

With no targets in sight (all of the teenagers were hiding in various spots around it with the crates and wrecked vehicles), the Zerstörer scanned for them, taking a few steps forward. It didn't notice Noah creeping up behind it. He jumped onto a nearby crate silently, pulled out the Hatchet, and lunged to the robot, relying on his melee weapon to act as an ice pick to climb on its back.

The robot retaliated by turning around, then realizing the attacker was on top of it. It attempted to shake him off while blasting several energy bursts in the air, trying to shoot him off but was unsuccessful. Noah gripped a hold of its left shoulder and started bashing the hatchet against its metallic head.

"Guys, help me out! I can't do this alone!" He yelled as he tried to pry the robot's head off.

"Attack!" Ruby cried out as she led the charge. She warped near the robot's legs and gave them a slash with Crescent Rose. Everyone else jumped into the fray.

Yang and Nora shot at the robot with explosions without accidentally hitting Noah, Weiss was hitting the mechanical behemoth with glyphs that held its feet in ice (which was failing because the robot was strong enough to break out of the icy cages), Jaune, Ren, and Team CFVY were providing support, Pyrrha was shooting at the machine from a distance, and Ruby continued her barrage on the robot, desperately doing everything she can to help her teammate.

It wasn't before long that Velvet heard some more humming behind her, only in several different directions before a smaller laser burst shot her on the shoulder. She yelped in pain, placing a grip on the damaged arm joint. The injury was slightly prevented by her aura but it still stung as bad as a hornet.

The rest of CFVY looked to her teammate and saw Velvet's attacker. It was a single Kampfdrohne with several more from its product line joining it and as well as the European WESPE models. Soon enough, the drones joined into the fray, fighting some of the teenagers.

"What kind of sick and twisted place is this?!" Weiss exclaimed as she destroyed a pair of the German drones with her glyphs.

An approaching drone facing off Jaune fired off a shot, but the knight-in-training unintentionally blocked the laser with his shield. His luck didn't last for long as another drone shot the shield out of his arms, leaving him open to attack. He comically ran around in circles with the drones on his tail. That is until Pyrrha used her shield as a boomerang to take out the hovering robots, destroying them. Then she shot down another drone with a single shot from her rifle-like weapon.

"I don't know!" Yang said as she punched the last WESPE bot away. "But this is getting way more annoying than what happened at the initiation!" With that, her hair glowed brightly before she jumped on top of the robot and began punching its 'face', helping Noah damage the machine's head. Her weapons cracked the robot's visor even further.

 _VROOOM!_

Suddenly, the Zerstörer's jet pack roared to life with flames and the two combatants saw it was heading straight for the ruined barracks. Yang and Noah didn't have enough to time to jump off as the robot rammed itself into the crumbling building, burying the two in debris.

"NOAH! YANG!" Blake cried out in despair.

The robot turned its attention back to the other teenagers and fired off another energy ball lightning attack, clearing out a chunk of the concrete and creating a debris rain.

"This isn't from Atlas at all!" Weiss exclaimed, covering her head with her hands to block the stray pebbles and rocks. "Whatever kind of machine this is, it's much more powerful than anything Atlas has created!"

"You don't say!" Coco agreed. Even her minigun was only leaving dents and scratches on its armor. "Yatsu! Do something!"

Yatsuhashi nodded before charging at the robot full sprint, ready to strike it down with his sword.

The robot only shot him airborne, causing him to fly back like the pest he was to the machine. His other teammates came to his aid. The Zerstörer took aim once more, charging up a powerful attack to finish CFVY off.

 _BOOM!_

(Armored Titan by Attack on Titan)

An explosive charge and a rocket shot detonated the robot's rocket engine into scraps, lighting its back on fire as diesel fuel rained down from the damage. This was enough to make the robot miss its targets and fire its attack into another direction.

It turned around to find a battered and bruised Yang and Noah, both bleeding from their heads, glaring hard at the robot, the former having reddened eyes and fire-like bright hair, most likely activating her semblance, and the latter having the Assault Rifle 1960 ready to fire off another round on the robot.

Not wasting any time, the blonde boxer launched herself on the robot and began punching it in the center of its chest like there was no tomorrow.

"WHAT. DOES. IT. TAKE. TO. BEAT. THIS. HUNK. OF. JUNK?!" She said with each punch she gave the machine, making the already huge dent on its armor worse, up to the point where her fist finally broke through it. The Zerstörer replied by blasting her off of its model, taking down her already depleted aura and damaging her form. Despite the amount of damage Yang caused, the hole was only as big as a fist.

Then the machine found itself in a barrage of rockets hitting it in the visor and chest, forcing it to take a couple of steps back.

"Everyone! Concentrate your fire in that hole on its chest!" Noah ordered his near exhausted comrades who obliged by firing off all sorts of projectiles, from Ruby's high caliber bullets to Coco's minigun rounds, now causing the robot to take some damage. The metaphorical tables at that point have just turned.

During the on going bullet storm, the American took the time to run back to Yang, who was forcing herself back up despite the pain in her abdomen. She was about to fall forward but Noah got to her in time to stop her from hitting the concrete.

"Thanks for the lift." Yang weakly smiled.

"You think you can keep on fighting?" Noah politely asked, before taking a quick glimpse at the robot.

"I don't think I'll be able to. Just gotta wait for my aura to regenerate." She explained with a self-disappointed tone. "Jeez, that tin can packs a serious punch."

Resisting the attacks, the Zerstörer took a step forward to prepare another devastating attack but Nora's grenade launcher caused it to shuffle back again, interrupting the process. And at some point, Yatsuhashi recovered and finally managed to land a direct hit on the robot's shoulder, completely severing its exploding left arm off. Gasoline flooded from the damaged area similar to water when you destroy a fire hydrant.

Ruby took a turn to hack and slash its body left and right, up and down, damaging it as best as she could. The riding hood finished this move with a vertical leap and several shots to its open hole in the chest. The ice queen also fired off several ice projectiles at the robot and blinded it with a glyph that covered its visor with frost. Nora and Ren tag teamed the now confused machine with a combination of explosives, bullets, edged and trauma damage, all directed in the chest, the former focusing on its legs (causing one of its mechanical knees to break) and the latter going for the chest also. Pyrrha and Ruby both leaped in front of the kneeling mech and took turns firing down in its weak spot, both dodging its volatile lasers.

Back to Noah, he glanced around for a way to help the other teams defeat the Zerstörer. At first, he couldn't find anything but a crate caught his attention. It was a weapons crate. He used his hatchet to open the box to find a few small Tesla Hand Grenades, such explosives being popular in Europe. The mere sight of them made him remember the times he was ruthlessly electrocuted by the weapons, and other enemies that utilized in tesla. There was also a pair of unmodified Handgranaten.

He grabbed one of the electric explosives, pulled the pin, and hurled it at the robot's undamaged arm. After a few seconds, it went off and gave the arm a shock of a lifetime, temporarily disabling its weapon. Everyone else noticed this and looked at Noah, who was digging in the crate and brought out the German-American hand grenades and turned to Yang.

"Care to do the honors?" He offered her the explosives.

"Gladly." She grinned and accepted the grenades. She remembered how he killed the Deathstalker back at the initiation and now it was her turn to use the same tactic.

She charged directly to the robot, the latter attempting to fight back by swinging its disabled arm like a club to smash her down. The blonde brawler dodged it by rolling away and blasted herself onto its chest. She took the two grenades and crammed them down the hole in the Zerstörer. Finally, she leaped off the machine and fired a blast of pure kinetic energy directly at the damaged area, causing the insides of the machine to combust all across its body, chain reaction style.

First, its already damaged arm exploded off of the body. Then the left shoulder detonated into metallic shards, almost turning into shrapnel. Its back also boomed into an inferno once more. Finally, it began twitching violently, its torso beginning to crack like an egg, smoking off jets of fire, red electricity, and fuel.

 _KA-BOOOM!_

Everyone shielded their eyes from the massive explosion from where the robot used to be, where a thick cloud of smoke stood. It slowly faded away, showing a mechanical pair of damaged legs taking its place. The fire on its form was too strong to be extinguished from the rain. The now damaged head of the machine fell to the concrete with a satisfying clunk, the red light in its completely cracked visor now fading into nothingness.

(Stop the music)

Seeing this as a sign of victory, the three teams caught their breathes. They were expecting another Grimm or a horde of them to show up, or even the Beast of Vale, not a hulking robot of destruction. At least it was destroyed now.

"Now _that_..." Yang sighed out loudly. "... was a thing."

Jaune picked up the Zerstörer's head. "Where the heck did this robot come from anyway?"

"Doesn't matter anymore." Coco commented, looking at the mechanical legs of the machine.

"Now that's out of the way, it's time you tell us what's going on here, Noah." Weiss turned to look at the boy who now stood out more than a dog in a room full of cats.

But he wasn't there.

"Noah?" Weiss looked all around her.

"Where'd he go?" Even Ruby noticed.

Loud gunshots answered her question. They were coming from the compound that was implemented in the mountain.

"*sigh* Great. Not this again." Yang's expression said it all.

* * *

Noah ran deep inside the compound through the hole the Zerstörer made, locked and loaded with the Assault Rifle 1960. He took the chance to run in shortly after the robot exploded. It was time to deal with the Nazis responsible of sending it out to kill him and his friends.

"I'm coming for you now, fascist Nazi pigs!" He growled.

Sadly, his short sprint came to a halt when he found another pair of doors, big enough for a hangar, with an eerie faint sound of electricity coming from the other side. Whatever it was behind the said doors, without a doubt, this was where the robot came from.

His eyes scanned for any other alternate way and they found a metallic stair case that led to a pair of doors, roughly ten feet off the ground. A few feet apart from the doors to their right was a giant window that looked like an office. He proceeded up the steps and kicked the doors open at the upper end of the stairs.

(Around the Corner! by Wolfenstein 3D)

He found himself in some sort of control room with panels underneath the window. The remainder of the room was filled with more office desks littered with computers, some still on, some offline. The LED ceiling lights were still on and the door that led to the hallways was slightly open.

He was about to go into the corridors but his ears caught the sound of footsteps running to his direction. It didn't sound like the other teams he left behind.

The door flew open and a pair of white robed and hooded men*** with MP61s and a Nazi Soldier armed with an Assault Rifle charged in.

"There he is, guys!" One of the white supremacists yelled in a southern accent. Just like the Nazis, the Klu Klux Klan was no different when it came to developing hatred for the Resistance and especially holding a grudge against Blazkowicz and Noah. "[Kill him before he finds the Gate!]" They began playing their instruments of war, releasing a hail of metallic notes at the Son of Terror-Billy.

Instinctively, Noah flipped one of the tables over and used it as a shield.

 _"Klansmen. Not what I was expecting. Probably here to act like Bozo to keep up the 'morale'."_ He muttered to himself. All he needed to do was to aim with his rifle and fire only one rocket. He took the chance the three fascists had to reload.

 _BOOM!_

The rocket was enough to turn the klansmen into meaty chunks and kill the soldier. He opened the door and went right, to find a long hallway that wasn't straight. He could hold his ground in at almost any place, especially with the small crates that acted as makeshift barricades. He then saw a bulky quadrupedal figure running towards his direction.

It was a dog-like machine that had a bulky armor on its head that was so hunched, it looked like the head was merged with its body. It had a single red glowing optical visor, feet with three eerie human-like 'blade' fingers and single thumb, and armored plates on its shoulders and back.****

It stopped where it was at and emitted three harmless lights in a rotating motion, before they all merged together and fired off the machine in the form of a powerful blast. Noah leaped to the side and fired off several AR rounds onto its body, damaging some vulnerable circuits. Struggling to remain operational, it took a couple of steps back and pounced on the young man using its heavy weight, immediately hacking and slashing him with its mechanical claws.

Trying hard to ignore the wounds inflicted, he got the chance to pull out the super shotgun and fired off electric rounds into the right side of the dog robot, immediately shutting it off. Noah kicked the machine as it then combusted into a black-reddish cloud of smoke and electricity.

A few more soldiers, teamed up with a Supersoldat from Europe armed with a MG-60, ran out into the halls. With the cyborg firing many lasers, Noah had no choice but to take cover behind a platform cart that held metallic crates. While behind the crates, he pulled out the Laserkraftwerk, which had enough power to fire a few blasts of energy.

The moment he was ready, he jumped from cover and shot the super soldier at its knee and face twice, managing to put it down. The other Nazis in the room suffered a devastating fate by handgun bullets either in their necks, mouths, and knees shot. One of the Germans even had his genitalia annihilated by the firepower before finished off.

He reached a dead end where the hall had split in two directions: left and right. He went to the left direction and kicked the double doors open and found a mix of a laboratory and a torture chamber.

There were some cells holding chained up bodies, both human and faunus, who all were the pure definition of skin and bones. A few more bloody bodies that hung from meat hooks attached to the ceiling, some having their own eyes gouged out, some with noses, ears, and lips removed, some downright processed like cows. And then there were three more naked bodies strapped down onto a few examination tables that had incision that stretched from their chests to their pelvises, having every organ extracted and genitals completely cut off. God forbid if the poor souls experienced all of this while being alive. If the teams came across this site, without a doubt they would be traumatized.

The bodies however weren't the only things present. There was a group of scientists whom all had lab equipment as melee weapons and a few Maschinenpistolen.

The surgical masked man was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and Noah stabbed the pick of his hatchet deep into his neck, penetrating his throat and earning sickening bloody gurgles. He used the body to act as a meat shield against the oncoming bullets and pushed the body against two of the gun wielders. A helmet-wearing nerd didn't last long thanks to the hatchet being the cause of the blood flooding down from the cut on his neck. At the near instant, Noah pulled out the handgun and shot the two other standing hand gunners dead and the other two who were about to get up. And the curvy scientist was grabbed by her hair and her entire head was bashed _hard_ against a nearby metal table's corner, completely breaking her skull and no doubt killing her.

Seeing how there was nothing interesting other than more Nazis to kill, he was about to turn and head down to the other hallway but he noticed the a few familiar looking bronze artifacts that decorated one of the shelves a few feet away. They were all Da'at Yichud relics.

On instinct, he decided to take them and put them in a special storage pocket that was on his rucksack. Then he saw an old wrinkled parchment that held a sketch of a necklace.

"Well I'll be damned..."

The same necklace that brought him to Remnant in the first place.

He would've read it but right now, he had to eliminate the Nazis and the Beast of Vale (wherever it's at) first. He took it with the artifacts and exited the lab.

Upon passing the double doors, he heard a roar. A Utahraptor with a pair of Velociraptors came in from the other hallway. One of the smaller Dromaeosaurs attempted to pounce on him but missed, only to have its right side of its body covered in handgun bullet holes, killing it.

Right when he was about to turn to the bigger dinosaur-

"OOF!"

Something hit him fast and hard on the chest like a cannonball, sending him flying back into the lab. It must've bruised a few of his ribs. The weight that was on his stomach was nothing more than a dead Velociraptor. It was thrown by the now charging Utahraptor.

He didn't have enough time to roll away as the raptor was on top of him and began ripping and tearing through his armor, awarding itself with pain-filled screams from the squirming American who tried to fight it off with a hatchet. It then picked him up and thrashed him like a dog with a chew toy. Its powerful jaws were already pushing the teeth into his body and with determination, Noah grabbed his Handgun and shoved it onto the dinosaur's eye and fired.

The Utahraptor finally dropped him, roaring in pain as it took a few steps back. Taking advantage of this small chance, he pulled out his signature shotgun and fired one blast onto its chest whilst giving it an electric shock. It tried to attack once again.

 _BOOM!_

Another shot tore off an arm and burned the wound. The creature kept moving.

 _BOOM!_

One shot was all it took to cripple a leg, causing the Utahraptor to fall onto its stomach. In response, Noah got up from the floor and the raptor decided to crawl to him.

 _BOOM!_

Another electric shrapnel storm went into its back and the dinosaur _still_ kept crawling towards him.

 _BOOM!  
_  
 _BOOM!_

 _BOOM!_

Three shots were fired into its head, finally killing it.

"And stay down!" Noah growled through his teeth and spat on the dinosaur's corpse. He kept speed limping forward, hoping that his modified blood would heal him in time and that his aura would return.

Throughout his walk in the corridors, he fought off several threats, including small teams of Soldiers and a few Klansmen, packs of miniature dinosaurs, an occasional Supersoldier, and firesquads of decent-sized machines. Finally, he reached a point where a straight hall had again split into two more halls that were slightly big enough for a Heavy Robot to fit in, left and right once more. This time, another team of Nazis were there, but they weren't normal soldiers.

They wore slightly more armor than your average Soldier, wore helmets that only revealed their eyes, and looked more skilled in both CQC and long-ranged warfare. These were the infamous Commandos*****. And this time, they were equipped with completely bulletproof Sturm Riot shields.

Each of them grabbed a Tesla Stick Grenade from their own holsters and hurled them towards Noah one by one. A couple missed but a few did hit him, giving him a taste of electricity. He had to take cover behind more wooden crates that were makeshift barricades.

He only had a little bit of time to bring out the Assault Rifle 1960 again but loaded it with Plasma bullets and shot at the one of the Nazis' shields, managing to heat them up slightly by acting as small Molotov cocktails. This made the one Commando drop his shield but forgot that he ditched his source of protection. In the midst of gunfire, Noah turned the Nazi into a burnt agony screaming corpse in a few seconds.

Ducking in cover again, his hand touched something metallic. He looked and saw a spare Handgranate that just rolled to him from the damaged supply crate he was using as a safe haven. Thankful for his luck, he pulled the pin off and counted two seconds before throwing it as quickly as possibly.

It made short work of only one Commando, who failed to dodge or raise his shield in time, and the remaining two were smart enough to keep a distance by combat rolling away. Soon, they were joined by another laser dog robot. Annoyed, the American just brought the Schockhammer X back out with Thunder Rounds in its magazine, and chose to attack them head on.

Noah stomped his foot on top of the charging robot's head, gaining some upper ground in mid-air whilst jumping and getting a chance to shoot another Commando in the head which became crisped from the electricity in the bullets. The robot was about to turn around only to discover that its back was under siege by the special ammo. This caused the dog to malfunction as if it was having a seizure and combust early. Now alone, the lone Commando desperately attempted to kill him. This failed as Noah ignored the bullets denting/piercing his armor. He was pushing himself to the maximum limit.

He grabbed the Nazi's arm that held the shield, stretched it out and bent it in the opposite way of the natural bend with the help of his modified strength, completely breaking the bones to the point where a fractured ulna and radius were sticking out of the injured flesh. The screaming Nazi then found the lower part of the helmet that covered his nose and mouth completely torn off by the enraged freedom fighter and had the shotgun's barrels shoved onto his face. Imagine how that ended.

Looking around his surroundings, he took note that the right corridor ended with a large metallic door that could allow a Guard Robot to squeeze through, having a small set of stairs in front. Next to the door was a simple control pad, acting as the 'door knob'. He pressed his ear against the door, not hearing electric sparks. Only silence. This wasn't what he was looking for.

He kept going to the left hall, which went to right and then left again for a whole minute and there he found another door like the one he found and the last line of defense of whatever the Nazis were trying to protect.

It was a single Nazi that looked like a Rocket Trooper but the EOD armor he was wearing was so thick, Noah thought he was morbidly obese at first. Another difference was that the suit looked more like a grey power-armor suit. And instead of an assault rifle, the Nazi was holding a gatling gun that was dubbed the Hurrikan MK8.******

As soon as the machine gunner spotted Noah, he instantly deployed the gun, the barrels slowly picking up speed before they vomited a seemingly endless volley of bullets at an uncomprehensible rate. Instantly, the american took cover behind a pile of crates but not without taking several hits on his body. His only protection wasn't lasting for long as the bullet storm was tearing through the wood with ease, with some of the projectiles even hitting Noah.

At first, Noah took an opportunity and threw his hatchet and it landed directly on the gunner's right shoulder. Much to his surprise, he didn't see any blood. The sharp melee weapon was literally stuck on the armor.

"[Is that all you got, pathetic boy?!]" The Nazi taunted in his native tongue.

 _"He didn't even feel it!"_ Noah cursed inwardly. He tried burning the armor down with the Sturmgewehr, but even with armor-piercing incendiary rounds, the gunner was still shrugging off the bullets as if they were nothing.

He tried the Cryo rounds on the thuggish gunner but it still didn't hurt him, it only slowed him down slightly. Now he tried out the Thunder bullets and that didn't work neither. This forced Noah to lay low and keep on taking cover until the heavy soldier's gun stopped firing.

Noah peeked over the crates and saw the Heavy Trooper trying to reload his gatling gun as quick as he could. The Son of Terror-Billy wasn't going to give him that chance. He ran over to the fat-looking Nazi and kicked the gun out of his hands. The German, in retaliation, tried to punch the boy but his moves were predictable. Noah grabbed his hatchet back out from the armor and stabbed the Trooper's hand, this time, drawing out blood. He dodged another punch and slashed the other hand away. The Nazi tried to tackle him and only met the floor. The gunner flipped himself over to see Noah stabbing him right in his wrists.

The Son of Terror-Billy removed the gunner's helmet forcefully and bifurcated his brain, finally putting the armored brute down. Then he heard the sound of beeping, which then picked up speed a little too quickly. He looked down at the gunner's body and saw a collar that was emitting red lights and was charging up electricity in it. It was an explosive collar!

He ran back as far as he could and heard a loud explosion behind him a couple of seconds later. He could feel the shock wave hit him in the back and knocked him down. He could feel pieces of the armor hit his body and hear splattering around him and saw various pieces of meat painting the walls and floor with trails of blood, surrounding him and even coating his body. He spun around and saw what was left of the gunner; a corpse whose upper half was gone while the upper half of the power suit was completely destroyed.

Noah glanced back at the door which did something he didn't expect. A few seconds after the gunner exploded, it opened itself, allowing him to step in, only to blinded by the slight brightness. Once his eyes adjusted, he about dropped his jaw at what he saw.

He was standing on another staircase, 20 feet off the ground, in the middle of a large room that was almost twice as big as a large aircraft hangar. Down below were a considerable amount of Germans and an occasional gaggle of Klansmen, all aiming their weapons at him as if they were expecting him. Dinosaurs were also there, growling, eyeing the american like tigers at their prey, alongside with Robots that were all ready to attack Noah the second he moved. A few of the Nazis were even hiding behind many of the makeshift shields out of crates and piles of Über Concrete bricks.

What caught his eyes the most was the massive ring-shaped construct, big enough for a T-rex or so to walk through, that was surrounded by many wires and over sized plugs that acted as its roots, all originating from four giant power generators. There was also the blue star-like spirally 'wormhole' that was in the middle of the giant ring that let out a few showers of bright energy strikes all around it.*******

"What the hell...?" Were the words Noah could mutter. But the sight of the device made him think about what Super Spesh mentioned back on Earth.

* * *

 _"Look at-look at these pictures! Plasma guns. Mind control. Anti-gravity engines. Portal generators."_

* * *

"A portal generator, huh..." He now realized.

However, the ring machine wasn't the only thing in the room that had his attention. Next to it was a Nazi that wore slightly thicker armor, a black trench coat that concealed the body armor, a grey military beret that bore the Reichsadler, and wore an eerie skull-like armored mask that hid his face. Judging by his attire, he was what some members of the Kreisau Circle called an Übercommander.********

"So, a locust has finally decided to come out of hiding and invade our garden..." The masked high ranking officer spoke arrogantly. "..hellbent on destroying everything we've put our hearts and souls into like the parasite he is. I suppose that's the Son of Terror-Billy for you."

Noah, not lowering his gun, spoke up. "You and your szkop Führer already tainted my world! My home! I won't let you do the same to this world!"

While the other Germans gasped at the insult towards their favorite leader, the Übercommander chuckled in a sinister way. "You speak like you'll be able to stop us. What makes you think you'll be able to stand in our way now that you don't have the Kreisau Circle, or better, William Joseph Blazkowicz to save you? Not that it's going to matter any time now."

"Yet here I am, after I blew a hole through your little group! I will find a way to get Blazkowicz out of your grasp! And when he's free, we will kill your favorite little leader!" He declared, not showing an ounce of fear.

The room became silent, before the Übercommander started to chuckle, which then turned into a full blown laughter of a madman. The other Nazis and Klansmen also guffawed, confusing Noah.

"Oh, don't tell me!" The officer said, trying to catch his breath. "Don't tell me you haven't heard about the execution!".

"What the hell are you talking about?! What execution?!" Noah shouted back.

The question was soon going to be answered, as a modified American Kampfdrohne with a small flat television screen with a VHS player replacing its small laser cannon hovered close to his face. It had static for a few seconds before it showed him what happened to the legendary Terror-Billy.

* * *

(Babi Yar by Flowers for the Bodysnatchers)

 _The footage took place at a highly modified Lincoln Memorial at Washington DC, surrounded by a concrete jungle of buildings and bleachers with massive torches, all filled with thousands of Germans, some waving small swatzika flags. Civilian and soldier, man, woman, and child, Klansman and Nazi, dinosaur, machine, and human. Even zeppelins and pterosaurs were circling about in the grey drizzling sky. All of them in front of the befouled national monument, where Engel herself stood alone, high above a furnace and flocked by cameramen and drones. Every two seconds, the crowds could be heard chanting 'Sieg Heil'. She rose her hand and instantly, the crowd quieted down._

 _"[Citizens of the glorious Reich.]" Engel slowly spoke through a microphone on a stand. "[This is a day of triumph. A week ago, our brave forces have captured William Joseph Blazkowicz alive!]"_

 _She turned to a restrained man in a straight jacket who was completely strapped onto a restraint trolley, from his legs, to his waist, to his wrists, and to his chest. One of the two Nazi guards took the black sack off of the man's head, revealing a downtrodden Blazkowicz himself._

 _"[He and the Son of Terror-Billy were found in a farmhouse outside the city of Dallas in a swift raid conducted without casualties. While his monstrous spawn may have evaded capture once again, the dangerous criminal leader will now face the justice he denied to all of his countless victims.]" She proudly recounted the incident, leaving out the fact that Noah literally disappeared out of their grasp to avoid sounding crazy._

 _Whilst she was speaking, the Nazi soldiers slowly rolled the trolley forward until they got close enough to a table-shaped platform where they laid the trolley flat on the back. Once it was placed, they further restrained BJ with the platform's restraints, ensuring he doesn't escape. After that, they went back to their position and stood at attention._

 _"[Let this be a message to the remaining terrorists along with Noah Rodzina Oliwa; **The glorious Third Reich will never relent** **until this war is won!** ]" Engel gave the Nazi salute. "[Sieg Heil!]"_

 _The crowds soon followed._

 _Then the_ _Obergruppenführer unsheathed a massive sabre and walked towards BJ, whispered something to him, and finally lifted the sword above his neck._

 _THWACK!_

 _The sword went into his skin, causing blood to splatter in directions but not yet killing him. The crowds cheered that this sight._

 _THWACK!_

 _The blade went deeper in his neck, this time drawing out more blood. The cheering grew louder._

 _SLASH!_

 _With one final strike, BJ's head fell to the cold concrete of the platform, with a waterfall of blood leaving his body. Everyone at the monument began celebrating his death. Dropping her sabre, Engel picked up the head and showed it off to the camera, for millions to see, with a wicked smile on her face that screamed Hell personified. She then dropped it into the flaming furnace below, having the camera follow it to ensure his demise, thus marking the end of William Joseph Blazkowicz, America's hero.  
_

* * *

The drone hovered off, leaving a distraught Noah frozen where he stood. His widened eyes threatened to let lose tears and couldn't resist the urge to barf hard, having the burden placed onto his shoulders.

"No... no... this isn't true. This isn't true! This has to be a sick trick!" He practically screamed.

"You wish. What you saw really happened. We've been saving that footage just for you. Terror-Billy is no more." The skull-masked man sneered.

"... Blazkowicz... no..." He couldn't hold it back, he choked a sob and dropped to his knees, not caring that his legs landed in his own vomit, the tears now rolling down his face. Memories of his time with BJ replayed in his mind in the form of flashes in his eyes.

Seeing his broken form, the Nazis and Klansmen began laughing, mocking and taunting the demoralized boy, led by the skull officer.

"So the infamous Son of Terror-Billy _can_ cry." The Übercommander jeered. "And what was it you said? 'I will find a way a way to get Blazkowicz out of your grasp'? I guess those words were just another empty promise that ended in another stunning _failure_."

When he said that, Noah started to have flashbacks to a time where he once made a promise to a friend close to him, where he promised _her_ that in the end, they would be together. But hearing the officer saying 'failure', his sadness slowly turned into anger. No, it was a whole new level of anger where fury doesn't begin to describe it.

He slowly stood up, picking up his dropped rifle and glared at all of the German forces that stood before him. Over half of the troops loaded their guns, ready to kill Noah. No one in the room moved a muscle. The 16-year old kept darting his eyes around the room, searching for an advantage. They traced along the walls on the other side of the room, where they met a large electrical breaker box, guarded by a pair of engineers, which was luckily straight ahead of him.

"Your move, Son of Terror-Billy, unless you feel the need to surrender." The skull-masked commander sneered once more. A few more of the grunts around him also laughed about how the American may die now.

 _BAM!_

Noah responded by quickly firing an electrical bullet in the breaker, immediately damaging the power supply (with the exception of the generators). Just a millisecond after that, the room turned into an opera of gunfire and shouts amidst the slow flickering lights.

* * *

The reactions to the teams were perfectly understandable when they saw the brutal remains of the unknown soldiers, machines, and lizard-like creatures. Throughout following the gruesome sights, a long list of questions came into their minds. They didn't want to believe Noah could be a cold-blooded killer or worse. They'd all have to interrogate him once they find him. For now, they had to follow the grisly trail of clues.

Then all of the sudden, the lights went out, and began flickering, followed by shouts and gunfire. The three teams didn't know what was going on so they went to the source of the commotion, which was in a room with an odd blue light.

(Prototype by Mick Gordon)

When they all stepped inside, it was nothing but chaos. There were lights flickering above the madness, backed up by flashes of gunfire brightening the environment up further where the teams could see all of the participants of the fight. The black armored people, the white robed men, robots of different designs, including the drones, and as well as the reptilian monsters. What somewhat confused the Remnant dwellers was that they noticed how this menagerie of strangers weren't fighting among themselves. They all seemed to have been focused on some other target. They looked where everyone was fixated to and were shocked by who it was.

It was Noah. He was covered in blood and was standing behind several crates cutting the lizard monsters that got too close to him into pieces while shooting the strange men and robots down. There was no description needed for shocked looks on their faces, with Ruby having it way worse.

Their observation didn't last as someone from the oddball crowd alerted the others of their presence and several of them began to fire at the group. Eventually, the teams had to split into different directions. There was so much confusion going around, they had no other option but to fight back.

A Dilophosaurus was about to take a large chunk out of the American teenager as it charged but Ruby warped down to his location in time to cut the dinosaur in two. Blake jumped on top of a nearby crate and shot down several approaching Velociraptors, and drones.

"Ruby? Blake?" Noah gasped in surprise.

"Noah! What's going on?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Who are these people?!"

"Your family will see you in Hell, Son of Terror-Billy!" A Klansman butted in with a socket pipe. He nearly cracked the boy's skull but a powerful force hit in the back with a sickening crack, sending him flying forward, courtesy of Yang.

Noah quickly noted that the teams probably didn't realize that the Germans didn't have any kind of aura, explaining how the unfortunate racist went down quickly.

"[W-what the hell?!]" A nearby Nazi soldier muttered in shock at the demonstration before he too got punched a comical ten meters away.

"This is the second damn time you had to run off like tha- What the?!" Yang was interrupted by a group of Nomingias that swarmed her. She was saved by Weiss who used her semblance to freeze the small dinosaurs, impaling their little bodies with sharp ice.

On the other side of the room, the samurai of CFVY landed with a shockwave that sent a mob of the German forces, human, machine, and reptile alike, flying back, even cracking the floor with a crater. Nora was providing some explosive support with her grenade launcher, dealing with small groups of the strange people. Pyrrha had to use her shield to block the incoming storm of bullets but had fired back at the armored individuals and Stygimoloch every few seconds when given the chance. ÜberSoldaten were seemingly teleporting right next to Coco but the fashionista used her handbag to bash their metallic skulls off. Meanwhile, Fox and Ren were doing pretty well against the packs of raptors and occasional Dilophosaurus. Even Velvet was pretty brave when confronting one of the thuggish theropods. Only poor Jaune could fight a few small dinos, such as the Sinosauropteryx and Caudipteryx but that was it.

Back to team RRWBY, the girls to still believed that their opponents had aura. Then out of the blue, a Nazi Marksman attempted to hack and slash Weiss with a hatchet of his own but the ice princess took Myrtenaster and stabbed it right into his stomach, piercing the armor and flesh. Weiss widened her eyes and immediately pulled her weapon back, with its tip now stained red. The sniper was trying to stop the bleeding on his abdomen.

"B-blood? But your aura should've blocked-!" Now she was realizing it.

These odd people don't have aura whatsoever.

Before she could snap out of her trance, the Marksman took a blast from Yang's Ember Celica.

"You know, for a group of soldiers, these guys are pretty weak." The brawler commented before getting pounced by a Velociraptor and she wrestled it to the ground.

"Übercommander! These people are witches! They're using magic! What should we do?!" A Klansman panicked next to the officer.

"Typical. The Son of Terror-Billy needed to bring some reinforcements." The skull officer commented in English, still calm as ever. "Kill them all." He was answered with positive 'yes sirs' and other agreements.

"Not if I kill you first, you narcissist!" Noah's rage resurfacing after shooting down another laser dog machine. He was about to charge head on but a firm grip on his shoulder stopped.

"You idiot!" Weiss practically yelled. She was using a glyph to block off incoming bullets. "Are you trying to give us a bad name?! These people don't even have aura!"

"Say what now?" Yang turned her head at Weiss as she punched a Nazi into either unconsciousness or death. It was too close to tell.

"Something's wrong here. For some reason, no one here has any proper aura. My attack went right through their armor." Weiss explained and further brought out her bloodied rapier as proof. "My point is that if we give it our all, they might die in the process." The girls paled at what they were doing. They thought that they severely harmed or killed a handful 'innocent' men.

"Of course they don't have aura!" Noah freed himself from Weiss's hand grip. His anger towards the Nazis had indefinitely blinded him.

"Insufferable bastard! Don't you realize that you'll be labeled as a murderer?! You'll kill them!" The ice queen tried to stop him.

"That's the _plan_!" He went straight towards the Germans, full boar into the crowd that dared to oppose him. He no longer cared at this point. It was time for the Nazis to _die_ for what they've done to BJ.

"HUH?! W-wait! You can't just go around killing people! You don't have to do this! There isn't a war going on! There's no reason to kill innocent people! Please! Stop!" Ruby desperately try to plea to her teammate, but this fell on deaf ears.

"It's official! He's not listening!" Yang commented fearfully.

"You think?!" Blake exclaimed. The look of her face looked like she was all too familiar with the act of killing but she didn't expect this from Noah. Thus, the girls ran off behind him to stop the boy's rampage and to try to stop the other teams from accidentally murdering the people.

Two Soldiers got in Noah's way, one holding a Maschinenpistole and another with a standard Sturmgewehr. Both of them ended up getting a limb or two torn off by the Schockhammer X.

A Velociraptor jumped out of nowhere and tried to bite his neck, throwing the human to the floor. Keeping its jaws slightly away, he punched the reptile on its eye, making the creature more focused on its pain. This gave the American time to cut off its arms and one of its legs with the hatchet, staining his already bloodied clothes even more. He stomped on the screeching raptor's head and kept running to the skull man.

Around the room, the two other teams took care of almost all of the Germans and supremacists in the room. At first, JNPR and CFVY thought that these people had aura and would otherwise be alright until R(R)WBY got some time to make them aware of the fact that they were fighting soldiers who didn't possess such a magical forcefield. Needless to say, they were beyond shocked, realizing what they had just done. They were then interrupted by the sounds of more robots being deployed into the room; All of them being the dog-like machines, drones, and skeletal droids. Ruby looked like she was desperately trying to get the robots out of the way to reach Noah.

 _BOOM!_

"Whoa!" Back to Noah, he was almost blasted into smithereens by a rocket, its origin being a Rocket Trooper, who began firing off more projectiles like a mad gunner.

"Oh no, you don't!"

Noah rolled away from an incoming rocket, and loaded up his shotgun with the plasma rounds and cooked the Trooper into fried meat. The Nazi couldn't deal with the hot pain and made a mad dash to bear hug the American to take him down with him. But the German was blasted away from a shot to the chest.

"Hmph! I knew I should've brought in more efficient security with me." The Übercommander muttered. "Well lets see what you can do against a pair of Panzerhunde*********."

 _ROOOAAAR!_

Two large mechanical beasts leaped from a pile of crates and landed with a loud thud. They were dog-like machines except they were many times bigger than a Kampfhund, heavily armored, and they had massive metal jaws and claws. Did I mention that they also had flamethrowers in their throats?

Before Noah could say anything, a Dilophosaurus rammed him down and brought its saliva-dripping jaws close to his face.

"Okay, stop it!" He growled as he shot the dinosaur's face clean off. He kicked the corpse off the body and crawled in a hasty retreat to avoid being turned into barbeque by the giant dog robots.

Both of them decided to give chase to Noah. One attempted to block his path with fire but the boy kept running to the officer whilst patting down the flames on his body, still refusing to give up. He glanced back at the portal generator as it let out several bright blue glows before squads of Soldiers and a few attack dogs materialized.

 _"Damn it! I got to destroy that machine before more start pouring in!"_ He turned his head back to the skull officer but saw an incoming grenade. He ducked to allow it to detonate on one of the Panzerhunds that were chasing him, turning its head into scraps. The Übercommander was wielding a single-shot explosive handgun called the Kampfpistole.

Narrowly escaping the flames of the other Panzerhund that was behind him, Noah focused on the skull man and the other Nazis that tried to kill him. A few bombs missed the dodging American and soon, him and the officer, who had a sabre for an alternative weapon, were locked in melee combat.

The man stabbed Noah right in the left shoulder before removing the blade to strike his heart. But the American got his hatchet out to block it in time. While the officer landed several minor blows on him, they still kept up with each other. But Noah, who was still furious and determined, sliced off the hand that held the sabre and punched the Nazi's mask clean off. He looked back at the boy, now clearly mad, showing his severely burnt and heavily scarred face and very few strands of hair on his head. The high-ranking German roared as he attempted to knock Noah's lights out but his arm got sliced off before he was kicked to the ground.

Noah reached down to take the Kampfpistole from his holster. "I'll be borrowing this. Thank you very much." He mocked the down officer. But a mechanical growl made him freeze. It was the Panzerhund again.

He barely made it out but was still suffering from the fire. In retaliation, he shot the explosives upon the robot dog. One grenade broke its left front leg, the other on its side, another on its body, and another one in the jaws where the flamethrower was at, destroying the machine beyond repair.

As he moved closer to the portal machine to figure out how to disable or destroy it, he met some confrontation with the Nazis that made it through the portal machine. He glanced at one of the generators and thought that the best way to shut the device down was to mess with its energy source(s).

"Well, I got one shot left. Better make it count." He aimed at a random generator.

 _POW!_

 _KABOOM!_

He instantly obliterated the said generator. The wormhole in the ring rippled like crazy a bit whilst shrinking, emitting what could be described as a backwards whistle. The once blue wormhole now turned eerie empty hole began sucking everything inside like a powerful vacuum. The bodies of the dead soldiers nearby started to shrink and got stretched out, getting spaghettified while they were pulled into the hole by the intense gravitational force. Not even the heavier remnants of the Panzerhund robots could resist its call, they slowly itched closer to the black hole.

The teams back there held on to the stairs near the door where they came from and Noah ran as hard and fast as he could away from the unnatural phenomenon. He was thankful when Ruby decided to help him by using her semblance to teleport near him and carry him further away from the black hole. The remaining robots, dinosaurs, soldiers, and the armless skull officer were seen screaming on their way deep into the black hole, flying over head of the american.

"You think you've won! You're still too late!" The officer yelled for the last time. "The Oberkommando knows! She knows! _She_ will come for you! We'll be back and we'll kill you al-" He was cut off as he finally dematerialized into the black hole.

Finally when the gravity well disappeared, it replaced itself with a powerful white flash and the device exploded, even launching an EMP wave. The blast sent everyone flying back and instantly shut off every remaining German robot that was still in the room.

(Stop the music)

After that, Noah was relieved that this group of Nazis were now taken down and he had somewhat avenged Blazkowicz but he forgot that he now had another issue to take care of. He slowly looked back and winced at the looks the three teams gave him.

Looks like he's been put into a spotlight and he's got a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 **New Weapon Acquired:**

 **-Kampfpistole -** _"A single-shot pistol that fires high-explosive ammunition. Brings out a whole new meaning of crowd control."_ **-** Effective against groups of enemies and armored enemies

* * *

 **Journal Entries**

 ***Zerstörer:** _"Talk about overkill. Meet the one and only machine that's far more powerful than any kind of robot engineered in the history of Earth, enough to put the late London Monitor into shame; The Zerstörer. Very few people have survived one of these bad boys and lived to tell the tale and earn bragging rights, myself included during the African Campaign. Back when I didn't have the Laserkraftwerk. A_ _Zerstörer is more simple than a complex robot like the Zitadelle because it has an AI that allows it to act very similar to the Supersoldat, but in the military market, it tends to be heavily expensive. I'm talking trillions of Reichsmarks just for one nearly indestructible machine with one primary function: kill every enemy in its sight, regardless of the said enemy being men, women, children, soldiers, or civilians. The only good news is that because of the resources required for its construction, it's rarely seen on the battlefield where it usually heralds a Nazi invasion."_

\- English Translation: Destroyer

\- Weaponry: Implemented-Ubergewehren - _"A bizarre kind of weapon that uses a combination of diesel fuel with a kind of energy to instantly kill any living organism and fry any kind of robot."_

\- Role: Ultimate War Unit

* * *

 ****Wachroboter:** _"A ten foot tall mech that is heavily armored but slow moving. The development of advanced mechanized war units was one of the late Deathshead's major contributions to the Nazi's victory. When World War 2 was over, many of these robots were redesigned to function as guard units that could be easily transported to where they are needed. They've shown that they can fit into a lot of tight spaces, from being stored in special trucks when not in use to being able to squeeze into a broad-gauge passenger train. Its primary weapon is a heavy laser blaster on its right arm while its secondary is a power-sapping EMP cannon on its left arm. To destroy one of these mechs, you need to find a way to paralyze and fry their systems for a short time, leaving them vulnerable. Then you need to look for a circular illuminated power outlet on their upper backs and blast it full of bullets. Note that you can also shoot its single red eye so its optical capabilities will be temporarily offline."_

\- English Translation: Guard Robot

\- Weaponry: Heavy Laser Blaster, EMP Cannon

\- Role: War/Guard Unit

 **(AN:** Yes, I decided to move this entry from the prologue because of an overhaul I've done to a few other chapters **)**

* * *

 *****Utahraptor ostrommaysorum:** _"In the early cretaceous period (~125 million years agos), the hot plains of Utah in America were ruled by the strong and fast Utahraptors. But during World War 2, whenever some battalion of allied soldiers started causing a ruckus among the Germans, the Nazis would get sick of them and release small packs of these raptors on them. In fact, throughout the war, Utahraptors were the #1 cause of 'death by dinosaur'. How these dinosaurs became feared was that for an unknown reason, they are too relentless to die, refusing to give in at the hands of any kind of soldier. If you happen to see one whilst fighting armies of fascists, don't bother running since there is no point in doing so when they can sprint about 80mph at max. It would be wise to hit them in the head with a powerful sniper rifle from a distance."_

\- Diet: Carnivore

\- Name Meaning: Utah's Thief

\- Weaponry: Slightly faster than a cheetah, can jump at incredible heights, wicked strength that allows it to rip spinal cords out, can hurl Velociraptors at targets

\- Role: Urban Combat/War Beast

 **(AN:** This actually comes from the first Dino D-day mod trailer **)**

* * *

 ******Klansman:** _"A generic term for lowly grunts of the Ku Klux Klan. The only reason they were spared by the Nazis was because they had similar yet different ideologies, forming an 'alliance' during the Liberation War. Mostly recruited into the_ _Wehrmacht and Gestapo or whatever other groups the Germans have for them but I honestly could care less about what happens to the bastards. Not to mention that if Spain was aware of the Klan when it first formed, they should've sued them for copyright infringement of their capirotes."_

\- Affiliation: Ku Klux Klan, Nazi Forces

\- Role: Loyal Slave-Allies

\- Weaponry: Standardized firearms and melee weapons

* * *

 *******Laserhund:** _"Think of these machines as improved versions of the Kampfhunde, only a few times stronger. They were introduced in the US when a pretty good sized population of Americans didn't take their official surrender at best. In order to fight back against the protests, Deathshead created a subtype of Panzerhund that would always be alert, armored with smaller bits of titanium steel to allow quicker movement similar to that of an_ _ÜberSoldat_ _, and would fire armor-melting lasers. My only advice is to quickly destroy them at a distance before they get the chance to destroy you."_

\- English Translation: Laser Dog

\- Weaponry: Sharp 'hand' claws, bulky front armor used for ramming, armor-melting lasers

\- Role: Guard Unit

* * *

 ********Commando:** _"An elite member of the_ _Schutzstaffel, Commandos are rather obsessed with torturing 'enemy' civilians with some cruel methods that I shouldn't talk about. If anyone happens to annoy them, they'll just shoot the individual on the spot. How they became so tough in the first place is rather effective. They always go through the harshest kind of training conditions Earth has to offer in the scorching deserts, making them more brutal and merciless, always willing to get the job done."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Kommando

\- Weaponry: Assault Rifle 1960, Handguns, Sturm Riot Shields, Tesla Hand Grenades

* * *

 *********Heavy Trooper:** _"The perfect example of how cocky and arrogant Nazis can be. These bastards always brag about wearing 'indestructible' German-steel armor, being almost completely bullet-explosive-and-fire-proof, described by other soldiers as nice places to hide behind. However, because of how thick the power armor is, it makes the suit weigh a ton. You probably get the idea of them being slow as tanks. And that's just when they're alive. They have a special sensor that monitors the wearer's well-being. If the Nazi so happens to die, the sensor will activate a self-destruction mechanism that will explode the entire suit as a way to prevent anyone from using the suit again. I'm assuming that's their way of saying even in death, they'll always be victorious. But we'll see in the end."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Schwerer Schütze

\- Weaponry: Hurrikan MK8 - _"A popular option among soldiers, the Hurrikan is a gatling gun that fires 14mm tungsten cartridges at a rate of 10,000 rounds per minute. A bigger/better gun at best and a deadlier tool at worst."_

* * *

 **********Planet Gate:** _"A bizarre construct that I've never seen before until now. It has an outstanding ability to open a 'gateway', or portal if you want to call it, that connects one world to another. Judging by the complexity of such a device, the cons may outnumber the pros. For instance, the Gate may need to be completely active and stable if you want it to work properly and to make sure none of its power sources get damaged. Should they happen to, the result will be what happened in the compound; a formation of a miniature 'black hole'. I'm wincing at the idea of Nazis building bigger portals to bring in bigger armies but at least the constant stable supply of energy might hold them back for a period of time before they decide to launch an assault. Shame that something so remarkable could be in the hands of such horrific monsters."_

\- Type: Interdimensional Teleportation Device

\- Role: Teleporter

* * *

 ************* **Übercommander Bogenschütze Grausamkeit:** _"One of the most dedicated and equally disturbing followers of the so-called_ _Führer. D_ _uring the last years of World War 2, Bogenschütze used his charisma, along with extreme intimidation and violence, to get Italians and Japanese into taking part of... horrifying acts that I don't want to get into. Rumor has it that he killed about 900 soldiers and civilians in both WW2 & the Liberation War, and even did unspeakable horrors to over 100 women and children. This, however, didn't last for long, as at the time where Germany stabbed Italy in the back, a Molotov cocktail landed directly onto his face, scarring his face permanently. Since then, he switched from taking part of the battlefield to running twisted torture chambers for the rest of his years of services. Some of his own soldiers even became downright terrified of him."_

\- Age: 51

\- Years of service: 14-16 years

\- Height: 6'0

\- Weight: 195 lbs

\- Spouse: None

\- Offspring: None

\- Notable Achievements: High number of killed enemies from both World War 2 and the Liberation War, led small battalions of Nazis against the Americans, Russians, British, and Asians, oversaw a few operations under the command of the Oberkommando

* * *

 ************Panzerhund:** _"Imagine a boy, who grew up in Poland with fear of the Nazis, was suddenly attacked by a lose Kampfhund at the age of 6. Now, I want you to imagine the boy's reaction when he first encounters a Panzerhund devouring and ripping apart a small group of 'criminals'_ _shortly after that... *ahem* Sorry about that. So... the Panzerhund, it was one of the first machines that came of Deathshead's devilish workshops, first deployed in the Eastern Front where they took on the Soviets who were led by the late Joseph Stalin. Nowadays, these lumbering mecha-dogs have been coated in titanium steel armor and have been equipped with sick metal jaws and claws. Perfect for tearing through even the thickest body armor. In America, it's pretty common to have modify these robots with a flamethrower in their gullets."_

\- English Translation: Tank Dog

\- Weaponry: Metal teeth and claws that can pierce through the thickest body armor Earth has to offer, thick armor

\- Role: Guard/War Unit (although it's not uncommon for some rich German families to own these machines as pets)

* * *

 **AN: Next chapter will be the grand finale of The Mission arc, the main climax of Season 1 of this story, a showdown between the Remnant party and the Beast of Vale. To further excite you readers, the necklace pamphlet will be analyzed in a later chapter soon. And before anyone asks about the Nazis/Klansmen in that little base, I will confirm that they're all dead.**

 **Now, about the teams trying to be pacifists (or wimps to the more obnoxious individuals), let me put the fire out with an explanation. The reason behind the Remnant inhabitants' reactions to Noah downright slaughtering the Nazis and them realizing they also killed them (albeit unintentionally) is simply because they have no idea who the Nazis are or what their goal is. Mainly, I kinda realized that _RWBY_ is notable for a 'no-kill' rule when it comes to being a Huntsman or a Huntress (which is why I fixed a certain chapter back then) while _Wolfenstein_ is basically a grim dark world where you have to kill thousands of Germans or they'll kill you in many different ways. But once they learn more about the Nazis and their infamous crimes against humanity, let's just say that they'll make an exception out of them to the no-kill rule after getting some serious counseling.**

 **And no, this won't be the last time they'll see the Nazis. I promise you all that.**

 **Finally, here are the ending results from all of the votes, PMs, and reviews I had received added up all together from the Pairing Polls I've held last year which ended on** **01/23/2019.**

 **First place (winner): Freedom Fighters (Noah/Harem) - 7**

 **Second place: Twilight (Noah/Blake) - 4** **  
**

 **Third place: Guns n' Roses (Noah/ Ruby) - 2**

 **Third place: Fireworks (Noah/Yang) - 2**

 **Fourth place: Easter Bunny (Noah/Velvet) - 1** **  
**

 **Others - N/A  
**

 **0_0 *stares at first place in silence*  
**

 **Uh... okay. I knew the harem vote was a popular choice but I didn't think it would actually win. Guess some of you surprised me this time. As you can imagine, Noah will eventually form a harem as the story progresses (not right now though. Keep in the mind that we're still in the beginning and this story will be very very long). I won't lie to you, my original plan was to do a Yang/OC pairing but then I had other ideas and I wanted know which one you all thought was better.**

 **But I did receive some reviews from concerned readers that the harem genre could cause the story's plot to be deviated. I am, however, fully aware of this case which is a topic I will discuss about at the end of this chapter on what kind of issues I'm taking note of and how to avoid causing disaster to happen in this story. H** **ere are some of the said issues with harems that I've noticed in most stories I've read so far on this site.**

 **1) Too Fast - Sometimes, writers introduce harems to main male characters a bit too fast. The trick to avoid it, as far as I know of, is to proceed at a slow steady pace and take time to allow the harem to build up. Keep in mind that we're all still in the beginning of the story.**

 **2) Zero Conflicts - An issue I almost had until I released chapter 5. This issue is also easy to fix once you throw in a conflict into the story.**

 **3) Dense Protagonist - Sometimes, dense OCs can annoy readers, including guys who hardly ever notice or react to their harem's affections. This one issue is easy to avoid if you know what you're doing.**

 **4) Mr. Nice Guy - A bit overdone, I know, but if this can be applied correctly, it should hardly be a problem. Usually in harem animes, the protagonist's kindness is one of the few reasons he's gained a harem. Another way to avoid an issue with this (one that I already got covered) is to not make the protagonist so handsome, girls instantly want a piece of him (good grief, I cringed at this).**

 **5) Too Much Muscle - Steroids are one of the many types of drugs I can't stand. The same could be said to protagonists who are too muscled out. In my honest opinion, this ruins the flow of the story. This is why I gave this story's OC a simple (and reasonable) appearance as best as I could.**

 **6) Personalities - Another thing that can make a decent harem story are personalities. What can kill the flow the story is making the OC a massive pervert with little to no restraint at all (I'm looking at you, High School DxD). As for the sea of girls, I won't go overboard with the occasional seduction, aka not going full out lustful. It makes it feel like the OC is dealing with a flock of succubi. Occasional teasing/flirting is where I'm going with but again, I won't make it overboard.**

 **7) Marty Stu - Similar to muscled OCs, these guys pretty much ruin the flows of stories by going through every type of obstacle regardless of difficulty (an example being The Lost Element in the MLP section). Yes, some of you may say Noah is a bit OP and I'll be blunt by saying this... you're right, he is OP. Similar to Blazkowicz, he's a powerhouse who can wipe the floor with the Nazis (most of the time at least). Point is, there will be some occasional fights where he'll inevitably lose.**

 **8) Making of Harems - Every girl that joins the harem needs to have a reason to show some interest in the guy they're all interested in. It can either be from his formality, kindness, or manners, not because of his looks, physique, status, and talent. And the girls themselves should be around the same age as the male protagonist, which is something I'm trying to go for despite some of the girls being 1-2 years older/younger.**

 **If I missed any other issue with harems, let me know with some PMs. And ****if the harem vote winning was enough to get you to not like this story anymore... at least I hope you had some fun taking your time and reading this. The purpose of the pleasure of others was one of the few reasons I started making this fanfiction after all so I appreciate it.**


	11. Facing the Monster

**AN: Not much can be said other than I was on writer's block due to plot designing (I was trying hard not to write this into a corner or maybe I'm being too tough on myself), but this short chapter is the finale of the Beast of Vale arc, where the teams battle the main antagonist of season 1 of _Somewhere Beyond the Sky_.**

 **And no, season 1 ain't over yet. Just only a few more chapters to go then we'll be in for a new season...**

* * *

Shock is an emotion that leaves you in a very surprised state, but sometimes it can be quite a traumatic emotion that any kind of individual can face at any given time. It could be from either discovering your lover cheating on you behind your back, it could be from learning that you were actually adopted, it could be from you killing an individual by accident...

Or it could be from the fact that a trusted friend of yours just did one of the most unspeakable things ever; murdering many innocent people in front of your eyes... at least from _your_ point of view.

And now, RWBY, JNPR, and CFVY had experienced this kind of shock. Observe.

Jaune was close to fainting. Velvet, meanwhile, stayed as far away from Noah as she possibly could, with the rest of her teammates surrounding her to protect her.

Ren hugged Nora in his arms, not wanting to let her look at whatever was left of the massacre and the one responsible for it. Pyrrha couldn't help but stare at the boy in disbelief. Both Blake and Weiss both simply glared at him with a 'You-better-explain-yourself' look. The two of them looked like they were taking what they bore witness to fairly well.

Yang was tempted to losing it. Her teammate, especially one who she thought was cool (and could somewhat relate to), had just willingly murdered a small army of soldiers. She was both angry, upset, confused, and also worried all at once, trying hard to restrain herself from strangling him.

Ruby, oh poor Ruby, took the blunt of it out of everyone else. Her eyes rained tears like a pair of waterfalls, she was gripping the collar of his shirt, shaking him.

"Why would you kill them?!" She shouted. "How could you?! You could've just knock them out and arrest them!"

Noah was conflicted. How was he going to explain himself? Perhaps reasoning? Or better, once they return to Beacon, he could show them the video footage he handed to Ozpin a few days prior to this but that'll have to wait. Right now, he had to defuse the metaphorical fire he just ignited.

"Why?..." Ruby continued, finally stopped shaking him. "Why did you do this?"

"They tried to kill us." He argued.

"Still! There was no reason to do it! We're all Huntsman and Huntresses! You're a Huntsman too! They were normal people!"

"They were anything but normal, Ruby-"

Yang stepped in and cut Noah off, lifting him up in the air. Her red eyes filled with a fiery rage and burning hair.

"You MONSTER! What is wrong with you?!" She growled, ignoring her sister's pleas to stop.

"I was doing what had to be done."

"Had to be done?! How is killing people something that had to be done?!"

"What would you do?"

Her grip tightened. "Like Ruby said, knock them out and toss them into jail! Not kill them like-like sick animals that have to be put down!"

"You don't understand. Prison would've been way too good for them." He responded.

 _BOOOM!_

Before anyone else could question him further, there was a sudden violent explosion that interrupted them, catching everyone by surprise. This made Yang drop Noah to the ground.

"What was that?" Jaune asked.

 _ROOOOAAAARRRRRR!_

They could hear a bone-chilling roar from outside. It didn't sound like any kind of Grimm the people of Remnant knew about but it scared them to the core.

"It's here..." Noah muttered, now showing a frightened look on his face.

Stomping was heard. There were growling noises, all coming from the opened door, where everyone could see a red glowing eye and a lizard eye all at once. It was like they weren't glaring at the teams, but glaring at the teams' souls.

 _WHOOSH!_

 _BOOM!_

The figure crashed down on the metal floor, creating a shock wave and a dust cloud. When the dust settled, they could finally see the Beast of Vale, the monster that terrorized northern Vale for a week. The dinosaur looked up at the teams, its eyes filled with blood lust and hatred. It then saw Noah looking back at him with a face of determination and two eyes that spoke fear. Just seeing the Son of Terror-Billy made it tremble in anger.

"Hello, Red Baron*." Noah taunted, loading his Assault Rifle in his arms.

(Spinosaurus by Jurassic the Hunted)

The creature, named the Red Baron, roared back in response, enough to get Velvet and Blake to cover their ears.

"Everyone, split up!" He yelled and they did.

Yang was to first to attack the monstrosity, punching it on its side and caused it to skid on the floor before the Red Baron fired several rockets that locked onto her heat signature. These projectiles were shot down thanks to Blake and Ren. Ruby's turn came in when she hacked and slashed and shot the creature. But the beast had a solution for that.

You see, the Red Baron was more of what you would call a cyborg than a dinosaur. As a part of its weaponry, it had a sophisticated calculative system implanted in its brain. It could see where Ruby was going to warp to next. It waited for the perfect moment to let out a jet of fire to her direction, the flames directly coming from a flamethrower that was, I kid you not, surgically added in its gullet. How was this possible? We may never understand the Nazis.

Back to Ruby, imagine her surprise when the Beast of Vale nearly lit her on fire. Looks like fighting this robot-like reptile was going to be far more challenging than she thought.

 _"Di-did it just predict my movements?!"_ She realized fearfully.

Nora decided it was time to fight fire with fire and shot off a bombardment of grenades, she was backed up by Noah and Yang, the latter seeking to avenge her sister but their attacks just did very little damage. The Beast, in retaliation, blasted a bombardment of its own back at them, this time with incendiary rockets.

The melee units of the teams thought it would be perfect to get up close and personal with their own weapons, trying to do some damage on its hide, even Jaune gathered up enough courage to try to stab it right in its arse. This proved to be very ineffective as the Red Baron's turret on its back turned directly at the knight-in-training and shot a single normal rocket that hit him in the chestplate while the creature was dealing with the other people that dared to attack it.

When Pyrrha attempted to block its sickle-like metal claws with her shield, the creature's talons pierced right through it with ease and even damaged her aura.

"Weiss! Freeze it now!" Ruby ordered her teammate.

The SDC heiress stepped in and conjured a glyph around its mouth, forming a cluster of ice to shut it up. This made the Naziraptor go on a rampage when it fired all three seemingly endless amounts of rockets it had: normal, heat-seeking, and incendiary.

To put it lightly, the attacks made everyone about lose a good percentage of their aura. Whilst its automatic turret did the dirty work, this allowed the Red Baron to target Noah, who was fighting it with a Sturmgewehr and a hatchet ready for melee. It pushed him down and began to maul the resisting boy like a bloodthirsty bear, dealing heavy blows to the Son of Terror-Billy's armor and even pierced the flesh. And to add the final touch, it headbutted the kid a few meters away. It eventually walked up to the wounded child soldier to finish him off.

 _"Dear GOD, this bastard's even stronger than I remembered_ _!"_ Noah hissed in pain, covered in bruises and fresh cuts. Every attack from his hatchet only gave the creature minor scratches. Every bullet wasn't enough to penetrate its armor and only left minor wounds on its thick hide.

A body then collided with his, as the place he used to be at was replaced by the flames of several incendiary rockets. He saw that his savior was Blake, whom helped him get back up. Despite the injuries, he was still willing to fight till his last breath.

"Thanks..." He sighed.

"...Don't mention it." Blake replied.

A furious roar made them turn back to the Red Baron, that just used its flamethrower to melt the ice off of its jaws, not even caring if its own tongue got even burnt to a crisp. It was turning its anger and pain into horrifying strength.

Coco brought out her signature minigun to try to mow the creature down. The Baron decided to take the time to fall back, running from the storm of devastating bullets. It turned its head to the heavy gunner and shot a powerful red laser from its cybernetic eye at her; a trait of its upgrades inspired by the Laserhunde. Before it could hit her, Coco dodged out of the way and was forced to turn her gun back into the handbag it was.

"Nothing's working!" Velvet exclaimed at the sight of its power. "It's way stronger than we thought!"

Ruby got involved again by using her signature rifle to shoot the charging Red Baron when it turned its head to her.

 _POW!_

The Baron shoot a bullet to its side. It shrugged it off as if it was nothing.

 _POW!_

Another round hit it on the side of its head, but it did nothing. It looked like the bullet was lost in its flesh.

 _POW!_

A third bullet hit the monster right in the mouth but had the same result. Right as the Baron was about to grab Ruby, the riding hood used her semblance to get farther back from the creature.

She was replaced by a ticked off Yang whose semblance was activated and the brawler punched the dinosaur square in the face, earning a sick crack and sent it flying back. However, the creature landed back on its feet and glared back at the blonde teenager.

The two clashed again, with Yang holding up pretty well except that her attacks were only seemingly tickling the creature. At one point, she was nearly decapitated by the beast's claws, the metallic weapons only slicing a small thread of her hair. Instantly, Yang was furious and wanted to brutalize the monster for doing such an unspeakable thing to her. The Beast didn't care. All it had to do was fire eight rockets at once on her body at once to knock her out unconscious, ending with Ruby having to run to her rescue.

Weiss and Noah teamed up to freeze the creature's appendages, the former with her magical glyphs and the latter using Cryo Rounds on the Schockhammer X, immobilizing it. This gave JNPR a chance to attack it with everything they had, with Pyrrha using her gun while the others went after the Baron like a pack of wolves.

The creature simply allowed its turret to act like a machine gun, firing one rocket after the other and repeat. The first to fall was Jaune, taking several more rockets before having his aura depleted, following next was Ren who took a barrage of heat-seeking explosives. All of this happening while the Baron freed itself from its icy prison with its flamethrower. Nora, angered because of Ren getting hurt, went full boar on the monster.

She pulled out her war hammer and delivered a powerful blow to its left side of its face, giving it a big black eye...

But the Baron STILL didn't go down. The attack only gave it a massive headache. Enraged, the (somewhat stunned) Red Baron showed no mercy when it pounced on Nora, ruthlessly mauling her. Then it picked her up in its mouth and threw her hard at Pyrrha. The spartan lookalike didn't give in as easily however, as she got back up and did something that was unexpected.

She brought out her hand and it was then covered by a black radiation that outlined her appendage. The remnants of the Planet Gate portal were also surrounded by this outline before the metal chunks were thrown at the Red Baron, trapping it in a small pile of rebar and steel.

"Not even our strategy's working from the start!" Pyrrha exclaimed. "We need to regroup while we have the chance!" She took note of the monster struggling to get out of the trap it was in, roaring in anger.

Everyone else didn't hesitate to quickly grab the injured allies and rush out of the portal room, cursed by the Red Baron's screeches.

Noah looked back at Pyrrha. "What did you back there?" Even Ruby was curious.

"Well, Ruby has her speed, Weiss has her glyphs. My semblance is polarity." She answered, still keeping an eye on the corridor behind him in case the Baron broke loose.

"Ah."

"So you can control poles?" Ruby asked curiously.

"What she meant was that she has the power to control magnetism." Noah answered her, sparing her from an annoyed Weiss.

"Oh... magnets are cool too." She muttered quietly.

The teams reached a dead end where the the halls had split into two; The door that was locked by the control pad and the other that was where they all came inside the compound from. Much to their horror, their exit was blocked by piles of debris and rocks coming from the ceiling.

 _ROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!_

The thunderous roar made them know that the monster was now coming after them again.

"We're trapped!" Jaune panicked again. "We're so dead!"

"Not yet, we're not!" Noah stepped out of the group towards the control panel on the other way out of their situation. He broke the panel's cover, took the wires and began to hotwire it until the door slowly began to slid up, granting them another way. "It's open! Run for it!"

They all darted into the corridor but it was something none of them expected to find.

There they stood in an extensive cavern, on the metal bridge above a ravine. Down below was a wild river of water, running at a fast pace and a few sharp stalagmites in the river that were ready to stab anything that fell on them. The ceiling was illuminated by clusters of crystals that were in all sorts of colors; Red, yellow, blue, green, orange, purple, and so on. They were Dust crystals. On the said bridge, were crates, some empty and some filled with Dust. There were also a few work lights that stood and on the other side of their path, there were also rocks that blocked their way.

"A Dust vein..." Weiss muttered.

 _"Guess the Nazis didn't just find Grimm..."_ Noah saw all the scenery, even seeing a few bodies of what he guessed were miners and some explosives, including ammo for his weapons and his new addition, the Kampfpistole.

"Just great. The plan didn't work and we're trapped with no way out of here! Now are we dead?!" Jaune sarcastically asked.

The plan was to immobilize the Beast of Vale with Weiss's ice glyphs while the rest of the team gets the chance to annihilate the creature, but the monster was far more wrathful and stronger than they thought it was. Now they were going to have to improvise a way to defeat it.

And speak of the devil. The creature stood there at the doorway, its mouth drooling a mix of saliva and blood, ready to feast on the teams.

It was going to be a hectic fight and only one side was going to win tonight.

(End of the Line by Broforce)

The Red Baron roared before it leapt onto the bridge, charging at the teams whilst shooting rockets at them none stop. Everyone managed to get out of the line of fire but only Noah stood with the Assault Rifle and fired off a rocket of his own, hitting the cyborg dinosaur directly on its face.

"How do you like the taste of your own medicine?!"

The monster growled and fired a few powerful lasers in retaliation, scoring a hit on the boy and making him land flat on his back onto the metallic bridge. Not willing to allow the Son of Terror-Billy to get back up, the Baron pounced at him with the intent to bite his head off. Thankfully, Noah shielded himself in time with his Assault Rifle to block the attack, making the Baron bite the gun instead. A recovered Yang pounded the beast off of him. The monster could only snarl as it broke the Assault Rifle in its jaws.

Yang kept punching the dinosaur's face in frustration.

"Don't you know how to die?!" She roared in extreme anger. The Baron simply swatted her away in annoyance.

Ruby and Nora teamed up to give the Beast everything they had, from explosions to high caliber bullets. Little did they know that the blasts of the explosives of Nora's weapon were causing the Dust crystals above them to vibrate slightly. Even Weiss, Blake, and Ren were taking turns at stabbing the monster from all angles, narrowly dodging the lasers, fire, and rockets sent everywhere.

 _BOOM!_

A stray rocket hit a cluster of Dust that triggered another explosion similar to the one from the first day at Beacon. Several surviving crystals fell on the bridge, also blowing up and causing the teams to shield themselves. Noah took a glance at the Red Baron and saw some glint in its eyes. The type of glint that meant it had an idea.

It aimed the rocket launcher at the clusters and began firing at them, causing more crystals to rain down on the bridge like hail. Some of them landed on the Dust filled crates, triggering even more detonations powerful enough to turn parts of the bridge into chunks of scrap. It was trying to force them off the bridge.

Jaune was nearly blasted away by an explosion but he held on to the rails for dear life. That was until Pyrrha took this chance to save him, hoisting him back up but he ended up landing on her body by accident. The two blushed from the... suggestive position they were in and they immediately stood back up.

"Um, thanks for the help, Pyrrha..." He quietly spoke, looking away in embarrassment.

"You're welcome, Jaune." She replied, still blushing. Something spoke in her eyes that she kind of liked it.

Back to the others, they all struggled against the seemingly impossible monster that was impervious to their attacks. A rocket detonated a Dust crate that just happened to be where Noah was at. Taking a deadly hit by an explosive force, he crawled behind several more crates to treat his injuries. Yatsuhashi charged towards the monster to strike it down, only to ultimately miss as the Baron vertically leaped before coming back down, creating a shock wave like a meteor. This indefinitely depleted some of the samurai's aura and he was close to being sent away by the sheer force.

While those who could still fight kept attacking the Beast of Vale, Noah somewhat healed himself with painkillers and bandages. He kept on trying to think how they were supposed to hurt this monster, even going far to remember the only two times he managed to beat the Red Baron out of luck and glancing around for ideas.

 _"None of our attacks are stopping it. The first time I killed it, the London Monitor did the trick, but there's no giant robot here now. The second time I killed it was forcing it off the Kolosse..."_ He mentally trailed off when he had a brief memory of the monster falling seemingly to its death. He had an idea when he glanced back to the stalagmites at the bottom of the bridge.

(Warrior's Truth by God of War: Ascension)

He grabbed the nearest ammunition for the Sturmgewehr, loaded his gun, and fired at the organic eye of the creature in the midst of chaos after several missed shots, making it half-way blind.

The Red Baron roared in agony as its rage built up to the max but before it could make another move, Noah pulled out the Kampfpistole in his other hand and fired at a nearby Dust crate, making the dinosaur stagger back and blowing up a section of the bridge's rails.

With the Jaune and Ren stepping out of the way, Noah was able to detonate more of the crates and allow more Dust crystals to rain on the Beast, causing to get closer and closer to the edge of the broken bridge. Even one rocket managed to destroy its cybernetic eye, depriving it of its sight and laser ability.

Quickly realizing what was happening, the now blind monster desperately tried to stay alive, using its flamethrower and rockets to save itself.

 _BOOM!_

A rifle bullet found its way to the loading cylinder and caused the rocket turret to blow up, rendering its primary weapon useless. You can thank Ruby for that.

"GO! TO! HELL!" Noah ran forward and shoved the monster hard off the bridge. The Baron could only roar loudly as it fell down to the bottom of the ravine, but was instantly silenced when it got impaled on the stalagmites like a soft kebab mouth first.

Finally, the Beast of Vale was dead.

There was no time to celebrate or comment as the bridge groaned from the damage it had taken. It was more unstable than a tower of cards, evidenced by the far end of the bridge starting to collapse. Thinking quickly, the teams ran for their lives back to the door.

Much to Yang's horror, she tripped over a work light that fell in front of her. The blonde young woman desperately got back up to her feet but the destruction of the bridge was just a foot away. Just as she too was going to fall, a pair of hands grabbed her arm and pulled her.

Time seemingly slowed down for her as she turned to see who lifted her away from her demise.

It was Noah.

And now, the crumbling bridge caught up to him and he fell before he could join her. As he descended down into the ravine, all he could hear was the sound of the wild river, announcing that he might either survive or die. It was too loud to hear anyone screaming out his name or who was.

 _SPLASH!_

(End of the Line Victory by Broforce)

* * *

 ***The Red Baron:** _"A hybrid dinosaur, and the only one I might add, born from the artificial insemination between a male T-rex and a female Utahraptor and further enhanced with extreme combat training. I remember encountering him at the London Nautica with Blazkowicz when the both of us took on the London Monitor. I thought it was dead when we left for Deathshead's Compound... but I was wrong the moment I met it again in Africa several times in a row, only to find it reborn with cybernetics, giving it a more horrifying appearance and a more unforgiving personality. Thank God, I won't have to worry about seeing that monstrosity ever again. Good riddance..."_

\- Species: Naziraptor (Tyrannosaurus and Utahraptor crossbreed)

\- Diet: Carnivore

\- Alias: The Beast of Vale (only on Remnant)

\- Weaponry: Sickle-like metal claws, cybernetic-reinforced jaw strength, night vision, 8-barreled rocket (normal, heat-seeking, and incendiary) launcher, robotic eye capable of firing lasers, flamethrower surgically implanted in the throat, great strength, great speed, intelligence, inhuman endurance, calculative systems, incredibly thick armor, hide as thick as a giant crocodile's

\- Role: Ultimate War Hybrid

 **(AN:** This comes from the Last Stand DLC of Dino D-Day but is highly modified **)**

* * *

 **AN: RIP Noah's Assault Rifle 1960... it'll be missed. By the time he reunites with the Remnant party, there will be a long series of explanations.  
**

 **Now here's something I wanted to talk about. Since we got the no-kill rule in RWBY and the cast would rarely if ever truly kill (with the exception of a few of the dreaded antagonists), this kind of high morality would make it impossible for the teams to take a life of an individual, even if they aren't good. But now that we confirmed that Nazis are starting to enter the world of Remnant, and if you've seen enough movies and played enough of Wolfenstein, you'll know that the Germans will give the deadly middle finger to the no-kill rule with zero hesitation.**

 **Back to canon RWBY, you have the rare times where this rule had to be broken in exchange to stay alive, like what we have seen in volume 6, where Adam Taurus _finally_ got what he deserved. In any normal situation, it wouldn't be necessary to kill but when it comes to a matter of life and death, it's anything but normal. If there was a bloodthirsty psychopath who would want you dead, would you let him/her kill you or would you put aside morality for the moment and fight back, even if it costs the killer's life?**

 **My point is, the teams will indeed have a lot of moral conflict, with Noah reminding them that the Nazis aren't like the typical bad guys they have to fight and telling them that jail time would be too good for the Germans. Maybe the mature people would somewhat understand, but not the younger individuals like Ruby Rose.**

 **Eventually, they'll have to face the reality of the situation; Nazis are not people to be spared. What I was forgetting to say last chapter was that there's bound to be some character development in the future and, no doubt about it, tons of moral conflict to come.**

 **Little sneak peek for next chapter; I'm preparing a little _surprise_ for you readers. That's all you got to know.  
**


	12. A War Like No Other

**AN: Back again with another chapter and this time, it should be longer than the last chapter. A word of warning though for what's to come. Prepare for some surprises.**

 **Important notice: It pains me to say this but it will be longer for me to release the next chapter from this point forward, mostly because I will be busy with college and other family activities, such as Thanksgiving. But regardless of how occupied I will be in real life, I will try to work on more chapters once I get the time to do so.**

 **Think of this is a long overdue Christmas gift to you. Speaking of, I wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Now let's get started on this anticipated chapter...**

* * *

Hours have passed since the footage was further analyzed. It got to the point where Ozpin had to cut some parts of the video down, which was understandable, considering how many events Noah had to go through.

The headmaster, alongside with Glynda and Qrow, watched the mission on destroying the Oberkommando in Roswell and the incident where the young man in question and the war hero, Blazkowicz, were ambushed by a massive gunship that could easily outclass a Bullhead, all of that leading to their capture, and Noah's close death experience. Then there was a barrage of static that covered the screen before it flickered back online again, only to show the beach near Forever Fall where Noah woke up.

"Okay..." Qrow broke the silence. "I take everything back I said. Not even a drink can help you forget about... I don't know what to call it."

Not even Glynda could make a comment. As far as she was concerned, all of the barbarous cruelty was just sickening. Having to see it all at such a young age? That was just wrong on so many levels.

Ozpin turned off the video, disabling the holographic screen. It took him a moment to regain his composure before speaking, getting to the point of the meeting. "As you can see, our Chosen won't a chance of returning back to his reality. He may have already been accepted into Beacon, but I'd like to hear your input before we proceed further with his place here at the academy."

Glynda found a chance to try to get the unforgettable images off of her mind and pulled out her tablet-like Scroll. "Judging from his grades, he will require a few extra teachings. He'll have to learn more about Remnant's history, the Grimm, and how Aura works."

"Combat is a bit self-explanatory." Qrow added. "Sure, he can handle himself pretty well against non-Remnant enemies, maybe even some Grimm, but it makes me wonder what would happen if he meets somebody who's more skilled in aura and their semblance."

"In any case, he must be monitored. This is the one time a Da'at Yichud Chosen has ever been to Remnant in ages. Let's not waste this opportunity."

"Heh, finally something the two of us can agree on." Qrow jokingly said, earning a glare from Goodwitch and an eye roll from the headmaster. The Huntsman put his hands up in silent defense.

Ozpin continued, turning to Glynda. "Now I understand that I might be asking much, but I was hoping to ask you to take some time to help Mr. Oliwa catch up with the other students academically. You could consider this as tutoring if you will, but what this will do is that it'll allow him to adapt more effectively if given the proper knowledge. If you could relay this appeal to his other professors..."

Glynda nodded and started typing on her Scroll. "I'll make sure to notify Port, Oobleck, and Peach of this request."

"Asides from that, we have yet to see how he acts in a fight with an individual who utilizes their aura or semblance, to analyze his strengths and weaknesses." Ozpin added further icing to the cake.

Glynda knew where this was going and had to ask. "Do you want me to arrange a duel between Noah and Miss Nikos?"

Oh, how Glynda has held respect for Pyrrha Nikos. The girl could be considered a prodigy at this generation of Huntsmen and Huntresses. Her graduation at the top of her class at Sanctum Academy of Mistral and 4-year winning streak of the Mistral Regional Tournament certainly displayed her combat prowess and her battle efficiency. But the question was how long would Noah last against someone like her in an arena?

"It doesn't have to be necessarily Pyrrha, but someone who could at least give the boy a challenge, like Miss Valkyrie for example." The headmaster assured.

Mrs Goodwitch hummed before speaking. "I'll see what I can do."

"Qrow, I'm afraid I'll have to ask more from you should the time come." Ozpin looked towards one of his more trusted allies.

The Huntsman in question nodded with determination. "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

GASP!

Noah woke up, hyperventilating. It took him a minute to get his bearings and to realize that his clothes were wet from being dragged in that river in the caverns. He laid on a shore of the now gentle stream in the middle of a medium sized cave that was dark. This was solved by him having to take out his Scroll that was thankfully undamaged and turned on its flashlight but the bad news was that it was at 30%.

After checking all of his equipment, he gently lifted himself off the rocky ground but with difficulty as he was incredibly sore. As far as the eye can see, he could only see more rock, fewer Dust crystals hanging above him, and rare roots of unknown plants.

(Inner Sanctum by Kevin Macleod)

He refreshed his memories about what happened before he ended up in this environment. They hunted down the Red Baron, or what the people on Remnant could call the Beast of Vale, they were ambushed by Nazis, and-

And the Nazis revealed to Noah that Blazkowicz was dead.

That revelation was all too much for him to accept. He wanted to deny it all but the Nazis bragged about his death as if it was the best Christmas they ever had. He wanted to not believe it but the Nazis had undeniable proof. And most of all, he wanted to cry for BJ's death.

He was now alone in a sense of the word. Was their struggle against the Germans for nothing? Were all of the deaths of the people closest to him in vain? His mind reminded him that the damage had already been done, but another part of him blamed himself for not doing something about it in the first place. This self-hate paled in comparison to his ever growing ravenous hatred for the Nazis, however.

A growl.

An Ursa broke through a weak granite wall, seemingly drunk over the negativity the teenager was producing. The downtrodden boy looked like quite an easy meal so it took its time to walk up to him, ready to bite him down.

 _SLASH!_

The Grimm's jugular was hacked apart by a hatchet. Followed next was the severed nostril and then an eye ripped out of its socket in a tightened bloody fist. The Grimm and its organ of sight disintegrated into smoke.

"Well..." He wiped away his tears that were breaking free. "Time to get out of here." And thus, he began his blind trek in the caverns with the crystals acting as his guides.

At some point during his half hour adventure (the Scroll was now at 14%), he could hear a deep rumble from within the caves, hinting that the caverns might be unstable. This worried him. Many things could go wrong in this rocky maze and he sure doesn't want to be associated with any such disaster.

Suddenly, his Scroll buzzed. It was Ruby. He answered the call, not prepared for the loud awakening he was in for.

 _"Noah! Where are you? Please! Be okay!... please... be okay..."_ She began exclaiming quickly. Her cracking voice was a clear sign she would cry if she didn't get an answer.

"Ruby, it's alright. I'm still alive and kicking." He answered reassuringly. He could've sworn he heard her sigh in relief and about cheered. He could even hear a few like-minded voices that he recognized as the rest of the team and their friends.

 _"Where are you? We tried looking for you when you fell off the bridge but we couldn't find you!"_

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. The stream must've taken me further down the cave. I could ask you the same thing, though."

 _"We managed to get all of the debris out of our way-"_

 _"I am Nora! The destroyer of rock and earth!"_ The grenadier's voice could be heard bragging.

 _"Ahem... and we're back outside the base, waiting for the Bullhead to pick us up."_

"Where should we rendezvous?"

 _"If you can, get out the caves. We'll search for your aura."_

He arched a brow. "My aura?"

 _"Our Scrolls can detect an individual's aura from a distance. It's a feature to keep an eye on all of our teammates in missions."_

"I see."

 _"... One more thing."_

Caught off guard by this sudden change of a saddened tone, he asked. "Yes?"

 _"... I want you to explain everything to us. I... WE want to trust you, but we can't if you're hiding something from us. So please, tell us the truth about what's going on when we're back together."_

This made him frown. True, they had every right to not trust him after that whole mess, even if he was keeping them in the dark for good intentions. He didn't want them to be involved but the cat's already out of the bag. The best thing to do right now would be to cooperate.

"I'll see what I can do. I promise you that."

Instead of the little scythe wielder's voice, he ended up getting high amounts of static, cutting off her sentences.

"Ruby? Say that again. You're breaking up."

He only got more static before it disconnected.

Seeing there was nothing he could do, he pressed on into the caves.

A few minutes later, the corner of his eyes caught two glowing red things in the distance, behind some stalagmites and roots, before they vanished.

 _"The hell was that?"_ He aimed the Schockhammer X in his right hand at its direction for a minute before moving on.

A few small details in the rocky tunnels did stand out from the rest, however. These details weren't a part of the natural underground ecosystem. No. They were bones.

Rotting _human_ bones.

Whenever an individual spots the very cadaver that once belonged to a live human being, their natural response would be fear or disgust (or both) and cause that person to be highly alert in the surrounding area. One of those two responses was how Noah felt at the moment he spotted human bones in the dark caves. Bones weren't the only things to be found, however. There were a few decomposing bodies as well, which were too mutilated to tell who they were but he did find a few hakenkreuz badges.

All of the sudden, he could hear screams just not far from where he was. One was human and the other was a more of an ear-piercing screech. Yes, Noah was indeed startled by the sheer noise but what was bizarre was that he felt... tired. It was true he was exhausted after that battle against the Red Baron, but this was more or less forced because of that one shriek.

By the time he got to where the screams came from, he found a dead Nazi soldier that had huge bloody gashes on his body laying next to a supply crate and broken lantern.

He looked at the corpse and here's what he found; The gashes were claw marks, too crude looking to be done by a sword. The worse part of this sight was the neck. It seemed as if another human bit into it. He patted down the body for any ammunition he could use. He found a pair of stick grenades and some Sturmgewehr magazines. The same could be said about the crate, with the exception being some canned chicken and a med pack. Storing those as well.

 _SHRIEEEEEEK!_

There was the scream again. And along with it came the submissive state. It took a lot of strength out of Noah to look everywhere in the cave to see what made that sound.

Something rumbled underneath the ground he stood on. Just then, a giant claw nearly cut his head off. He backed up to witness a Deathstalker the size of a mattress rise from the earth. It turned to him with hungry eyes and a hideous set of mandibles.

It was easier said than done when Noah unleashed Hell on the Grimm. The attacks were enough to make the shadow scorpion to fall on its back. The Son of Terror-Billy jumped onto its belly and finished it with multiple slashes with the hatchet on its face and into its brain.

There was no time to relax as two more Deathstalkers burst forth from the rocks and there was something else further down. It was those red glowing eyes. Noah couldn't make out what it was but he could tell that it was so skinny, it shouldn't be alive.

 _SHRIEEEEEEK!_

The shrill scream echoed again and once again made Noah feel extremely tired.

 _"Ugh! Why is my gun heavy?!"_ He struggled to lift his weapon to destroy the approaching Deathstalkers. He screamed with all of his might and shot at the Grimm with as much effectiveness as he could muster. The good mistake he made was that he didn't realize that he loaded the shotgun with Plasma rounds and so, he lit the giant arachnids on fire, brightening up the place even further. This time, he got a good look at the skinny entity.

If his eyes didn't deceive him, it _was_ the textbook example of the saying skin and bones. It was a tall humanoid Grimm with inhumanly long thin arms and extremely long bony fingers that had sharp nails. Its face was a white skull with red glowing eyes and had a low-hanging jaw that had human teeth. Its white armor-like bones on its shadow black body took the form of a ribcage, some spinal vertebrae protruding from its back, pointy caps on its knees, wrist bones on its hands, and pelvic bones on its hips. He failed to spot any feet on its stick-like legs.*

With the two Deathstalkers burning and fire providing light, Noah put the Scroll away and pulled out the Handgun, firing at the human Grimm's shoulder. Much to his horror, it didn't do anything.

That scream once again made him feel weak. He simply couldn't go on as long as that monster screamed. When he thought of that, he stood back up with the shotgun replacing the simple peashooter to see if his guess was correct. And it was when the Grimm screeched again.

While Noah was downed again, he had to reload the gun with more Plasma shells. Because of the size of the gun and magazines, he was having trouble hiding it from the Grimm's eyes and so he pretended to be weakened. The skinny humanoid took the bait and tip-toed closer to him. As soon as it got within range, Noah revealed the shotgun to the surprised Grimm before hypothetically unleashing Hell on it.

"Surprise, bitch!"

 _BOOM!_

All the humanoid could do was wave it arms around in a panic as it suffered severe burns on its body. Now having the energy returning to him, Noah was ready to finish the Grimm off and that involved a small stalagmite that was broken off by one of the Deathstalkers. With the fire extinguished, the skinny monster glared at the human with its emotionless eyes.

 _SHRIEE-UUGGGH!_

As soon as it was going to unleash another hellish shriek from its red glowing furnace of a mouth, Noah tackled the Grimm and stabbed the stalagmite right down its throat and breaking its neck. The Grimm could only choke on the piece of rock as blood splashed out of its mouth, slowly dying off and turning into a black smoke.

Finally free to move on, Noah went further into the cave.

* * *

Life as a criminal is deemed by the vast majority of populations as questionable everywhere one would go. However, Roman Torchwick always believed that this was the field that he belonged in and he sure had the skills to thrive in that line of work. So far, things were running smoothly under his supposed watchful eyes ever since he got involved in a deal with his new 'boss'. That deal involved with switching from hiring goons from Junior's Club to working along side with the White Fang, which is odd because the White Fang would never work alongside with a human like him. It may have been counterproductive but he never judged his boss for it.

And for one good reason alone.

In a warehouse out in the Vale docks, a few White Fang members were transporting a multitude of SDC crates they've smuggled from shipments. All of this observed by Torchwick himself as he happily smoked a cigar. He was in a pleasant mood that there were no cops patrolling the area at the moment and so this heist was going to be easy.

"I'd say that business is just blooming like flowers in the middle of spring. Don't you agree, Neo?" He turned to his partner-in-crime.

The said partner-in-crime was adorned in a trio of colors; pink, brown, and white. Her hair was in fact half pink (along with a few white streaks) on her right and the left was brown. The same could be said about her eyes, a result of a genetic case of complete heterochromia iridium, with her right eye being brown while her left was pink. Her clothes were a whitetail jacket with a pink interior and one wide broad tail, brown pants, black gloves, and black and white boots with very high heels and a multitude of buttons on each side. Under her jacket was a brown corset, curved in the middle and at the bottom, exposing her hips. She had multiple necklaces that were hanging haphazardly around her neck.

The young woman, named Neo, nodded in agreement without saying a word, with a small smile on her face.

"Still..." The crimelord couldn't help but wonder out loud. "What would the boss want with this much Dust?"

"Hello, Roman."

Speak of the devil. He turned around to spot a silhouette with the yellow glowing eyes. It was the same woman from the night when Roman tried to shoplift From Dust to Dawn.

"Oh! Uh... hey there! I, uh, wasn't expecting a visit tonight." He sheepishly grinned. Even Neo looked intimidated but didn't show it.

The figure glanced at the White Fang moving crates full of Dust to their respective vehicles before looking back at Roman. "I see that the Dust transportation is being done with no complications, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am. I-"

"As for the other objective?" The figure interrupted Roman, having a hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh... uh, so far, we're not having any luck." He scratched the back of his neck.

"I see..." The figure walked closer to him in a way that frightened him and created a literal fireball in her hand. "I thought I made it clear that you have to take care of the brat before he becomes a problem in the future."

Roman took a step back in fright. "I-We're trying! I overheard some of those animals back there that one of their recruitment meetings was sabotaged and an Alpha's Bullhead was shot down a couple of days ago! It was probably that little rebel of yours that you're after so muc-"

"Just find him and kill him." The unknown associate spat in a spine-chilling tone and to add emphasis on her orders, she made the fireball brighter and hotter. "This is one high priority task I'm asking you to complete. Don't. Fail." The fireball extinguished and the figure turned around to leave.

"Hold up! Where are we supposed to look for him?!" Roman shouted.

"You have a brain. Use it." The figure glanced at him before walking off.

Both the lord of crime and Neo glanced at each other in confusion.

* * *

"So much for a pleasant stroll."

Back to Noah, he was still in the underground maze with occasional Grimm attempting to ambush him, usually Deathstalkers and a few Ursai. The former lit aflame and the latter had giant hanging stalagmites that crushed them to death. Asides from more Grimm, he would also find partially eaten bodies of Nazis and what it appeared to be miners. Maybe the reason they were in the caves in the first place was the enticement of Dust crystals to obtain and study for their own agenda and must've gotten lost.

A few close calls aside with crumbling rocks and the monstrous nuisances, he was still alive. The Scroll that was close to shutting off due to a lack of power was acting as his guide. He placed his hand against a rock as he passed by, only to stop and looked back at the rock.

It didn't look or feel natural like a rock would. The way it was structured, it looked almost like those doors from the Da'at Yichud vault in Earth's Atlantic ocean.

Was it a coincidence? Not likely as it sported evidence that said otherwise. He wiped and blew all of the dusty debris from the weird structure and it did confirm his unasked question. He shined the light of the Scroll all around the area in hopes of discovering anything else. He did find a partially opened bronze door that slid to the left. Looking back at the previous structure, he read the encryptions on it as best as he could, which suggested to him to go inside.

And so he did.

He squeezed himself behind the door, brushing off the cobwebs he got himself in, as best as he could and pressed the button in a cross-like wall. He could hear some gears grinding against each other as the door behind finally closed gently. He was in an elevator that was descending.

What felt like a rough minute, the door opened partially. This was resolved by an annoyed Noah who just forced it to open wider, showing him a small dome-like room that was illuminated by small clusters of Dust crystals, with the ceiling having dusty picture-like paintings of constellations he couldn't recognize. If his eyes could tell him anything, he was in an observatory.

(Oh the Bliss (Reinterpretation) by Hammock)

The place was in ruins, nothing but fallen bricks and some visible stairs that were blocked off by boulders and extremely dusty bookshelves. There were also many paintings on the walls that didn't belong to the Egyptians or the Aztecs or any kind of culture he was familiar with. They were all so realistic, anyone could believe they were made by the most famous artists of their time.

The first painting held bizarre beings that he could call aliens with a strange purple mineral surrounding a massive upside down V in a circle. There was also that galaxy with multiple symbols pointing at various spots in the cosmic body. Down below were a few various symbols with giant red X's over them, such as one that held an abomination of tentacles and teeth.

The second had two massive dragons locked in battle; One of them was a large red western dragon with golden spikes; the other one was another western fire-breathing reptile with indigo eyes but looked almost too much like a giant white serpent. The two were surrounded by hundreds of winged humans, each of them having either bat-like wings, pure white dove wings, or black raven wings. All of them also fighting among themselves.

The third was a bit adorable and ridiculous at the same time, depicting something from a child's fantasy. It was a horse-like being with the majestic wings of a Pegasus, the horn of a unicorn, and the power of both. Above it was a star symbol and it was joined by an odd collection of symbols; An apple, a diamond, a lightning bolt, a balloon (I'm not kidding), and a butterfly.

The fourth looked strange. There was a menagerie of creatures that looked difficult to biologically explain. There were creatures that walked, swam, or flew; slithered or crawled or rolled like a ball; big or small; terrifying or bizarre; simple or beautiful; unnatural or natural. Many kinds of creatures below another equine beast that had a golden ring around its body.

The fifth had a gigantic dinosaur-like being, alongside an impossibly large moth, engaging in battle with a three-headed dragon that was easily bigger than the two in the midst of a heavily damaged and burning environment that was littered with human corpses.

Just like the five paintings, there were others that held such a detailed illustration, such as one to his right that held a landscape with floating islands and clouds with light blue beady eyes and giant green pipe-like structures. Whatever they were supposed to be referencing, the freedom fighter had no idea what it all was.

Now remembering the parchment that was about the necklace, he decided that it was the best time to see what it was and how it brought him to Remnant. Keep in mind that the parchment was (possibly) countless centuries old, judging by its looks and in Noah's opinion. That meant the parchment will partially be readable.

* * *

 _"[Page 210,783; Forbidden Artifacts; The Finders, 1459 BC_

 _Cent ... ce ... idols, ... , the legacy o ... not be remembered ... the Traitor... , the crimes against the Lord are as followed; ... entered our holy lands to take them away from us, ... engaged in war against the flocks of the shepherds of the Lord ... most grievous above all, ... willfully turned ... back on the Lord ... embraced pagan worship ... o ..._

 _... his Holiness, ... , called for a crusade ... armies of ... siege against th ... left in ruins ... infuriated ... so much ... e retaliated with ... retribution ... retreated back to ... ingdoms fell like hail, ... in time ... all knowledge of ... lost ..._

 _... ... ... ... ..._

 _Finally realizing ... , ... horribly remo ... locked ... away from the rest of this planet, ... f ... miracles ... the ... s weren't enough ... capture anomalies, also known as rifts, natural quantum earthquakes in the fabric of time and space ... modifi ... forged ... ing 'outside help' ... f thirteen necklaces ... ed Finders ... bring the ... sk ... o save... from their demise ... never retur ... destroy ... s ...]"_

* * *

"Well... that was helpful." Noah muttered in an understanding state of confusion, feeling goosebumps from this anonymous message. More questions have been given to him rather than answers.

Normally, any parchments that belonged to Da'at Yichud would have a sketch of a device as a form of a proposal to a new idea and a set of carefully written instructions on how to create such an invention. But this one didn't show any instructions on how to create a necklace he could only assume for now was one of the mentioned 'Finders'. Instead, it was some entry on them, as if whoever wrote the parchment in the first place, must've been keeping tabs on the necklaces and watching whoever created them in the first place.

All of the sudden, a strange cold wind kicked up from out of nowhere, blowing every speck of molecular dust particle away onto the walls. This caused Noah to bring out the Sturmgewehr, not knowing where this phenomenon came from. Then there was a small blue electric spark that appeared in the middle of the room.

"What the..?"

(Bow by Human Design)

Then there was another spark, then another, then another, until it took the form of ball lightning that kept on glowing brighter and brighter. It eventually twisted itself into a two-dimensional crack-like sphere fixated in the center of the observatory, continuously expanding and stopping once it was tall enough for a man to walk through. It looked almost like that wormhole in the Nazi's portal device.

Out of the hole, a distorted choir of hisses emitted. The bizarre anomaly brightened into a light blue glow as a green skinned alien-like monster materialized while it walked out of it. It lacked arms but it had four legs, its before mentioned skin was patterned into a camouflage tone, and its face was a twisted frown with black eyes that held red pupils.**

It wasn't alone. More of the green monstrosities followed with it. All of them stared at the human with hungry eyes.

"Here we go again." Noah grumbled.

The creatures began to charged at him, having no sense of self-preservation. Several of them were blown away by the lead of the Sturmgewehr, but along with red blood, they were also dripping a gray sand.

Another unseen green alien got to a close proximity of Noah and started to expand, emitting a bizarre hissing noise before it literally _exploded_. Even the bones that were shattered were deadly as they acted as shrapnel that can be implemented into an improvised bomb. It was nothing but a walking dynamite as far as the freedom fighter learned. If it wasn't for his aura, he would've been turned into smithereens.

" _At least they're weak._ " He said to himself before taking out the Handgun to blast a few more of the aliens right between the eyes.

Another alien appeared behind him, preparing to explode but its attack was interrupted when it was beheaded by the hatchet, now spraying gray sand and blood at once.

Only several more specimens remained until most of them were shot down and a few managed to detonate onto Noah. It felt like someone was throwing grenade after grenade at him.

The bizarre wormhole rippled for a brief few seconds before returning to its original state. It was glowing brightly again, announcing that something was coming out again.

 _MOOOOOOOPHF!_

It hit him as hard a speeding car running down a deer on the road but he managed to see his attacker.

It was the size of a white rhinoceros but it wasn't a rhino. It looked more like a horribly mutated grey bovine monster. It had the hooves, legs, and body of a bull while it had an oversized humanoid head with two straight horns that faced forward. Its green eyes and giant nose were human-like, its ears belonged to a cow, and its sharp teeth were so big, they were sticking out of its lips. If that didn't sound challenging enough, it was coated in a light blue armor that mostly covered its back (it had a saddle as a bonus package), the upper portions of its legs, it had wrappings of the armor above its hooves while the front hooves had an extra layer of protection slightly above them, and it had chains that were forged on its armor to hold it all in place.***

The beast roared so loudly that the small stalagmites that hung above them were raining down. Opening its mouth, it charged full boar.

Noah rolled away seconds before it could clamp its jaws on him and the bull rammed its face into the walls. The Sturmgewehr proved ineffective against that mass of muscle and armor. So he took this chance to regroup on the other side of the observatory before it cleared its head.

Trying out the rest of his arsenal, he pulled out the Kampfpistol and pulled the trigger, hoping it would have better results. The bull, however, roared again, using the force of its sound to change the rocket's trajectory.

"Okay... that didn't work."

The monster stomped towards him, glaring daggers at its soon-to-be dinner. What else made this creature more bizarrely weird was it could extend its neck up to a couple of meters in an attempt to bite him.

Perhaps it was time for a weird steak because Noah chose to cook it alive with Plasma Rounds back in the Sturmgewehr. This seemed to be effective at first until, as if the monster got a spark of rage, just ignored the pain. Now charging full speed again, it managed to ram him to the right, sending him several feet away.

As soon as he looked back up, the bull was running towards him for a third time. He threw the hatchet straight to its face in a panicked attempt to slow it down, which surprisingly worked. The blade dug itself deep into the bovine's left eye. It didn't have time to react when it collided with a large rocket, shattering it and pushing the sharp melee weapon deeper into the wound.

With the hatchet brutally stuck in its tough eye socket, the creature stood on its hind legs, roaring in pain. This gave Noah a chance to blast a Kampfpistol round onto the monster's belly, completely wounding the animal and spilling its organs. The beast landed on its bleeding gut with a thud, close to dying to blood loss.

To seal the deal, Noah stomped on the moaning creature's exaggerated nostril and unleashed many rounds of shotgun pellets onto its face, turning its head into mush.

 _"Jesus... that was tough!"_ He pulled the hatchet out of the bull's face with slight difficulty. But just as he thought his troubles were over, the cave now gave in and started to collapse!

Noticing that the wind was blowing towards the center of the room, Noah turned back to the rift and noticed something was off with it. It still held its blue color but it began to ripple like boiling water again as it slowly shrank. It wasn't the only thing happening in the room. The observatory was caving in all around him, creating a scene that could give a dedicated archaeologist a heart attack. The only exit present was the shrinking wormhole.

"Geronimo!" He had no choice but to run for the closing portal and dive in.

* * *

(Frau Engel by Mick Gordon)

He woke up once more to hear the loud ear-ringing in his ears he remembered from the beach on Remnant. His body was so numb, he couldn't feel that his hands were cradling rubble beneath them while he was vomiting.

"Good God, I hope this doesn't become a daily routine..." Noah muttered, managing to get his senses back after a couple of minutes and was able to see the whiteness of a notebook paper that demanded to know where a copy of an original Bambi movie was.

Brushing the note off his face, he discovered that he was in a stereotypical extensive office that was totaled. Desks were flipped over in all directions, papers and pencils acted as carpet for the floor, and walls were torn down. Surprised to see no one was around, not even an angry manager, he looked around for any signs of people but no one was there.

"Now where am I?" He asked no one in particular.

He noted that everything was too quiet. Pushing down an already beaten down door, he could hear a television playing around a corner in a dark room. He investigated it and saw it was playing an emergency broadcast alert.

 _"-is trasmitted at the request of the United States government. The United States continues to be invaded by a foreign military from an unknown location assumed to be in Europe. There are reports of this foreign invasion beyond the United States, sighted in Russia, Africa, Japan, and Australia. At this hour, the President of the United States declared a state of martial la-"_ The TV was caught off as static then replaced it.

He walked off after that. To his surprise, he wasn't in Remnant anymore, but Earth instead. Oddly, this didn't feel like the Earth he was familiar with though. Was there more than one version of Earth, he wondered.

 _BOOM!_

Before he could ponder any further, an explosion shook the building, sending a debris cloud from hallway to the left. He ran over and saw a destroyed helicopter that was smashed through a couple of floors and left a chunk of the windowed wall open. There, Noah saw something would rock his own little world.

"Oh no..."

Of all things he wanted to see, what he was bearing witness to was something he hoped he'd never see once more, especially in another place at another time.

"No..."

A Nazi invasion.

Indeed were there Nazis everywhere. The dark crimson sky was congested with a few massive zeppelins and flocks of drones, pterosaurs, and other German vehicles. Cannons and gunfire were heard from a distance, people were howling like ghosts in a deserted futuristic looking city, columns of black smoke and fire could easily be seen from a mile away from where he was at, and the district Noah was currently at was in absolute ruin. A lot of the buildings were destroyed or at least partially. Down below the streets, there was an American tank with a squadron of US soldiers under attack by a pair of Utahraptors.

Upon witnessing this, he eventually began questioning himself. Just how did the Nazis gain such technology at this scale? Where did their portal technology come from? How many worlds are the Nazis conquering or already staking their claims? How was he going to stop them if the situation was already this bad?

And most of all, was this going to happen to Remnant too?

Fearing one of the aerial enemies might spot him, he ran back inside the building. He ignored the flaming elevators and ran down through the stairs, so far not encountering any enemies. That was until he ventured into the main entrance of the building where he could see an Officer speaking to a radio whilst watching a pile of US soldier corpses burn.

"[Can you repeat that again?"] The Commander asked the other person on the radio.

"[There has been a confirmed sighting of another anomaly in the area, last reported to be at this Central Park place. We're encountering creature resistance, whose origins we can only conclude are from another reality. One we're currently observing.]"

"[Damn rogue anomalies...]" The Commander shook his head in annoyance. "[Tell the higher ups to send in another transport zeppelin to give them support. We already have our hands full with a criminal group-]" He soon had his mouth covered by a mouth.

Noah slit a gash into the man's throat that was wider than a puncture wound, letting the blood flood out of his body.

Then a heavily wounded US Marine was thrown through one of the windows before a Utahraptor leapt after him to further tear away into his back, bite into the screaming man's flesh and pulled out his spine that came with his head. After that gruesome execution, it turned its eyes on Noah, ready to kill him next until the boy used the Kampfpistole to blow its body to bloody smithereens.

Seeing how he was safe for now, Noah took this chance to search the Marine's body for any bullets, medical supplies, and explosives and did the same to the other corpses that laid beside the other Utahraptor's before moving on.

For the past hour, everywhere he looked further down the highway while killing a few occasional patrols of Nazis, all he could find were destroyed cars, newspapers raining like gentle snow, buildings damaged, and several bodies of citizens, law enforcement, and armed forces of the United States. Some of the bodies were hanged, some were partially devoured, some were burned, some were in pieces, some were impaled on rebar, and some were filled with spent bullets.

If Blazkowicz saw all of this carnage, he would've been more furious at the fascists than he already was. The unsettling atmosphere and breezing wind didn't help the poor boy as he took steps down the sidewalk, passing a burn barrel.

 _"This is like the Liberation War all over again, only without the bomb. When will this fucking nightmare end?"_ He swore mentally before he could hear a German yelling in a megaphone.

"[The new order is very simple and is very clear!]"

Noah ducked behind an overturned car and saw a cuffed young woman being pushed by a German soldier. This Nazi looked far less armored than a normal soldier but Noah could tell he was armed with nothing but a knife and a handgun. Not to mention that the Nazi looked young, around 19-20 years old and wore a balaclava instead of a standard facemask or helmet. Our American silently followed them into a dark alley.

"Please... no!" The hostage was heard crying. "I didn't do anything... what did we ever do to deserve thi-" She was cut off by the butt of a pistol.

"[Keep moving, inferior pig-dog!]" The young Nazi pushed the hostage again and got her on her knees next to several other captives, in front of two more young fascist soldiers, one of them holding a megaphone and the planting a Nazi poster on a nearby wall.

"[Some of you ignorant Americans may believe that our laws don't matter! Well, that's too damn bad! Your new government is not subject to negotiation! Defy your new laws and there will be severe punishments! Examples can be and will be made!]" The megaphone-user finished before taking his handgun and shooting the hostage right in the forehead along with the others before Noah could save them.

Soon, the boy decided to show himself with the Schockhammer X as his tool of greetings to the Nazis.

"[Oh shit! Son of Terror-Billy!]" One of the Germans panicked and before they got the chance to run or fight, Noah slaughtered them all, shredding them to pieces thanks to the overpowered shotgun pellets.

"Draftees****? I didn't think they'd be here too." The Son of Terror-Billy commented while he looted their corpses.

It wasn't long before he could hear metallic screeching behind him. He turned to spot a silhouette that he mistook for a man but as the figure ran closer, it was actually a machine with crimson glowing 'eyes'*****.

The humanoid robot tackled Noah in blind fury, immediately hitting and punching his face as hard as it could, growling and barking like a wild animal. Its legs were blown away with the pellets of the shotgun, effectively damaging it but that didn't stop the machine from resuming its berserk behavior. Actually, it didn't seem to mind if its legs were gone. The machine was still intent on killing Noah as if its life depended on it.

Noah tried destroying the machine again, this time, with the storm of bullets hitting the torso and head, shredding the metal and important components. After that attack, he moved on. In his trek through the concrete jungle, he encountered several more feral humanoid robots, all of which were turned into scrap, and as well as small dinosaurs.

Hearing some gunfire a few blocks away, he turned to its direction. There across an alley, he spotted several American soldiers firing at the enemy forces, most of them wielding assault rifles and some holding rocket launchers, and operating in a pair of tanks and a rocket artillery truck. A few civilians could be seen running for cover behind the troops.

Behind him, a pair of crazed machines burst forth from a dumpster. They eventually forced him out of the street where they were then shredded by bullets, courtesy of a small group of US soldiers. Noah had to put his hands up to avoid getting shot.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! There's another big one coming this way!" Noah overheard a US National Guardsman yell as he ran to the unit to join them.

"Everyone! Concentrate your fire on the giant lizard!" One of the few commanding Officers ordered while the civilians were running further away.

"What are you..." Noah was about finish until he stared bug-eyed at the hulking dinosaur that was approaching them.

And indeed was the creature huge, easily twice the size of a Tyrannosaurus. The best way he could describe it was rage manifested in the form of a massive theropod dinosaur from the late Cretaceous period. Every step it took, the ground trembled like it suffered from a miniature earthquake. Its jaws were filled with rows of gigantic teeth that could easily crush a car in its mouth such as that Humvee it was holding in its mouth which came with a pair of wounded soldiers struggling to break free. Its claws and muscular arms were also massive, fitting its gargantuan spiky body that was littered with battle scars, fresh and old, everywhere on its form.******

The beast stopped dead in its track upon feeling the pain of the bullets sent by the soldiers that dared to stand up to it. Glaring lightly, it chucked the Humvee at the group as if it was bowling, taking several soldiers who failed to get out of the way in time. Even Noah rolled away from the oncoming vehicle and was close to being consumed by the charging dinosaur's mighty jaws. It looked like the giant carnivore didn't care if rockets and explosions were causing massive damage on its form. He had to roll away again to avoid turning into a human pancake. However, its tail swatted him away like a fly.

Ouch was the only word Noah could think of right now. Straight into another alley, he rolled across the filthy concrete and next to a burning barrel where a few rats welcomed him by scurrying off to parts unknown.

He looked back to see the massive carnivore now occupied with some strange people but it looked like they were doing a pretty well job holding up, judging by the amounts of damage it was suffering from. He could hear one of them saying 'Cheers love! The calvary is here!'. He took this chance to proceed further away from the conflict, where there were more Nazis.

He didn't know how long he would have to keep sprinting through the dark corners of the city, but he did had to face off groups of Draftees, Soldiers, small dinosaurs, and more of the human-like robots as they became less frequent. It was at one point in the hour long blind journey that everything was calming down.

(Don't Die on Me by Myuu)

He found his way onto a large street, where there was a makeshift barricade, guarded by a combined force of the National Guard, Marines, and the law enforcement. He could see a majority of civilians hurrying for safety behind them, including frightened children, terrified parents, silent elderly, and oddly, a few more of the human robots that weren't as violent as the others he had encountered; they also had that same fear coming off of them as everyone else and were behaving more human-like than machine. Noah joined in the crowd, entering the triage.

All around him, there were people mourning for their dead, some comforting their closest friends or relatives, both noncombatants and soldiers injured or crippled were being looked after by nurses on military cots with a variety of medical equipment by their side, and angry soldiers in tents were trying to understand the situation. He glanced over in one open tent and saw a woman pleaded to an out-of-control machine (apparently called an Omnic from what he heard from several disgruntled individuals) that was cuffed on a stretcher with her hands on its chest.

Passing by a broken mirror leaning back on some crates, he glanced at his reflection and blinked in surprise. He was covered in dried blood, bruises, slightly bleeding wounds that slowly healed thanks to his returning aura. Not just that, but his armor was completely worn out and his clothes were torn. In short, he would've made a hobo look like a middle-class citizen in comparison.

Seeing an empty cot unoccupied next to a lone mother and child, he gently sat down in order to make a mental crackdown on the information that the Commander mentioned at the building, and as well as the phenomenon in the observatory. He began concluding something that could be far fetched. The anomaly reported in Central Park could be some sort of way back onto Remnant. How this all was happening was still mind boggling.

With the fact that the Nazis are designing and creating these portals, he had an idea that if he can steal one and somehow modify it, that could be his ticket back to his home reality.

 _"But Remnant..."_

However, the Nazis also set foot onto Remnant already. If he left that planet, it would still be in his head that he might leave everyone there to die.

In short, he had to choose. Either return to his reality and leave Remnant to a probable Nazi invasion or stay on Remnant and never return home to save it. As he lowered his head with his bangs shadowing his eyes, he reluctantly made a choice that would ultimately change his plans.

He had to find Central Park, find the anomaly, and get back to Remnant.

Gunfire and a voice of a panicked and injured soldier was then heard, snapping Noah out of his thoughts.

(Run Away by Slendytubbies 3)

"Colonel! Colonel!"

"What the hell's going on out there?" The colonel interrogated him, emerging from one of the tents.

"I don't know, sir! I-it's some kind of monster! There's more than one of them heading this way!" The shaken private stuttered.

He was right, because at that moment, another nearby tent became nothing but rags when a creature tore through it like scissors to paper. But it wasn't any creature mind you.

"What the hell?!" Noah exclaimed in surprise. His initial shock died down when he remembered that Nazi Commander from earlier mentioning an 'anomaly' and unknown creatures.

And one of those creatures was a Grimm; a Beowolf to be exact. Other types of Grimm started to pour in.

It didn't take long for the interior of the encampment to become a battle ground between the group of the American soldiers and the shadow monsters. Several lesser specimens like Beowolves and Creeps were killed off fairly quickly but a giant Nevermore swooped down upon them and grabbed Noah by surprise like an eagle to its prey, abducting him into the air. Several marines tried to shoot the massive avian down but it was quick to fly away.

Noah quickly got his shotgun fully loaded and aimed at its neck.

"Birds of a feather fall together!" He broke the Nevermore's cervical vertebrae as it descended to the ground, crashing onto the asphalt road but not before he freed himself from its grasp and landed on his feet.

To keep moving was playing it smart, but his troubles weren't over yet. Seemingly out of nowhere, a small battalion of Nazis swarmed into the street, going to the same direction that Central Park was at, until they saw Noah also and set their sights on him also.

Cover was limited so he ducked behind some shattered road barriers and damaged cars. Just as he did so, some of the goons chose to go after him, which was about to become their doom.

Noah punched one of the nearest Nazis right on the face mask, most likely cracking his nose into a bloody stain. The next piece of the German to be destroyed was his head when his face was sliced in half by a hatchet.

A nearby Draftee took a kick to her abdomen. As she bent over in pain, Noah punched her in the jaw so hard, one could hear it break, killing her instantly.

Somewhere in the air, he could hear the sound of jets humming. He looked to spot a flock of WESPE drones approaching him. Avoiding the lasers, he took the armor-piercing weapon of his and began shooting them down, keeping his distance when they exploded.

Another Soldier took this chance to sneak up on Noah until he had several shots from the Sturmgewehr. The Nazis were trying to surround him.

"You're all among wolves now!" Noah roared with determination and decided to dual-wield the rifle and Schockhammer X, managing to mow down a majority of Draftees, Soldiers, and Marksmen despite taking some gunshots onto his body. His depleting aura wasn't helping with his situation.

Turning around the corner into one of the streets, he finally reached his destination; Central Park. Breaks would have to wait when a pack of Velociraptors and Microraptors ambushed him. Even though he took some scratches and acid onto his skin, Noah killed them all, leaving nothing but eviscerated bodies behind.

As he sprinted down the ruined paths that were decorated by destroyed fences and slightly burning trees, he was taken by surprise when he heard a loud roar nearby. An European Supersoldier then tackled him as if it was a sport of football and started punching him everywhere he could.

Noah could feel the pain as his aura now gave up. The cybernetic soldier cocked his fist back as he was about to make a finishing blow only to have himself tackled by something else. It was an Alpha Beowolf. There was no way that was going to be left unpunished, so the Supersoldier began battling the Grimm. Noah took this opportunity to escape while the two fierce combatants were killing each other.

Looking to the left from some bushes he was sprinting through, he could see a Heavy Trooper was mowing down a pack of Beowolves and Creeps with the assistance of a group of Soldiers and Stygimoloch. That was until a bulky figure landed on the ground in front of the Trooper with the force of a cannon ball. Noah couldn't see it clearly but it was a gorilla silhouette that had a pair of wings. The Trooper was seen having his machine gun smacked out of his hands before he was grabbed by the gorilla and abducted into the air, screaming all the way. That left the other Germans at the mercy to the shadow-like monsters.

Noah snaked around the group, avoiding the sight of the fighters. Going around the corner, he found a badly damaged fountain that was with a few exposed pipes that were torn from the ground. However, the bodies of the US Marines and National Guard were impaled on the said pipes like grotesque kebabs. He had to fight off several small packs of scavenging Swarmer dinosaurs.

He then heard a 'poof!' sound. He glanced at the fountain and saw a strange figure standing on the remnants of the fountain. He could tell it was a man and that was when he also saw a hakenkreuz badge, giving the sign that he was a Nazi. This Nazi wore black combat gear, a balaclava, and some night vision goggles with visors that glowed bright purple. What stood out more than anything was the device strapped on his chest. It was an armor-like vest with a sphere shaped gemstone emitting a variety of colors like the necklace that brought Noah to Remnant.*******

The Nazi pulled out a trio of shurikens before throwing them all at once towards Noah at such a frightening speed, he only had one second to move away and receive a few cuts from them. The projectiles that were stuck to the ground vibrated before blowing up into metal fragments, scoring several hits on Noah. He nearly lost his aura. The Nazi then teleported away.

"What?!" Noah was surprised by the Nazi's ability of teleportation.

The strange man then appeared with two fully upgraded Handguns. Not wanting to give the Son of Terror-Billy the chance to retaliate, he began firing his weapons at him with precise accuracy. To break this Nazi's concentration, Noah pulled out the Kampfpistole and shot a rocket, only for the German to leap away 15ft in the air with a backflip and landing on his feet again.

 _"How the hell is he doing that?!"_ The boy wondered.

"[My turn.]" The Nazi spoke with no emotions before teleporting in front of Noah with his fist cocked back. Too late to dodge, he punched the freedom fighter straight on the face, breaking his nose.

The Nazi then teleported away again but not before throwing a grenade above them. It combusted into smoke but also smaller smoke grenades, surrounding the groaning Noah who had his nose covered in his hand.

To fight him blind was suicide, he thought and tried to run to where he thought he was a good spot to regroup, only to run face first into a light post, hitting the ground. He couldn't tell if he was lucky or not, because if it wasn't for the pole to, he would've been cut in two by a laser sword that was held by the teleporting Nazi.

Rolling away to the left, the laser sword missed its target and went through the dirt path while he ran into the nearby thicket. Noah almost received another round of exploding shurikens which landed onto a few trees. He kept looking and found a random set of culverts in a small abandoned construction site. They were big enough to fit a tall man and he ran into one of them as cover.

What he didn't know was that the Nazi was in there waiting for him. Nearly having a heart attack from a laser sword that got too close to his face, he accidentally pulled the trigger of his Sturmgewehr and the bullet ricocheted into the teleporting Nazi's knee.

"[OW! MY KNEE! GOD DAMMIT! MY FUCKING KNEE!]"

Now grinning from how the tables have turned, Noah shot all of the joints of the German's limbs before grabbing a few of the Nazi's shurikens, placing them on his chest, backing away to a good 10 feet away and pulled out the Kampfpistole.

"Time for you to go out with a bang!" He managed to blow up the Nazi to smithereens, yet he could also hear some glass breaking and see a blue glow in the dust cloud before it faded, showing the meaty remains.

With the enemy dead, Noah continued running towards the great lawn, where he could see a wormhole, hovering a couple of feet off the ground in the middle of field. All around it were Grimm driven mad by the carnage that was going on. And their opponents were a platoon of Nazis trying to take control of the area, which echoed with screams and roars coming from both sides.

His luck ran out when a group of Nazis spotted him. Mainly Soldiers and Draftees but among them was one with bulkier armor than the rest that was given a crimson paint job and his assault rifle was fully upgraded, completely armed to the teeth.********

The least experienced Nazis were fairly easy to kill with a combination of the Sturmgewehr and Schockhammer X. A few Grimm were comically taken by surprise when they found themselves in the crossfire. The dark red soldier, however, turned out to be a challenge. Not only was he skilled with dodging bullets and using any kind of cover he could find, he was also making sure to keep his distance while bombarding the Son of Terror-Billy with his own gun.

Avoiding an incoming rocket, Noah shot an ÜberSoldat on his right, leapt away from a charging Creep, and shot its back. He had very little time to dodge another rocket that sent him flying, struggling to stay alive.

Behind him was a Zitadelle that was close to burning him alive, only to land the flames on the Grimm and Nazis who didn't get out of the way in time. Noah was then hit by a speeding Diesel Supersoldier, getting pushed down to the ground. The cyborg received a storm of bullets to its face in return, forcing it to drop its guns (which crushed some unfortunate Nomingia) and shield his head.

Taking advantage of it being weakened, Noah decided to try the Dieselgewehr out on the weakened Supersoldier and burnt it alive with a few fireballs. It could only scream in agony before collapsing forward, looking like fried chicken.

Spotting the crimson soldier, he also unleashed Hell, for a lack of better words, on the Nazi. Already the Soldier was getting so burnt, one could see his skin peeling and his flesh becoming black as coal. He flayed his arms in the air and rolled on the ground to stop the flames but it was all in vain. He was cooked alive and the aroma of burnt human flesh filled the atmosphere.

Thunderous footsteps could be heard from behind several trees. At first, he thought it was another giant dinosaur but he then realized it sounded a lot smaller. He couldn't help but look at where its direction out of curiosity. And there was another theropod, but it was the famous Tyrannosaurus rex. In all of its glory, it was standing 13 feet in height with its length of 43 feet. Its eyes looked straight back at Noah's as it held an unused artillery shell in its mouth.

"You've got to be joking me." Noah deadpanned.

The T-rex hurled the bomb straight to him. It took a few seconds to run out of the blast radius before it blew a crater into the ground and even took down an Ursa Major by accident. It didn't reach Noah but the force of the explosion sent him flying forward.

The twin MG42s that were bolted into the anchor points on both sides of its skull fired at his direction, close to strafing him and mowing down a couple of Beowolves and Boarbatusks. Some of the Grimm, angered by its interference, chose to target the lumbering carnivore.

Glancing around himself, Noah saw that the other Nazis had their hands full with the shadowy monsters while the Grimm were also distracted. Several yards in front of him, the anomaly was almost finished spitting out another Alpha Beowolf, only for it to ripple, cutting the howling Grimm down when it was half way through. It was starting to shrink too!

Kicking himself off the grass, he made a mad dash towards the anomaly. He wasn't the only one though. Behind him, the T-rex plowed through a pack of lesser Grimm, even stepping on an unfortunate Beowolf like gum you step on with your shoe. That motivated him to run even faster if the bullets weren't a reminder. The run for the dimensional phenomenon was a dangerous one, as both Grimm and occasional Nazis tried to stand in his way but their efforts bore no fruit when they answered to his Sturmgewehr.

 _"This better take me back to Remnant!"_ He slid under an Ursa that was then eradicated by the Tyrannosaurus.

With that, he leapt into the shrinking anomaly, disappearing in a flash.

(Breathe Me by Sia)

* * *

 **Journal Entries**

 ***Apathy:** _"Whenever you look up the term 'sense freak' in the dictionary, you may see a picture of someone who often complains your ears off about unimportant subjects. Well, replace that image with the Apathy Grimm, a humanoid that gives off this aura that takes away your will to live on, giving you a case of depression few psychologists have seen. That ability is something beyond my ability to comprehend. Its hideous scream is a bonus to the monster. When pursuing any unfortunate Huntsman/Huntress, it will produce a sound that can leave them in an exhausted state somehow. At least I have God to thank that its rare... at least I think it is."_

\- Type: Shadow Beast/Grimm

\- Location: Caves, thick forests

\- Rarity: Uncommon/Rare

\- Strengths: Depression-inducing aura, willpower-draining scream, sharp claws

\- Weaknesses: Fire

* * *

 ****Creeper:** _"I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking at. This... thing looks more or less harmless at a first glance but the moment you underestimate it, it will run towards you full boar and combust. A living, breathing, walking bomb in short with natural gunpowder on the side from the looks of it. And here I was thinking those kamikazes back home couldn't be bested in such a way of killing..."_

\- Diet: Unknown

\- Origin: Unknown

\- Weaponry: Natural body detonation, bones act as shrapnel

* * *

 *****Ravager:** _"What perplexes me about this amalgamation is its body shape. It all sticks out more than a sore thumb. Not to mention its sheer aggressiveness. It certainly proves that this brute isn't a pushover. My only two guesses on how such a creature came to be is that either someone dabbled into genetic experimentation or it was the work of Mother Nature, even though I have no proof to conclude anything. If it bleeds, I can kill it."_

\- Diet: Presumably Omnivorous

\- Affiliation: Unknown

\- Origin: Unknown

\- Weaponry: Horns, pain tolerance, teeth, powerful roar

* * *

 ******Draftee:** _"Drafts are immediate demands for military recruits issued by a government. Not everybody exactly agrees with this kind of stuff but Germany had a far different reaction. When Deathshead's compound was destroyed by us, Hitler issued an emergency draft which automatically enlisted every child from every school grades (including kindergarten and middle school), and yet very few has even lifted a finger against him. Nowadays, you can find Draftees, young men and women who serve Adolf with no hesitation. The only equipment they're ever given is a knife and either a pistol or a revolver. That's pretty much it. Not just that, but since Hitler wants the 'best' out of his youth army, higher-ranking soldiers tend to look after small groups of Draftees. So if you see a Draftee, there's bound to be several more and a veteran Nazi. And because of their high-class lifestyles, they've developed the worse cases of superiority complexes I've seen and will gladly unleash their sadistic hands on any resistance fighters or lower-class civilians they see."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Soldat

\- Weaponry: Combat Knife, Handguns

* * *

 *******Gehackt:** _"From a recovered page of a biography of an unknown soldier: 'This is the fifth day ever since this invasion of... Nazis came out of the blue. I'm still stuck in his hellhole and I haven't been able to rest for two days. It feels like we're losing this bloody war... probably the first time I had to admit it. For a while, I've recording my encounters with a few kinds of these war machines, but this was the last thing I was expecting. Yesterday, I came across an omnium that was vandalized by these fascist bastards, and... and that's where I found these omnics. They attacked me with such raw aggression I've never seen one capable of doing, even during the Crisis back then. There was also that deep red glow. Still sends shivers up my spine just from thinking about it. What makes this worse is that they appeared to be working alongside WITH the Nazis. How and why this is happening? I have no clue...'"_

\- English Translation: Hacked

\- Weaponry: Varies

\- Role: Possibly a Labor Unit

* * *

 ********Giganotosaurus furiosa:** _"Talk about anger management. Poor attempt at a joke aside, all I know about this specimen is that it belongs to the Giganotosaurus genus but the species itself isn't anything I'm familiar with, at least not from Earth. What else I do know is that it's such a monster of rage and destruction, not even caring what's in its way. It can just stomp on cars like tin cans, push down small houses like building blocks, and can easily crush you like a rotten tomato. Just... what else on God's green earth are these fascist bastards going to throw at me?_ "

\- Diet: Carnivore

\- Name Meaning: Giant Southern Lizard

\- Weaponry: Raw anger that multiplies its strength, the dinosaur itself

\- Role: Ultimate War Beast

* * *

 *********Quantum Agent:** _"These ninja copycats are among the deadliest and the most annoying members of the Nazi armies I've had the displeasure to encounter today. They possess the ability to teleport to almost any desired location, giving them a volatile advantage over their enemies. My educated guess is that they serve as the perfect volunteers for infiltration, reconnaissance, and assassination missions. I also noticed how my gun easily wounded that man. Perhaps they sacrificed a majority of body armor in exchange for more mobility, turning themselves into glass cannons in a few words."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Unknown

\- Weaponry: Shrapnel Shurikens, Cluster Smoke Bombs, Pair of fully upgraded Handguns

\- Unique Weaponry: Laserklinge - _"A laser sword. I never thought this could be a possibility. I don't think I need to explain what will happen if it touches you."_

* * *

 ************ **Sturmscharführer Oskar Meyer:** _"In the Nazi Army, rewards are often given to those individuals who decide to put a lot of effort into their job. Although not much can be said about Soldiers, this one was a notable exception. being the only battle hardened veteran at that moment. As BJ would most likely say, don't let the title of Sturmscharführer, or Sergeant Major in English comparison, fool you. While that can give you the impression that he was tough, there'll definitely be other Nazis far more experienced than this one."_

\- Affiliation: Nazi Armed Forces

\- Role: Soldat (Boss)

\- Weaponry: Fully Upgraded Sturmgewehr

* * *

 **AN: So there you have it. This chapter now reveals that the Nazis didn't just discover Remnant. They also ventured into other realities!**

 **Have you guessed what the paintings were all referencing to? I left behind pretty big hints when they were being described. We can't just say Remnant is the only world out there in the multiverse. Other than that, because of the severity of the Nazis going on a rampage, Noah's now having no choice but to forget about returning to his world and stay on Remnant to at least save the latter world (I can tell from the audience that the last thing most of you want, myself included, out of all of these dimensions is for the RWBYverse to get conquered or wiped off the face of multiverse). Another fact to know is that there is about 2-3 more chapters before we reach what I would consider season 2 of _Somewhere Beyond the Sky_.**

 **I wanted to throw in a new type of enemy Noah and co. will face to give this a video game feel I dubbed 'Bosses', inspired by Wolfenstein: Youngblood. Hence the name, they pretty much serve as the special tough-as-nails enemies to beat down. They'll each have their own outfits and weapons. To give you a visual example, all Soldiers will wear standard black armor and wield standard Sturmgewehr rifles while a Boss will have heavy white armor and a fully upgraded rifle. You can include the late Übercommander from "The Devils I Know" into this group. I felt like it would greatly diversify the enemies that our heroes will take on in the future. Grimm and a few members of the White Fang will be included into this category.  
**

 **A chapter or two ago, I introduced the Nazis' portal device to show how they got to Remnant. This chapter was to show how bad the situation is with the Nazis and their dimension-traveling technology. Suffice to say, it means everyone's potentially _doomed_. May God help us all...  
**

 **Next Chapter: New Homecoming**


End file.
